Seeing Beyond the Veil
by Hufa Durf
Summary: AUSeveritus Challenge: See past the veil that clouds your mind and see the truth that lies behind it. See the soul that lies within evil. There still is hope and redemption...
1. Chapter One

A stranger in the mirror...  
  
A face he did not recognize.  
  
Gone were the cute 'boyish' features, the short unruly hair. Over the start of summer, Harry had noticed the freakish changes that had been happening to him. A delicate, gently sharp-featured face stared back at him in the mirror. He also noticed the high cheekbones. Thin, silky hair was casually tied back while the bangs covered the all too noticeable scar. Bright, luminescent emerald colored eyes stared at the mirror only to moved to the small window staring at the blue sky dotted with an occasional cloud or two.  
  
Flocks of starlings flew by as a stray warm wind ruffled pages and parchment. It had scared the living life out Harry that he now strongly resembled Snape. Shuddering, he moved away from the mirror and went back to the desk.  
  
A quill tip busily scratched away as a pale, slender finger traveled across the textbook. Harry Potter had decided to do his homework. Despite the attention he gave to his homework, Harry was pondering about his new looks. He still was skinny, but much taller which came to a surprise to him since he was normally deprived of anything that would contribute to his growth. In fact he was a towering 6'2 another factor that strangely tied him to Snape. If Snape was well known for something it was certainly his cold demeanor and towering height.  
  
Yet in all of the light about the disturbing revelations, Harry couldn't help but feel that this was how he was supposed to look. He also couldn't help but speculate that his father wasn't James Potter.  
  
His musings once again stopped. Now he had to pay attention to his homework.  
  
Ron probably would have been calling for medics if he ever found out. Though it was unlikely now with Harry's little transformation. All the more reason for the Dursleys to call him a freak.  
  
The quill dotted the last period of his potions essay and Harry capped the ink well, placed the quill down gently so not to disturb the drying ink on the parchment, and pushed himself away from the desk. He did a series of stretches before shuffling to his trunk and pull out more books and parchment. At least Moody's threat held true because Vernon had allowed him to do his homework. Heck, even Aunt Petunia decided to get him decent clothes, new glasses and contacts perhaps out of fear that Moody would give her a one way ticket to limbo for neglecting Harry for so many years.  
  
Harry smiled a bit. It was amusing to see the Dursleys shrink back in fear from him as they tried to look for the invisible watchers. The smile disappeared as he remembered the tomes and parchment in his hands. He sat back down, pouring into the books and scribbled furiously. It was amazing how interesting knowledge could be.  
  
No wonder why Hermione found it rather addictive. Harry also was determined to train himself now that Voldemort showed up.  
  
It disturbed him greatly that the Dark Lord had been lying quiet for some time. Whatever the ugly brute had up his sleeve wouldn't be very pretty. Harry made sure that he kept his mind free from any emotion or unnecessary thoughts that could strengthen the link between them. Sirius's death was still raw and fresh on Harry's mind. The pain overwhelmed him many times for a few minutes before Harry remembered that the emotion could once again send signals to Voldemort. Much of Harry's concentration and control was used up to suppress the grief. Slowly, it was ebbing down to a dull throb in his heart.  
  
If he wanted to avenge Sirius and the deaths of others, he would first have to overcome his grief and move on. Which he was doing wonderfully.  
  
Snape glared at his empty classroom. There better not be any unpleasant surprises. He checked it before going in. Foolish students and their petty revenges.  
  
They were nothing compared to Lord Voldemort. As of late, Lord Voldemort had been restless but very quiet about his final plans on the attack that is sure to come. Without any final details on the plan, the information that Snape had wouldn't be of any use. Lord Voldemort was a fickle man who changed his mind easily when it came to muggle attacks. No of the late his 'lord' had been occupied with his obsession in catching Potter and killing him.  
  
Why, Severus didn't know. Though the thought of Voldemort chasing a child was in itself a very stupid and pathetic thing to do, especially for a Dark Lord. Goodness sake Harry Potter wasn't invincible, let alone powerful enough to make Voldemort twitch an eyebrow. Perhaps it was a psychological thing. Maybe it was because how Potter defeated him and managed to foil every single one of the Dark Lord's plans.  
  
Then again when it came to Golden Boy Potter, no plan ever worked. The boy was a walking bomb, utterly unpredictable and ignorant of what he did. Snape sneered at the thought of Potter making Voldemort twitch. Not in a million years.  
  
A knock interrupted the sneering Potions Master's thoughts. Mentally sighing Snape sat up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The door opened to reveal Dumbledore holding a small box in his hands. Snape silently glared at the Headmaster silently and waited to see what in the seven hells the older wizard wanted.  
  
"Hello Severus." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Apparently not noticing the glare of loathing pointing directly at him from Snape. In fact the old man acted as if Severus was wearing the warmest smile on the planet. As if the cold Potions master was capable of such act.  
  
"Hello Albus." Snape drawled mockingly.  
  
The sudden hostility made Dumbledore look curiously at Snape. All cheerfulness left his blue eyes as they bore into Snape's onyx ones seriously. With a swift movement, Dumbledore slammed the box down on the desk. Snape only blinked at the sudden movement. He had never seen the Headmaster this irritated or serious. What was in the box that made the man loose some of his emotional control?  
  
"There has been a secret that I've been keeping from you because Lily requested that I did so."  
  
"Secrets? What secrets? Lily TOLD you to keep a secret from me? Why are you telling this to me now?" Snape asked as his mind wheeled in utter confusion. Lily, how he hadn't heard that word in a long time. But what had she been keeping from him?  
  
"I'll leave you to your own thoughts."  
  
Without another word the Headmaster left the dungeons and a shocked Head of Slytherin behind him.  
  
Bracing himself, Snape stared at the maple box with a heavy sigh. Lily. She had brought back so many memories back to him. Her kindness, her love. He had thrown it all away to protect her. Yet what was it that she wanted to keep from him until today? Surely it was a mistake and meant for Harry, her son. But the name on the box proved otherwise.  
  
It had pained him when he found out that she had married James Potter, but it was for her own good. Yeah, as if. She died despite his efforts protecting Potter's son none the less. Every time he saw that boy, Snape was filled with utter loathing. Yes the boy was just like his father who didn't deserve his mother's eyes that tormented him.  
  
Sucking a breath, he opened the box.  
  
Inside were various items and a stack of papers. Ever curious, Snape pulled the papers out. One was a birth certificate. His eyes nearly bulged when he saw the name of the child. No this must be a mistake!  
  
Name: Daren Larius Snape  
  
Born July 31, 1980  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Time of Birth: 12:00am  
  
Weight: 7lbs  
  
The paper stated those words in black bold words.  
  
'But how?' Snape thought desperately as he tried to rack his brain how it was even possible.  
  
Lily had married James before that! Then a cold dread came up his spine. No it couldn't be. Good Lord no! Snape looked at the date and felt the blood drain his face rapidly. The world played very cruel jokes on him, but this was utterly the cruelest. July 31, 1980. Snape held back a moan.  
  
This must be a joke! An utterly stupid joke that James Potter had come up with to torment him with.  
  
He was about to chuck the contents of the box into the fire when he found an envelope. It had Lily's handwriting on it. He slowly opened the envelope to find a letter.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I understand why you did what you had to. Severus please don't blame yourself for it, you were only trying to protect me. Understand that I'll always love you no matter what. Also understand that the child that I have isn't James's, it's yours. Yours and mine. I have placed extensive charms and glamouries on the child so that he would be protected. He will eventually turn back to his real self on his sixteenth birthday. James also knows that Daren isn't his son, but he has accepted him as his own.  
  
Severus if you are reading this, then you know that I'm already dead and wished to keep this knowledge from you until you saw your son for the first time. It will be hard for both of you but I have my complete faith in both of you. Please Severus do not hate him because he resembled James for the past fifteen years, and don't make excuses about his behavior, I'm sure that he's inherited my kindness and your quietness. Take care of our son and treat him well or else I will hunt you down Severus and mark my words on it!  
  
Love,  
Lily Evens Potter  
  
No matter how much he wanted to deny it, the facts were there in front of his eyes and written by Lily herself. The Golden Boy was his son. Hell was about to break loose.  
  
At number four Private Drive, Harry stepped outside wearing a black T-shirt and jeans that fit nicely on his slender body. His disturbingly long hair was tied back into a loose ponytail with a silver colored tie. His skin was stark white (still) despite his constant strolls outdoors. It would seem that he would never get a tan or sunburn. Must be something to do with being a wizard. It was still the beginning of summer and Harry decided to go over to the park and relax.  
  
Sitting on a bench, he gazed up at the metallic blue sky that promised future days of sun. Even the Divination Professor could predict that. He smiled at the thought of the old bat ranting about the future.  
  
It was then that he felt silent stares. He turned around to find several girls blush and look away giggling. Harry scowled, they were just as bad as the girls back in Hogwarts with the Yule ball. He wasn't that cute. Frustrated, he got up and left, much to the girls' dismay. Once he arrived back in number four Private Drive, he found Hedwig and a couple of odd owls sitting on his bed with letters or parcels tied onto their legs. Harry decided to go for the letters first. One was from Hermione and Ron. He decided to keep them for last. Instead he opened the letter from Hogwarts and to his dread his OWLS results. Taking a deep breath, he opened the OWLS results.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
The following listed are the results to your OWLS testing and determine if you are ready for NEWTS level classes for the next year. For more information on the class ranking and such please contact the Ministry of Magic's Education Division.  
  
History of Magic: P  
  
Potions: O  
  
Transfiguration: O  
  
Charms: O  
  
Divination: D  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts: O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Herbology: E  
  
From,  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic UK  
  
Harry could only goggled at the results. He didn't expect to do THAT well on the OWLS. It wasn't possible, there must have been a mistake in the Potions department! He wasn't that good with potions! His head spun on how in the bloody world he had managed O's in the practical and theory part of the test. Finally, he settled with the idea that he was able to concentrate better without having the snarky git breathing down his back. Hermione would have been jumping for joy that he achieved such high marks. No doubt all those hours of her hounding up his rear end were worth it. Every single one of them.  
  
He smiled as he opened the letter from Hogwarts. Actually there were two of them. One from Albus and the other was for his school supplies. Harry opened the Hogwarts supply list and checked his things to make sure that he had most of the required items. Well, his robes needed to be lengthened and he needed to get new potions supplies and books now that he was going onto many NEWTS level classes. He put the supply list with the OWLS results before picking up the letter from Dumbledore. Another piece of paper was with the letter.  
  
The letter was flung away from him as he stared at it with revulsion and disgust. The other piece of paper that came with the letter was lying face up on the floor. It was a birth certificate. Harry slowly slid to the floor and brought his face in between his knees. All these years he had been living a lie. A lie that he had believed. He knew somehow when the changes began that James wasn't his father, but to be told by Dumbledore and his mother was harder for him to take. He wasn't Harry Potter he was Daren Larius Snape.  
  
His previous life wasn't real, but it didn't change that fact that Voldemort was still after him and the whole weight of the wizarding world rested upon his shoulders. No! He couldn't let emotion cloud his mind or else Voldemort would know! Sucking in a breath with a hiss, Harry got up and pushed himself towards the bed where the other owls sat giving him looks of concern.  
  
Harry took the parcels and letters off of the owls, apologizing about not relieving their burden so soon. They understood in some quiet way and gave him little nips of affection as he fed them owl treats and let them drink out of a bowl of water he carried from the kitchens. He watched as they all took flight out of his window, into the blue sky of early summer. Hedwig hooted softly as Harry stroked her soft white feathers. He smiled at the owl that had always been his companion for years. Although a silent one, she was always there and gave him comfort when he petted her.  
  
Casting a glance at the parcels and letters, Harry knew that they were for his birthday. His sweet sixteen. All of the letters from Hermione, Ron and Lupin were on the same vein asking if he was okay, tell Dumbledore if he had anymore dreams, not to get into trouble and to have a happy birthday. They also informed him that they were going to pick him up at Diagon Alley within a week. Harry flinched.  
  
Instead, he focused on the parcels from his friends. Hermione sent him a necklace in the shape of a phoenix. It was a communicator, like a cell phone, except magical. Harry chuckled. She didn't get him a book this year, how strange. He turned to Ron's to find a small chest filled with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and sweets from every possible rack in every sweet store in Diagon Alley. The Weasley twins sent him a box of prototype joke items and 'toys' if one could call them that. They told him to use them to cause havoc on his relatives. Harry chuckled a bit as he put them all away and put on the necklace. He opened the parcel that Lupin sent him.  
  
The chuckle left. It was a will from Sirius. Harry's throat tightened as he looked at it. He closed his eyes. No, he will not look at it now. Instead, Harry put it in his trunk, away from sight.  
  
He then went back to his text books and immersed himself into them, unaware of the world and numb from the pain throbbing in his heart. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Harry woke up the next day with his eyes heavy with sleep. He rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower. He wanted nothing more than to wash away the nightmare that he had last night. The hot water beat against his skin relaxing the tense muscles that had seized up due to his nightly thrashing.  
  
Luckily he didn't scream in his sleep.  
  
He massaged his scalp with shampoo into his impossibly long hair. Let the water wash away the hell that the nightmares gave him. Let the sewers deal with his hell. He didn't want to think about the nightmare. More light filtered into the bathroom through the small window. Birds began to wake up and sing their morning song. Harry stepped out of the shower and toweled off the water that dripped from his body.  
  
He went back to his bedroom and had just finished putting on fresh clothes when Fawkes appeared in a flash of golden flame. The bird landed on his desk.  
  
"Don't do that again Fawkes!" Harry hissed as he grabbed his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harry said as he took a deep breath.  
  
The bird only shot him an annoyed look. Harry smiled and extended his arm. "Come over here my dear birdie." Fawkes only puffed up before obeying. "Now can I please have the dear message that you're carrying?" Harry asked politely.  
  
A leg stuck out and Harry busied himself with getting the envelope. Once that was done, Fawkes went back to Harry's desk and began to preen itself patiently as if to go, 'do hurry up I would like to get going as soon as possible.'  
  
Harry pulled out a letter. It was from Dumbledore. Not very surprising.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I understand that you are shocked about the truth about your parentage, but I would advise you not to do anything rash about it. It would seem a good idea for you and Severus to get off on the right foot this time, I suggest that you bring your things to the Leaky Cauldron at 11:00 am. Harry I am warning you not to skip out on this because you know as well as I do that I will hunt you down. Have a nice day.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry groaned. Dear Lord, he did not want to think about it this early in the morning! Him as Snape's son, he would have rather died than to be the snarky Potions master's son. His whole life had been a lie that he blindly believed in. For heaven's sake what more! First his parents then Cedric, Sirius and his prophecy, what more did the world want from him? Fate never was kind to him. What would the world think? What would his friends think? He shivered. He didn't want to even go there.  
  
His world was never in one piece. He had lived his whole life as a lie, to himself and to the whole world. Harry Potter never existed. Everything he knew was going down the drain, shattered. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived would never have a normal life of truth. It was all because of Voldemort.  
  
A soft hoot from Hedwig and Fawkes broke through his train of negative thought. Harry smiled weakly. Fawkes flew to him and landed gently on his shoulder. "Thanks Fawkes. Tell Dumbledore that I will come." He said.  
  
The phoenix vanished in a flash of golden flames. Harry went over to Hedwig's cage and opened the door.  
  
"Go to the Leaky Cauldron and stay there. If you see me then come to me okay? Until you see or sense me don't show yourself to the public." Harry said as he opened the window to let the owl soar out.  
  
Harry went to pack everything into his trunk. Carefully, books were stacked and clothes were tossed in. The whole procedure took half an hour to do. The next part would be more difficult.  
  
He went downstairs to cook breakfast. It was nine o' clock. He would tell the Dursleys that he would have to go to London.  
  
Much to his surprise the Dursleys let him. The ten thirty sun found Harry weaving his way through the busy crowds of people in London. People parted away from him once they saw his trolley, trunk and empty birdcage. Girls who had been busily shopping stopped to stare at him then giggle as he passed them. Harry had no doubt that they were comparing him to the other people around him. He continued, picking up his pace as he walked.  
  
Finally he came to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped in. It took a while for him to adjust to the poor lighting. He then spotted Dumbledore and Snape at a table. Taking a deep breath, Harry went over to them.  
  
Dumbledore saw a boy standing near the table he and Severus were at. The boy was unfamiliar, but Dumbledore noticed the green eyes. It was Harry Potter. Sure enough there was a faint trace of Snape's sharpness on the boy's face.  
  
"Ah Harry. It's nice to see that you didn't skip out on this meeting. You'll be staying here for a week with Severus so that both of you could get reacquainted with each other." Dumbledore said as he stood up from the table and took the boy upstairs.  
  
Snape scowled as he followed the Headmaster. Once they were inside Harry's room and had the privacy wards up he sneered at the boy with all of his might. Dumbledore watched Harry with silent speculation. Harry had enough of Snape's sharpness to tell people that he was related to Snape, but the features were sharp enough that he could be mistaken for a different person from a distance. In fact Harry resembled somebody familiar that Dumbledore couldn't place a finger on. It was a face he saw quite a few years ago.  
  
"I couldn't have cared less Albus if the boy didn't come. It is a well- known fact that Mr. Potter here doesn't care about anything but his fame and himself. This is the most self-centered brat that I've ever run across in all of my years of teaching." Snape spat angrily. To think that the boy was his flesh and blood. It made him sick. It would have been better if Harry really was James's son.  
  
"Your mother would have been sick."  
  
Harry flinched. It was true that he didn't like Snape that much and Snape didn't like him but it was surprising to find out that Snape hated him enough to spit in disgust. He didn't say anything. Life was never nice to him. It never would be. But he was willing to tolerate with Snape, his biological father for both of their sakes.  
  
Snape continued to rant about Harry's lack of morals and lack of thought. But as he continued he noticed that the boy only stayed silent. Dumbledore didn't even intervene on the boy's behalf. He stopped.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He didn't wish to. Besides Snape's little tirade wasn't something he was alien to. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said as much everyday of his life. It wasn't new to him. But he would never tell anybody that the words hurt. Every single word had opened up old wounds and made him remember all the other words that people had used to describe him. Maniac, mad, attention seeker, delusional, mental, future dark lord, freak, disgusting, cold hearted bastard, the list never ended. Every memory every word were tied together. He didn't say anything but felt the blood drain from his face.  
  
Snape gaped at the boy in front of him. Why didn't the despicable boy retaliate like he did at Hogwarts? Surely the boy would be angry. He could only stare at Harry as the boy paled considerably, but didn't say a word. Was the boy ignoring him?  
  
"Potter you better not be ignoring me. I'm disgusted that I'm even your father. I can't believe you." Snape sneered, hoping to get some reaction from the boy. Harry only stared at him. Snape saw a flash of something in the boy's eyes.  
  
It wasn't anger, it wasn't hate, was it acceptance?  
  
Something was wrong with Potter. Dumbledore looked at Harry worriedly. Normally the boy would have blown up like last year, but this attitude that he was seeing didn't bode well. The teachers all knew that Harry was infamous for being rebellious with Severus, but this?  
  
Snape took a step forward towards Harry. Harry only looked up at him. The word disgusted sprang up in his mind and the all too familiar sneer popped up in his mind. He unfroze and took a step back away from Snape. He was reminded strongly of Vernon when he was drunk. A strangled noise came out of his throat as Harry backed away from Snape.  
  
Severus stared at Harry who was now backing away from him. He saw something shining in the boy's eyes that was like a sharp slap to his face. The boy was afraid of him.  
  
"Potter?" he asked as he reached out to grab the boy.  
  
Harry only pushed away Snape's hand and ran out of the room. No he didn't want to take it anymore. He couldn't stand it anymore. Why couldn't he just die and get it over with? He wouldn't have to endure his crumbling world, he didn't have to put up with Snape who made it clear as day that Harry wasn't wanted even though he no longer resembled James. Then again nobody ever wanted him for who he was.  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore yelled as he ran out of the room to follow the boy into the hall. Snape came behind the Headmaster quietly.  
  
Strings of thought ran through Snape's head. Only one thing could make Harry react like that. It was something that he himself was familiar with. Abuse. The boy was abused for god's sake! To think of the irony. The carefree cheerfulness and troublemaker like attitude that was associated with Harry Potter was only a ruse for all to see. In fact the real Harry Potter was afraid and a broken boy who endured abuse.  
  
Snape shook his head at the thought. The boy had been raised to be obedient and had kept every emotion to himself. He had been so wrong about the boy and to think that he was the boy's father. Yeah, great job Severus, you really showed him fatherly love. Snape mentally snorted. He wasn't cut out to be a father. In fact he never was. But it was his duty to Lily's wish to try and be a father to Harry, that is if Harry allowed him to be.  
  
But it was least likely after his little outburst of hatred towards the boy. Good god, the boy had been abused. He should have known ever since last year during the Occulmency lessons. The fat boy punching Harry, the other children laughing at him in the playground. Yet all he did was sneer at the boy, yell at him and violently throw him out of the dungeons. The funny thing was that Harry didn't say anything about what he saw in the pensive. It would have already spread around the school, but Snape didn't hear one peep about that specific memory.  
  
Harry leaned against a wall in the hallway. "Please, please stay away from me. Don't come closer." Harry whispered desperately as Dumbledore approached him slowly.  
  
He saw Snape behind Dumbledore. "Keep him away from me!" Harry begged. Dumbledore stopped to look at Snape. He finally grabbed Harry firmly and gently dragged him back into the room.  
  
"Keep me away from him!" Harry gasped as fear gripped him. He couldn't control his emotions any longer. The dam had broken. "Keep away from me!"  
  
"Severus what is wrong with the boy? What happened to him?" Dumbledore asked sharply.  
  
Snape only shook his head. What was he supposed to tell Dumbledore? The boy snapped once he approached him? The boy had lost it after years of that kind of treatment? This was his son, a boy whom he had misjudged for the past five years. The eyes filled with fear tore through him for the second time in his life. Lily...  
  
"Albus he has been abused for many years." Vivid blue eyes bore into his black ones. Snape looked away.  
  
What more could he say? Lily had left him a son who was innocent in all accounts of his accusations and all he did was shoot the poor boy down. It was no wonder why the boy decided to crack. Voldemort, keeping up the masks, dealing with abusive relatives and the public ridicule and humiliation. It was a small miracle that the boy didn't go crazy.  
  
"Abuse from his relatives? I think that there's more than that from the way you talked to the boy. He's your son Severus. He doesn't even resemble James Potter. How long will you let your grudge carry you?" Dumbledore asked softly as he placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy had a blank look on his eyes. No doubt he had gone into shock.  
  
Snape flinched at that statement. "I didn't know. How could I? The boy doesn't even talk for god's sake. All those years of bearing it Albus. Heck even I sought comfort in Lily, I told her everything. I don't know what to do. All those years I have made mistakes. Letting go of Lily was one of them. I believed like the rest of the world that Harry was James's. When I first saw Harry I thought that he would be just like James and indeed he almost was. But I was secretly glad that he wasn't as arrogant as that twit, though I admit that my greatest mistake was misjudging the boy. I only saw the mask, even his memories had hinted the obvious. Being me of course, I ignored that fact and made the third most gravest mistake in my life." He said heavily as he looked at the boy's blank eyes.  
  
"His relatives?" Dumbledore asked in a dangerously quiet voice. "You knew about them and didn't tell me?"  
  
Severus stared at the wall. How many more mistakes will he make before he came to his own god damned senses. His son had gone into withdrawal...  
  
"Albus! Get him out of that stupor! NOW!" Snape roared as he dove towards the boy.  
  
Dumbledore startled. "What are you doing to him Severus!"  
  
"He's withdrawing himself into his own mind! We have to get him out! If we don't he will command his body to shut down." Snape snapped as he grabbed Harry. "Harry snap out of it! I won't hurt you but please snap out of it if you value your life!" he gasped as he gripped Harry's shoulder.  
  
God if Harry gave up now and died...His mistakes...His life had been taken away and broken. Now Lily gave him something to hope for and in his spite he had spat upon that gift and made the poor boy to remember every dark memory that he had ever lived. Harry didn't wake from his blank state.  
  
Dumbledore could only watch the formidable Potions master break down in front of his eyes.  
  
"I've been so blind, so stupid, so selfish Albus. I've made my own son's life so unbearable that he is withdrawing into himself. The mistakes I've made, good Lord. Lily will never forgive me. Harry he endured as much as I have, perhaps even more and all I did was spit in the boy's face. That day you came into my office Albus with that box, you gave me something that I haven't felt for many years. Hope. Hope to redeem all of my mistakes. And look what I did." He softly muttered as he clutched Harry. It was no use the boy was falling into the next stage.  
  
It had been two hours since Harry had fallen into himself. Every hour potentially put him closer to his death. It was his entire fault. Was it preordained that he would have to suffer this way? Break the hearts of those who cared for him into pieces and drive them over the edge, that was what he was good at doing. Everywhere he went he made people miserable. How could he have been blind? The boy had shown him many signs that he wasn't a thing like James. In fact Harry was like his mother. Polite and respective of people's secrets.  
  
A tear fell from the man's eye. It was the first time in fifteen years that he had cried. Like some miracle the tear fell on Harry's face. The boy woke up to find Snape crying.  
  
Harry was confused. Snape was actually crying. Despite his fear, he hesitantly hugged the Potions master. He might have hated the man, but from what he heard coming from the man's mouth, he knew that somewhere buried in the layers of bitterness and hate was a heart that cried out to be recognized. The man still had a heart despite the mask.  
  
"If you weren't my father I would have hexed you to the depths of hell for calling me all of those names that you called me." Harry said. He was willing to let go of five years worth of grudges. Snape confessed of being a git after all.  
  
Snape stiffened when he realized that he was being hugged by The-Boy-Who- Lived. It felt awkward but Snape didn't care, his son had forgiven him. Now it was his turn to start being the parent that Harry needed. The boy had gone through too much and deserved a parent who would take care of him. But the forgiveness from the boy filled his heart with hope that had been buried the day Lily had married James.  
  
From now on he promised that he would be a wonderful father to his son and drop the grudges that he had held for the past five years. He had learned his lesson when Harry had gone into withdrawal for those two hours. No more misunderstandings from now on. Lily had truly left him a gift. His son.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at father and son. It had been frustrating on how pig headed they both could be. But once the misunderstandings were cleared up it was amazing how both could act as if five years of hatred never happened. Severus was right when he said that Harry had Lily's kindness and understanding. But the boy had inherited Severus's quiet nature and ability to hold emotions behind an effective mask.  
  
For the rest of the week, Harry, Snape and Dumbledore worked hard in establishing a whole new identity for him. Then pretty soon it was time for Harry to take the test that Dumbledore had told him about.  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
Monday morning  
  
"What? You want me to actually re-enroll into Hogwarts as Snape's son? Why can't I just go back as Harry Potter with a glamourie?" Harry asked as he looked up from a book. Dumbledore sighed as Snape nodded. It would have been easier.  
  
"I'm afraid that Voldemort is up to something and I don't want to find out what he has in store for Harry Potter. However he would never suspect Daren Snape at all. Think of it this way, you can protect those you love under Voldemort's nose. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry pondered upon the thought. It made sense. Snape was a 'Death Eater' and it made sense that Snape's son would be able to live a semi-normal life that Harry Potter couldn't. Another plus was that he wasn't going to be hounded down by Voldemort.  
  
"You do have a point. Why not? I'm itching to get away from the Harry Potter part of me." Harry said. "I hate having my face plastered on the Daily Prophet. It gets a bit embarrassing after a while." He confessed.  
  
Snape's eyebrows rose up considerably. Sure they had their arguments and bitter fights but they melted away to warm and friendly discussions. Snape had taken liberty to personally tutor in several subjects. He had found it surprising how easily Harry caught onto each taught subject. If he kept up with this pace he would finish NEWTS level courses before the summer ended.  
  
"Oh. You hate having your beautiful face on the Daily Prophet? I didn't know. I assumed that you wanted to keep you pictures there." Snape said loftily.  
  
Harry glared at his father. "No I don't I just hope that the reporters can just shut up now. It's driving me up the wall."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as he summoned a bag that he had brought with him earlier that morning.  
  
"I contacted an old friend of mine at Syone Private Academy of Magic. He agreed to give all the paper work and the whole works if Harry here passes the graduation exam. He said that if you passed the exam then he would provide anything to make sure Daren Snape went to Syone." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye when Snape spat out his tea.  
  
"Syone! Are you crazy?" Snape yelled at the Headmaster eyeing him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"Well from I've seen the progress that Harry made, I couldn't help it. Besides he is the son of Severus Snape, Potions genius and Lily Evans the smartest girl Hogwarts has ever seen, Ms. Granger coming in second. You should have seen his homework. All finished and very detailed. He's quite the bookworm at heart. I've even seen his primary school grades. Very intelligent." Dumbledore said with a smile as Harry sputtered and fell out of his chair.  
  
Where in the world had Dumbledore gotten those?  
  
Snape only shook his head. "Alright then, you know what to do Daren. You're going to study for the Syone Graduation Exam."  
  
Dumbledore opened the bag. In was actually a big stack of books. Harry looked at the titles. A complete exclusive guide to the grounds of Syone Private Academy of Magic, SPAM Graduation Exam Prep, History of Syone Private Academy of Magic, Syone Private Academy Yearbook, Guide to being a Class President in Syone, Course Offers and Descriptions at Syone, and other books. Snape blanched at the stack of books that came out of the bag.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? How can Daren possibly memorize everything?"  
  
"Don't worry, Daren here has shown that he has wonderful capabilities in memorization. In fact he has something muggles call photographic memory. A fine talent to have." Dumbledore muttered lightly as he chuckled at the faces that Snape made.  
  
The rest of Monday was spent in going over the course books that they had managed to pull out. Harry had found that the course textbooks at Syone were more interesting and very detailed than the ones that were used in Hogwarts. He and Snape had analytical discussions about the subjects after they went over the basic foundations. They continued to move through the courses, Harry learned new information and spells to his joy.  
  
Harry's favorite spell of the day was Flammeus Aquila. A very effective shield spell that acted more than a normal shield spell would, which Harry liked very much.  
  
~ end of flashback ~  
  
Harry smiled at the memory of Flammeus Aquila from several days ago. He had learned so much about Syone that he almost believed that he actually attended there. The papers were official and Dumbledore managed to grab some papers on a wizard woman who had died sometime that week and changed it to make her his mother. Although he wasn't too happy about it, Harry learned her background to go with his story that was being woven together.  
  
Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on Harry's left shoulder as Snape did the same. There were here. Harry stared in wonder at the castle in front of him. It was almost like Hogwarts but not as grand or as large, but still very beautiful to look at. He also noticed that there were gardens on the grounds. He was lead down winding corridors that were brightly lit by mage lights.  
  
Finally they entered an empty classroom. Harry saw several teachers that he noticed. Professor Margiellus was the professor of DADA, Professor McBride was in charge of Transfiguration, and Professor Lee was in charge of Charms. They were the only professors that Harry could recognize. The others were unknown to Harry. He also noticed Headmaster Germane sitting with the other professors. He was a willowy man with white hair, sharp amber eyes and a calm smile. What was it with Headmasters and their smiles?  
  
Harry shrugged the thought away as he focused his attention on the professors in front of him. He felt slightly uncomfortable but pushed it aside. This was only a test and he knew the material inside out.  
  
"Ah. Daren Snape. Yes, today we will be testing you on your knowledge of various subjects. You will be tested by each teacher on their specified subjects."  
  
Harry only nodded. Snape and Dumbledore nodded to Harry before they left the room. Harry put up his mask of calm composure. Let them give them their all. He was ready to take them on. The professors saw the confident look enter Harry's eyes. Thus the testing began.  
  
They shot question after question as Harry answered them swiftly without much thought. Snape had done the same thing back at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What can a basilisk's fang can be used for?"  
  
"The truth potion, antivenin, killing poison, paralyzing poison, and for killing dangerous magical creatures."  
  
"What color is the Animagus Potion?"  
  
"Teal, though if it is very strong it turns peacock blue."  
  
"What happens to a transfigured object in two hours?"  
  
"It either turns back to its original form."  
  
The questions kept coming and Harry kept providing.  
  
Finally they stopped questioning about the other subjects and went to the last subject, DADA. Harry nearly smiled. It was his favorite subject.  
  
"What is Flammeus Aquila?"  
  
"A shield spell though it has very unusual qualities. Another, stronger version is Flammeus Phoenix."  
  
"Can you perform them both?"  
  
Harry suppressed a grin. "FLAMMEUS AQUILA!"  
  
A large flame erupted from Harry's wand and became the form of a large eagle that hovered around Harry before disappearing.  
  
"How about Flammeus Phoenix."  
  
"FLAMMEUS PHOENIX!" The same thing happened except the phoenix that erupted was gigantic and swooped around the room singing the phoenix song. Professors muttered among themselves as the phoenix disappeared. Professor Margiellus looked at Harry strangely.  
  
"What is the Patronus?"  
  
"Another defense spell normally used on dementors."  
  
"Perform it."  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The stag appeared then vanished after it did a full canter.  
  
After two hours of straight testing Harry was finally allowed out into the hall where Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for him.  
  
"Urgh. I don't even want to think of another DADA spell ever again." He groaned as the two older men chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure that you're are going to come around to face DADA spells again. You can't help but to, you love DADA too much to do that." Snape sneered. Harry smiled as he shrugged; spending a week with the 'new' Snape could do that to a person. Harry wasn't intimidated by the sneers anymore. He knew his father was doing it out of keeping face rather than malicious intent.  
  
Harry laughed as he protested saying that the testing was brutal. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when the boy launched into a speech about the brutality of the testing. He remembered when his former students sent him owls telling him the same thing about Syone's testing system. It was pure hell. Good old Germane knew how to fray a student's nerves with his testing system. Ah yes Germane was good at what he did.  
  
They loitered in the halls discussing the potential questions that Harry had gotten wrong. It was well half an hour later when the professors called them back into the classroom. Harry shifted nervously under the sharp looks of the professors. He hoped in his mind that he passed.  
  
"Take a seat." Headmaster Germane said as he summoned three poofy chairs.  
  
Dumbledore, Snape and Harry complied. Harry could only fidget slightly. It was rather discomforting having a room full of teachers.  
  
"I'm here to discuss about Daren's scores for the exam." Harry froze, Snape held his breath and Dumbledore, being Dumbledore only smiled. How that man could smile at a time like this, nobody knew. Perhaps Dumbledore had lost his marbles.  
  
Germane hesitated for a while before speaking. How was he supposed to say it to them? It was rather uncomfortable talking about the boy's results out loud. "Albus I really don't know how to put it but..."  
  
Harry braced himself for the answer and Snape did the same.  
  
'Oh please let the boy pass. Let the boy pass,' Snape prayed. 'Just let him pass.'  
  
"Daren Snape has gotten the highest score this year." Germane finished.  
  
Snape almost fell out his seat. Yes Daren was good but to have the highest score in the year? Preposterous! The SPAM Graduation Exam was rated the hardest test ever by the International School Board Association of Magic. Most university students barely passed it. The way that they were tested was intimidating and required more than just sitting around and thinking it required quick thinking and the ability to answer a question quickly and efficiently.  
  
"He actually passed with a ninety five percent efficiency. Never in all of my years of Heading Syone have seen a student actually go above the eighty- percentile mark. This boy is a genius, I'm surprised that we missed his talent and knowledge. I promised the paper work and the materials, well I kept my promise." Germane said as he shook his head. The boy was more than qualified for Syone; it was surprising that Dumbledore managed to sneak a bright child under his nose. Wherever that child got his education, it was first rate. He handed a large bag to Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Margiellus came up to look at Harry in the eye. "I was really surprised that you were capable of conjuring such a powerful Patronus. Not many full-grown wizards are even able to conjure a corporal Patronus. As for your Flammeus Phoenix, well I've never seen it sing like it did when you conjured the spell. If you were my student I would have already sent you to the Auror training program in the Ministry." He only shook his head, smiled and shook Harry's hand. "Well you passed with my approval and I wish you the best of luck Daren."  
  
Harry beamed. He actually got a compliment from the infamous Margiellus!  
  
Germane turned to Harry with a smile on his face. "You know you're just like your father. Very talented and intelligent. Well I must say that you passed with 'flying colors' it's been a long time ever since I've run into such a promising student." He said as his eyes twinkled. With a flick of his wand a burst of light came from his wand. He reached towards the light and grabbed what looked like parchment and presented it to Harry.  
  
"This is the certificate saying that you passed the Syone Private Academy of Magic Graduation Examination. Your ranking is shown on the certificate and is designed on the border. My signature and the fellow professors who tested you are on here as well. Once you finish your primary schooling at Hogwarts I wish to have you at Syone taking our courses." Germane said. "Oh no you won't have to take the Graduation Exam again! You already took it once and passed with the highest score we've seen in years, I'm not as cruel as to make you take it again!"  
  
Harry laughed as he took the certificate. Germane strangely enough, had the same personality as Dumbledore. Well once he finished Hogwarts he hoped that he could come to Syone, after all he had spent a long week studying everything he could about the school. It seemed like a really nice place.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster Germane it has been an honor to take the Graduation Exam." Harry said as he bowed politely to the ancient man. He turned to the Professors and did the same thing.  
  
"Dumbledore I can't believe it that you've kept such a perfect student from us! I swear that if I find anymore geniuses at your school I will come over and abduct them from you! It's supposed to be my job to find all of the child geniuses and bring them here!" Germane said.  
  
Harry, Dumbledore and Snape left Syone with light hearts.  
  
Snape was silently contemplating once they got back to Harry's room in the Leaky Cauldron. It was nice to see Syone again. It had been years since he had last visited. Headmaster Germane was the same as always. That man would never change. His track of thought went to Harry.  
  
He felt pride well up. His son had passed the world's hardest exam with a high percentage. However, he wasn't allowed to brood for very long because Dumbledore was making quite a racket, pulling out items from the bag that Germane handed him.  
  
Sighing he threw glares at Dumbledore. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"  
  
"Unpacking Harry's things from Syone." Was the reply. A large black and gold robe slapped itself in Snape's face.  
  
Harry laughed at the sight of Snape standing there with a robe in his face. Snape quickly ripped the robe from his face. The irate Potions master could only watch in exasperation as Dumbledore kept bringing out various things from the bag.  
  
"Just how many things are in that bag?" Snape snapped. Dumbledore shrugged and tossed a scarf.  
  
Harry caught it.  
  
"I think dad, that there's enough to say that I went to that school for five years." Harry said as more things were pulled out. He eyed the strange instruments curiously. What in the world were those for?  
  
Snape could only throw up his hands in utter frustration. The only two people in the world that could make him this irate was his son and of course our lovable Dumbledore. Of all people, Dumbledore should have known that he had to make a good impression. Couldn't the Headmaster actually act his age for once? Then again old people never acted their age. Snape finally settled on sneering at Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmm. He even collaborated a photo album." Harry could only stare at Dumbledore. Something was off.  
  
"How could he have? I mean there aren't any pictures of me that you could have used much less a picture of how I look like right now." Harry said. Dumbledore only looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Damn that look.  
  
"Ah Daren I believe that there are many ways to take pictures without anybody noticing and sending them isn't much of a problem now is it?" Dumbledore said enigmatically.  
  
Harry caught the gist of the conversation and rewarded the Headmaster an all too familiar Snape patented glare. Glare number 645. The infamous I'm- now-going-to-kill-you-because-I'm-done-with-being-annoyed look. Snape was caught between smiling and frowning at his son. Sure the glare was patented to him but it was rather amusing to see the famous 'Harry Potter' use such a withering glare.  
  
Dumbledore noticed. "I believe that when you glare like that, that you resemble your father even more." He said thoughtfully. It was the truth, Daren did resemble Severus when he glared like that despite his softer features.  
  
Harry only made a noise in his throat. That was certainly was uncalled for! His anger boiled in his veins, however it disappeared once Harry realized that the emotion could potentially reopen the link. Violently he squashed the anger down and slowly let it drain away from him. There was no use in getting upset over the comment. It would only fuel Dumbledore's arsenal. "What about tomorrow? I'm supposed to meet Hermione and Ron."  
  
That subject made him all the more conscious of his situation. He knew that he would have to bear the ridicule. Heck he was used to that, but coming from his friends was going to be hard. Perhaps Hermione would be nicer to him if he was polite. Just perhaps. Ron would be another story.  
  
"Right. You will at noon. Severus and I are going to leave in half an hour to make arrangements for Ms. Granger's escort for tomorrow for her shopping. Don't worry. If you don't let anything slip then all will go right. Voldemort wouldn't suspect a thing and you would pass by with relative safety." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry only nodded. It was necessary. Although he still was a bit uncomfortable to admit it, Harry didn't want his father to go.  
  
The man had a large amount of patience that struck inspiration into Harry. It still was surprising to accept the fact that Snape was so willing to let go of his grudges. Perhaps it was because of the fact that Harry was his son and not James's. Harry smiled faintly. The rest of the summer was going to prove to be very interesting.  
  
Snape was still a bit negative about admitting it, but he didn't really want to leave Harry all alone even though it was only for one night. Gods the boy had been through Hell and back again to find something to hope for, to live for. It was possible that the recklessness came from that fact that the boy didn't really have much to live for. That certainly was true during his first and second year. After that, he didn't really have an excuse for the previous three years worth of reckless behavior. It seemed most likely due to the boy's curious nature.  
  
He smiled at the thought. Yes the boy had a talent for natural curiosity. Talking about his curiosity- it seemed too reckless to be normal. The boy had a death wish. Snape mentally frowned angrily. Oh yes the Dursleys would pay DEARLY.  
  
Moments later a small pop could be heard in Number Four Private Drive. Severus Snape was seething with checked emotions. He didn't forget all week what had happened last Sunday, he merely only kept quiet about it so that when the time presented itself, then he would strike. HARD.  
  
Smiling, he transfigured his robes into a nice muggle suit and strode up to the door of Number Four. He waited patiently as somebody approached the door. The smile grew more malicious when he saw that poor pathetic excuse of a muggle standing in front of him.  
  
"Ah. Vernon Dursely I presume?"  
  
The disgusting creature in front of him turned purple. A lovely color itself, of course it would have been if one could erase the rather disgusting face. His smile grew as he pushed the door aside and stepped into the spotless house.  
  
How quaint. Now would red really go with the furniture? Perhaps dark red would better suit the drab home.  
  
The pig of a man only spluttered incoherent noises. "Do shut up Dursely."  
  
A horse-faced woman came out of the kitchen. "Ah! You!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
"I see no problem here wench. I'm merely here to deal with your HUSBAND." He said, stressing the word.  
  
Petunia numbly sat down on the sofa. Dear lords, he was here to kill them.  
  
Snape sneered at the woman before turning his attention to the man in front of him. This fat freak in front of him had many things to account for. Oh yes it would be very soothing to paint the man's home with his blood no doubt. His son's abuse wasn't going to go free.  
  
"Brace yourself muggle. You've abused my son, my heir and you're going to pay for that transgression. Nobody will save you once you've tasted my wrath." Severus said as he pointed his wand at the man's fat face that wobbled. He could see him clearly shaking out of fright.  
  
"Y-you ha-have no right to be making threats in my HOUSE!" Vernon sputtered.  
  
The wand was painfully jabbed on his windpipe. "Oh I have plenty of rights MUGGLE. Do remember your place in this world. We wizards are of a higher order of being than you and your pathetic excuse of a family. My people would love to shred you to pieces with the abuse that you delivered to my son Mr. DURSLEY. My family is very powerful and goes back for many generations. Not only do we have power, we have high influences in the Muggle and magical world. I take it that you've heard of Altus Electronics and Software Programming."  
  
Vernon paled visibly. Holy Lord. He just landed himself into a load of trouble. Snape noted the look of dread fill the man's face.  
  
"Don't worry I'll slowly destroy you and your family just you wait. Let me start with this- Porcus!" He said as the man in front of him withered away and began to transform into a pig.  
  
Severus smiled. No more will these idiots torment Daren. This was only the beginning. Soon Vernon would suffer financially, then mentally. Guilt could do that to anybody.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to see that it was going to be a nice day. The air buzzed with anticipated excitement. Today was the start of the second week of August and soon students would be coming in large waves to do their school shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry smiled as he shook his head and petted Hedwig who still disapproved of her new black self. After he finished with his showers and changed clothes he went down to eat a nice breakfast.  
  
He strolled down the winding streets going in and out of shops. Suddenly a shop caught his eye. It was a shop that sold instruments. Before going in he scouted for a sign and found one. It proclaimed that the area he was in specialized in antiquities and oddities. He swept into Salzedo's Magical Musical Instruments smiling. An instrument sounded nice, and it served as a way to blow off some steam and enjoy playing some music. He was rather glad that he took out a bunch of money from his vault to spend on whatever he wished.  
  
The lighting of the store was somewhat semi-bright. He spotted many instruments glimmering in the light. Regal cellos lined one wall with hanging guitars. Pianos were further back with magnificent harps standing to attention. On another wall were many assortments of violins and violas. He could even see a saxophone among the other brass instruments. The flute was quite popular, Harry could see many variations on it and shook his head smiling. He walked among isles of exotic instruments from the heated deserts of Egypt all the way to the roaring coasts of South Korea. Harry also spotted an ancient Egyptian harp lying in the shadows. He read the tag.  
  
It had belonged to a Grace Rivers. Maybe it was a hold for her.  
  
"Ah so you've seen Ptah's Harp. It's rather a pity that it has to sit here in this corner. She had agreed to let us to buy the replica from her. From what I've heard, she has many unusual instruments in her possession. Anybody would kill for the replica."  
  
Harry turned around to find a short woman with a warm smile, wearing a clerk's normal out fit. White loose blouse and a black skirt.  
  
"Rivers?" He furrowed his brows in thought. He knew that he had read about her somewhere. Then it came back to him.  
  
"The Grace Rivers? The one who makes replicas of ancient instruments?" Harry questioned.  
  
The woman nodded and smiled. "She even goes as far as to put the original incantations on the instruments. I believe that her father created a Lyon and Healy quality harp and placed an unusual silencing spell on it. She said that she would give it away to whomever the harp chooses same thing with a certain violin that she made herself a few years back."  
  
"Can you show me?" Harry asked in curiosity. "Sure. But let me warn you. The instruments have quite an attitude." She replied as she walked to the back of the store. Harry followed.  
  
Moments later he found himself in a room with the harp and the violin. He examined it with a critical eye for a few minutes. They were magnificent instruments. The harp had a phoenix and dragon entwined with each other. He could also see lovely French scrolls at the base as well as roses. If that alone wasn't interesting enough, at the top of the harp's crown was an angel pointing a sword in front of it and wings stretched back to face the neck of the harp. It was made of bird's eye maple with the column gilded in gold. He could count 47 strings very easily. A concert grand harp with seven pedals. At the base sat a griffin with it's serpent tail curled around its paws.  
  
He turned to examine the violin and nearly yelled in surprise when he spotted the fiddle-head. Instead of the normally shaped scroll the fiddle- head it had a phoenix's head with glittering golden eyes.  
  
"The violin is made of a special red maple with a special resin that managed to get into the tree. That special resin will create a sound so beautiful that it could make you cry. The strings are unicorn hair wrapped in metal like regular muggle violin strings. The bow is made of cherry wood with mother of pearl inlay and with a strange bird's feather sealed into it. As for the harp it's made of bird's eye maple and is strung with dragon heartstrings."  
  
Harry mutely nodded. What would these instruments sound like once played by a professional?  
  
'Touch me and become one of the world's greatest musicians. I will open your eyes to the music that lies within your heart. With me you can tame the raging beasts, part the seas and open up the heavens. I was created for you Harry Potter. Daren Snape.' A voice soothingly whispered in his mind.  
  
He stared hard at the harp.  
  
'Play us and become a part of what you are meant to be. Open the music of your heart and unlock your troubles.' Another voice whispered in his head.  
  
"May I?" Harry asked the clerk as he looked at her for permission to touch the harp.  
  
"Sure why not? Though I doubt that any of those strings would ever produce any sound. Looks nice though. Ms. Rivers always had an uncanny sense of humor. She's practically an Ollivander when it comes to making instruments. She knows who buys all her instruments and knows who each instrument belongs to." She said as Harry sat on a bench.  
  
It was as if he knew how to play all his life. The posture of raised arms and upright wrists felt very natural to him. The clerk eyed him shrewdly.  
  
"Have you played the harp before?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No I haven't, but it feels as if I should be in this position. I don't know but it feels as if I've know how to play music all of my life." The clerk didn't say anything.  
  
He reached over and poised his hands. Then letting out a sigh his slender fingers curled around the strings and pulled. To his surprise the harp let loose a soothing cord that reminded him of a phoenix. After the notes faded away he turned to see the clerk pale.  
  
"I-I can't believe it. It actually played! Ms. Rivers wasn't pulling anybody's leg!" she gasped as Harry shifted uneasily in his seat. "If you can play the harp then that means that you can play that violin! She knew that somebody would be able to play it! I see that these instruments were meant for you."  
  
He could only follow her to the counter where she made him sign a few documents declaring him the rightful owner of the Rivers harp and violin. Of course those fell into the name of Daren Snape. Moments later he came out of the store with his harp and violin, cases, bench, stand and many music books. He thanked the lord on high that they were shrunken and didn't weigh much in the paper bag.  
  
He decided to stay in this part of Diagon Alley. It was more interesting than the main part of Diagon Alley and was glad that he did all of his school shopping early. Harry decided that it would be interesting to pop into the bookstore of this part of the Alley. So he did.  
  
The store was 'Rare and Antique Books.' He strolled through many aisles of books, opening a few once in a while. He couldn't place a finger on it but something tugged at him. Of the late many things were finding their way to Harry. He would have snorted at the thought. It was ludicrous. But the things that found their way to Harry were interesting and very helpful to him. Like his father's cloak and the instruments. Suddenly he found himself in a very dark corner of the basement floor of the store. He spotted a small bookcase with ancient tomes spelled against age and physical abuse that still retained an ancient look to them.  
  
They were all locked books. Harry couldn't think of many locked books from what he had learned about them, they were extremely rare and rarely even opened. A person would have had to have know the password or have something that the book sensed. Right now Harry was confused. He saw a whole ton of books sitting in front of him with different colored covers. Hesitantly he reached to the glass doors of the bookcase. The doors flew open by themselves. He stepped back in surprise.  
  
Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, he pulled a dark green book out of the shelf and placed a hand on its cover that was etched with silver flourishes. The lock was silver with an emerald encrusted into it. He ran a finger over it. Suddenly several runes appeared in forest green. With a small click the book opened to reveal nothing but blank pages. Harry quickly closed the book and shoved it back into it's place among the other books.  
  
He decided to pull out another book, this time deep blue. The same thing happened. Half an hour went by and soon there was a pile of open books at his feet. The felling of panic overcame him. He couldn't have anything special that the books sensed! Why did they open?! This wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
"How unusual. That whole shelf contained every one of my locked books that haven't been opened in many years. The keys had been destroyed or perhaps, it was you." A young man of twenty stepped out of the shadows. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The looks weren't very striking but the way he stepped out the shadows was.  
  
Harry felt flustered. "It must have been a mistake." Harry almost stuttered out as he closed the books gently. Whatever was in those books, he wanted to know but this was just too much to handle. In one day he had found two instruments created for him and now every single locked book was opening for him. What in the seven hells was the matter with him?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't mean to open the books." Harry said softly.  
  
The man only shook his head. "That is irrelevant. My only question is why did these books open for you and nobody else. My grandfather once told me that the Dark Lord came here before to try and open those very books that you opened. He never did. You could say that the books burned the Dark Lord's fingers into something unrecognizable. Many of the world's famous wizards wrote in these books. Dark and Light alike."  
  
Harry looked down at his hands and at the pile on the floor. His eyes finally made contact with the man's. "I don't know why the books opened for me. Maybe I'll never find out." Harry said quietly. It was the half-truth anyway. He could have a faint irking of why they opened for him. He was bloody Harry Potter.  
  
The man nodded after a second. It made sense. The boy didn't seem the type who was into the Dark Arts just only interested in the quest of knowledge. Ravenclaw most likely. The locked books were very fickle, if he didn't sell these to the boy, Lord knows what the books would do out of anger. Locked books were in many ways the personality of the author who wrote them. To be denied another master was a grave mistake in the wizarding world when it came to locked books. "Fine come with me. You'll have to purchase these books."  
  
Once re-emerging from the shop, Harry decided that his stay in the 'Oddities and Antiques' part of Diagon was over. The place freaked him out and he didn't want to stick around to find more things that wanted him as their 'master.' He calmly went back to the main part of Diagon Alley with his hands full of bags. All of those locked books were a pain. But at least he would enjoy reading them. He smiled at the thought that they were safely placed in a box and nestled carefully in a bag. 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Hello everybody! I'm so glad that I made it to chapter three! (Yes I edited the story) Major disclaimer, I am not JK Rowling. I'm just a fanfic writer who doesn't write for profit but for the fun of it. Enjoy! (Please keep in mind this is the first time I've ever written a Harry Potter fic. So please bear with me.) Thank you my first two reviewers! I love you!  
  
Note: Syone is pronounced (See-Oh-n) (n as in the 'n' in one, the e is silent)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Snape sneered as he followed the young witch and the two other Order members who were there to protect her from the potential Death Eaters who could lurk in Diagon Alley. People stared at him as he swept by to accompany Ms. Granger with her shopping.  
  
The Weasley's were to come soon. Harry on the other hand disappeared. Dumbledore had informed the whole world that Harry had gone into protective custody and was hiding and training for the upcoming war. This did little to faze the Death Eaters and Voldemort who grew bolder at the idea of Harry going into hiding. Snape knew of course that it was a complete ruse to flush out Voldemort and give him a sense of security. No only him, Dumbledore and Harry knew the real plan behind this ruse.  
  
Not even the Order members knew that Harry was indeed going back to school, just under a different face and name. Nobody would notice him. Dumbledore had personally given carefully laid out plans and materials to Harry.  
  
All that was left was to find Harry. Snape found it rather difficult to try and spot Harry. Just great. Snape scowled at the thought of 'Harry Hunting.'  
  
Hermione, the girl who was being protected by the Order members wasn't disturbed by Snape's internal conflicts. In reality she was worried about Harry who had gone into hiding to train for the second war. Her brows were furrowed in worry as she tried not to think about Harry's safety. But she couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that she felt. Her parents were in protective custody at Grimmauld Place. Her family was one of many who are under protections administered by the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore and the many Heads of schools around the world.  
  
She ignored the constant chattering of Lupin and Minerva was engaged in.  
  
It was the second week of August and Hermione still didn't hear from Harry on the communication necklace that she gave him for his birthday or any letters. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice somebody walking towards her until it was too late.  
  
She painfully bumped into a firm chest and was knocked to the ground. Before she hit the pavement the stranger caught her.  
  
"Excuse my poor manners. I wasn't paying attention." A soothing tenor voice said.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Where had she heard that voice before?  
  
"No. I was the one who wasn't paying attention." She murmured as she bent to pick up some of her bags.  
  
A book came into her vision. Looking up at the stranger, Hermione was about to thank him when her breath was caught in her throat. The person who bumped into her was extremely handsome in a slightly sharp way. He had Snape's high cheekbones, pale skin, long raven locks, and slightly sharp nose. The fact that he resembled Snape was shocking in itself, but it was the intense green eyes that took her breath away. They were just like Harry's. Heck he even wore glasses on top of that!  
  
But the glasses were thin, silver and designer, not Harry's thick black ones. The stranger was also 6'2 a giant compared to Harry's small 5'9. He wore a dark navy blue turtleneck and black slacks with black dress shoes. The whole effect gave him a sophisticated look, not the superiority complex look that Malfoy always managed whenever he was wearing something formal. She found it funny that the boy was holding several shopping bags of his own.  
  
"I'm Hermione." Hermione said.  
  
"Daren." He replied with a smile.  
  
She was about to talk to him when Snape, Lupin and Minerva fell upon them.  
  
"Thank you for catching Granger." Minerva said warmly. Apparently she didn't notice the uncanny resemblance between Snape and Harry.  
  
Lupin on the other hand noticed. "Snape do you know this boy?"  
  
Snape nodded as he looked at Harry. It was startling how much his son resembled him despite the softer features that Lily contributed. Snape could only pride that he had a son, something from his flesh and blood. He gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked squarely at the startled group who eyed him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"Yes. This boy is my son." Snape said proudly.  
  
Ignoring their startled look, Snape asked where Harry had put his things.  
  
"It's in the Leaky Cauldron, upstairs." Harry said to his father. It was still a bit awkward to call that to somebody you've hated for five years.  
  
Snape nodded before apparating.  
  
It took a few minutes for Lupin, Minerva and Hermione to get over the initial shock that Daren was Snape's son. But it would have been a bit foolish if they didn't already figure it out by looking at Daren. The idea of Snape actually having a kid was a bit appalling in itself, given that Snape had a mean streak and nobody ever approached him. Him having a wife was impossibility in itself. Who could stand him?  
  
Apparently hell had froze over the day Snape got married. Hermione shook herself out of the shocked daze to smile at the tall boy. He gave her a hesitant smile. It was clear as day that he had been braced for such reaction.  
  
Moments later the silence between the Order members, Hermione and Snape's son was broken when the Potions master came back with Harry's things levitating in the air.  
  
Hermione felt a bit sorry for the boy and decided to strike up conversation with him as the Order members decided to corner Snape into a confession. Which by the way probably wouldn't work on the cold-hearted man.  
  
The group directed themselves to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry and Hermione sat together at a table when Florean came out to take their orders.  
  
"Vanilla sundae." Hermione said.  
  
"Banana split for me with some hazel nuts."  
  
Florean shuffled away to take orders from the arguing teachers and ex- teacher, leaving Harry and Hermione sitting in silence.  
  
"So what school do you attend?" Hermione asked as she inwardly flinched at the lame question. Great a wonderful way to strike up a conversation she groaned mentally.  
  
But she was awarded with a smile. Apparently Daren liked his school.  
  
"I went to Syone Private Academy of Magic." Harry said as he pushed his bags closer to his chair.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at the name of the school that was mentioned. Unbelievable! Snape's son goes to Syone! Wait! Did he just say he went to Syone? "Went?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry toned his facial expression to forlorn and slight sadness. He was getting to be quite the actor these days. "My mother died this summer and I'm going to be transferred to Hogwarts."  
  
It convinced Hermione because a second later she was sputtering out apologies about his mother's death. Harry felt guilty that he was lying to Hermione, but if he was going to fool Voldemort and protect those he loved then he would have to continue lying. It sure helped with the knowledge that Harry Potter was a lie. He had years of practice in living lies, plenty of practice.  
  
"That's alright. You didn't know." Harry said, cutting off Hermione's string of apologies.  
  
He was grateful when their ice cream came and changed topics on Hermione, who didn't mind. For the next half-hour the two talked about various subjects, mainly on Transfiguration and DADA. Once in a while they would watch the Order members try to get Snape to confess how he managed to have a son, let alone a wife. Snape only growled threats and told them to shut up which only got the members even more fired up on the subject.  
  
The bickering and the conversation were cut short as screams emitted from the far end of Diagon Alley and people came running towards them. Snape quickly stood up and felt the blood leave his face. (As if he had any blood in it to begin with.) He was soon joined with Minerva and Lupin who were pulling out their wands.  
  
"Minerva, Lupin stay here and see if you can find the Weasleys. I'm going to take the children back to Headquarters!" Snape said loudly for Lupin and Minerva to hear.  
  
Both Order members nodded in understanding. Snape quickly grabbed both teens and at the same time levitated their things. Hedwig hooted indignantly but was silenced with a silencing charm. Everything was swiftly shrunk; Hedwig included and shoved into the pockets of Snape's robes. He would worry later on about who's items were whose. He bent over to pick up a small rock.  
  
"Portus" he muttered as the rock glowed for a few seconds.  
  
"Grab my hands!"  
  
Harry and Hermione obeyed as they grabbed Snape's hands. They disappeared from Diagon Alley in a swirl of colors and sounds.  
  
They found themselves back at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry swayed slightly. Portkey-ing wasn't his favorite past time, neither was flooing. Hermione managed to stay completely still and Snape was in the process of taking out the shrunken items, unshrinking them and stacking them in a neat pile.  
  
"Moody! Tonks! Get to Diagon Alley now! Death Eater attack!" Snape all but roared as Moody and Tonks came out of the kitchen with the two Grangers following.  
  
"The Weasleys!" Tonks said breathlessly.  
  
"Just go!"  
  
With a loud pop, both Moody and Tonks disapparated.  
  
Harry and Hermione only exchanged glances with each other. Snape on the other hand quietly excused himself and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water as Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed Snape with worried expressions on their faces. Harry noticed that Mr. Granger was handsome in a calm sort of way, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Mrs. Granger had curling dark brown hair and amber-brown eyes covered by thin glasses. Hermione perhaps inherited her hair, eyes and love of books from her mother.  
  
They were in the middle of sorting their things when there was a loud pop. Hermione and Harry looked up from their things to see Tonks, Moody, Minerva, Lupin and the Weasley family standing there looking very ruffled. Snape glided out of the kitchen.  
  
"Bloody Death Eaters." Moody growled softly as the adults began to discuss the incident as the children moved away from them looking very pale.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Granger asked as he, Snape and Mrs. Granger came out of the kitchen.  
  
"They were attacking random people. They managed to injure about twelve or so and killed five before the damn Ministry could get there. We took down four."  
  
The Grangers paled.  
  
"The twins?" Snape asked.  
  
"They were back at their shop. Thankfully most of the Death Eaters decided to leave before entering that part of Diagon Alley." Molly said quietly.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still sorting their things when they heard another pop. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus, can I please talk to you and Daren?"  
  
Severus gave the other adults a curt nod before going over to Daren and gently help him up and followed Dumbledore out of the living room.  
  
It was the first time that everybody noticed Daren.  
  
Once they left, Ron and Ginny swamped over Hermione demanding who the strange boy was. Hermione glared at them and kept her lips sealed much to their dismay.  
  
Harry found himself in a clean room and watched Dumbledore place privacy charms all over the room before sitting down behind a desk. Poofy couches were summoned out of nowhere. With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore gave his approval for them to sit down.  
  
"I called you here Harry to remind you to be careful of what you say to those around you I know that you wish to express your dilemma to your friends, but I believe that the revelation can find its way to Voldemort. Which leads to another problem.  
  
Since you are Severus's son who is a Death Eater, I believe that Voldemort will want to recruit you to his group of followers."  
  
Harry was baffled at the thought. To take the mark?!  
  
Snape frowned. No way in a million years will he put his son through that hell. No way, never.  
  
"Albus I will not allow that!"  
  
Dumbledore looked up to the young Potions master who had a torn look on his face. He understood where Severus was getting at but it had to be done.  
  
"You know as well as I do that Harry will have to find a way to prove himself 'loyal' to the Dark Lord, especially since he is your son. Your position among the Death Eaters is very high. It is expected that your son takes the Dark Mark on his seventeenth birthday."  
  
Harry felt the walls close on him. It was inevitable. He was Snape's son, although he felt grateful that his father wanted to protect him, which, itself was an irony, he couldn't help but feel as if the world was against him. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.  
  
Voldemort wouldn't suspect that his greatest enemy was within the highest circle of Death Eaters. No he wouldn't. Harry felt a faint smile tugging on his lips. Won't old Voldie be surprised to find out that his greatest enemy was also his so-called greatest ally?  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Snape and Dumbledore looked at him. Fear was written all over Snape's face, which made Harry uncomfortable. It was still hard to see Snape's emotions playing across his face so easily. That itself made Harry guilty beyond belief. Dumbledore however wore a sorrowful expression and guilt. Harry knew that they were both trying to protect him, but if he was to be protected, then he would have to take the mark, whether he liked it or not.  
  
"No. I simply will not allow that! You have to kill somebody to prove your loyalty! He tortures you! I will not allow you to go through what I have to go through!" Snape hissed angrily.  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's the only way that he'll never know that I'm Harry Potter. To him I'll only be Daren Snape, a loyal follower and son of Severus Snape the legendary Potions master."  
  
"He'll know your scar."  
  
"There is a way to disguise it to the point where not even Voldemort can see it." Dumbledore said quietly as he came towards Harry with his wand pointed to Harry's forehead.  
  
Arcane mutterings were heard and Harry felt a tingling sensation. As soon as it came, the feeling disappeared. Dumbledore summoned a mirror. Harry took it and looked in it. Sure enough there was no scar. It was as if it was never there. He knew it was there somewhere, hidden but he couldn't see it in the mirror.  
  
"A glamourie?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape looked at Harry to see no scar. He quickly cast a revelo on Harry, but the scar didn't show. He tried again with a stronger revealing spell to no avail. Dumbledore was right, now nobody would know that this was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was now gone and all that was left was Daren Snape.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "No it's not a glamourie. Let's just say that I used a different combination of ancient magicks that are very powerful."  
  
Snape didn't like the thought of his son being a Death Eater. But who was he to argue with his son's decision?  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Snape asked softly. "You don't have to take the Dark Mark. I would prefer that you didn't suck yourself into this 'mess'."  
  
Harry gazed at his father. Sure the man was a royal pain in the butt at times, but he was trying his best to be a father. Harry shook his head. "I want to protect those I love. I will do anything to do that even if it means to discard my previous life, though as hard as it might be and do everything in my will to destroy Voldemort." Harry said sternly.  
  
The words hit Snape like a ton of bricks. They were the very same words he said years ago to protect Lily and his mother. This was his son, his son saying this. Snape couldn't say anything. It was his son's decision, and he would respect that.  
  
"If things get rough, don't argue with me when I tell you to run."  
  
Harry nodded. These were a father's words. The words to protect and to love.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the father and son. It was surprising how easily Harry had smashed the icy barrier that surrounded Snape's heart. He felt no worries about those two. They had established a relationship, no matter how awkward it was.  
  
"Harry you'll be re-sorted, hopefully into Slytherin so that you wouldn't raise any suspicions, though Ravenclaw wouldn't raise that much suspicion either. I know that you hate Slytherin but you'll have to act out your part if you want to protect your friends and loved ones. Oh and here is your lesson plans." Dumbledore said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry and Snape shouted.  
  
"But he's in Gryffindor!" Snape shouted.  
  
"Lesson Plans?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "But of course."  
  
Harry and Snape were flustered at what Dumbledore had just said. Harry hopefully being re-sorted into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Lesson plans. No he wouldn't...he had to be kidding.  
  
"Out with it!" Both father and son demanded. Dumbledore only chuckled. Damn that chuckle.  
  
Harry stumbled out of the room in a daze as he clutched the lesson plans. His father had decided to stay behind and talk to Dumbledore about 'Order business.'  
  
Meanwhile back in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, Ron and Ginny were still trying to get Hermione to talk as she finished sorting out her things from Daren's. The adults decided to hang out in the kitchen for some odd reason, no doubt helping Mrs. Weasley with the cooking and talking about the incident in Diagon Alley.  
  
"No I will not tell you who he is. It's rude to talk about a person behind their back." Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"Come on Hermione. Is he related to the slimy git? He looks just like him you know. I wouldn't be surprised if he was related to Snape. I bet he acts like him too." Ron said sagely, that is if he can say anything sage.  
  
Ginny smiled, looking as if she was stifling a giggle. Hermione ignored them both. Seriously, they were just as bad as the twins when it came to dragging on for information.  
  
"The git having any relati-" Ginny cut off.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned around to see Daren standing there clutching a thick, black spiral bound book. His face held an expression everybody, including Hermione knew. It was the look of deep thought.  
  
Ron and Ginny could only stare at him. There was nothing else to do but stare. It wasn't that his good looks that made them stare at him, although it would in any given situation, it was the way he carried himself. It was all too familiar, though they couldn't place a finger on it. The strange boy carried himself quietly and quite mysteriously with large amounts of serenity. Just the fact he carried himself like that made them shiver, not out of fear but out of the feeling that he reeked of hidden power, much like Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Daren." Hermione greeted as if oblivious to the aura surrounding the pale boy.  
  
Ron and Ginny snapped out of their daze.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione." Harry said as he sat down next to her. He noticed that she had found all of her stuff. Hedwig was glaring at him. Chuckling, he opened the cage and let her hop onto his shoulder where she affectionately bit his ear, forgiving him for the portkey incident. "Who are your friends?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled as the black owl assaulted Daren's hair while nipping his ears. "This here is Ron Weasley and the young woman next to him is Virginia Weasley though she goes by Ginny."  
  
Harry flashed them a warm smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Daren Snape."  
  
Sakura: Done with chapter three! Yes! Thank you all for supporting this fic! I'll try and minimize the author's notes since people hate them. * sniff * Well I'll try and type this story so that it'll be in perfect novelized format. Don't worry I'm not that bad. I happen to be in English Honors.  
  
Note: I re-edited this chapter. In fact I'm re-editing the whole story so please bear with me.  
  
Rating might go up due to language and violence.  
  
I kinda made up Syone. It's a pep school/private school. You'll find more info about it later. See ya next chapter! ( 


	4. Chapter Four

The expressions on Ron and Ginny's faces were priceless. A Kodak moment for them. Eyes were popped out and jaws were hanging. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione threw killer glares at them as if expecting them to drop dead.  
  
"Ron! Ginny! Grow up!"  
  
They continued to goggle at the dark haired boy.  
  
"B-but he's SNAPE'S SON!" Ron gasped. "The slimy git's SON!"  
  
The very thought appalled him. Snape having a son was beyond shocking. Hell must have froze over. Ron was torn between making fun of the handsome boy and asking him how the hell he had such a bastard for a father.  
  
Ron's sudden outburst was expected. Though it hurt a bit, it was to be expected. Harry knew the hell that he and his friends went through for five years. It was only to be expected.  
  
Ginny on the other hand stayed silent. Snape was a menace, but it didn't really mean that his son was. She could already tell that he was polite and sincere. She could understand why Hermione was glaring death to her brother. Sighing, she sharply elbowed Ron who was about to make another outburst. A hacking wheeze/cough sang in her ears. She was satisfied.  
  
The outburst however had gained the attention of the adults who came into the living room causing Hedwig to hoot in irritation.  
  
"Who's Snape's son?" Tonks demanded as the other adults stood behind her giving Ron killer glares.  
  
"Him." Ron wheezed pointing at Harry who was sitting patiently with Hermione whose hands were twitching. Ginny on the other hand decided to take the I-want-to-kill-you attitude up a notch and stomped on Ron's foot.  
  
Moody and Tonks were shocked speechless. Yet there it was standing in the flesh. An almost perfect Snape look-alike. That is if you made Harry's soft features sharper and made his nose more prominent. Tonks began to laugh out loud making the other adults to shift uneasily on their feet. It was funny to some degree but they weren't very comfortable with the idea of Snape coming after them for insulting his son.  
  
Lupin, Minerva and the Weasleys decided to take the Grangers into the kitchen to explain to them why Tonks was laughing and Moody's jaw touching the floor. Harry scowled. Couldn't they just accept the fact that Snape actually slept with somebody?  
  
"That's a good one!" Tonks gasped as she continued to laugh. "I bet Snape brewed him out of a cauldron!" She wheezed as she broke down into another fit of laughter.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry stared at her no longer finding the idea funny. Not at all. Harry face grew dark. The sudden analogy made him remember Voldemort's resurrection. Moody thankfully noticed the dark looks on the teens' faces. Especially the look on Snape's son. It wasn't very pleasant. The boy looked very insulted and dark if one could put it at that. The other teens were scowling and glaring at Tonks.  
  
"Tonks, shut up." Moody growled dangerously. Tonks got the idea.  
  
She looked at the teens and immediately regretted her comment. Snape's son was very pale and had a stricken look to him. But it melted away into cold indifference. She couldn't help but feel that the comment struck a nerve.  
  
"I was not brewed from a cauldron thank you very much. I believe my father had sex, yes Tonks he had sex with his wife." Harry said very calmly, dangerously. Tonks knew the look. It was one where a person did not want to remember a traumatic event.  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, the Dark Lord was the one who was brewed out of a cauldron."  
  
Everybody in the living room grew very still. All eyes were on Harry who still held onto his mask. Let them stew on the thought. What did he mean?  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny knew the story behind Voldemort's resurrection. They guessed that he was deeply insulted.  
  
They were wrong. It was more than just insult. It made Harry sick to his stomach when Tonks said that. How could she?  
  
"My mother was murdered this summer by none other than Voldemort's followers. I suggest that you keep your mouth shut because she was the wife of Severus Snape, my father."  
  
Moody then decided to take that as the cue to leave. The boy was very traumatized about his mother's murder.  
  
"Tonks, just shut up." Moody said in her ear as he proceeded to drag her away. "Keep you mouth shut about Snape and how he got his son. I believe that you now know that it is a VERY touchy matter."  
  
Tonks nodded. She had no idea that she would insult him that deeply. What made her feel worse was that his mother had been murdered by Death Eaters. Damn her big mouth! All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. How insensitive could she get?  
  
Ron's face had drained of color when he heard that Daren's mother was murdered by Death Eaters. He mentally berated himself for being rude when Daren was being polite. Ginny's face was also pale.  
  
"I'm sorry for insulting you." Ron mumbled quietly.  
  
Harry smiled faintly as Hedwig hooted. "That's alright. I understand the situation. If I'm correct, my father is quite the terrorist."  
  
That shattered the silence. Everybody erupted into laughter, completely forgetting about the earlier episode. Hermione smiled widely. Daren was very understanding about anything. It made her wonder, just how mature was he? She studied his behavior and found it disturbing to some point at how mature he was. It was apparent that he was on the same level as most adults in behavior.  
  
"You bet. He loves to take away points and give us detentions. Then again he always does it to other houses besides the one he heads." Said Ron. "He especially wants to get all of us expelled every year, but we manage to get past him so that he has no proof of what we do." Ron snickered as Hermione and Ginny glared at him.  
  
"You should see him in the halls." Ginny said. "Quite the student hater. He gives out more detentions than any other teacher combined."  
  
They continued to discuss about Hogwarts, giving Daren a whole overview of the school. He was even pestered about his old school. Harry only laughed and told them that they'll find out more information about it later on. Hermione however didn't wait for anything and launched into detailed description of the school, its classes and activities. She also made it known that she wanted to go there after graduating from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was glad that Dumbledore had spent all summer creating a whole new identity for him down to the people who claimed that Harry went to Syone, photos of his classmates and official papers. Heck even the Headmaster of Syone wrote recommendations on Daren Snape. Voldemort wouldn't be able suspect that Harry Potter was Daren Snape.  
  
Snape who wanted to show Harry his room interrupted their conversation. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were interested how Harry would set up his room. Harry's things were levitated. It was then that he noticed how much stuff he owned. Including his whole library of books that were in one of the bags from Diagon Alley. The group followed Snape onto the second floor of the house and into a comfortable size room decorated in green and silver.  
  
Ron had managed to hold back a sneer at the Slytherin colors. Snape politely bid them a 'good day' and left the room. There was a comfortably large four poster bed with silver hangings and bright green sheets. A matching armoire sat in between two large bookcases. The wood of the furniture was a nice dark mahogany. A desk with a comfortable chair sat next to a magically charmed window. They also noticed a marble mantle with French scrolls that showed a generous fireplace.  
  
The carpet was dark green and very lush.  
  
"This is a really nice room." Hermione said quietly. It reminded her of the Gryffindor common room, minus the silver and green.  
  
"I believe Snape is in his I-want-to-spoil-my-kid mode." Ginny said snickering. "Haven't you noticed that once Daren came into Snape's life, he started to be nicer?" She asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron's eyes widened. That was true! Harry on the other hand ignored the little comment as he started to unpack his things. Thank the lord on high that Snape disguised his things. He almost snickered at the memory of the items Dumbledore gave him so that he could pass off as Daren Snape. He set Hedwig's cage up. With a soft thankful hoot the owl flew to her cage.  
  
"That is true." Hermione said slowly. Snape now had something to live for.  
  
Harry felt the thought and smiled as he unpacked his things from his trunk and bags.  
  
Outside of the room, Snape smiled when Harry said that he liked the room the way it was. Was this what parents felt when their children talked defended their parents? Pride and joy? Snape certainly felt those. The boy was intelligent, handsome and polite. What more could he ask for?  
  
Snape smiled as he went back downstairs to be assaulted by the other Order members demanding how the hell he managed to get a son. Sighing he told them the story that he, Dumbledore and Harry concocted for this situation. The explanation obviously worked even if everybody but Snape was confused on why somebody would WANT to marry Snape. But they decided not to push it since he was in mourning for the death of his wife.  
  
Harry managed to capture his friends' attention with his stuff. He was pulling out robes when Hermione went into fits of excitement. The robe he was holding up was inky black with gold trimmings. He had to admit it himself that it was a beautiful robe. The crest on the robe sent her into more excited fits. A moon and sun embracing with a star in the middle and a single wing protruding from the emblem. Hermione snatched it from him.  
  
"See this Ron?" she blabbed excitedly. "This is a Syone robe! See the gold trimmings? Oh my god I can't believe it! I've always been wanting to hold it in my hands forever!" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well you're holding it." Harry said.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a confused look. What was so bloody important about that robe? Ginny nodded, understanding why Hermione was excited. "Ron you idiot. Dad went to Syone. The University, remember?" Ginny said. "Oh you mean that black robe in dad's closet with that strange crest on it?" Ron asked. "But it didn't have any gold trimmings on it." Ron said eyeing the robe that Hermione was dancing around with.  
  
Hermione heard the comment on the gold trimmings. She stopped twirling around and Harry smiled as held a black scarf with gold trimmings and various colored stripes at the end of the scarf.  
  
"The gold trimmings mean that he's the top of his class. Seriously Ron, you should read more. Daren here was part of the private school program. I heard that it's hard to get into at the age of eleven. I didn't know about it until I was already in Hogwarts. Most of the people who go to Syone are people who graduated from schools like Hogwarts. It's more of a University than a regular magic school." Hermione explained as she continued to twirl around excitedly. "I can't believe that we have a real Syone school attendee."  
  
Ron protested. "Hey my dad went to Syone!"  
  
Hermione faced Ron with a smile. "He went to the University then. But it's rare to run into a Syone Private Academy student. There's only about a hundred lucky students like him and the graduate with full honors and everything. People across the globe KILL for the Syone Private Academy student. Though the ones who get into the University portion are also very popular among jobs across the globe."  
  
"Ron you didn't know that?" Ginny asked, staring at her brother.  
  
Ron flushed in embarrassment. "I uh wasn't really paying attention to when dad told stories about his school days." Ron said quietly.  
  
"That's alright. Not very many people know about Syone because our school likes to keep to itself. But word gets around eventually." Harry said as he folded the scarf.  
  
Hermione spotted the scarf and all but pounced on it. It was rare to see Hermione this worked up. "Sorry but I just can't help it." Ron snickered while Ginny was ginning widely. Harry on the other hand shrugged his shoulders. He took out a gold pin in the shape of a star and gave it to Hermione to coo over.  
  
"You were the PRESIDENT OF YOUR CLASS?" Hermione asked, pointing at the pin. Harry nodded, pulling out more robes and books. He tossed the robes carelessly onto the bed as he took the many books that was in his possession and put the books in alphabetical order by title.  
  
"Yes I was the president of my class, though it's not something that I'd take as a huge accomplishment." Harry said modestly. "There are people who are better than me."  
  
Ron and Ginny groaned about having a hybrid Percy and Hermione. Hermione glared at them. She handed the robe, scarf and pin back to Harry and decided to help him put away his things.  
  
"Aren't you two going to help? Or are you just going to stand there and moan about Daren's academic achievements and him being another Percy?" Hermione snapped.  
  
The two Weasleys scrambled to help Harry put away his things. Soon the group found out how many robes Harry kept. They groaned when they saw his muggle clothing. Thankfully Harry snatched the shrunken box that carried his underwear away from Hermione, who immediately understood and blushed.  
  
They pulled out boxes of strange silver instruments that moved and made tinkling noises when moved documents, letters, notebooks, and other personal items. Once in a while Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran into a locked box. Hermione managed to find a photo album of Daren's filled with pictures of his friends on the grounds of Syone Academy. They found Daren waving in one of the photos, another where his friends were playfully punching him in the shoulder.  
  
'Daren, Sarah, and Philip after Quidditch practice.'  
  
She closed it and gave it to Harry who placed it among the other books on the shelves. It was sunset when they finished unpacking and organizing.  
  
"Blimey mate, you have too many things for your own good. You even have more books than Hermione here." Ron said, pointing to Hermione who was glaring death.  
  
Ginny on the other hand chucked a sock at him. Harry laughed. "I like to read. It's very relaxing." Ron looked sick while Hermione smiled confidently as if to go 'I told you so.'  
  
"DINNER!"  
  
They all exchanged glances and raced out of the room.  
  
Dinner was a cheery affair, although Harry decided to not talk to Tonks or make eye contact with her. He was still angry at her for her behavior. Snape was in a 'talkative' mood as far as his talking went. Harry on the other hand was talking animatedly with the Grangers about Syone and reassuring them that it was a well known University for their daughter to attend.  
  
"They even have a course where wizarding students can study courses like biology, mathematics, literature, language and other various muggle subjects in case Hermione wanted to have a good job in the muggle world. Many wizards in fact live in both worlds, you'd be surprised how many of the top CEO's and other head positions are in fact wizards who only worry about paper work from their muggle jobs." Harry said.  
  
The Grangers were extremely pleased with the idea. "What about magical studies?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"The best that the world has to offer. Syone is the best university in the magical world. They have a campus that muggles go to as well."  
  
"Oh you mean that Syone? I've heard that it's a prestigious private university." Mr. Granger said bewildered.  
  
"The very same. If your daughter goes, then the job opportunities are endless for her. She'll be very successful in the future."  
  
The Grangers smiled proudly at Harry and questioned him on how he knew all of that. He calmly told them that he went to the private school part of Syone, not the university and 'graduated' with honors in every single one of his classes. They were impressed with him.  
  
"Why are you transferring to Hogwarts when you graduated from your class?"  
  
"My mother died and my father thought I would be safer at Hogwarts so I switched schools. The Headmaster in Syone wasn't happy that his top student was leaving so he made me take the graduation test. I passed and he graduated me from Syone. He said it was the least he could do." Harry explained. He was once again glad that he had the certificate that Dumbledore gave him to verify with his story. It was strange how well he was acting out his role in the world stage.  
  
Daren Snape a brilliant student, top grades, early graduate of Syone Private Academy of Magic. This was not Harry Potter, average student, trouble magnet and hero of the wizarding world. Harry was VERY glad that he studied hard over the summer and took the Syone graduation test. Dumbledore had told him that in order for him to obtain the legal documents, Harry had to prove his worth before the Syone Headmaster would allow him to walk out with every single paper needed for his story.  
  
Harry had passed with flying colors. Utterly impressed, the headmaster also created photo albums for Harry and told his top students to pretend that they knew him for years. All documents were changed and it was established that Daren Snape went to Syone. Voldemort would never know.  
  
The Grangers beamed at him. Their daughter was safe with Daren who seemed more responsible than Harry was. Plus he was an early graduate of the wizarding world's most prestigious university. They wouldn't be surprised if they found out that Daren went to Syone University, the muggle one. They could smell the intelligence coming off of him.  
  
That night Harry went to bed smiling. The stage was set and now all the actors had to do was come out.  
  
Author's note: Urgh. I didn't really like this chapter. Not much father and son interaction. That will come way later when the story gets darker. I tend to like to start a story with a lighter tone so I can brace my audience for the hell that is about to come. Too much info on Daren's old school. Heh. You'll get to see good old Harry and his father in a major argument soon. Not telling what chapter though.  
  
Yes Harry turned into a bookworm and very intelligent too. Scary, but he'll have to keep up with the acts if he wants to protect those he loves without putting them in potential danger.  
  
About Fred and George... They'll come in the next chapter. Man will they have fun with Daren... 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Harry was rudely awakened by Ron. Who, by the way was politely banging on his door.  
  
"Get up mate! It's the first day our training or so Moody says."  
  
Harry glared at the door and tossed aside the sheets and walked to the door. Rubbing the last of the sleep out of his eyes he opened the door and quickly dodged the fist that came towards him. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my god Daren, I'm so sorry!" Ron gasped as he stumbled.  
  
Harry shook his head. "That's alright, I didn't warn you that I was going to open the door. So what was it that you were talking about? Training?" he asked.  
  
Ron nodded slowly. "Moody said that we have to be able to defend ourselves now that Voldemort has established his return. He also said something about you and spy work in addition to our 'training'."  
  
Harry looked back into his bedroom.  
  
"Do you think I have time to get a decent shower?"  
  
Ron looked at his watch. Sure why not? They had thirty minutes until they ate breakfast.  
  
"Yeah you have half an hour, don't worry, the girls are fussing about their clothes and hair."  
  
Harry thanked Ron and promised to meet him in the living room and went back to take a very hot shower. Ten minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom drying his impossibly long hair wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. He cursed when he noticed that his glasses were fogged up. He was clearing them up by using his shirt as he came down the stairs. Once he reached the living room, his glasses were thankfully unfogged and dry.  
  
Giggles assaulted his ears. Harry glared at Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were trying to not laugh. So what if his hair was put up into a makeshift turban so that he could get most of the water out of his hair? Apparently the others found it hilarious.  
  
"Daren. That. Is. Something. Girls. Do. To. Their. Hair." Ron said between gasps.  
  
Hermione grinned. Ron did have a point, but it didn't look bad on Daren. But it still was something to laugh about. Ginny grinned as well though she wasn't very successful in stifling her giggles.  
  
Harry sighed as he yanked off his towel from his head. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a brush and a black hair tie. Ron shoved his fist in his mouth and fell off of the worn couch. Hermione's grin cracked as she began to giggle silently gasping for air. Harry ignored them and started to brush his hair. As if somebody dispelled a silencing charm, laughter roared throughout the whole entire house.  
  
Ignoring them, he continued to brush his hair. Once he was finished, he put his hair into a loose ponytail.  
  
"Are you finished now?" he asked irritably.  
  
It seemed so because the laughter stopped. Ron resurfaced from the floor and was wiping out tears from his eyes as Hermione composed herself and Ginny grinned brightly.  
  
"Yes." They chorused. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
They were supposed to be mature, not three years old for heaven's sake.  
  
"Breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said as she came into the living room.  
  
The teens clambered in and quickly sat down as the adults gave them strange looks.  
  
"What was so funny?" Lupin asked with an arched brow.  
  
"Don't ask." Harry muttered darkly.  
  
"Daren was drying off his hair and looked like a girl doing it too." Ron said as he chuckled. Harry wanted to throttle him.  
  
Hermione managed to smile and Ginny grinned at Ron. The looks on the adults' faces were priceless, except Snape's that is. The looks were a cross between a smile and thoughtfulness. Harry on the other hand fought back the urge to blush. It was embarrassing enough that his friends had to see him dry off his hair like a girl, but seeing the adults, he didn't think he could stand that.  
  
Instead of pondering on what he was going to do next, Harry speared a sausage violently and began to eat his breakfast quietly. Everybody took it as a cue to drop the subject. Snape watched his son with an expressionless face, but inside his head he was trying not to laugh at the sudden revelation that Ron had given. It was rather amusing imagining his son drying off his impossibly long hair with a towel.  
  
They were in the middle of finishing breakfast when they heard a bang in the living room. Mrs. Weasley excused herself to go to the living room. Moments later a relieved Mrs. Weasley and the grinning twins came into the kitchen.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny greeted them cheerfully while Harry stayed silent. The twins noticed the boy sitting next to Ron and Hermione. Their eyebrows rose in union. The boy sitting next to Ron and Hermione looked like Snape but with softer features and clean hair that looked damp as if he had just come out of a shower. Grins formed on the lips of the Weasley twins. This boy must be related to Snape the greasy git.  
  
Smiling pleasantly they sat down as Mrs. Weasley bustled around and gave them plates piled with food.  
  
"You had us all worried." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why didn't you come sooner?"  
  
"Ah mom. We had to make sure that our shop was secure before we could come, though there are a lot of Aurors in Diagon Alley doing patrols." Fred explained in between a mouth full of eggs and sausages.  
  
The matriarch's face twisted into revulsion. "Fred! Don't talk and eat at the same time!"  
  
"So who's that?" George said as he nodded towards Harry.  
  
"That's Daren Snape." Moody said conversationally. Both of the twins nearly spat their food out of their mouths. Luckily they caught themselves because they didn't want to provoke the wrath of a paranoid Auror. Who would?  
  
Snape caught the mention of his son and threw glares at the twins. If they were going to do anything to Daren they will really be in for it. He smiled evilly at the twins who got the message quickly.  
  
"You're tell us that Snape managed to sleep with another woman and get a kid from that union?" George whispered, awe written all over his face.  
  
Moody gave them wary glances before nodding. "Severus had a wife who just died this summer. His son came to him because good old Severus thought that Daren would be safer at Hogwarts than at Syone."  
  
Fred and George's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the mention of Snape having a wife and his son attending Syone. "You've got to be kidding! Good god he's another Percy!" they hissed together. "He's not that bad you idiots. Not like his father and certainly not your brother Percy. Polite and intelligent." Moody growled.  
  
The twins stared at him. If Moody liked Snape's boy then he couldn't be that bad.  
  
"You sure that he's not like his father?" Fred squeaked. Snape was a well- known terrorist and still commanded terror even after his students graduated.  
  
Moody shook his head. The Grangers were scowling at the twins and at Moody.  
  
"You don't have to be so skeptical of Daren boys. Just like Moody said, he's polite and intelligent." Mrs. Granger said dangerously.  
  
Gulping the twins nodded. They would have to take their word for it. They went back to their breakfast without another peep.  
  
Half an hour later everybody got up from the breakfast table and thanked Molly for the meal and drifted apart. Moody, Tonks and Lupin herded the teens into the living room while the Grangers were accompanied by Minerva to get to work via Portkey. Snape followed the Order members and the teens into the living room. He kept a sharp eye on the twins who looked ready to set bombs off.  
  
Harry looked nervously at the twins. Now that they knew he was Snape's son, he wasn't very comfortable with the ideas of what they might do to him running around in his mind. He however snapped his attention to the adults standing in front of him.  
  
"Since the Dark Lord's return, Dumbledore has repealed all of Dolores Umbridge's little decrees. Also the Minister of Magic has lifted the underage magic law for the safety of students and their parents. Dumbledore has also informed us to train you for the upcoming war so that you'll be capable in case dire situations would force you to protect your classmates and the school." Lupin said quietly. "You are specially chosen because you are all friends of Harry Potter and are in greater danger to the Dark Lord and his followers."  
  
Ron raised his hand. Lupin rose an eyebrow. "Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"What about Daren? He isn't a friend of Harry Potter."  
  
Snape sneered. "No. He isn't. However given that I'm his father, the Dark Lord would wish for him to join the Death Eaters. My son has volunteered to Dumbledore his services in becoming a spy." He said bitterly which caused everybody to gasp and stare at Harry.  
  
Harry fidgeted slightly. It was uncomfortable to think about but he knew that they had to know sooner or later. He thanked the heavens that he still had his calm mask in place. Firmly in place.  
  
Professor McGonagall stared at Snape with revulsion on her face. How could Snape subject his own son to such a dark task? "Severus are you out of your mind? You are going to make your son spy on the Dark Lord like you? How can you?" She asked angrily.  
  
Snape closed his eyes as he felt the stares of everybody focusing on him. He knew that this was going to happen. He wanted to scream, rant, rave and destroy everything in the living room out of grief and anger. His son had volunteered to do such a disgusting job. He felt pain in his heart at the thought. What if Daren died? He didn't want Daren even one inch near the insane Dark Lord.  
  
"Don't blame him. Being my father he tried to make me reconsider my decision." Harry said calmly. The eyes strayed from Snape to focus on Daren who held an expressionless mask on. The boy looked well beyond sixteen, those eyes spoke of hidden horrors and quiet torture. "It was my decision of my own free will to take the Mark and spy for the Order. I'm am doing this to protect those I love and care about." He said quietly.  
  
Everybody took a few minutes to digest the information. Ron, Hermione and Ginny gave Daren looks of concern. He was willing to subject himself to years of pain and death for the sake of those he loved. They suddenly realized the weight that he carried around him. His eyes spoke as much. Hermione studied his face for any other expression, but it was then that she noticed the fine lines marring the handsome face of Daren Snape.  
  
Minerva was shocked by the power behind the boy's words when he spoke them. His own free will to spy? She gave up with the anger towards Severus. Daren was right, he was freely volunteering to spy for the Order despite the risks and the price that he was going to pay. Glancing at Snape she saw that the man looked as if he was going to have and emotional breakdown.  
  
"It would seem that your first lesson will be in dueling." Tonks said softly as she shattered the silence.  
  
One by one the adults nodded at the teens who in turn stared gravely at them. This wasn't how the world was supposed to be. These children still had time to grow up, yet with Voldemort around children never grew up. They were born grown up.  
  
Harry found himself in learning new spells and dodging techniques from the Order members who were surprised at his talent in dueling and was told that he was a natural. The books that he had bought in Diagon Alley were a big help. They held much content of spells, potions and other useful things that would help with the war against Voldemort. By lunchtime they had changed courses.  
  
Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall acted like she usually did in a classroom. She gave strict lectures on the subjects that they would be learning and practicing. Tonks was also there to test any of them if they were potential metamorphmagi.  
  
"Come off Tonks." Ron complained as she poked and prodded him with her wand. "You know as well as I do that there's a one in a trillion chances that any of us are a metamorphmagus." Tonks only continued to poke him with her wand. She finally conjured a small pair of scissors and took a snip of Ron's hair. McGonagall was glaring at Ron who protested about his hair being cut.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I believe that the others will receive the same treatment that you just underwent." That seemed to shut Ron up because a second later, he glared nastily at Tonks and McGonagall.  
  
"I know it's very unlikely that any of you are metamorphmagi, but I still have to test you because Dumbledore requested me to. It would seem the old coot has a hunch that one of you have the potential to be a metamorphmagus." She said as she went to Hermione and did the same procedure. "Plus I'm not taking that much off of your hair. It grows back you know."  
  
Fred and George looked to Tonks excitedly when they heard that somebody in their group had the potential of being a metamorphmagus and whispered excitedly amongst themselves, hoping that it was them. Hermione only smiled at their fantasies and shook her head, boys. She noticed that Daren was unusually silent as Tonks cut a bit of his hair off. He seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
Harry indeed was lost in thought as he looked back at his memories when Petunia would shear off all of his hair with a vicious pair of scissors in her hands. He used to worry about being teased for being bald, but found it to his surprise that his hair had grown back overnight. Now that he thought about it, Harry felt something in the pits of his stomach. What if he was a metamorphmagus? It seemed so clear now that he was potentially one.  
  
Tonks had finished cutting off the bits of hair and turned to the teens, who were eyeing her cautiously. Especially Ron. Daren was just giving her an expressionless mask.  
  
"Okay. Grab the lock of hair that I cut bits of you hair from."  
  
They all obeyed. Fred, Ron, and George had some trouble trying to locate a short lock of hair had been recently cut since their hair was so short. The girls and Harry had no problems since their hair was long and the cut was easy to spot.  
  
"I should grow out my hair like Snape." Fred joked. "Then I could easily find the dratted lock that Tonks cut."  
  
After a few minutes of fumbling they all grabbed their lock of hair firmly in their hands. The Weasley boys had some trouble but were helped by McGonagall who failed horribly at hiding her smile. Tonks smiled at the teens who were grabbing a lock of hair that had been cut.  
  
"Alright. I want you to concentrate on growing your hair back. Imagine that you desperately need to grow it back, if that helps." She said as she watched the students before screw their faces up with looks of concentration.  
  
She noticed that Daren didn't have the look of deep concentration. He only looked thoughtful.  
  
"Daren are you concentrating?" The boy startled at her voice and nodded.  
  
McGonagall gasping about the twins being metamorphmagi then interrupted Tonks's train of thought. She quickly went over to inspect. Sure enough the twins were metamorphmagus though they were only minor ones. She nodded towards McGonagall who took the boys to the other side of the room and pressed a book in their hands. Tonks turned back to the other three.  
  
She once again noticed Daren with the thoughtful look. She looked at the lock of hair in his hand and saw the hair rapidly grow back to its original length. Tonks turned to inspect the Weasley twins who were a bit worn out with the concentration and turned to inspect Daren. He had come out of his thoughts and blinked. Tonks gave him an intense look. He wasn't sweating, heck he didn't look as if he was worn out at all. He just looked as he always did. Thoughtful.  
  
"Daren Snape, join the twins." She said as the boy blinked at her before going over to the twins and Professor McGonagall.  
  
Fred and George were surprised to see that Daren Snape was also a metamorphmagus.  
  
"You're a metamorphmagus?" they asked in shock and noticed that he wasn't even breathing hard. They sure were. Concentrating was painful.  
  
"It would seem so."  
  
The twins could only look at him in awe as they watched him take the book that McGonagall handed to him. He wasn't even tired after that test! What was wrong with him? McGonagall told them that the first time was always the hardest because of the amount of energy it took to grow back their hair. But Snape stood there reading the book and undisturbed by the amount of energy it took him to grow back a small bit of hair.  
  
Unless he was already a metamorphmagus or if he was very powerful. Exchanging glances with each other, the twins shot questions at the dark haired boy.  
  
"How did you do it without wasting that much energy?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied truthfully. He didn't really concentrate on it that much either. He only thought about how bad he would look with uneven hair. "Imagination."  
  
They only shook their heads in confusion. This boy was a mystery. They couldn't help but wonder who his mother was.  
  
The month of August flew by quickly as the teens were constantly learning new things such as dueling, potions brewing and other subjects that would help them to fight in the Second War. The twins had their shop running thanks to Lee. Daren was enlightened in the art of spying and concealment as were the twins. Tonks would occasionally hold a duel where the teens would duel against each other. Harry came up as the best dueler because of the efficiency of his spells and his quick reflexes. To nobody's surprise since Harry went to Syone.  
  
Snape had them make various potions including ones for healing and calming. Harry found that he enjoyed brewing potions without Snape's criticism and snide remarks. They were currently learning how to brew the Dreamless Sleep potion and detoxification potions. Fred and George constantly joked that Daren inherited his father's talent was going to grow up to be the next Potions master.  
  
McGonagall also pushed the teenagers with their animagus studies. Harry and the Weasley boys didn't know what animals they were going to be while Hermione and Ginny had a general idea of what they were going to be, though still a bit hesitant about it. Hermione was going to be a winged cat of some sort and Ginny was a lynx. The others were frustrated with the task of having to find out what animals fit with them. Much to their displeasure McGonagall decided to bring out the Animagus Potion out of sheer frustration at the boys.  
  
"If you can't find your animagus I would suggest that this potion do the choosing for you." She said snappishly when the twins began to protest. Harry only stood silently accepting his fate. What would he be? A stag like his father?  
  
Ron however paled at the thought. McGonagall do the choosing for him? His life was going to end soon.  
  
Warily the four boys took a vial of the potion looking upon it with dread. Great, lovely, give your life up to the potion. How lovely. The twins went first.  
  
Everybody watched as silvery fog surrounded them then disappeared to reveal two red colored weasels. Ron stuffed his hand in his mouth, Ginny giggled, and Hermione tried not to laugh and Harry just looked at them with pure amusement written all over his face. It certainly was suiting for the twins. Two weasels when it came to pranks. A minute later the twins reappeared.  
  
"Cool! What animals are we?"  
  
"Weasels." McGonagall said with a half smile. The twins only gaped at each other before roaring into laughter. "Now Mr. Ronald Weasley." She said as Ron shuddered and drank his potion.  
  
He came out to be a red fox and got, "Just like grandpa!" from the twins.  
  
Harry fidgeted nervously when it was his turn to drink the potion.  
  
"Mr. Daren Snape."  
  
Harry drank the horrid tasting potion. It burned down his throat and warmed his stomach uncomfortably. He felt a strange floating sensation and blissful emptiness. The sensations quickly went away. He didn't feel different. Instead he looked at himself to see that he was still in his own body. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw silvery shapes drift close to him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked quietly as all eyes were glued onto him.  
  
McGonagall regained her composure. "I believe that Mr. Snape here is a polyanimagus." She said weakly.  
  
Harry looked at the silvery shapes that sat in front of him. A basilisk, griffin, badger, eagle, dragon, and phoenix. There were other shapes, but he couldn't quite catch their forms. Like a morning breeze, they disappeared. Harry nearly shivered at the thought of the basilisk. It was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread that churned in his stomach. The basilisk reminded him of Voldemort.  
  
"How can I be a polyanimagus? I believe that there is a mistake." Harry said quietly as he looked at McGonagall with the dread growing in his stomach each second.  
  
She only shook her head. What could she say? This Daren Snape was too powerful for his own good. She knew that he wasn't going to abuse those powers, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that he was starting to inherit his family's powers that were always passed onto every child once they reached sixteen. That's perhaps where the Weasley twins got their metamorphmagi powers. It only seemed logical.  
  
"Mr. Snape I don't think that the potion lies especially if your father brewed it. I do believe that you might have gotten your unusual abilities from your mother and perhaps from you father's side of the family." All heads turned to Professor McGonagall when she mentioned Daren's father.  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione gaped. Daren's mother passed on those powers. Ron whistled. Dang put together a woman that powerful and the world's most praised Potions master... He didn't want to go there, but the result stood there in front of his eyes looking rather confused and a bit shocked. Daren was one powerful wizard, Ron winced at the thought of how much more powerful Daren would get if he inherited more power from his family and if that power awakened. He winced again.  
  
It was bad enough that his sleeping talents were starting to wake up. Daren would probably be screaming in pain at the amount that was going to awaken in him. Hermione looked at Ron who winced.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Every wizarding child has sleeping talents along with regular wizardry. We get those talents from our family and once we turn sixteen the sleeping talents that were passed down from our family awakens within us making us more powerful and gain unusual abilities. If Daren had this ability already awake to begin with and he didn't really know it, just think how powerful he would be if his sleeping talents decided to wake up sometime this year?  
  
It's very painful from what I heard. Though not at first but later on it gets almost unbearable because it's many years worth of talents waking up within you. Most of the time it's just increase in power. Though once in a while an unusual talent will waken like my brothers' and be active." Ron explained as his face drained of color.  
  
Hermione pondered on the thought. It made plenty of logical sense that abilities within magical families would act like this. She could only stare at Daren who looked so lost staring at his hands as if he was holding something precious.  
  
"I see."  
  
As the rest of the month passed by Harry could fully do the phoenix and griffin transformations and everybody finished with their own transformations. Many of the Order would come by to pet him and his father who was normally a bastard with a stick up his arse actually cracked a joke. It had something to do with his son going to be a bloody Gryffindor and Harry countering back that he was going to be a slimy Slytherin.  
  
At first that disturbed everybody but soon they had their brains work out the situation. No duh Daren would have to be in Slytherin, his bloody father was a DEATHEATER. Voldemort's left hand man. They knew as a fact that Daren would always be who he was despite which house he was going to be in.  
  
During the last days of August the Order members could catch a glimpse of him playing either the magnificent concert grand harp or playing the violin. Many would be ensnared in it's beautiful music and forget what they were doing. Snape was shocked beyond belief that his son could play such beautiful music though it was a bit odd to find a young man who played a harp. Then again the minstrels of medieval used the harp frequently. The minstrels of course were men. Snape enjoyed whenever his son played the harp or violin, whatever bout of fights they had, the music seemed like an apology every time that soothed him.  
  
He had frequently snapped at the boy while at Grimmauld Place. The boy didn't say anything back, which made him guilty. He apologized to his son who only smiled understandingly and disappear only to reappear hours later playing his instruments. His apology and his stress reliever. How ironic. But Snape felt proud of his son's ability to hold his temper in check and be able to express emotion through the music that was played.  
  
Snape had learned that whenever Daren played the violin that the boy was sad or in a melancholy mood. Whenever the harp was played, Daren was calm beyond belief and somewhat happy. The last day of August proved hard for everybody.  
  
Harry, the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione shook hands with their instructors who congratulated them with their completion of the courses. Harry was feeling rather grateful of all that his father and the Order members taught him. Mrs. Weasley made a magnificent dinner and Harry decided to play the harp for all of them as his thanks for their sacrifices.  
  
The evening passed very well and everybody went to bed content and ready to face the world of Hogwarts again.  
  
Author's notes: Hey all of you! Sorry that I didn't update last week! So this is chapter five of the story. I hope you liked it. (Please review I love a good feedback.) YES! WASL IS OVER! Now I have to worry about another test and a whole ton of finals. Urgh. I hate school sometimes.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Malfoy, Voldemort, secrets from the books will be revealed... Harry a... More secrets are revealed into the light, except that nobody but Voldemort knows. Darkness approaches. What is to come? Oh Harry's acting nice because he wants them to all be on a mutual platform when they enter school. It's more like that he's being polite. He can't really help that. ( 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: I hate doing this (put author's notes before a chapter) but I have to. Sorry. Plot twist is coming up. Please don't kill me!  
  
Seeing Beyond the Veil  
  
Chapter 6  
  
There was much commotion that morning as the wizards and witches in 12 Grimmauld Place were scurrying around, packing and screaming for missing things. Harry couldn't help but smile. After everybody packed and situated themselves they all sat down to a rather nice breakfast. There were excited whispers among the teens and the adults. All talks were centered on Hogwarts.  
  
Once everybody finished breakfast, the twins went back to their store as everybody else except for Mrs. Weasley went to gather their things and touch a Portkey. Harry blinked as they popped in a dark corner at King's Cross. The adults Apparated back to the school. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny took their things on trolleys and dragged them to Platform 9 ¾ where young children and older students mingled around yelling and looking for their things or finding compartments to sit in.  
  
Thankfully, all four of them found a secluded compartment. Harry did the honors of putting up rather complex wards that had Hermione begging him to teach her. He grinned.  
  
"Okay, but don't you have Prefect duties?" he asked innocently.  
  
Hermione groaned. Ginny smiled. Unfortunately Hermione spotted the grin. "Come off Ginny. Don't forget you're a Prefect too." This time the red head girl moaned.  
  
"Hope you have fun. See you all in five minutes." Harry said as they left. Once he was sure that they left he opened his trunk and pulled out one of the locked boxes.  
  
"Open."  
  
With a faint click the box opened. He pulled out some books and began to read. He was currently absorbed in the dark green book. To his displeasure it once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, he was the author. He shrugged. Oh well. He could learn something from the coot. Unlike couple weeks ago, the book decided to show its contents in emerald green ink.  
  
The Book of Salazar Slytherin  
  
Harry decided to skip the introduction and go straight to the contents of the book. He found an interest in Salazar's family line, which was traced back for 30 generations or so. Once he finished Salazar's personal history he went onto the Potions part. There he found many killing potions, control potions, and how to brew the most difficult potions in half the time. Acutely interested, he began to read with flourish. He read the experimentation that it took, the theory and how it was brewed.  
  
He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't hear Hermione, Ron and Ginny enter.  
  
"Daren. Earth to Daren." Harry blinked before he looked up at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't hear you come in. I was so caught up with this book." Ron snickered and was rewarded by a sharp elbow in the abdomen, courtesy of Ginny of course. Hermione smashed his toes.  
  
"Hey you promised to show me those warding charms." Hermione said.  
  
Harry chuckled. Just like Hermione to go on the quest for knowledge. He agreed and spent the next twenty minutes teaching Hermione and striking up heated conversations with Ron and Ginny. The witch came in with her trolley near noon and Harry nearly bought off the whole cart. Pretty soon sweets were tossed around and faces were made. Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Jelly Beans never disappointed.  
  
As the sun began to sink, Harry and the others began to put on their robes. Harry however opted to put on the Syone robes, scarf, and pin. He liked the heavy feeling of wearing the robes over his white dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. They were a part of him as everything else. Mage lights began to flicker on as the train came closer to Hogwarts.  
  
"So what do you think?" Harry asked as he grinned at his friends.  
  
"You look like a Professor or somebody important." Ginny said.  
  
"A Professor?" Ron snickered.  
  
"I think he looks really nice. They fit him nicely." Hermione protested. "Besides I can't wait to see everybody's expression when they see this." She said excitedly. "A true Syone student."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Seconds later they all stepped out of the train near Hogsmeade train station. Students poured out of every compartment into the cool night. He saw Hagrid's tall form ahead and the carriages that were there to pick up the older students. Sighing, he bid his friends farewell and made his way to the lake's shore with the first years. Hagrid gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I'm the transfer student." He elaborated.  
  
Hagrid nodded. "You mus' be Snape's son." He rumbled.  
  
Harry nodded before smiling at the giant. "I'm not my father." He said as he stepped into a boat.  
  
Soon he was sailing across the mirror perfect lake towards the place that had been a home to him for the past five years. He was coming back, this time with a fresh start if one could put it at that. He ducked in time and mentally snickered as some of the students began to cry out in surprise as the vines slapped against their faces.  
  
What seemed to be hours turned out to have been a few minutes for ahead of them, light suddenly appeared. Standing there was Professor McGonagall. They all stepped out of the rowboats and followed her to the Great Hall. Harry could feel all eyes on him. Professor McGonagall disappeared and reappeared with the Sorting Hat in her hands and placed it on the stool.  
  
"Arlington, Blake!"  
  
The chipper young boy was quickly placed in Gryffindor. Soon the crowd of eleven-year-olds disappeared leaving only Harry. Dumbledore rose from his seat to silence any words that were about to spill from everybody's mouths.  
  
"I'm glad to welcome a transfer student from the prestigious Syone Private Academy of Magic." He said before sitting down.  
  
McGonagall threw a withering glare at the Headmaster who happily ignored it. "Snape, Daren."  
  
Definitely all eyes were now on him. Lovely, just GREAT!  
  
He sat gracefully on the stool and placed the hat on his head.  
  
'Ah. Mr. Snape- WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're not supposed to be re- sorted! Mr. Potter I believe that this is inappropriate and I will not allow you to be resorted.'  
  
'You said yourself that there is danger lurking. My job is to get rid of that danger. This time I'm doing it under Voldemort's nose and am keeping my friends as safe as possible. I'm willing to SACRIFICE almost everything to keep everybody I love safe. Do this and you keep both me and the wizarding world safe.' Harry thought loudly, making his point clear.  
  
'Very well. There's no use in arguing with you Mr. Snape. I can't ever disobey you. Now let me see. Where should I place you? I see that you have many traits Mr. Snape. You have fierce loyalty that could put the most loyal Hufflepuff to shame. Then there's brains. My goodness if I can compare, you have just as much brains as the Lady Ravenclaw herself. There's also the bravery that screams from your soul that can make Gryffindor proud. Ah, yes there's cunning. You have plenty of that Mr. Snape. What you're doing is cunning. You are willing to deceive to protect those you love and to protect yourself. I'll be obliged to place you in Slytherin where you belong sir.'  
  
'Do it. If it's to protect those I love.'  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table erupted into a thunderous roar. Hermione, Ron and Ginny smiled wistfully, remembering Daren's words.  
  
'I will sacrifice everything to keep all I love safe at the price of everything else. I will spy for the Order to bring down the maniac who killed my mother and who has my father under his thumb. Voldemort will regret the day he was ever born.'  
  
So it seemed that the very Gryffindor/Ravenclaw boy had done some mental wrestling with the Sorting Hat in order to be placed in Slytherin. It was rather scary that it took a total of ten minutes for the Sorting Hat to decide which house Daren belonged to.  
  
No wonder. Snape's son was all mixed together. Hermione had sensed a soft cunning in him, fierce loyalty, bravery beyond all and an intelligence that probably surpassed that of her own. Ron on the other hand was floored. Daren had been only joking about the Slytherin thing, or was he?  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all, including some of you reckless first years. Next I would like to introduce your new Defense Against Dark Arts teachers. Professor Lupin who will teach sixth and seventh year, Professor Tonks who will teach the optional Advanced DADA and Professor Daren Snape who has agreed to teach years one through five."  
  
The Hall clapped for Lupin and Tonks but began to whisper among themselves about Daren. First he was a transfer student from Syone, next placed in Slytherin after ten minutes of waiting and then he's a DADA TEACHER? The Slytherins however were cheering loudly. They had two Slytherin teachers who would most likely favor them.  
  
Harry faintly smiled. Great Dumbledore just had to scream it to the whole world.  
  
"The Ministry is glad to inform me that all students years one through five are allowed to perform DEFENSIVE magic only. Years six and seven are allowed to do offensive and defensive magic. There are also four Prefects in each fifth and sixth years for every house for security measures. Professor Umbridge has been deemed as unfit for society and was placed in the new Azkaban for using illegal spells and Dark items."  
  
The Great Hall burst out in cheers. They were finally free of the sadist!  
  
"Well with that news out Twit, Twadle and Thwack!"  
  
Food appeared on Harry's plate. He began to eat his food gracefully when he was interrupted. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't believe that you're the Professor's son! I mean how is it that we didn't know about you?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"I was living with my mother until this summer. My father decided to take me and I transferred from my old school to here."  
  
Draco shut up. He could tell that something was wrong. Until his father came to take him? Then that could mean... Draco felt rather foolish. His mother and father didn't die, but apparently Daren's mother died of something rather traumatic since wizards couldn't get sick.  
  
"Oh, your father told me to give you this." Draco said as he handed the Prefect badge to Daren, trying to cover up his unease.  
  
Daren took the badge carefully. He had always wanted it every since he could remember though he never voiced it to anybody.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco shrugged. It wasn't really his place to say anything with the boy's mother recently killed that is.  
  
"Hey. Can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Daren asked, not sensing the boy's unease.  
  
Draco flinched. Daren was acting as if he didn't say anything insulting. He must be very strong emotionally to be able to talk even when his mother was most likely murdered. Or the boy simply didn't care. "Uh yeah." Damn! When had he ever gotten this nervous? Never, until Daren came.  
  
"Yeah. The other Houses hate us. Only us Slytherins can stick together. All the other houses have hated us since the beginning of time practically. Nobody knows why everybody hates Slytherin, they just do."  
  
Harry knew why but he didn't want anybody to get any suspicions. "I can take an educated guess." He said as he beckoned for Draco to sit next to him. Draco complied and brought his plate as well.  
  
"It's an irking that Gryffindor and Slytherin used to be really great friends who had a row. It seems to have rather stuck and the other Houses decidedly liked Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. So over the years it came down to this." Harry said as Draco stared at him out of shock.  
  
The eloquence of his words were powerful and very calm. Daren had power radiating off of him saturating the air around him. He doubted that even Voldemort was as persuasive as Daren. There was no bitterness, no anger, no smirking at the fact, nothing malicious behind those words. He had said them as if he stated a simple fact. One would think that he had always been a student here at Hogwarts.  
  
Snape had one hell of a son for sure. Draco couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Daren. It wasn't the other boy's fault. It just made him question about himself and if he was able to be as analytical like Daren. Daren certainly was going to do very well in Slytherin.  
  
"I guess that the misunderstanding kind of stuck out of habit." Draco said weakly after a few moments of debating with himself.  
  
Harry nodded. It was something he had observed for the past two years when he wasn't so caught up in the Gryffindor Pride, as he should have been. Perhaps it was because his dark nature that prevented him from going to the extremes that Ron did when it came to Slytherins. Time did funny things to different people. Or maybe he had started to grow up during his fourth year and start to see things in a different light. Not everything was black and white. There was always gray.  
  
"Time does that to everything." Harry replied as he fell silent and went back to eating his dinner.  
  
Draco only nodded.  
  
All the way to the other side of the Great Hall sat Hermione, Ron and Ginny pondering deeply about Daren's position in the great house of Slytherin.  
  
"That greasy git's son obviously would get into Slytherin, that kid is one hundred percent Slytherin. I wouldn't be surprised that he manipulated us for the heck of it. I wish Harry was here." Ron muttered darkly. He felt betrayed by Daren. Daren obviously joked about being put into Slytherin, but he had already planned it all out that he was going to be in Slytherin. That boy was just like his father. Ron had thought that Daren would have been placed in Gryffindor because of his easy and understanding nature. It seemed that Daren had him fooled.  
  
Anger rose unbidden in Hermione at the comment. How dare he!! Seconds later the Gryffindors stared in shock as Ron rubbed his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" he exclaimed, glaring at Hermione.  
  
Chocolate brown eyes narrowed into slits. "You have NO RIGHT to judge him! After all that time we've spent together! Does that mean nothing!" She shrieked as Ginny gripped his hand tightly to the point where people could hear popping and several cracks. Ron yelled in pain.  
  
Unknown to them, all eyes were on the Gryffindor table and the teachers made movement to stop the fight when Daren suddenly stood up and strode over to the Gryffindor table. Being a professor had its quirks.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked wearily. This really wasn't the place or time to get angry. "I believe that it would be best that we take this outside so that we won't disturb others, since this discussion includes me."  
  
The eyes shifted to him. Hermione glared at Ron and Ginny kept her death grip on his hands. Reluctantly they nodded to Daren who walked out of the Great Hall as they followed in his wake. Snape stared as his son left the Great Hall, no doubt it was all about Weasley. He congratulated his son's ability to hold up the fort in such a dire situation, no doubt using his power as a professor already. Once again he thanked God on high that Daren had passed the Syone Graduation Test with flying colors, technically making him a certified graduate and master in whatever courses he passed in. Moments later the Great Hall broke out into noise again as the students excitedly whispered about one of their new DADA professors, Daren Snape.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Daren found themselves in the DADA corridor and in Daren's office that Dobby conveniently showed them. As a professor, Daren was allowed to summon house elves to inquire them about certain things or to summon for tasks. Hermione had to give the office much credit as she relaxed slightly in a chair, facing Daren.  
  
"There seems to be a debate over me am I not correct?" Daren asked quietly with an underlying tone indicating that was serious.  
  
The three others flinched at the soft tone. Why couldn't it just be laced with disgust, anger or confusion like any other person's? It certainly would be more comforting to know that Daren was on the same thought level as them. But atlas, it wouldn't appear so since Daren was using a mature attitude, which was discomforting considering that he was only sixteen.  
  
"Yeah we were arguing over you SNAPE." Ron said finally. It was laced with venom that Daren had been prepared for. He knew that the 180 would come soon.  
  
Daren ignored the malice behind the sentence and refrained Hermione and Ginny from killing Ron, even though he wanted to throttle Ron.  
  
"Was it because I was sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor?"  
  
Ron's cheeks became cherry red with embarrassment.  
  
"Ron! You can't judge him for being placed in Slytherin! If you're going to keep this up Ronald Weasley then I'll have no choice but to consider you nothing but a regular classmate. Wait no, a prat like Percy. Am I glad that we aren't going out anymore." Hermione sneered as her voice dripped with anger and frustration. She had enough of his attitude.  
  
Daren only stared silently. So his suspicions had been right since fourth year. Hermione and Ron had been going out together. How interesting.  
  
"Way to go Hermione, thank God that you dumped the close minded idiot during the end of the school last year. I can't see how you put up with him all that time." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny! How could you? I'm your brother! So you're siding with SNAPE OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Ron screamed angrily as he pulled out his wand.  
  
Daren eyed the wand carefully. "Ron please calm down. I really don't want to hurt you."  
  
"SHUT UP SNAPE! YOU'RE A BLOODY SLYTHERIN AND THE SON OF A BLOODY DEATH EATER!"  
  
"Ron! You promised that you wouldn't be angry if he got sorted into Slytherin!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"PROMISE?! I MADE NO SUCH PROMISE!" Ron spat in disgust. "He's just like his father."  
  
Hermione looked at Daren who had an expressionless look on his face before he suddenly stood up. This couldn't be good. She was sure that Daren wouldn't harm Ron in any way, but it was discomforting to think that Daren was going to confront Ron who held a wand out. Daren came from his desk and slowly approached Ron. He didn't draw his wand.  
  
"Ron listen to me, I believe that you really don't want to hurt me." Daren said. But in his mind he was screaming out of grief, betrayal and hurt. This was the price that he was paying in order to live the truth. There always was a price to pay. And he certainly was going to pay it in full even if it meant giving up his past.  
  
"MALLEOLUS!"  
  
"RON NO!" Ginny and Hermione screamed as the potentially lethal spell flew at Daren.  
  
Daren watched as the spell flew at him. He didn't have time to deflect the whole spell, but he could prevent the lethal part of it. He was so tired of the fighting, tired of lying, tired of everything. Wearily he waved his hand and a shield was erected. Most of the spell bounced harmlessly off of the shield, but some of it managed to find its way into it. His hands were cut and burned, but other than that his body and everywhere else was fine.  
  
He didn't know what to say, let alone do, so he did what his father did. He glared the infamous Snape death glare at Ronald Weasely, his ex-friend who couldn't get it through his thick Gryffindor clouded brain that he was-. But this event had changed all of his plans. Now he would never get the chance to tell them.  
  
Ginny grew furious. Yes her brother was a prat at times, but this had gone too far! With mounting anger she finally snapped. Swiftly she threw a punch with all of her anger at her brother. She had wanted to do that for quite a time. Sure he was taller, but she had a perfect spot to hit him where it counted. Seconds later, Ron crumpled to the floor and passed out with Ginny standing over him with a feral expression on her face. Hermione glared at Ron's body before turning her attention to Daren whose hands rested next to his side, dripping blood but not soiling his robes.  
  
"DAREN SNAPE LET US IN!" a familiar voice, or rather voices bellowed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Author's Note: Finally I got finished with this chapter. Originally it was very different I assure you. But I can edit and have fun once in a while. Malleolus means 'to hammer' though I was going for its other meaning, 'fire- dart.' I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I would love some feedback on my progress as a writer and ect. :) Thank you.  
  
Thank You:  
  
Maklani Astral: I agree with you since many speculations and hints have been given in the books.   
Geloalto: Thanks for the support.  
  
HecateDeMort: I updated!  
  
Athenakitty: In the future somewhere there will be some humor and stronger bonding between Severus and Daren. About Voldie taking the bait, well that's a secret ( As for Daren after Hogwarts, I think that he will attend Syone. Severus did go to Syone and that's how he earned his title as Potions Master. As for Germane, he is a bit peeved that Dumbledore actually got hold of an intelligent student before him. Heh. Germane is the Headmaster of a private academy so it makes sense. ( For the locked books, you'll find out the actual number later. (Far into the future...) The glamour is ancient magic and will stay for a long time, though I'm still debating for how long. As for the number of forms that he can take on, that's a secret. Sleeping talents take several weeks to a couple of months, depending on the person, for Daren it will occur for the next few months.  
  
Dreamer-3041:  
  
Thank you for wishing me luck on my finals. Right now I'm in the middle of English and AP World History finals. I find time by doing homework straight after school and staying up late typing. (Maybe that's why there's some typos...) As for the Ron problem that has been taken care of since Daren will pretend to be mildly rude to Hermione and Ginny so nobody would be suspicious of him.  
  
HarrySlytherinson: Thank you for complimenting my work, this fic has been stuck in my head for many months now and I finally had the courage to post it up. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Mikee: Don't worry Harry will play those instruments, they'll play an important role in this fic. I myself play various instruments from the traditional instruments of Korea to the piano. I enjoyed about six years of violin playing and three years of harp. I still continue with my harp lessons. (It's loads of fun) (  
  
Volleypickle16: Thank you for the support. (  
  
Makalani Astral: I had to take a full month to work that story. There will be side stories about Syone and Severus in the future. ( Maybe some Lily/Severus.  
  
Potter Reader: He's teaching since he technically did 'graduate' from Syone early he can teach since he has passed the Graduation test that is given to get into any job with the graduation certificate.  
  
Mystic Witch: About Daren's behavior, it will change since he has to act like a sigh I don't want to say this because it's rather crude and rude of me but I guess I just do- he will act like a bastard to Hermione and Ginny, but they understand that it's only an act.  
  
To others who reviewed- I'm sorry that I couldn't place your pennames up here, but I simply ran out of space and my computer is so loaded that only certain things can stay up. I once again apologize and thank you for your support. I hope that you can continue supporting me and my fic.  
  
(All you flamers out there, go ahead and flame me as LONG AS IT IS REALATED TO INFORMATION AND MY WRITING STYLE and please do be polite, it's not within my nature to be rude, but if I have to be I can be very nasty.)  
  
To my dearest flamer, duj,  
  
No Harry isn't Mary Sue, and no Snape doesn't have Senior Malfoy's supremacist complex, he was just disgusted at the Dursleys. Do please forgive me for bespelling the Dursleys, but I this is my fic.  
  
Definition of Mary Sue: Key: ( ) my corallation to Harry and Mary Sue in my fic. May all Mary Sues die!  
  
EVERYBODY loves her, she has a very tragic past (fits with Harry in the original series). She is always bright and chipper and nothing lets her down (That is not Harry, he gets into bouts of depression and anger, you'll see that later on, though he's keeping his anger in check at the moment, kinda like me. I love to act calm on the outside and on the inside I'm a raging typhoon. Those types of people are dangerous.) (Plus Harry's/Daren's being polite and mature, he's entitled to.) She everybody's friend. (Harry/Daren isn't everybody's friend, certainly not Ron's at the moment). She's everybody's savior. (Which Harry is in the cannon.) Perfect little angel who couldn't do anybody any harm. (Daren will not fit in this picture, sure he's calm and polite, but he will have to probably kill in the future.) Oh did I mention, a Mary Sue is definitely a complete idiot when it comes to common sense. (Daren has enough of that.) Mary Sues certainly aren't QUIET, they're loud and like to bounce around being all bubbly. (Urgh. Definitely NOT Daren. Actually he's acting like Lupin now that I think about it. A person who can't really tick very many people off, and people leave alone since they aren't doing anything that asks for correcting if you know that I mean.) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Seeing Beyond the Veil  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Daren slowly waved his hand and gritted his teeth in pain. He certainly wasn't going to scream. He had been through worse than this. His mind however was weary and frayed. The last time he had been in such a state was when him and Severus had rows with each other about being father and son. Now it was Ron a friend he had been with for many years. It pained him, but he couldn't tell them. He couldn't even though he had managed to become friends with them all over again. The door didn't open.  
  
Hermione was his friend because she was like that when she really got to know a person and Ginny, well was Ginny and took to anybody who was nice to her.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny. I'll have to keep appearances up as you know."  
  
Both girls nodded. Daren was in a tight situation if he was going to be in Slytherin and live, then he would have to torture Gryffindors. Yet they both were ready for the verbal assaults and both knew that they could always sneak into Daren's office and talk with him without any fear.  
  
"DAREN SNAPE WE DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!"  
  
With a hiss he forced his hand to wave the door open. As soon as that task was accomplished, said hand slowly slumped to his side. Daren barely winced at the movement. The cuts and burns were becoming quite bothersome. The professors who came into his office gagged at the scent of blood and scorched flesh.  
  
"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked quietly, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Ronald Weasley decided to take out his frustration on me." Daren said simply.  
  
"Then why is Ronald Weasley on the floor?" Minerva McGonagall asked darkly.  
  
"I punched him." Ginny retorted angrily. "Served the idiot right for terrorizing and attacking Professor Daren Snape who tried to talk some reason into his thick skull."  
  
Severus who looked at the scene frowned. The burnt masses hanging on the side of Daren's body brought his emotions into a turmoil of fury and hate.  
  
"He burned your hands didn't he?"  
  
The professors stared at Daren who slowly showed them the mangled mass that were his hands.  
  
"Minerva go get Poppy, NOW!" Dumbledore ordered as the Head of Gryffindor shot Ron's body a glare of pure hatred before dashing out of the office.  
  
Hermione and Ginny could only stare as the famed Potions master went on a screaming rant that could rival Harry's and Ron's, perhaps even Molly Weasley's.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS RONALD WEASLEY THINKING! TO THINK THAT HE WAS DAREN'S FRIEND?! DAREN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! FOR BLOODY GOD'S SAKE HE BURNED MY SON'S HANDS, HIS HANDS! IF THAT BOY WAKES UP I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT HE IS DEAD!" Severus screamed, not caring once for his appearance. Ronald Weasley had harmed his son's hands! Not only that, he managed to harm his son! His son who by all means gave him something to live for!  
  
Dumbledore only looked wearily at the raging man who looked as if he wanted to walk over to Ron's body and turn it into a bloody corpse. "Severus, please try to refrain yourself, there are children present in this room."  
  
Severus blushed a faint pink on his very pale face. Great, he had just ranted right in front of Gryffindor students.  
  
Daren chuckled in spite of the serious situation. It was quite entertaining to watch his father go into protective mode. "Dad, I think that it's clear that everybody here wants to throttle Ron and kill him for a good measure. I too do want to, but I simply can't and won't kill him even if it means getting him out of my hair. Let him be." He said.  
  
Poppy had then arrived, forcing Daren to swallow potions, rub burn salve on and bandaging his hands. Minerva glared at the crumpled form of Ron.  
  
"I can't believe that Ron would have the nerve to attack a Hogwarts Professor who tried to talk some sense into him. I'll be sending Mrs. Weasley a letter, one hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor, and three months of gruesome detentions under Severus Snape." She said stiffly. "I can't believe it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That would seem appropriate action Minerva, but why isn't it that you don't voice your option on expulsion for such behavior?" He for one was beginning to ponder on that vein of thought since attacking a teacher was worthy of expulsion by the Headmaster.  
  
Severus smiled cruelly. Ron was going to be in for a painful three months. No doubt about it. Severus could picture all of the torture methods that man had ever created and how he was going to practice them on Ronald Weasley. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Well it seems that Ronald never got over the fact that Daren here was accepted into Slytherin house, though I was surprised myself, he seems to be a PERFECT example of a Ravenclaw. But I'll give him one more chance since he did befriend Daren over the summer." Minerva said through gritted teeth.  
  
Daren kept his face a straight face. It would have been hilarious under other circumstances but right now wasn't the time to be laughing. Not much anyway. Really him as a Ravenclaw? Well he did enjoy studying...  
  
"Albus I'll be taking Ronald Weasley to his dorms." Minerva sniffed.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly as he took a silent breath. Severus only glared at the Deputy Headmistress's retreating form. Sooner tomorrow started, the sooner he could get on with torture techniques with Ronald Weasley. Gracefully, Daren sat down on a chair as Hermione and Ginny gave him worried glances. Once the door closed, Daren placed up complex warding charms that he had taught Hermione earlier today.  
  
"I believe that we underestimated Ron's ability to handle extreme situations. I must apologize for Ron's behavior, I thought that he was strong enough to handle the situation." Dumbledore murmured softly.  
  
"That's alright. I knew that he would snap sometime soon." Daren said wearily as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ronald was certainly a wild card when it came to opinions and situations.  
  
Hermione and Ginny could only stare in surprise at the comment. There was something that Daren was keeping from them. In fact there were many mysterious things hanging around the dark, quiet spoken boy. A polar opposite of his father in the quiet spoken sense of course. Yet he had some of Snape's mannerisms, like being stubborn, intense gazes, scowls and the killer glares that made anybody freeze on the spot.  
  
"You knew that my brother would be a complete idiot?" Ginny asked in disbelief. How can anybody be so CALM after that episode?  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, that answered the question of why Daren wasn't going on his normal rants that were common last year. Daren had been anticipating this moment, it was quite disturbing really. Normal teens didn't anticipate for moments like these.  
  
Daren shrugged faintly. It wasn't his place to make any sudden judgements. "I kind of figured that when I first met him, that even if we were on friendly terms, he still would be against me. I am my father's son after all. Now I believe that it's getting late." Daren replied as he smiled down at Hermione and Ginny. They could tell that they were being dismissed politely.  
  
He gently ushered them out of his office. That certainly proved difficult since all he wanted to do was scream that he was Harry-Bloody-Potter-the- Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived. But he had managed to keep that in check. Almost nothing had changed since he had found out about his father.  
  
Severus rubbed his forehead. He could feel a migraine coming. His attention however was on his son who had a thoughtful expression on his face. Such level of maturity scared the wits out of Severus, no child was ever as serious as his son was. It wasn't natural. But then again his son was the boy who lived. The thought of the migraine left his head as he gazed at his son's frown.  
  
His son was too young to have that expression, which reminded him of his own when he pondered about the choices he made in life when he was seventeen after he had taken the mark.  
  
"Daren I think it's best that I show you to your rooms." Severus said gently, his voice bringing his son out his thoughts.  
  
Daren smiled. "Sure dad."  
  
Together, Potions master and son left the office and made their way down to the dungeon levels. Daren surveyed the wall that he had once been through during his second year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Salazar." Severus said as the wall vanished to reveal an ornate entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms. Daren rolled his eyes and was grateful that he and his father were the only ones who were in the corridor.  
  
Daren went in with his father to find Draco sitting in front of the fire, asleep and the portrait of none other than HIMSELF?! The portrait sat above the fireplace. He drew in a sharp gasp at the portrait, frozen in shock. What in all of the seven hells was going on?  
  
The portrait smiled at him. "Ah Severus I see that you brought another student."  
  
"Yes I did Salazar. He's my son. How do you like your new quarters?" Severus asked, not noticing the eerie similarities between his son and Salazar. Neither did the portrait.  
  
"Well I find my new home quite pleasant. You said you brought your son." Salazar said as he took a closer look at Snape's son.  
  
"Severus! Are trying to pull something on me?" Salazar demanded.  
  
"No of course not Salazar." Severus said with confusion. He turned to Daren and did a double take.  
  
Wait the portrait, Daren. Damn it all.  
  
Draco was awakened by strange mutterings and groggily saw a boy his age with long black hair, silver glasses and intense green eyes with Snape. The boy was hissing about something. Wait! It was Daren! He quickly squinted his eyes to feign sleep as he watched the action between son and...a portrait? He never knew that a portrait was even up there above the fireplace. Unless it was placed in this year. He held his breath. The portrait looked like the spiting image of Daren. Severus must have put it up. Since when did Daren seem interested in wearing so much jewelry, unless it was a portrait of somebody else and incidentally it looked like Daren... His head swam.  
  
"Salazar. This is Daren, Daren this is Salazar." Severus said quietly. Damn he should have left that portrait in the office and never brought it up here.  
  
"So you finally produced an heir to my line!" Salazar crowed in joy. Daren could only stare at the portrait. This wasn't the Salazar he expected. And he certainly didn't expect to find out that his great (by quite a few generations) grandfather was Salazar Slytherin. How disturbing. Wait what did he mean by heir......No it couldn't be, could it? His life was really messed up now. So famous Harry Potter of the Light was actually the heir of dark Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. The portrait was of Salazar Slytherin! Daren Snape was the Heir of Slytherin! That would mean that his godfather was a descendant of Slytherin instead of Voldemort. But then Voldemort claimed that he was the Heir of Slytherin and he was capable of speaking in Parseltongue. Did that mean that Severus could? Or maybe he couldn't since his line had married into other families too much to make it a recessive gene. Draco decided to let the subject matter drop.  
  
"You mean produced an heir to all four houses." Snape said quietly. Daren could only bite his tongue from yelling out in shock. This really wasn't good for his health. Someday all these surprises would kill him.  
  
"How exactly am I an heir to all four houses of Hogwarts?" Daren whispered. How in Merlin's name could that have happened? His mother was MUGGLEBORN.  
  
'Damn! My loose tongue! No use trying to hide it.' Severus thought as he felt a heated glare coming from his son.  
  
Severus gave his son an apologetic smile. "Your mother wasn't as muggle born witch as we were led to believe. She actually was the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, though that family line produced Squibs which was surprising, who married muggles, she still is considered a Pureblood because she had Godric and Helga's blood running in her veins. She never knew until her seventh year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Then explain Voldemort's family tree." Daren said as he decided to let his mother's family tree just lie for the moment being. It was a bit to digest. Him being related to Salazar in any way was still making him a bit sick.  
  
Draco held his breath. This was getting interesting.  
  
"Oh that's easy. He's descended from one of my bastard sons way before I married Rowena Ravenclaw. Way before I met her of course." Salazar said. "But you're directly descended from Rowena and I. I can tell already that you possess all the strange magic that we ourselves have. Parseltongue from me, your Sight from Rowena, metamorphmagus abilities and Animagus abilities from Godric and elemental magic from Helga Hufflepuff."  
  
Daren's head spun at the mere thought of having the founders' powers. I couldn't be possible that he inherited their powers. Power tended to cancel each other out. Salazar could have been wrong, but then again he could speak Parseltongue and read it without any difficulty. He did see visions from Voldemort and had strange dreams that came true to some disturbing degree, perhaps Rowena's gift of the Sight. Godric's transfiguration, well he didn't want to go there. All that was left was Helga. Daren snorted. He didn't have any elemental magic.  
  
"Ah, I have to get ready for tomorrow. I'm sorry to be rude but I have to get ready for my students tomorrow." Daren said weakly as he tugged his father away from the portrait. He wanted to be as far away from the thing as possible.  
  
Severus let his son tug him out of the common room into a hall. Severus sighed in relief that it was the boys' hall and not the girls'.  
  
He took Daren and gently steered him to the hall that held the boys' rooms. Daren saw a number twelve on his door before his father gently steered him into his room. It was large and well furnished with a poster bed with green and silver hangings. A small leather couch sat in front of a fireplace. Off to the far right was a bathroom with tile floorings. His trunks sat at the foot of his bed and Hedwig's cage was hanging on a hanger, empty.  
  
Draco could only stare at the spot that Snape and his son had previously occupied. Daren Snape was the heir of the Hogwarts Four. Much more disturbing was that the boy was the direct descendant of the four and had inherited all of their powers. Merlin would the press have a field day if they ever found out. Draco snarled at himself. He certainly wasn't going to rat out on his godfather and his son. Severus had proven to be a better father than his own and Daren had proven to be... well, Daren was certainly a mystery which intrigued Draco beyond anything else. He wanted to find out what exactly Daren was hiding and the mysteries that surrounded the boy. He rose and left for his rooms, tomorrow he'll start to try and peel away the layers of mystery that surrounded Daren.  
  
Severus let his son have time to digest the information. It was a bit hard on the boy, but he had confidence that Daren would be able to pull through. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Daren asked as he sat down on his bed. "Why didn't you tell me that I was really related to Voldemort? You had all summer to tell me."  
  
Severus felt his heart rip to shreds. It had been wrong to keep this all from his son, but he didn't think that Daren was able to handle the truth. He already had enough from his previous life as 'Harry Potter.' His son always had to carry burdens that no normal human being should carry, and yet he did with no complaint or resistance. His son had seen too much to even fight against his fate, had heard too much to even think about the possibilities of having a different future, a different life.  
  
"I didn't tell you because you had seen too much and I thought that the mere idea of being related to Voldemort would have pushed you over the edge."  
  
Daren bit back a retort as he calmly saw from his father's point of view. It made sense that his father would want to protect him. He gently took his father's hand. It was still hard for him to accept the fact of touching people, but this was his father. He would make an effort to open up just a tiny bit to his father who did so much for him.  
  
"I understand father, but my fate has already been decided. I doubt that I would have gone over the edge, I know too much to allow that to happen. Please don' t keep anymore secrets from me. You know as well as I do that I'll find out one way or another. I have to stop Voldemort or die trying for the sake of everything that is held dear to me and for the innocent lives out there in the world."  
  
A sound escaped the cold Potion's master's pale lips as he brought his son to him. His son had to kill the Dark Lord or die trying? Then that meant. Good Lord, it couldn't be possible. The prophecy. So this was what the prophecy that Dumbledore had been preaching about was. It was too much. Too painful. His son was growing up too fast. It was wrong. Why did God above have to torment him by putting such a harsh fate on his son's shoulders? His son was only a child, only a CHILD! Severus ran his hands through his son's silky hair.  
  
Daren could feel the pain pass through his father as he awkwardly hugged his father back, trying to comfort the older man. It reminded him of Sirius, the first person who had gone out of his way to offer him a life full of love and away from his destiny. For the first time in months, Daren allowed himself to cry with his father doing the same for the past that couldn't really be theirs. But they would build for the future of what was going to come. Daren silently vowed that if he lived through this then he would build a future with his father, a life that was meant to be.  
  
For a while both father and son held onto each other before breaking away.  
  
"Don't worry father, I'll be fine. I promise you that this all will be over soon."  
  
Severus felt a surge of pride for his son. The boy was wise beyond years and displayed bravery of what was to come.  
  
"I hope so Daren. Good night."  
  
Daren watched his father leave his room before he went to bed.

He was floating in darkness. It wasn't a threatening kind, but that of cool darkness that came naturally at night. Daren blissfully floated around in the darkness before he felt something tug at him. It wasn't harsh, but gentle. He fell away from the darkness to experience something like flooing. Moments later he found his 'soul' in front of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The feeling around the entrance was cool and soft, unlike the atmosphere of death and hostility when he was in his second year.  
  
"Come to me-"  
  
"Slytherin-"  
  
"The greatest of the-"  
  
"Hogwarts Four."  
  
He felt the soft chanting surround him. The feelings behind it confused him. Gentle and sorrowful. Only two people had ever opened the Chamber of Secrets. Daren had the feeling that it was Tom Riddle. This was strange. There was no maliciousness in the air, only sadness. He was gently pulled through the giant hall of the Chamber. Next to Salazar's statue was a door that he never noticed. It was silver with snakes decorating it. As he approached it, they swung open to reveal a grand hall with silver finished scones that burned with mage light. The floor was covered with soft emerald green carpet.  
  
Daren was pulled through another set of doors and came upon a throne room with a huddled figure at the base of the throne. Daren was suddenly violently pulled to the throne. His hand touched the arm of the silver throne. Once he did a strange sensation filled him. He was no longer a 'ghost' but an actual being. He touched his face to find that he could feel it. Normally when he was in his sleeping state, he didn't feel anything or take an actual form when he dreamed his own dreams. Green on his arm made him evaluate himself. Much to his shock and faint disgust, he was dressed in silver, black and green. A black outfit much like his father's, green over robe and a silver cloak. Just peachy. He was wearing Slytherin colors already. He couldn't help but admit silently that they did suit his complexion and overall being. Then again so did any other color but pale blue, which clashed horribly with his vivid green eyes.  
  
The huddled figure in black broke him out of his mental musings. Daren made his way to the huddled figure of Tom Riddle. He could hear the sobbing of the huddled boy.  
  
"What is troubling you?" Daren asked, disturbed at the sight of the crying soon-to-be-Voldemort.  
  
Tom's head rose and Daren nearly gasped as he looked at the face of thirteen year old Tom Riddle. The boy was only three years younger than him! Daren calmed himself down as he studied the tear streaked face of the boy in front of him.  
  
"Is it really? Can it really be you? Oh my God it worked." The boy whispered as he launched himself at Daren who stared in shock as he felt the smaller boy latch himself on Daren.  
  
"It's really you! It's really Salazar's heir!" the young Tom Riddle bubbled as he kept a firm grip on the older boy.  
  
Realization swept through Daren. This was what Tom had been before Voldemort came into the picture. Tom had been nothing more than a small boy who wished for love and acceptance. Like how Daren himself had been. They were related in so many ways that it frightened him. Perhaps if the boy had been shown love then he wouldn't have become Voldemort, then people didn't have to die.  
  
Nobody was born evil, they became evil under circumstances.  
  
Gently, Daren brought the younger boy into a hug. Gods knew that the boy needed it. Orphanages weren't the most forgiving of places.  
  
"It's alright. Tell me what is wrong Tom."  
  
Tom Riddle stared up at the person holding him. It was a young man in his twenties or so, over six feet with long raven colored hair and wise, blazing emerald eyes filled with kindness that Tom had never known. He basked in the kindness that radiated from Slytherin's heir. He finally had what he had always wished for. Somebody who actually cared for him.  
  
"Why does everybody hate me? My father doesn't want me and my mother died, leaving me at the orphanage with those horrid muggles! Even my own classmates hate me." Tom murmured, eyes downcast.  
  
The boy definitely needed love and a caring touch before he went towards evil. Daren brought the younger boy to him. "Not everybody hates you Tom. There's always me. I'll always be there when you call. Your mother died giving birth to you. She loved you so much that she sacrificed herself to bring you to this world. As for your father, don't hate him, he's only afraid of change and the unexplainable. Don't lose hope Tom, there are those who care for your well being even if you can't see them." Daren said as a wave pity and sorrow swept through him. So much like him and his father. How could he hate this Tom Riddle, this broken and sad child crying for help in the darkness that was growing in the world. There was still a seed of goodness that needed nurturing within Tom Riddle. All was not lost. Perhaps if he continued to show kindness to the boy then he wouldn't become Voldemort when he grew up. Perhaps. If indeed Tom Riddle didn't become Voldemort, then many lives would be saved, then he wouldn't have to carry the burden of the scar.  
  
Tom held onto the man's robes tightly, not wanting to let go of the ethereal being who showed such kindness and compassion to him. He didn't want to let go of the man for his life.  
  
Daren felt a tug at the back of his mind. He knew that he was going to wake up soon. He gripped Tom's shoulder gently.  
  
"Tom I have to go, but I promise you that I'll see you again. By the way my name is Daren."  
  
Tom nodded as he reluctantly let go of Daren. In a flash of silver, the being who had held him, comforted him and shown him love had disappeared leaving behind silver sparks that warmed him with their light.  
  
Daren came down to the Slytherin commons with his bag slung over one of his shoulders and lesson plans in hand, careful to avoid the portrait. The dream left him somehow very pensive and thoughtful of what could have prevented Tom Riddle from becoming the Dark Lord. Gracefully he maneuvered through the furniture and the students who drifted about. He stepped out of the commons when a hand placed itself firmly on his shoulder. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Good morning." He said politely to the smaller Slytherin.  
  
"Good morning Daren. Can I walk with you?" Draco asked.  
  
Daren blinked. Before nodding. Why not? Draco wasn't the prat that he thought that he was. In fact Draco was extremely civil, tolerable even if one ignored his usual bought of arrogance. "Sure. Why not? I don't see a problem with you doing so."  
  
Draco smiled. It wasn't his usual mocking one, but a true one. Daren had an aura projecting that he was an understanding person who never questioned anything. Draco couldn't help but feel that he trusted Daren. It was rare for Draco to feel that way towards a fellow Slytherin much anybody else, only to Severus Snape of course. Besides he wanted to know what was running in his fellow Slytherin's head. Daren had such a pensive look on his face that Draco had nearly mistaken him for an adult.  
  
"What classes are you taking this year?" Draco asked as they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
The taller boy only grinned. "My schedule is that of a Ravenclaw's. Let's see- I'm taking Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Ancient Magic and Healing. Oh and I also have to teach DADA to the first years all the way to the fifth years." He counted off as Draco sputtered.  
  
The boy was out of his mind.  
  
"Are you crazy? That's nine advanced classes! You have to teach five years worth of students on top of that too!" Draco sputtered. Sure Daren was still mysterious but he was a somewhat normal person, disturbingly mature, but a somewhat normal teen none the less. Nine advanced classes? Daren must have been out of his mind.  
  
Daren chuckled. Hermione was going to kill him for outdoing her in advanced classes. It would be sweet to torment her so.  
  
"Ah that's not all. I'm taking at least three different foreign languages and Care of Magical Creatures for the heck of it."  
  
Draco felt faint. The boy was a bloody Ravenclaw.  
  
"You know you should have been in Ravenclaw." Draco said as they entered the Great Hall. "You're too bloody bookish for my tastes, worse than Granger over there. You sound like you've swallowed world famous libraries."  
  
"I resent that Draco! I'm Slytherin one hundred and fifty percent of the way. I just happened to have more brains." Daren retorted with a smile.  
  
Draco ginned back. Mysterious Daren Snape had his father's sense of humor. Being one of the few who were privileged to see it, Draco knew that sense of humor anywhere.  
  
AN: So how'd you think of this chapter? I typed it at like 11:06 at night while doing my regular homework. Shhh. Don't tell my mom. ( Sevie hugging Daren was so cute. Awww. Father and son moments. Sweet. Don't worry much of the stuff will get cleared up like why Tom thought that Daren was twenty or so. Yeah Ron has major issues. I'll be referring Harry as Daren since it's so much easier. More secrets about the books will be revealed. Yes I did some major bloody plot twisting. Please don't kill me. (flamers be warned about manners...) Yes, I know somebody is going to complain about originality. I just know it. I can imagine a whole load of flames coming my way.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Makalani Astral How'd you like how Severus dealt with Daren's injuries?  
  
Lady Lily: Will soon be able to tell his friends who he really is. Well far into the future that is. (  
  
Miss Mooney: Thank you for the compliment on the mood of the story. I hope that it continues to captivate.  
  
Mikee: Oh Draco is certainly going to get even more uncomfortable. Just watch. Ron's not my most favorite but he's okay once he's over his prat problem. Ron's punishment by Snape. Heh. Harp rocks! Sorry that you didn't get to hear it in this chapter, I'll try and put it in next chapter. It's going to be a LONG one. Ah, harp it calls to me now.  
  
Paula: Thank you for your support  
  
Melwasul- Yes he grew up smiles Ron isn't that great but he's okay to deal with.  
  
John Steppenwolf: Hermione is just being on friendly terms since Daren was being the gentleman of course. If you noticed, he's more of the polite person, like Lupin and utterly neutral, until his real motives come to light. Hermione accepts him because he's a fellow intellectual and for the fact that he's been to Syone. Also she didn't know before hand that he was going to be sorted in Slytherin, yet still she still is his friend because she knows logically that he isn't really a bastard that it's all going to be an act. He's putting on many acts actually...  
  
Starangel2106: Thank you. Yes it was a VERY long night since I had to type up my English Essay on the darker side of humanity. Very fun that one.  
  
Pure Black: I like attitude and tone. To me that's important in any written work. Thank you for your support.  
  
Uten: Ron is in DEEP trouble. SNICKER I'll have so much fun with him ( Thank you for understanding from my point of view and how I want to present it.  
  
Athenakitty: No I'm not annoyed by your questions. I know that you want to make some sense about certain areas. It tells me that you look for details. I'm guessing that you do very well in English given how sharp your perceptions are when you are questioning about something.  
  
Daren probably will in the passing will tell Severus about the potions since Severus can't read the book. Ron needs to learn how to control his temper since they become more dangerous because of his coming of age. Ron probably will have the foot in mouth year, but I'm not really sure as of yet. Everybody in the Order will find out about the truth later on in the story. Draco is certainly drawn to Daren, so he might be persuaded to change views. The other books Severus can read since they're not like Salazar's. Sleeping talents will come up soon. I believe night time is better, easier to deal with. Very painful process that one, think of being stabbed repetitively with knives, all of them stabbing in the wrong places. Daren will be a great teacher. Ron will come into realization, pounded in none other than our dearest Hermione and the younger students under Daren's teachings. For other animagus shapes, you'll have to wait. (  
  
Volleypickle16: Thank you for the support.  
  
Rini Sayian-jin: It is hard but necessary for Harry if he wants to fight Voldemort and win. They're fast in appearing since I don't want to take eternity explaining them. It think the plot is more important.  
  
For the reviewers that I didn't mention I would like to thank you for your support and your comments. It's helped me a lot as a writer to find the courage to continue on with this fic. Hope you like the next chapter that will come out soon.  
  
Updates are going to be every Friday. If I'm lucky enough, maybe I can update twice a week instead of once a week that I normally do. Oh can somebody please beta for me? I need somebody to help me out with the grammatical errors and information jumbles.  
  
To my dearest flamer:  
  
Wpd147: I do have originality in case you haven't seen the subtle differences. Severitus Challenges follow a certain guideline, a crude one but still a guideline none the less. My ideas are purely original, right now you might not be able to see them, but soon you will. If you at least tolerate this fic then you'll see my style of writing that is going to shine through. Though I agree with the Hogwarts Four thing is getting old, but oh well, this is my fic and if I want it to work, the Hogwarts Four heir thing works well with the fic. The locked books were completely my idea, as for the authors, well we'll find out won't we.  
  
As is the violin/harp playing since I believe that playing music is magic in itself. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Chapter Eight

Hermione came down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Ron ignored her and Ginny since the incident that occurred last night. Served the prat right for attacking Daren who was doing his best to still be their friend and getting adjusted to the idea of being a Slytherin. She watched as Daren and Draco entered the Great Hall. Whispers rose among the students.

"They look so great together!" one Hufflepuff girl said. Hermione thought that she was going to be sick. Hearing that was just wrong.

"They're both so hot! But I like beautiful Daren Snape better! Look at that body! Not only that he's got brains, musical talent, and is very athletic. You should see his school records! I've even got a hold of him singing a solo at the graduation ceremony. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me while I was passing in the hall." Another Hufflepuff said as the girls clamored over to look at what she held.

Hermione was curious to see what it was that the Hufflepuff girl held. However it didn't matter anymore as a sweet tenor voice sang a lovely solo with the background choir. Hermione could pick it up as The Lord Bless and Keep You. It was a different arrangement of course, better suited for the solo that Daren was singing. A very appropriate piece for graduation...

"The Lord bless you and keep you, the Lord life his countenance upon you and give you peace..."

Everybody who was in the Great Hall listened to the song with rapt attention. Daren kept a straight face. Dumbledore was so going to die. He was singing as he was leaning against a tree at Syone. It was a song that he had sung years ago in primary school. Apparently the old coot had caught him singing that, used some artistic manipulation and created something akin to that of a music video that muggles had. Except that it was recorded on something like a card with the Syone choir singing the chorus. Great, now every girl was going to fight over him singing that song.

Once the last note faded away the girls let out a sigh of content. Now they were determined in making Daren Snape the most popular and sought after boy. Lovely.

"I didn't know that you could sing." Draco said.

"He can also play the violin and harp." One of the Slytherin girls said as she giggled. "I saw the cases when the house elves brought it up.

Draco's jaws were hanging as he stared at the taller boy who was eating his breakfast as if nothing happened. How many more secrets were up that boy's sleeves? But why play instruments in school? Hogwarts didn't offer any courses in music. Perhaps Daren's old school did.

Hermione, a few tables away thought the same thoughts. She knew that Daren could play instruments with heavenly precision and with feeling, but she didn't know that he could sing like an angel as well. In all of the time she spent with Daren, she couldn't help but feel that the boy was even more of a mystery than she had originally perceived. Which brought her to draw closer to him even if her instincts clearly screamed for her to run far away from him.

Daren got his timetable and took a quick glance at it and shrugged. He managed to sneak a look of loathing at Dumbledore. The old man probably gave that manipulated card to that Hufflepuff girl. He sincerely wished the man would just stick his crooked nose into somebody else's business and not his own.

"I got Potions as my first class." Draco said once he regained his composure.

"Hmm. Me too. It seems that we'll be seeing much of each other." Daren mused as he peered at Draco's timetable as Draco did the same.

"Liar, you're also taking Divination." Draco pointed out as Daren suppressed a groan. No not the crazy bug eyed lady. Dumbledore was going to pay.

"Urgh. I didn't sign up for that class. But I guess I'll oblige since I can't pass up an opportunity of learning."

Draco laughed as Daren muttered about the uselessness of Divination. Apparently there was another Snape who hated that subject. Especially if Trelawney was going to teach it. Daren however remembered the prophecy and fell silent, deep in thought. Draco had noticed his companion's sudden quiet demeanor.

"Daren?"

Daren woke from his thoughts. "Sorry, I was just remembering something."

"You're old school?"

"Yeah." Daren lied.

Just then owl deliveries came in for the day from loving parents. Daren wasn't surprised to see a large package land right in front of Malfoy, but he was surprised to find one from his father. It was a letter but he decided not to open it in front of the others. A shriek rose from the Gryffindor table. All eyes turned to pin themselves on Ronald Weasley who held a Howler. An evil smile appeared on Daren's face. This ought to be really good.

Draco smirked. This would prove very entertaining.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" the Howler screamed, causing rather large dust bunnies to fall from the ceilings and landed on the heads of the Gryffindors and some other people from other houses. The windows rattled, suits clattered and a vibration ran through the floor. This was getting to be quite the entertainment.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A PROFESSOR AND A FRIEND NONE THE LESS!" Mrs. Weasley roared causing some of the glass to shatter.

"Oh my." Daren didn't doubt that it was from Professor McGonagall.

"I AM THOUROUGHLY DISGUSTED AT YOU BEHAVIOR! FRED AND GEORGE WERE PRANKSTERS BUT THEY DID NOT ATTACK THEIR OWN PROFESSORS MUCH LESS FRIENDS! I WILL NOT ABHOR TO SUCH BEHAVIOR! IF YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO BE A YOUNG ADULT THEN I SUGGEST YOU APOLOGIZE TO DAREN SNAPE!

IF YOU DON'T THEN I'LL HAVE NO QUALMS IN DISEMBOWLING YOU AND STRINGING UP YOUR INTESTINES LIKE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS AND PAINTING THE WALLS RED WITH YOUR BLOOD! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL SHIP YOU OFF TO AZKABAN IF YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THIS AGAIN! JUST THANK YOUR LUCKY STARS THAT MINERVA DIDN'T EXPELL YOU! Oh and do enjoy your detentions with Professor Snape."

Without another word the Howler exploded so violently that plates of food shot up into the air and sped toward the students who ran away from the falling platters of food. The Slytherins erupted into laughter while the other houses gave Ron looks of utter loathing. A smile twitched on the corners of Severus' s lips. It felt so good to hear Molly scream at her children. Speaking of children, Ronald Weasley looked absolutely dead and very pallid. Perhaps he should take a leaf from Molly's book of rants and ravings.

Hermione flew into her seat before any of the other students came to the dungeons and got everything ready for the potions class. Seconds later, she found herself with none other than Draco and Daren who insisted that they sit in front next to Hermione. She mentally cringed at the thought of being near the blond Slytherin. Daren was nice and proved to be very easy going, but she didn't know about Draco.

"Why do we have to sit in front with the M- Granger next to us." Draco remembered Daren's heritage.

"Thank you from refraining from saying such a word. I happen to have some mudblood in me." Daren said quietly. "But I'm sure Granger's intelligence will make up whatever she lacks in blood." He said quietly, stressing the word intelligence. Hermione immediately noticed the cue.

Draco let the subject matter drop. He was glad that he caught himself. His godfather had mentioned that everybody had believed that Daren's mother had been thought as a mudblood for years until it was discovered she was descended from Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff with some mudblood in her family. So in some sense Daren wasn't purely pure blood, but his family line made it further than his, so technically Daren was of the purest bloodlines.

"Sorry." He apologized. Malfoys did not apologize, but he did because Daren was the only person who actually cared to associate with him on a somewhat equal ground not for his money or for his dad's status within the 'circle.' His father had landed in Azkaban, secretly, he congratulated Harry Potter for doing so. Potter had spared him a beating for not doing as well as Granger.

"You really shouldn't apologize for it, I personally don't care. It's rather hard to break old habits." Daren said cryptically. Hermione's ears perked at that. She carefully watched the tall Slytherin gracefully set up his cauldron and potions materials in such a manner that she couldn't help but envy. The boy was very graceful in everything that he did, as graceful as a phoenix in flight. The comment of old habits made her suspicious on how much Daren really knew and how many secrets that he had up his sleeves.

The blond haired Slytherin was on the same vein as Hermione with Daren's cryptic reply. Was Daren a Legilimens?

"Ah, sure." Draco muttered finally, confused of what he thought of Daren at the moment being. For once he was glad that Crabbe and Goyle weren't around.

More students began to pour into the classroom as they took their seats quietly. It was very apparent that the class was smaller than what it used to be since many of the unworthy were weeded out. Students hastily set up their labs quietly while Daren, Draco and Hermione sat together at the front discussing about classes, of course Draco insulting Hermione more like it and Daren chastising Draco for being rude. But he managed to remain neutral by adding throwing mild insults at Hermione into the mix.

"Draco I believe that you shouldn't be rude. Though I believe that her brains are all that she has or needs to save her." Daren said mildly as he was mentally laughing at the face Draco made. He felt bad for insulting Hermione, even though it wasn't as bad as Draco's insults.

It certainly was interesting to see the smaller Slytherin turn cherry red then brighten up at the invitation to insult Hermione, though with less maliciousness than before.

Hermione on the other hand was watching with faint amusement and exasperation that Daren was chastising the king of the Slytherin house and at the same time insulting her. The way that Daren had placed his words were perfectly appropriate for Draco and for the acting like a bastard part. She felt grateful to him for protecting her from Malfoy's rudeness even if he did insult her a bit.

Her musings ended as Professor Severus Snape entered the classroom. Silence followed in his wake. Hermione swore that she could feel the dungeons drop several degrees in temperature. However the drop wasn't as bad as it normally would have been. Perhaps it was because Daren was here. The Potion's master's son of course would be perfect for this class. Hermione mentally chuckled at the thought of Snape playing daddy's favorite with his son. This was going to be interesting.

"Class we will be brewing a very powerful potion. It will crossover with that of Professor McGonagall's teachings about the animagus. It is the animagus potion and will reveal the drinker's true animagus forms. Now begin." Snape said as the instructions snaked their way on the board.

He sat down behind his desk and warily watched his students scramble for their supplies and begin to chop, powder and incinerate their potions ingredients. His eyes strayed to his son who swiftly was measuring, chopping and stirring with a grace that screamed 'I'm talented in potions!' It was a grace that was natural and light. He smiled faintly as his son finished half an hour before the other students. From his desk he could see that the coloring was perfect and from the looks, the viscosity very thick that was particular with this potion. The potion in a small vial sat gently on his desk as his son, Daren came up and went back to his seat to pull out an ancient green book that clicked open. A locked book...

Wait a locked BOOK! How in the world did his son manage to get a hold of a locked book, much less be able to open it without the key or word that it was spelled to! Severus studied the cover of the green book that his son was reading. The cover was framed with sliver wrought into intricate shapes. At the corners were snakes. The lock itself had a small keyhole that made it difficult to open with proper tools. The title was in a flowing, serpentine script that reminded Severus of snakes withering and moving. He then realized that it was written in Parseltongue. His son was reading something that a dark wizard wrote, or perhaps Salazar's journal.

But that was impossible since the man never left any written notes or any journals of the discoveries that he had made and what he contributed to the magical society besides an in length study of Parseltongue. Salazar had been very discrete about his secrets and was very protective of them, though Severus could guess that they were mainly ones about pranks and how to be the next Weasley Twin and Marauder crossovers with a sprinkling of Salazar's twisted humor and you have the ultimate prankster. Judging from the portrait of Salazar hanging in the Slytherin commons. A soft groan left his lips and was grateful that nobody heard it.

If his son was reading that then- he really didn't want to go there.

'Wait what am I thinking? Daren isn't like that!' Severus frowned deeply at the thought that had come across his mind mere seconds ago. This didn't bode well. He had for just a split second thought of his own son taking after James. Daren had shown him that he wasn't his adoptive father at all. If one could compare him to somebody, it would have been Lily.

Daren was compassionate just as Lily was and didn't have it in his heart to be cruel to anybody. Potter on the other hand had no problem in that department, for he went around terrorizing Severus all throughout his school years in Hogwarts. Daren also had said that many times as well for God's sake, he had seen his son's memories!

With disgust, Severus shoved the topic in question aside. He didn't want to ruin the fragile relationship that was taking off from the ashes, ready to soar. No he wouldn't destroy that. He would give up everything in order to keep that relationship going. He stared at his son who was immersed in the book. Salazar wasn't a dark wizard as the whole world believed him to be. In fact Salazar was just as bad as Godric when it came to pranks and such childish pursuits, the only differences were preferences in students.

Severus let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He had been worrying about nothing. Salazar's books, if they were his books wouldn't harm his son in any way. However if that book was written by a dark lord or wizard...No Daren was certainly mature enough to handle the contents of whatever he was reading and know the lines between one realm to another. Severus willed himself to calm down as he continued to watch his son read from the green book, his own curiosity piqued. Salazar was well known for his potion skills that Severus had inherited.

Daren's suspicions were proven true when he read the title of the section that he was currently immersed in. Pranks and How to Execute Them Perfectly. Salazar indeed was quite the troublemaker who enjoyed bending the rules and getting away with it. Daren had thought that Godric would have been like that, not Salazar, perhaps they both were like that. They certainly had similarities that were as clear as day. Smirking he continued to read.

Hermione finished her potion a few minutes before the end of class and bottled it. She saw that Daren was reading a strange book with interest. It wasn't really surprising to see him with a book in hand all the time. All through summer in Grimmauld Place anybody could see him with at least one book in hand, but those were regular textbooks. She had immediately identified the book he was reading from was a locked book. She couldn't read the title because the language was unknown to her.

It seemed Arabic by the looks of it, but she could have been mistaken. The snakes on the cover seemed to slither this way and that. How Daren could be interested in such a dark looking book, she didn't know, but then again Harry had always been interested into darker things. Harry again! Why couldn't he leave her head? Ever since he had gone into hiding, she could do nothing but think of him and Daren. (Not that way!) Many times she caught herself making comparisons between the two boys. Both so similar yet so different. It seemed that she would do nothing but think about the most popular boy in the school.

Shuffling around her, made her snap out of her silent musings to pack up for the next class, Transfiguration. Rumors had it that they were going to take a crash course in animagus transformations and practice various ways in disguising features with the help of Tonks. She wouldn't have been surprised. The summer training hinted as much.

Daren was about to clean up his cauldron when his father stopped him.

"Daren don't clean up your cauldron. I'm I not correct that the majority of this class has Advanced Transfiguration after this class."

Many heads nodded slowly.

"Good, now I want you all to line up behind Daren's cauldron and take a vial of his potion, you'll need it for Transfiguration since I still need to grade your potions to deem it worthy for use."

"Sir why are we using Daren's?" a Hufflepuff asked.

Severus shot the ignorant student a withering glare. Surely none could be this daft!

"My son has already been certified as a potions practitioner through the Syone Graduation Test and has received his certificate naming him level five practitioner of whatever courses he passed with the test. Potions happened to be one of his many subjects that he passed in. Why do you think he's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" he sneered at the students who were quivering. Draco on the other hand was enjoying the show.

This had just made life even more easier for the blond Slytherin. Severus had unintentionally cleared up some questions that he had silently asked. Daren was technically a 'Master' at whatever he passed on. The boy was a genius, teaching would be nothing to Daren since he had mastered in the courses that he passed in. Draco had believed that Daren had transferred from the school, still a student, but it seemed that the Headmaster was so taken to the boy's intelligent mind that he bent the rules to allow Daren to graduate early.

Now that some of the pieces fell in place, Draco could see that Daren could do anything he wished. Last night, he had seen the colored bands on Daren's scarf and shivered at the thought. The knowledge swimming in the boy's mind could shake the most hardened Death Eater. Even more so since Daren was a Syone graduate. Many famous Aurors were Syone graduates to be exact and those famous Aurors were ruthless when it came to Dark wizard hunting.

"Since my son is perfectly suitable to brew potions legally I suggest you all swallow your pathetic excuses and take a vial of the potion for your next class. I doubt that Minerva would be pleased with her students' incompetence." Severus sneered. The students fell silent and did as they were ordered.

Daren still had a large amount of the potion left once everybody had taken a vial of it. His father had bottled the potion and told him that it was for safe keeping and for future uses. He bade his father a good day as he ran out of the dungeons to the Transfiguration class with Draco hot on his heels. Once he arrived the classroom, he found that the seats that were left were up in the front, again. He pulled out parchment, quills and ink knowing well that Professor McGonagall always started out each class with some theory behind the subject that she was talking about.

To his surprise she made them put away their items. "Class I believe that Professor Snape made you brew the animagus potion. I was wondering if any of you have a vial of it with you."

Students began to pull out the vials and placed them on their desks in front of them. Daren spotted Ron on the other side of the room much to his surprise. Ron didn't have a vial of the potion in front of him.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head in approval as she spotted that the majority of the students had the potion in front of them. She then noticed Ron. Her face formed a scowl at his empty desk. Mr. Weasley didn't have advanced potions as a class since he had nearly failed it in the OWLS. It really didn't matter since Mr. Weasley was a full fledged animagus and registered thanks to the training that she had given and Professor Severus Snape's enhancement potions and Ron's awakening powers passed down from his family. That still meant nothing to her thanks to Ron's attack against Daren.

"Right then. Those with potions line up here." She said as she pointed to her side.

Students scrambled up to where she pointed with vials in their hands.

"Students without the potion, please line up right here." She commanded pointing near her desk. Several students scrambled to the pointed spot. Ron only glared as he walked past Daren and Draco.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco sneered at the passing Gryffindor.

Ron's face flushed angrily. "I knew that you would become close mates with Draco, Snape. You're a traitor Hermione." He snarled.

Fortunately, Professor McGonagall had sensed the tension and dragged Ron off to the desk before Daren gave into his urges to pound his former friend into the ground. Hermione turned red while Draco had pulled out his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy I would advise that you put that away until you are instructed to pull it out again. Daren do you think that you can go to your father and ask for five more vials of the animagus potions?" she asked as Draco put away his wand and Daren smiled at the Transfiguration professor.

"That won't be necessary." He replied as the other students watched in silence at what Daren was going to do.

Daren flicked his wrist and a small breeze passed by as a flask of the potion gently fell into Daren's expecting hands. Students gasped in shock. Wandless magic was rare and the people who could perform such tasks were even rarer. Draco recalled from the recesses of his mind his father's age ago lecture on free spellers.

They were immensely powerful, the younger wandless magic was presented to a wizard, the more powerful the wizard was. He had no doubt that Daren had the capabilities of becoming as powerful as the Dark Lord. If one paid close enough attention, they could feel the aura that surrounded Daren. It was expected since he was the heir of the Hogwarts Four.

Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Ron didn't gasp. They were used to Daren's wandless magic by now since he did spend about a month with them doing things that many people didn't dream of doing with Hermione and Ron.

"Thank you Daren." Professor McGonagall said as she summoned vials from a cupboard. She filled up the five vials and handed them to the students without out the potion and turned back to the class who were just getting over Daren's ability.

"Alright then, all you have to do is drink the potion. It will then reveal your potential animagus form. Keep in mind that I will not be teaching you to become animagus, though there are some within your number who are animagi." Gasps of surprise and excitement ran through the crowd of students. Professor McGonagall faintly smiled.

One by one students drank their potions and were surrounded silvery mist that became animals. Draco took a deep drink from the vial and felt a sensation fill him. He saw a dragon take form and grew excited. So his potential animagus for was that of a dragon. Happy he stood aside to watch Ron who didn't drink from the vial. It was then he noticed that Ron, Hermione and Daren didn't even have the vials anywhere near their bodies. Quite on the contrary they just held them while the other students chattered excitedly and Professor McGonagall finished with the other students.

"Professor why aren't Ron, Hermione and Daren not drinking their potion?" a Ravenclaw asked. Draco mentally nodded. Why didn't they?

"Good question Ms. Keeler. You see Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Mr. Snape here are certified and registered animagus."

Draco was floored. Weasley and Granger were registered animagi! He wasn't as shocked with Daren since he got the feeling that the boy could do just about anything he wanted. But Ron was a different story altogether, the Gryffindor didn't have enough brains to even understand the concepts of animagus transformations. Hermione well was Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger will you please demonstrate?"

Students gasped and oohed as Weasley turned into a fox and Hermione turned into a large winged cat. There was nothing surprising about Ron's animagus form since he did have a personality of a fox. Granger on the other hand was a complete surprise. Draco didn't expect her to be a winged cat of all things. An owl perhaps but never a winged cat. His attention turned from the two of the Golden Trio to Daren Snape who stood there with a neutral expression on his face. One couldn't help but feel curious of the dark hair boy's animagus form.

"That is a normal animagus. There are certain types of animagi." All eyes turned to Professor McGonagall. More than one type of animagi?

"In fact the type of animagi that I'm going to talk about are extremely rare, more rare than the metamorphmagus." All breaths were held. Draco felt anticipation, yes more secrets were coming apart and being shed into the light. However he noticed, the more that came to light, the more secrets there were and the more confused he got about Daren.

"They are known as the polyanimagi. Throughout the years polyanimagi have been know to hold two forms. However we have a student here today who can do any creature at will."

Draco felt something within his soul jerk and caused him to hiss in pain. Feeling a bit dizzy he braced himself. Once everything cleared he saw many silvery forms behind Daren flying or standing there with infinite patience. A feeling of awe passed through him. The boy looked so ethereal that he could have passed for a dream. His powers passed from his family were starting to awaken in him.

Whispers broke out among the students. Daren ignored them, he hated standing up here in front of everybody, but it was necessary if McGonagall was going to teach them something important.

"Mr. Snape here has the power to turn into any creature at will."

Silence reigned the classroom for several minutes as students grasped the thought of having the greasy git's son as a polyanimagus. Sensing the disbelief, Daren became an animal that towered above everybody. His body was powerful for slithering. Screams erupted from the mouths of the students.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Ron rasped above the heads of everybody.

Daren realized that he was a basilisk. With an incoherent cry, he transformed into a unicorn without much thought. People calmed down to some degree. He became a phoenix to many people's surprise. Out of pure disgust and shock, he continued to go through forms before Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Daren I believe that's enough for a demonstration." She said breathlessly. One of his dominant forms was that of a basilisk, but he didn't learn how to take that form, only the lion and the phoenix. How was it that he could do the other transformations so easily?

He snapped out of his forms into his normal body. He had become a basilisk. The thought didn't leave his mind. It couldn't.

"Class I want you to write a three foot long essay on your animagus forms and why it is your animagus form." Professor McGonagll said as students all but ran out of the room either in excitement or out of pure fear of Daren's abilities.

"Oh and Weasley, please stay after, I have something to discuss with you."

The first year Slytherins and Gryffindors entered their DADA room to find it relatively empty with covered tanks and noises that frightened them witless. Even the bravest of them were cowed by the noises and rattling cages. They silently took their seats waiting for Mr. Snape to come in. A few minutes flew by as they waited patiently for their professor to come in, still scared witless of the beings in the covered cages to throw insults at each other. Finally a string of music floated to their ears as their professor came out from his office holding a shrunken harp and Professor Lupin tailing him, holding a small rainbow colored serpent with white, snowy wings. The cages stopped rattling as the music washed over them. The students watched in silence as both Professors whispered something and the harp floated over to Professor Daren Snape's desk and landed gently. They continued to watch as the older professor gave Daren the rainbow snake which made itself completely at home on their professor's shoulders.

They still were silent when Professor Lupin left. Daren didn't pay them any mind, he remembered when he first was a first year like them, terrified of everything. He only shook his head and grabbed his lesson plans.

"Hello, I'm Professor Daren Snape, not to be mistaken by my father who is Professor Severus Snape. Please do note the differences in our names."

A few brave Gryffindors laughed nervously.

"Alright then, I'll be taking role. Arlington, Blake..."

Daren spent ten minutes taking role and nearly stopped at Evans, Mark. So it would seem that Mark Evans was a wizard, he knew that something was odd about the pale boy. He let out a silent sigh of relief when he saw the Gryffindor badge on the boy's chest. It would have been very disturbing to see Evans with a Slytherin badge. He should have paid more attention to the Sorting Ceremony.

"Today we will be talking about obsession spirits. Can anybody tell me what an obsession spirit is?" Daren asked as he levitated a jar from one of the shelves behind his desk. Like the cages, it was covered with a white cloth.

Hands rose from among the Slytherin side of the room. No doubt that they would know such information. He waited as a few Gryffindors thought about the question then raised their hands. Daren decided to randomly choose.

"Ms. England."

"An obsession spirit is a spirit that is stuck onto something, whether it be death, or onto certain people. It can possess people and is very difficult to identify since it lays dormant until a certain time."

"Good five points to Slytherin."

"What can dislodge an obsession spirit? Mr. Arlington."

The boy concentrated before answering. "Uh...salt or holy water?" he asked.

"Correct. Obsession spirits can't stand the properties of salt or that of holy water since it is categorized under as the undead since it is in respects a person's soul that has turned corrupt with their obsession over certain things. As you all know the undead are easily destroyed by salt, holy water and kept at bay with running water. Alabaster powder is also very effective." Daren lectured as he pulled the cloth from the jar to reveal silvery mist in the form of a human head with its face contorted in sadistic pleasure.

"This obsession spirit that was caught by my class a couple of years ago belonged to that of a serial killer who was obsessed with killing women. He had managed to possess a civilian in the muggle world. As a result the person went on a killing spree. For many years he wasn't caught. Finally he had managed to possess one of the students who showed signs of blood lust. Luckily we caught the ghost before it could fully possess the students." Daren said calmly as some of the students shuddered with dread.

The mist continued to smile sadistically as it swirled in the jar.

"Today you will learn how to handle certain salts and its effects on spirits and how to handle holy water. Don't worry I won't be using this killer here. Instead I'll be using a more mild obsession spirit, though I must confess that she's rather obsessed with stuffed animals."

With that the jar was covered once again and flew to the shelves and another jar came to him. Daren removed the cover to reveal a smiling spirit of a little girl. He opened the lid and the girl swooped out followed by pink mist. The class let out a breath of relief.

Mark Evans rose his hand.

"Yes Mr. Evans?"

"Um, sir if salt and holy water harms obsession spirits wouldn't it hurt the spirit of this little girl?" he asked.

"Quite on the contrary no since Sophia here isn't as dark as most obsession spirits are, thus making her a special case. In fact salt or holy water won't harm her at all, it will only create a barrier so that she can't come near you. The lesson is to teach you methods of keeping evil obsession spirits from harming you or possessing you. Now who would like to go first?"

Small jars of salt flew from the shelves followed by small vials of water, which landed on each of the students' desks. Daren smiled as the students began to timidly raise their hands.

Severus Snape found his son in his classroom marking his lesson plans.

"I take it that you find teaching a bit more taxing than your old group." He said as his son threw a quill down none too gently.

"Actually it went better than I thought, though most of the students were terrified of me. Perhaps it was because of your influence oh father." Daren muttered sarcastically.

Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement. It was interesting how alike they were. It certainly gave meaning to 'like father, like son.' How utterly correct those words were. He then noticed the rainbow colored snake on Daren's shoulders. He knew as a fact that his son despised snakes that had any affinity to the magical world, given his experiences down in the Chamber of Secrets and the Dark Lord's pet.

"That book you were reading in class, it had something to do with Salazar didn't it?" Severus asked, quickly dismissing the thought of the snake.

Daren looked up at his father. Nothing left that man's eye, how like Dumbledore, except not as infuriating. Sighing he pulled it out from under the stack of lesson plans and handed it to his father.

"It won't open for you since only I can open it." Daren explained as his father examined the rather large tome with an air of grace as if he were evaluating one of his potions. "Though there are rather some interesting potions in there."

Severus felt excitement flood him for the first time in years. "Really? If it's alright with you, can you give me copies of them?" He asked as he continued to examine the book. There were no traces of Dark magic, much to his relief.

"Sure why not? I have other books in my room."

"Locked I presume."

"Yeah. I'm starting to believe that they belonged to famous witches and wizards. I have a faint suspicion that I have journals of all four of the Hogwarts Founders. Salazar has some interesting maps in here about Hogwarts and the surrounding lands."

Severus shook his head. "The reason why is because Hogwarts was founded on Slytherin lands. Technically the school belongs to both of us and any other member of Slytherin's family. Even if Gryffindor was the Headmaster."

Daren rubbed his forehead. This was going to take time to get used to. The whole fact about his family background was a bit dizzying.

"I just want to double check that fact on the Founders thing with the Genealogy Potion. And if I do find out that it's the truth, Merlin help us all because I will be the most messed up wizard on the face of the earth. My life before this was messed up. Now it's so completely twisted out of shape that I'm starting to wonder what more I'm going to have to find out about me. All of these surprises will someday kill me with the shock."

Chuckling, Severus readily agreed with Daren. The poor boy had enough shocks to deal with to last many wizards many lifetimes. The dinner bell brought both father and son out of their musings to go down to dinner with the rest of the school.

Author's Note: Yes more Sev and Daren interactions/relationship building. Next chapter will have some Ron's thoughts and dun dun dah! Good old Voldie's thoughts running around. I'm so cruel. More plot twists coming your way. Gotta love my plot bunnies... More about the instruments, Syone, and the locked books. As for the detention...you'll see.

My Thanks To:

Takuto-kun

I'm glad that you like my story and the character development with Daren. As for the friendship between Daren and Draco, yes it will develop. I'm sorry to say that I'm still rather stuck on the idea of having Daren as a Death Eater of sorts, but not purely one. Heheh what I think of will be very pleasing and shocking, please stay tuned if you want to find out.

Makalani Astral

Thank you for your continued support. It's been tough but you really sent really nice reviews to pull me through.

K

Thank you for your support.

Athenakitty

I'm happy to hear that you love reading my fic. It just makes me feel nice that somebody likes to read my fics. I try to revise them to my satisfaction and to that of my readers'. As for portrait of other founders there's a strong maybe hanging in the air though we'll have to find them first. Hehe. Daren will have some chats with dear old Salazar. Yes there will be silencing charms. How did ya like the Howler in this chapter? As for the other teachers they need to make their judgements on Daren before incurring their wrath on poor old Ron. Snicker. Detentions are fun, I have an evil one coming on up. Pomfrey will find out soon. The Order members won't be told until later and they will enact a wizard's oath (shouldn't have said that) Hedwig's color was changed in chapter two though it was eleven pages long and had much content to digest. About the trunk, I'll think about it. (Sounds like a good idea actually) As for the hostler I'm thinking about it. Oooh Sirius's will, really soon probably in the next chapter or the chapter after that. As for harp and violin, next chapter. He won't display his parseltongue ability in public, but rather in private in front of his father. Draco will probably soon talk to Sev about the first night, maybe next chapter. Hair drying spells, a definite yes. (I need one come to think of it.) As for the other forms I hope you enjoyed them. Locked books, only some of them are written in a more translatable language for Sev to deal with. Strange silver instruments will be learned in the future. Mental trips? Plenty to cause some angst. Tom's callings are random but we'll see it every night for some time, it plays a major role. As for hard copy of my story, that's a definite yes.

Pure Black

Thank you. I love the attitude of the story. Pain sessions rule the universe. Yes the Tom Riddle was a bit of a genius I think personally. I've had some thoughts about it since forever. I just hope that you all like it. The connection will help as well as Daren's lesson in DADA.

Eriee

Thank you for the support.

Mikee

Okay Ron's detention has to do with pickling some fetus. I won't say which creature because I invented it and it smells really NASTY. Snicker. How did ya like Mrs. Weasley's howler? The 'disembowel you and string up you intestines like christmas lights and paint the walls red with your blood' is actually my threat to my little brother whenever he breaks into my room. Heheh. I just love that little phrase. As soon as Daren is pulled into the cycles of Voldie there will be plenty of the protectiveness and fluffiness.

There will be plenty of visits to the Chamber during dreams and during regular school. As for Tom I made a small hint during Daren's teaching session. I was hoping to successfully incorporating Tom into the story, it seems that it was instant success. Ah yes the music, I promise next chapter. Thanks for your support on my fic. As for flamers, well I decided to stop being nice to one after they said something rather nasty to a favorite author of mine. I took the liberty of using my disembowel line. Ah that felt so good. Snicker.

Opal

I love that nickname, it happens to be my favorite stone. I have a sterling silver necklace with a black/fire opal center stone. I feel so good that you love my story I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it in the future as well. The truth will come out eventually and gradually. You'll see some dropped hints over time. As for the patronus, well he won't be using it unless it was a very dire situation. But then the shape might change since he's now in a different situation now that James is his adopted father and Sev is his real one.

Lady Lily3

Snicker. Evil, Smelly detention with pickling that's all I shall say. As for the Gryffindors, it will be mixed feelings.

Unseen watcher

Family moments are nice to write about. As for Daren, yes I plan for him to tell Voldie that he's actually being a spy among the houses sort of thing by making connections with them. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer type of thing going on. I'm so happy that you caught onto my ploy! Kudo points to you!

Lotheledn

Thank you for loving my story. I feel so happy! The truth will come eventually. Music will come up in next chapter I promise.

Ennui deMorte

More Draco awe coming your way and dun dun dah! Shall I say some shady character will make an appearance. Heheh.

John Steppenwolf

Hermione, well you can call it ignorance which is understandable. Then again she really doesn't have that much against Severus Snape except faint dislike but other than that she doesn't really have anything against him so I thought that it would be safe. Don't worry about her instincts, they're screaming for her to run away but there's also the other side of her that wants to blindly trust him. She's subconsciously sensing Harry in Daren. You'll see much conflict in her head soon. As for the creepy chapter, I would have to agree, it seems a bit chilly if you ask me. To tell you the truth the chapter reminds me of me oddly enough. In many of my written works you can see some of my personal experiences and personalities going into the story which creeps my friends out sometimes.

If you can compare me, it would have to be a mix of Tom before becoming Voldemort and Daren Snape. Tom because I've been rejected by classmates and hate my own father. Daren Snape because I keep on many masks.

Fairygirl1131129

The Tom Riddle thing was a dream. As for Hermione's necklace, we'll get to see it in the far future since right now Daren has to situate himself. His powers are slowly awaken, but they will fully awaken, very painful that one. Ouch don't want to think about how painful.

Beth

Please read my author's note.

Kate

Thank you for the support. I hope you liked this chapter and forgive me for the delay.

Headmaster Cromwell

Thank you for the invitation and for my writing sir.

For all the other reviewers I've missed. I thank you for supporting my fanfiction and keeping my on my bearings for the past couple of weeks.


	9. Chapter Nine

Seeing Beyond the Veil  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Dinner was a casual affair and Daren wasn't very interested in the constant chatter beside him, mainly contributed by Malfoy. Instead he was preoccupied in reading one of the other journals that he didn't get a chance to read. As of now he was deeply absorbed in Rowena Ravenclaw's book on scrying. Nobody at his table bothered to interrupt him as he continued to read from the locked book. In fact he had a faint feeling that they were somewhat terrified of him to some level or just very respectful of his space. He almost snorted at the thought of Slytherins ever respecting him, no it was more like terrified.  
  
A small hiss from his shoulders alerted him. Phidella, he had almost forgotten.  
  
= Master I wish to be let out if you would allow me to do so. = she said somewhat in a muffled voice since she had fallen asleep on his shoulders under his robes.  
  
He chuckled as he moved took off the left sleeve of his robe allowing for Phidella to emerge from his robes to rest comfortably above his robes and was keenly interested in her surroundings. Her snowy white wings brushed his chin as she curled around his shoulders more firmly.  
  
Draco had been talking about his classes when he spotted Daren take off the left sleeve of his robes and saw a sight that made him pale considerably. There was a hushed silence that fell on the Slytherin table as he fearfully looked at Daren who handled the snake as if it were some regular pet.  
  
"The Rainbow Serpent." He whispered in awe and fear as the other Slytherins threw startled looks at the Head of Slytherin House's son.  
  
In all of history no living wizard had ever been sane enough to even go within six feet of a Rainbow Serpent. For a good reason too. They were minor deities who could control considerable magic given that they were offspring of the Serpent of the World. Parseltongues especially veered away from South America for a good reason, the Rainbow Serpents were guardians of that realm and were well known to disdain many and rarely bless others.  
  
"Yes, what of it? Phidella here is quite harmless. She's an object of research, it would seem that Lupin found her in his classroom miraculously and handed her to me to study. It would seem that he doesn't know about the Rainbow Serpent." Daren said as he went back to his book as if nothing unusual happened.  
  
"There are rarely anything written about them. Most of that information is hundreds of years old since the Maritime Revolution..." Draco trailed.  
  
Daren was handling this as if he were handling a regular snake. It disturbed him and also piqued his interest. Daren was the Heir of Slytherin and Salazar's portrait did say that he inherited the ability of Parseltongue, a most certain dominant gene.  
  
The other Slytherins on the other hand were torn between worshipping Daren as the walking reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin or turn hell and run for their lives. They weren't prepared for the shock of seeing Daren playing with the Rainbow Serpent. Instead they decided to quietly go back to eating.

On the other side of the Great Hall sat Ron who had noticed the sudden silence from the Slytherin table. He caught a glimpse of Daren playing with a large rainbow colored serpent with wings. It was a curious creature but his interests did not lie on the serpent, instead they raged on Daren. Yes Snape's son. The sleazily little brat had just earned him detentions with slimy-git-of-all-time-Snape for several months. He would be lucky if he finished up all of his detentions by the time school ended.  
  
He questioned God above why Daren couldn't just die. The boy was a complete Slytherin and now he had taken it in his head to become the next Salazar, so it seemed. But then he had heard several conversations from passing Slytherins.  
  
Flashback:

"You know Daren Snape?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Who doesn't? He's Professor Daren Snape to you." A first year piped up. "He's cool."  
  
"He looks like the portrait that hangs above our commons fireplace."  
  
"Salazar's portrait? I heard that Professor Snape (Senior) found it in his office when he was cleaning out the storage from the previous Potions Professor. How can he look like Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
Pansy laughed as her eyes twinkled on her rather ugly face. "They can pass for twins and don't deny that I'm starting to wonder if both Snapes are related to Salazar Slytherin, you can see the family resemblances, with the exception of Professor Snape's nose and sallow skin. The only thing that is ever known about the Snape family is just the last eight or so generations, not much to be considered written down in the book of gold."  
  
Ron however couldn't catch her next words because her voice dropped too low for him to hear what she was whispering into the other Slytherins' ears.

End of flashback:

Ron finished dinner and left for the Gryffindor Commons to ponder before going to his dreaded detention with Snape Senior.  
  
Daren was finishing with paper grading and pulled out parchment with copies of some of the potions that he made earlier in one of his classes. His father would no doubt be pleased in some of them that he had found and translated. He decided to go and see his father in the dungeons and hand him the papers. Just in case he would bring his harp along. It would seem logical that his father needed some relaxation after dealing with students all day who managed to blow up things all the time.  
  
"Phidella, were're going to go and meet my father."  
  
=It would be a pleasure to meet your sire, young Master.=  
  
Daren chuckled. "Don't call me master, call me Daren."  
  
They left for the famed potions dungeons in much gusto. Moments later Daren found himself in front of his father's office. He knocked on the door gently and it swung open gently.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Daren stepped in carrying his harp and the papers. Severus looked up from his papers to see his son and smiled wearily. It had been a taxing day but a somewhat enjoyable one. "Ah Daren. Have a seat."  
  
Gracefully, the dark haired teen sat down with his harp in hand and papers. He placed the pages of parchment on Severus's desk. A dark eyebrow rose as Severus looked at the papers. They were the translated potions. A happiness that was very rare spread through him. They were the potions of Salazar Slytherin!  
  
Chuckling, Daren watched his father become engrossed with the papers.  
  
= Play something nice. I'm sure that he'd like it. = Phidella hissed as Daren nodded in understanding in what she was hinting at. It would seem logical, his father did need some relaxation.  
  
Enlarging his harp he positioned himself so that the harp was snug on his right shoulder and Phidella moved to curl herself around his chest taking advantage of the warmth of his body.  
  
-Your wrists need to be more in. There, there you go.-  
  
Once he corrected his positioning, Daren started a song that he had composed over the summer. It was a song that somehow instinctively came to him. Rippling chords filled the office with sweet music that were as golden as honey. Severus found himself lower the papers and lean back in his chair, letting the unspoken meaning behind the music touch his heart. He was swallowed in its warm embrace like a familiar comfort that he had long ago lost. It reminded him of Lily.

(next scene)

Somewhere in a remote place on earth, a strange, swanlike bird lifted its head from its timeless sleep and listened to song before vanishing in a swirl of black mist and blue sparkles.  
  
Hogwarts listened to the song and absorbed the warmth of the sound and its meanings.  
  
Hermione who had been comfortably reading in the Gryffindor Common room felt a breeze gently caress her cheek. Currents of music danced around her and entered her ears. Daren was playing again. It was the first time since he left Grimmauld Place that he had played again. This song spoke half formed words, whispering secrets that were dark yet comforting...  
  
Draco who had been patrolling the halls on Prefect duties had heard the somewhat haunting melody drift from somewhere in the school and crawled all over him and entered his soul warming him with a feeling of security and sureness. It was a feeling that he rarely felt. He felt a tugging at soul, as if he knew what the song was, but he couldn't place a finger on it. As soon the pain came it disappeared leaving Draco to soak in the music.  
  
Ron was held fast by the music and found that it slowly ate his anger, until he was left with blissful peace.  
  
Dumbledore on the other hand sat in his office with several recording instruments and mentally chuckled. It would seem that it was high time for him to create more of those music cards...Ah yes sweet music. Viva la musica.  
  
In the dark shadows of a mansion that was glorious in a dark way, Voldemort lifted his head from thought as the music made its way to his ears. He stilled as the red bled away and his eyes turned soft blue as he faintly recognized the song from a half buried memory of the one person who had loved him and shown him compassion. Yes he remembered this song for it was a song that had made its way to his heart, lost but never forgotten.  
  
Daren. There was no mistaking about the song that called to his soul with half formed words that were vaguely familiar and filled with warmth. For the first time in many years, he felt warmth of love enter his heart. Hope blossomed.

(next scene)

As the song ended Severus found that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. The song...he turned to Daren who had his head bowed over the soundboard of the harp with a strange swanlike bird next to him. Hastily he wiped the tears from his eyes and made his way to his son to check if he was all right.  
  
When Daren's head rose from the soundboard, Severus felt relieved. But he also felt somewhat at a loss of what to do with his son.  
  
"Thank you." He said instead.  
  
Daren smiled faintly. "You're welcome dad." He said as he placed the harp down.  
  
As soon as the harp touched the floor, the strange black bird leapt into Daren's arms and trilled to Daren. Severus cocked an eyebrow and softly chuckled, a sound he rarely made.  
  
"It would seem that you're towing around a zoo of the late."  
  
"Oh that's nice. I wonder what other beasts of any manner will turn up. A manticore?" Daren replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Somehow I wouldn't be surprised to see more strange creatures appearing for the next few weeks, or months." Severus said in thought, completely ignoring the sarcasm.  
  
Daren was about to say something when he heard a knocking. Severus almost sighed. It was Weasley, who came here to serve detention. With an apologetic smile he turned to the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ron timidly came in and shut the door behind him. To his dismay he found that Daren was there as well with the rainbow colored serpent on his shoulders and a strange phoenix looking bird with the exception that it was as black and had light lavender colored eyes. He didn't need to complain about two Snapes being in one room because then Daren wished his father a good night and left the room without as much as another word. Ron dearly wished to attack the boy as he walked away, some of the forgotten anger reared up in him.  
  
He was however spared the humiliation of Snape would have done if he had attacked Daren.  
  
"You're late Weasley."  
  
The red head swallowed. Snape in a very testy mood equaled bad news. Really bad news. The news of his attack spread like wildfire among the teachers who had been doing nothing but glaring at him all day long. No he wouldn't dare to invoke anymore of Snape's wrath. Ron almost felt guilty for what he did and somewhat called himself stupid for attacking. But no he didn't rationalize and he was paying for the consequences with said Snape of all people and being treated with disapproval by all of the other teachers. Heck Professor McGonagall even informed him that he was currently on probation with his Prefect badge on the line.  
  
"Y-yes sir." He answered quietly hoping to curb some of the wrath.  
  
However that tactic didn't work.  
  
"I don't want your pathetic excuses Weasley. You are here to serve detention for what you did to MY SON. Such actions would have provided an expulsion of your sorry being, however you are very lucky indeed that the Headmaster is feeling benevolent since the third member of your trio is gone for some training. I must say that Potter's somewhat half brain was what kept your wits about you boy." Snape sneered as he took pleasure in approaching the red head who was shaking in terror. Ah yes this would be fun indeed.  
  
"Now get to those cauldrons over there and clean them! NO MAGIC WHATSOEVER!" Snape bellowed as he pointed at the heaping stack over in the corner with rather unpleasant goo coming from them.  
  
Ron saw to his dismay a toothbrush and some cleaning solutions. This was going to be a long night.  
  
"Once you're done with the cleaning you'll have to pickle some new ingredients that just came in today. I'm sure that you're familiar with Hungarian Coffee Troufer fetuses." Snape said from his desk as he absently scanned through the papers that Daren gave him.  
  
Ron paled rapidly to the point where his freckles stood out quite vividly. This has got to be the detention from hell. Now he really regretted messing with Daren's father. He knew that he had just made it to Snape's hit list of who to kill.

Severus on the other hand completely ignored the red head teen though he could see him from the corner of his eye. His attention was focused on the potions and on Daren. He had meant to ask Daren about the serpent earlier, Severus heard of such snake fitting the rainbow and winged description of the one that draped casually across Daren's shoulders.  
  
Then it dawned to him. The Rainbow Serpent. His mind raced at the possibilities until his rational mind snapped at him.  
  
'Snap out of it, if the dratted snake had found Daren unworthy then he would have already been dead. He's been blessed.'  
  
The thought was reassuring but disturbing at the same time. Severus sat as he pondered about what other gifts would wake up. He mentally grimaced. It wouldn't look pretty especially with all those bloodlines running through his son. God if his son survived the completion of his powers then it would be proclaimed a miracle...That is if his son survived. He had gone through his coming of powers and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Once in a while he could feel the old pains from that event.  
  
His thoughts came out of what might happen to focus on Weasley. He grinned evilly he was glad that he had placed up an invisible shield charm around him and warded his whole room so that the stink wouldn't stick. Yes Weasley humiliation and torture. Heaven was right here. Daren would be justified.

(next scene)

Daren was bent over the brewing potion stirring the cauldron in which the concoction brewed in. Phidella hissed several commentaries and Night chimed in once in a while. He had been surprised at first when the bird first spoke in his head but he quickly recovered. It would seem that his new companion would be staying for a long time. Phidella had as much told him that once he was introduced to her. Smiling he consulted the heavy tome in front of him as he read the next step of the genealogy potion. To tell the truth, ever since the revelation by his father about his family background he was curious.  
  
He added a pinch of ground Sphinx tongue and a small drop of griffin blood. Both of these ingredients were very potent in the potion for the two creatures were Truth creatures. People who were around them could only speak the truth, lying wasn't an option. As for griffins they revealed what was hidden so anything from them worked both ways, either telling the truth or revealing the truth that was hidden. He had earlier added a splinter of heartwood.  
  
The tree, which the splinter came from, had commands over the fabric of time. They couldn't be destroyed and one had to ask permission to attain anything from the tree. If a wizard did not ask to take a branch, well they met a rather nasty end. The splinter would mix with the griffin blood so that there would be control only of history. But history of what? Daren smiled the last, very last ingredient was the most powerful. One drop of his blood.  
  
= Somebody is waiting outside of your door. = Phidella said as Daren glanced up from his potion.  
  
/It's a boy. He's in pain./ Night added.  
  
= Yes... = Daren didn't wait to be told twice as he swiftly strode to the door of his office. Once he opened it up he saw Draco.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing out here at this hour?" Daren asked gently as his fellow peer opened his mouth before falling into a dead faint.  
  
Out of reflex, Daren caught the blond haired boy and brought him into the classroom and laid him on a desk. Draco began to moan and started to wither in pain. Seconds later a scream erupted from his throat.  
  
"Night watch the potion! Phidella you're coming with me!"  
  
The two animals obeyed their master. This was an emergency. Night nodded as he flew over to the brewing potion.  
  
"Tell me when it's done. I'm going to have to floo Draco to the Hospital Wing."  
  
/Of course./  
  
Without another word, Daren took Draco and rushed to his office. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace violently.  
  
"Hospital Wing!"  
  
With a rush of color he disappeared from his office and arrived in the Hospital Wing startling Madame Pomphrey from her desk.  
  
"Professor what is the meaning of this!" she snapped.  
  
"Draco, Poppy it would seem that his powers are awakening."  
  
"Oh dear and the term just started... Alright then, come with me."  
  
Daren followed the mediwitch out of her office and into the main part of the Hospital Wing, the part that he almost came to everyday of his life when he was Harry Potter. She motioned him to place him into a bed.  
  
"I'll alert your father of what happened."  
  
Daren nodded and bid her goodbye as he let the Hospital Wing, via foot. Minutes later he entered his classroom to find Night staring at him with boredom apparent in his eyes.  
  
/Watching a potion shimmering is quite boring./  
  
= Stop complaining you're older than that. Besides he had to take Draco to the Hospital Wing knowing full well that he needed to be alerted if the potion was finished. = Phidella said rather sharply.  
  
The bird only shrugged its shoulders. /It's almost done./  
  
Daren shook his head. These two acted completely like children at times. Night was right the potion was almost done. He couldn't help but faintly worry about Draco. But he pushed it out of his head as he took the cauldron off the fire to cool. He would visit Draco tomorrow during his break. With that said and done, Daren ladled the potion into a small vial. Carefully he pricked his finger and added a drop of his blood into the potion. It immediately cleared from its hazy blue color to what could have passed as water.  
  
Maneuvering carefully, he walked over to the desk with an open, blank scroll. He picked up a quill and dipped it into the potion. With a deft hand he flicked one drop of the potion onto the blank scroll. From the area where the single drop hit the scroll, dark ink began to blossom onto the scroll. They continued to grow and Daren watched as the lines began to form names, crests, and keys to certain things. He watched in bewilderment as the truth about his family drew itself onto the scroll. Once the potion ran its course Daren sank down in a chair with utter shock.  
  
He knew that pureblood families ran far, but never this far. He knew that they also intermarried and bred with different creatures but he had no idea that his line would go this far. Well to tell the truth all pureblood wizards weren't fully human, in fact they were perhaps if you did the math half human and parts of other beings. He was grateful for the silence that his new companions offered.  
  
Tentatively he brought the scroll down from the desk and brought it to face him so he could read what went into the creation of his family line. Like Sirius said last year just about all purebloods were interbred and all related to each other. Well it proved true. The familiar ache in him rose again but he quashed it down. This was no time to grieve, he should be honoring Sirius's life by remembering what he did in life.  
  
Daren saw many family names on the scroll. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff(His father wasn't lying), Parkinson, Bulstrode, Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, surprising enough Potter, Weasley, Dumbledore, and many other names that he didn't want to finish naming. But he was glad that he wasn't related to Crabbe and Goyle, well closely anyways. He could see their family line, but it was so far into the past that it didn't matter anymore.  
  
Malfoys were notorious for marrying veelas, Daren snorted. No really? As if people couldn't tell by the platinum colored hair. As for other families Daren found that his father's line had the most interbreeding which made him pale at the thought as he looked at what exactly was what made him up. Well how quaint, veela (from the Malfoys, they certainly were half veela), strangely enough vampires (did vampires ever have children by normal means?), high elves (now that's shocking), MER PEOPLE?!,  
  
He pushed the scroll away from him. What the hell was he?  
  
= You're our master Daren that's what you are. What makes your background has no relevance to WHO you are. Besides how do you think some wizards came to be? =  
  
Now that was something to ponder about.  
  
Wearily he stood up from the chair and cleaned up his mess. He took the scroll and called Night over to him and went to his room to be greeted by a dream.  
  
(next scene)

It was two in the morning when Ron came back to the Gryffindor common rooms covered in slime and smelling like a trillion garbage dumps. Severus on the other hand had just finished placing a label on a human sized tank with a replica of Ronald Weasley after checking up on Draco. It read: Students who dare to attack my son will end up like Weasley. I reassure you that it would be very pleasurable for me to pickle you.  
  
(end of chapter)

Author's notes: Urgh! This is my third time typing up this chapter. First time, it sucked so I chucked it, second one was saved onto a disk and my brother stole it and won't give it back (AND IT WAS SUCH A GOOD CHAPTER TOO!) and finally the third time. Well I tried my best to do it perfectly like I originally typed it... I hope you liked it. Hehe. Sorry my betas that I couldn't send you this chapter... I'm personally going to kill my little brother for you. I just typed it today so I can't really have time to let you pick over it since I made a promise to update every Friday. Please forgive me! Sorry about the stupid (next scene) and (end chapter things) FF.net hates formatting my chapters correctly.  
  
The rainbow serpent is from Aztec legend, a very nice creature. Heheh. As for the Hungarian Coffee Troufer. It's boar like and VERY SMELLY. The smell sticks to you like skunk stink, yeah that bad. The smell can't come off magically and only through a special potion or you'll have to wait about a month until it goes away. Severus was just having too much fun with the idea of Weasley torture. Pickled Ron swimming in a tank... Dumbledore is up to making more music cards... Hope you liked the harp part.Poor Draco, he's just going through hell right now. Don't worry he'll be alright.  
  
Thanks to: (For anybody I missed I'm terribly sorry, that I couldn't get you into the recognition. I'll put you in next time.)  
  
JazChelle  
  
I'm glad that you enjoyed my take on how to approach the subject matter. It took a while for me to get it through my head and analyze. It was a bit of a worker. (No doubt I'll have to revamp chapter nine since I really didn't do a good job with it...) Thank you for your support. (  
  
Makalani Astral  
  
Ah one of my many devoted reviewers. I'm very glad that I was able to please you with my writing. As for DM's reactions, I think you'll get a kicker out of what's to come. Hehehe.  
  
Takuto-kun  
  
Well my theory is based on personality since it's more suitable rather than choice, but I'll look into the subject matter and see for myself. As for the Death Eater...okay you all win, he won't be a DE, but he will be part of Voldie's forces. As for D and D being a couple, it'll be more of a one sided thing, but don't worry you'll see what's going to be in store for the character pairings...  
  
Athenakitty  
  
Ah yes, my devoted questioner of thoughts. Very perceptive. Hehe. And a great motivator, you sure make me think of what to write and give me some ideas (thank you ( ) Yes Daren's hands have been healed a couple of chapters back. As for getting at Dumbledore, well we'll see, but I promise for some pranks before it gets really dark. As for the Howler, this will be the strongest I'm afraid. Dust bunnies, I have something in store for them... Severitus is confindent in his son's abilities and naturally wants to defend him, though he'll be slow in admitting it. Daren will open some of his Syone books since Hermione wishes to look at them. ( The rainbow serpent is actually a god from the Aztec mythology, though it is a minor god, it is extremely powerful and whoever it chooses (as a friend or master) is blessed beyond all things. The rainbow serpent is extremely powerful and very intelligent and is sometimes tied with the Serpent of the World by the Aztecs, perhaps being the offspring of the Serpent of Life. The genealogy potion will come underway. Hehe. Oh yes Ron's in for now, he asked the wrath of all the teachers. Great idea! I'll try and fit in lemon drop lacing. It'll be hilarious to see Dumbledore high! Definitely more Sev and Daren bonding. Remus will start to get suspicious on the matter of Daren. (Can't hide forever from somebody who knows scents very well...)  
  
Miss Mooney  
  
I'm flattered by your praise in my English skills. It's a stunner for me to hear that I am able to keep your attention with my story. I try to strive and make things interesting and full of meaning like a good novelist. As for the emotional abuse part, I'm very familiar with it as well, it's very usual for physical and mental abuse to go hand in hand. If something affects one part then it also affects the other part as well. I'm very sorry to hear that you had to deal with emotional abuse since it is one of the more dangerous forms of abuse. I assure you that emotional abuse can cause many on the brink of insanity, I've nearly been there myself and as for your friends, I can't help but feel a bit of a kinship since we have gone through such trials. In the Harry Potter books, yes it is heading towards emotional abuse, but there were subtle hints of physical abuse coming out, like for example the grabbing of hair and pushing around. Many abusers start out with little things... Spankings should be banned for all eternity. As for your fic, I wish you luck and continue with your wonderful writing. (  
  
Ennui deMorte  
  
As for the soul tugging thing, it's Draco's awakening powers, but there is also a definite connection that is forming between Daren and Draco/ (  
  
For the singing card, I had fun with that one. My brother was watching an annoying music video and the idea just sprang up in my mind. Heheh. Dumbledore glarings to come! Yes more of the old coot prying into Daren's stuff and taking pictures of him in the corners of the corridors... (ah the millions of possibilities that Dumbledore can play pranks on Daren, annoying him to no end.) Divination. Ah the crystal balls, water scrying, Tarot, Palm readings and dreams/vision interpretations. Daren is really going enjoy the death predictions and other fun stuff.  
  
Athenakitty  
  
Actually he'll be pickling things. Heheh. Yes the Hungarian Coffee Troufer fetuses. (Boarlike creatures with a HORRIBLE stench. As for the large dust bunnies from the ceilings, well my school had them too even if it was the cleanest place on the planet (the gym). As for house elves cleaning the ceiling, well, it's a difficult task and I don't want to hurt them. Yes! Dust bunnies galore! For the dreams, yes there will be more of those. Voldie's reaction will be one worth watching. (Tom will be happy) The scar is a different matter, Voldi and Tom are two different entities so the scar won't be that much of a problem I hope. There might be a musical store opening up in Hogsmeade. Ah more music, mostly ordered from Diagon Alley... Yes plenty of listeners since Hogwarts is going to have an orchestra and choir. As for length of pain, yes it does have to do with the amount of strength that they'll wield. If there's too much and the person doesn't awaken properly, they'll die, but that's rare, but there are those rare instances... As for Daren's patronus it will change. I hope you liked the Phidella's name. ( Silencing charm around the dorm, yes that's a definite since he won't want to wake up his dorm mates, but then again he has his own room. Yes Daren will start to fend off female admirers. Severus's reaction well, we'll see in the next chapter. Strong lemon drops. Hehehe, pucker up! Daren will get another wand a bit later in chapter eleven or so. His current wand won't draw suspicions until later when his classmates start to learn magical signatures (wand) Ron and Hermione would suspect more than the others because they're familiar with the wand to some extent though they don't recognize it since Harry is Daren. (Our minds skip over the things that are obvious to view only what we WANT to see) Severus will get some things from Daren mainly from Sirius's will.  
  
Padawan Jan-AQ  
  
Snape will ask about it first then remember something about it. Heheh. Tom Riddle will come back into play, he's important in the fic.  
  
LL  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter and am pleased that you love this story. Yes being a Death Eater will be beneath him, but not to worry he'll hold a very high position in Voldi's circle. No doubt about it.  
  
Ciara  
  
Dursley torture...hmm. I would wish to, but I'm not going to be that evil though public humiliation will come into play in the future of the fic, especially if they found out some powerful people in the muggle world were actually wizards with second jobs...Severus in protective mode is going to be seen once the fic turns dark with plenty of mental tormenting and physical ones that are coming. Yes the final revelations...that will be sweet. I'm glad that you liked my story, don't worry about the explanation, I understand what you mean with masks. I hope that this chapter was great. Hrei-siesn  
  
Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like it so much. I have an explanation about the violin bow... I decided to use unicorn hair since a unicorn is somewhat related to a horse in structure, except for the horn and magic of course. All violin bows are made of horsehair so I thought that it would be somewhat logical to make a bow with unicorn hair since the instruments came from a magical shop. Heheh. As for your abusive friend, well they need help, seriously. I think that the reason why she abused you is because it's a byproduct and a sign that she might also be abused at home. (Scary to think) From a parent abuse would be horrid by a friend makes it worse in some ways that abuse coming from a parent. As I stated somewhere people tend to look away from the obvious and see what they want to see. And it works too, which is the disturbing part of the human mind. If we don't want to see it, we can't. People should realize that the human sight is weak compared to that of our souls.  
  
HecateDeMort  
  
Sorry about that. ( I guess FF.net doesn't like formatting my chapters properly...bad FF.net. Bad.


	10. Chapter Ten

Seeing Beyond the Veil  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Daren found himself back in the Chamber of Secrets again with Tom who was crying. He then noticed that Phidella, Night and strangely enough his harp had accompanied him to the Chamber. Gently he bent down and pulled Tom into a hug. He could imagine what had happened to the younger boy. It seemed most likely that his housemates were giving him a hard time, as were the other students. With that much resentment from the others he could see why Tom had chosen to become Dark. Living in an orphanage didn't help either.  
  
He knew what humiliation and hate felt like. Heck he lived it everyday as Harry Potter and perhaps still did. He wasn't humiliated but certain individuals hated him for being Severus Snape's son. Words weren't expressed, but Daren knew what Tom needed. Slowly he disengaged himself from the now calm boy and handed him Night.  
  
/Master is this a good idea? He'll become your enemy of the future./  
  
'He is but a child now. Evil isn't born it's created. You should know better, you're older than I am. He needs comfort to soften the harshness of his life.'  
  
The bird allowed itself to be petted by Tom who was watching Daren enlarge a harp. Tom couldn't help but feel that Daren was giving him something to hold onto, in fact he already did. A shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen to his woes. His wisdom had no fault and his embraces were what Tom craved for. In his heart Tom longed to forever have Daren with him, the perfect father figure, his savior from the ridicule at school where nobody cared for him because of his family background and because of his House.  
  
But here in the Chambers he comforted by the one that many believed would be pure evil, the true heir of Slytherin. A man of early twenty with a beautiful face, Slytherin eyes and wisdom that had given him warmth. Tom allowed the warm song touch his soul and fill him with peace. A peace that he rarely had. He knew that no matter where he went or what he did, there would always be a piece of Daren with him. A song that he would never forget.  
  
Tom came closer to Daren and fell asleep as the song winded down to an end. Daren found that the boy was sleeping and smiled sadly. He mentally called Night to accompany him and bent down to pick up Tom Riddle. With a free hand he shrunk the harp and pocketed it. As he cradled Tom closer to him he noticed that he was wearing the same robes as before.  
  
Shaking his head he headed out of the Chamber with Night following. Daren encountered Nadie, the Basilisk who's head was bowed. Nodding, Daren stepped on her head and she stretched herself to her full height to the entrance of the Chambers. Moments later Daren found himself in the girl's bathroom. Smiling faintly he left the bathroom and made his way to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
'Let me in Hogwarts. I do not wish any harm for any of your students.'  
  
The entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms opened up before Daren as he stepped into the Common Room.  
  
Agilis Malfoy was surprised to find a tall imposing figure stepping into the Slytherin Common Room at the hour of three in the morning carrying none other than half blood Riddle. What made it worse was that the man wore Slytherin color robes. Yet he couldn't help but admit that the man was if possible, beautiful. The long dark hair, loosely tied back with a black cord, pale skin, slender build, tall frame and Slytherin eyes were very appealing even to Agilis who was in every way a straight guy. Yet what made him strongly curious was the black bird perched on his right shoulder and a rainbow colored serpent curled around his shoulders and neck.  
  
The air around the man commanded respect and dripped with magic. He couldn't help but shudder.  
  
"Who are you and what did you want with half blood Riddle?" Agilis demanded. He was a Malfoy, thus entitled to find out.  
  
The man only smirked at him. "Ah, a Malfoy. There's no mistaking the hair and the eyes, or the facial features. As for your so called half blood Riddle, well I wouldn't really call him that if I were you young Malfoy."  
  
A shiver ran up Agilis's spine. This man was no normal wizard by any means. But he couldn't help but protest about being called young.  
  
"I'm sixteen and a prefect." Agilis said defiantly. "Answer my question what did you want with half blood Riddle?"  
  
"Riddle's background makes him more than a regular half blood surely you've noticed young Malfoy." There was a laugh that sent more shivers up Agilis's spine. It wasn't an evil laugh but a somewhat bitter one. "He's a cousin of sorts. Think twice before you attack or ridicule a member of the Slytherin family."  
  
The blood drained from Agilis's face. "Are you Salazar Slytherin?" he sputtered.  
  
"Don't be a fool! Of course not! His blood runs in my veins, how else do you think I came in? Now stop being such an insolent child and show me Riddle's room."  
  
Agilis swallowed and did as he was commanded. Salazar Slytherin's blood existed! And through Riddle too! He watched as the mysterious man tucked the boy in gently before leaving Riddle's room and the Slytherin Common Rooms.  
  
Bloody Hell.  
  
Daren walked down the hallways of Hogwarts smirking the whole way. God it felt so good to see a Malfoy look as if he'd seen a ghost. Then again it was better to see him spluttering like an idiot.  
  
"STOP."  
  
Daren knew that voice, a voice that was too familiar to not know. He turned around to find Albus Dumbledore pointing a wand at him. Phidella raised her head to hiss but Daren stopped her with his hand. Night vaguely shifted, complaining about wanting to go back to sleep.  
  
"Albus, good evening." He said politely.  
  
"Strangers aren't welcome in the halls of Hogwarts without express permission. Tell me what are you doing lurking around the halls."  
  
"Returning a student to bed, my good professor. But heed my warning. Dark times will soon befall and it's best that you show more mercy to Riddle. One voice has power, one small thing can become a greater thing. Beware Dumbledore."  
  
'Night NOW!'  
  
Before Albus had a chance to stun the mysterious man, he disappeared in a black mist. As soon as the mist dissipated the man had disappeared.  
  
'Dark times will soon befall. . . One voice has power, one small thing can become a greater thing. . .'  
  
(next scene)  
  
Draco woke up to find that he was in the Hospital Wing. Groaning he rubbed his head to ease the fading pain. His body felt stiff and sore all over. He propped himself up only to be smothered by Madam Pomphrey who handed him a breakfast tray.  
  
"What happened? I remembered music and that was it."  
  
The nurse gave him a piercing gaze before answering.  
  
"Both Professors Snape were in here earlier today. Daren Snape decided to play a song when you went through the most difficult phase of your awakening powers, and surprisingly enough it helped you come along with the progress quite nicely. Though I don't think that you'd object to some physical changes either given that I know your family history Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Without another word she left. Draco on the other hand found that his clothes were on a chair nearby. He reached over and pulled out his grandfather's journal from one of the pockets and began to read a new passage.  
  
'I don't know why I've decided to write this down this year. Perhaps it was because it was my final year in Hogwarts. Then again I'm not much of a sentimental person. But besides the point. It is a memory that I remember quite vividly to this day, a memory perhaps I'll always remember forever.  
  
It started when I was in the Common Room at around three in the morning when I saw somebody come in. It was a bit hard to see in the soft lighting, but when the figure stepped near the fireplace I saw that it was a man carrying half blood Riddle. (Though now I don't dare call him that anymore or even want to mention anymore than once.) The man was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. His face was pale, his hair dark as a raven's wing and emerald green eyes (Slytherin eyes in my opinion). He was dressed in elegant robes of the Slytherin House colors and he had the air of power and grace.  
  
I laugh at how stupid I acted. I was defiant and demanded to know what he wanted from Riddle and he only answered coldly that Riddle's background was worthier than mine was. (Which proved a shock to me) He said quite icily that Riddle was actually one of Slytherin's descendants. Being stupid I asked if he (the man) was Salazar Slytherin and he only laughed calling me a fool for thinking so. But to tell the truth, that man must have been Slytherin himself to make it past the school's wards and into the Common Rooms with ease that would have shocked the Ministry.  
  
He tucked in Riddle and told me to show more mercy to the boy now that I knew his background. After tucking in the boy he left as silently as he came in. The one thought that was in my head was Bloody Hell. Ironic isn't it?  
  
Well it turned out that through the Genealogy Potion it proved correct. The man was right and Riddle really is one of Slytherin's descendants. (A descendant from one of Slytherin's two bastards, one line died ages ago and Riddle was from the other line that's dwindled to him only.) I've heard that there was also a line coming from Slytherin and Ravenclaw but to some strange event, the family line tied to Slytherin and Ravenclaw have been covered mysteriously. I'm guessing that the man who claimed kinship with Riddle did the cover up so that he wouldn't be found.'  
  
Draco's head swarmed with shock. So his grandfather ran into another heir to Slytherin, the real one who was of also the Ravenclaw line! But there was only one person who could have been that person a Snape. But his grandfather had mentioned that the Snapes within his generation or time era were black or brown eyed and older than him because his (Draco's) grand- grand father were friends with the Snapes. To tell the truth the Malfoys were always friends with the Snapes as far they could remember.  
  
So if it couldn't have been a Snape. If not a Snape then who? Was it really Salazar Slytherin, but then the man claimed that he wasn't Salazar Slytherin but a descendant of him. He continued to rack his brains when a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Daren smiling at him faintly with the serpent around his neck and the strange bird on his shoulder.  
  
"I see that you're doing well. I came here to drop off your homework." Daren said as he dropped a pile of papers and books onto the night table next to Draco. "Well I have to go since I have a class to teach. See you around."  
  
Draco only gaped at the retreating boy before he stared at the homework pile and groaned.  
  
(next scene)  
  
A few weeks passed since Draco's little awakening and more students had fallen victim to their awakenings and Daren was called multiple times into the Hospital Wing to sooth the patients during the difficult phase as Madam Pomphrey called it.  
  
Hermione watched with concern as her friend Daren ran between classes and the Hospital as students began have their locked powers awakening. He was good-natured about it but rather quiet about it. To her surprise and that of Professor Snape's (senior) Neville had been transferred to Advanced Potions since he did exceptionally well in the theory part of the OWLS Potions test. She had watched Daren take it upon himself to tutor Neville in Potions. Now that she thought about it Daren tutored many students in many subjects from Ancient Runes to Herbology surprisingly enough.  
  
She couldn't help but connect Daren with the pickled 'twin' of Ron. Even though the snarky professor wouldn't admit it, he was fiercely overprotective of his son who was a still a complete mystery. To much of her surprise Draco had become somewhat friendly with her (maybe because of Daren) and somewhat more handsome. It would seem that his awakening left him a little bit taller (6'1 to be more accurate) and somewhat more of a Veela feel to him. Though she wouldn't dare voice it out loud, she saw that Draco had a crush on Daren who just wasn't interested.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel that Daren was somebody familiar and told her suspicions to Professor Lupin who also told her that Daren was somebody familiar.  
  
'There's something about him that is too familiar for my comfort. To tell the truth Daren is a complete mystery and it's rather confusing that he just seems so familiar to me when I've hardly even known him as my student and as Severus's son. He's so familiar yet so different. His scent is even faintly familiar to me to tell the truth. It's like I've known him for years when I've only met him for a short while. Truthfully he's hiding something, his story is also very shallow.'  
  
'His story is also very shallow.'  
  
She could somehow feel that Professor Lupin felt that Daren Snape was lying to them all. If he was lying what for and why. She knew that he was trained to be a double agent for the Order and for the Dark Lord. Yet she couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something other than that fact. He was hiding a darker secret. Hermione had done identity checks and nothing suspicious came up. She had borrowed his Syone books, albums, anything that would be a flaw, but she found none.  
  
She wanted to scream in frustration but didn't due to the fact that she was in a classroom full of other students. Instead she excused herself to go to the restroom, which unfortunately passed the Divination Tower.  
  
Unexpectedly she felt drawn to it.  
  
(next scene)  
  
Daren sat back into the shadows away from Professor Trelawny the coot and Ronald Weasley the maniac. No he preferred to stay away from all possible human contact given that he carried around Phidella everyday and because he just didn't want to be around anybody when he was in the Divination room.  
  
"Today we will be doing water scrying. It will not be difficult for those without the Inner Eye to see a vision of some sort since we will be using an element to channel some of our magic to show us the vision of the present, past or future. All you have to do is peer into the bowls. Go on."  
  
Daren craned over a bowl when his scar began to burn (still hidden of course) and what he saw drained his face of color. It was Voledemort freeing his Death Eaters from Azkaban. The scrying bowl in front of him played the same vision that he saw in his mind. Somehow he could feel that his father was there as well. It was a well-known fact that the Ministry had released Lucius Malfoy earlier that morning. It seemed that Voldemort wanted all of his followers freed.  
  
A wind whipped around the classroom. Students began to shriek as the wind continued to rip through the classroom.  
  
"Voldemort is freeing the Death Eaters from the new Azkaban."  
  
Without another word, Daren fainted. The winds died down and Professor Trelawny called for Dumbledore. Moments later Dumbledore came out of the fireplace.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Daren Snape saw a vision and fainted. Voledemort is freeing his Death Eaters from the new Azkaban." She whispered.  
  
"Thank you. Continue your lesson. I'll take Daren Snape off your hands."  
  
Hermione paled as she strained her ears to hear what was going on in the Divination room. Daren Snape was able to See a vision. . .  
  
(next scene)  
  
Severus stared at the withering form of his son and it pained him. It couldn't happen now! It was too soon.  
  
"Will he be able to make it through Albus? You know what happens to people who go through their awakening prematurely."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Daren who was screaming silently as Madam Pomphrey put him into a comatose state that would numb the effects a bit. However this was Daren they were talking about and the chances of him making it through were very slim.  
  
"I don't know Severus, I don't know. But before he started his premature awakening he said something about the Circle of the Serpent being complete."  
  
Severus cast his son a pained glance before meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "They're children of the Inner Circle. Voldemort had plans for the children and I participated in those plans. He wanted each child born to the Inner Circle to be granted powers beyond belief. However when I never gave him a child, the plans were discarded. He never questioned why I never had a child. Perhaps it was because I was one of his favorites." Severus shuddered.  
  
"But now that I have a son I don't know what will happen Albus I don't know what to do. I've tried to stop as many plans as possible but this is one that I won't be able to stop. He's my son and I don't want him to go through what I have to go through."  
  
Dumbledore could only give the younger wizard a sympathetic look. "Your son volunteered to do this Severus, Voldemort knows well enough that you have a son. But I promise you that I won't ask of anything from him. That I promise Severus."  
  
"Please just see that he survives this." Severus said as he choked out the words. His son, a son he never knew until this year. He would never give him up for the world.  
  
Not for the first time he regretted ever joining Voldemort, regretted becoming a Death Eater who participated in unforgivable sins. His son, the Boy-Who-Lived gave him a chance to redeem himself and a peace that he had sworn that he would never find. He wished that the war would be over forever so that he could share a normal life with his son, but it wouldn't end. Not until Voldemort the Dark Lord was defeated.  
  
For once he just wished that life would have been different, but Severus knew that it would not come to pass. The fates had already decided their lives. Severus cried over his son as pain gripped his heart.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't say anything but watched as the younger wizard cried over his son's fate.  
  
(end of chapter)  
  
Author's note: Whoo! Over 100 Reviews! Thanks guys! This is really getting dark! Sheesh. I didn't really think that this fic would be funny, but I'll try and add as many funny parts as possible to counteract with the dark parts. Poor Severus, he's really torn up. Draco is up and alive yeah! Oh he will start to snoop about Agilis's diary. Yes there was more Tom and more of him to come. Well this version came out better than the last one. I'm really glad though I'm kinda mad that the other version was deleted. (Gonna kill my little brother) Please review.  
  
Thank you: (I'm sorry if I didn't list you)  
  
HecateDeMort:  
  
Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Takuto-kun:  
  
I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I hope this one was good. As for the animals, they're kinda cute and give more flavor to the fic, there'll be more coming soon.  
  
Sheep dawggy:  
  
I'm glad that you love my story. Pickled Ron was fun. Ah next chapter will have some more Ron humiliation (he still smells bad and I didn't put him in this chapter, he would have ruined the plot.) In a sense Daren does go back in time though to him it's a dream, to Tom it's real. So when Tom summons Daren, he kinda gains a physical body even when in reality he's asleep.  
  
Laterose Yugure:  
  
I'm glad that I've written a fic with you flavoring in it. Hehehe. I agree with you for Severitus/harry-with-powers-and-interesting-bloodline stories since they are rare. I'm happy that you like Harry/Daren's personality (I taking it as the quiet but cool guy) As for romance I'm still fiddling with the idea (Maybe I should hold a poll)  
  
Pure Black:  
  
You're on! I'm going to doll out as many chapters as possible! Hehehe.  
  
Ciara:  
  
Hello again. Weasley torture is so fun! (I'm a sadist aren't I huh? Wait I found a new one for my Halloween chapter EXPLODING PUMPKIN PIE for Ronnykins!) As for Ron in a tank, it was a reviewer from a couple of chapters back (Sorry if I can't find your name right now!) They wanted to have Ron pickled for being an idiot and labeled, but Severus wouldn't have gotten in trouble so I decided to make Severus do a replica of Ron and pickle the duplicate. Voldie will find out Daren's true identity soon. Dursely humiliation is coming in the next chapter. (I'm so going to howl until I get sick) Vernon Dursely will turn Technicolor if you know what I mean (hehehe)  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112:  
  
Pickled Ron rocks! I'm thinking of buying a Lego Harry Potter set and take the Ron figurine and actually pickle it hehehe. I think Severus is in his lab making miniature replicas of Ron and pickling them. I think that the other teachers are going to have them on their desks. (Now that's a killer idea!)  
  
Makalani Astral:  
  
Sorry that more couldn't be added to Daren's-amazing-rag-tag-zoo, but next chapter will introduce a new animal.  
  
Volleypickle16:  
  
I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I hope that this one is a good one too.  
  
Lady Lily3:  
  
I do kinda fell sorry for Voldie. He misses Daren and hates Dumbledore (you'll find out why next chapter. Yes that chapter will be very emotional.) There are going to be some changes but Voldie is Voldie because of Dumbledore...(next chapter)  
  
Lady Starlight2:  
  
Snape knew (all the more reason why he made the replica of Ron and pickled it.) All the more reason for Ron torture. Last chapter he was also worried about what Daren would find out about the family. (an implying that Daren would be related to an idiot.) Actually Hermione and Ginny will find out about the truth very soon and poor Daren will be devastated when they do learn.  
  
Athenakitty:  
  
Daren wasn't really surprised with the Rainbow Serpent, but a bit cautious. Last chapter Lupin gave the Rainbow Serpent to Daren to do research on it. I think many people did but I only pointed out the major ones (I forgot how many) You could say that Night is a cousin to the phoenix and it will meet up with Fawkes. Ron will apologize when he accidentally finds out Daren's true identity. Next chapter Dumbledore will give out more cards and Daren will do some major lacing of lemon drops. No the twins didn't make it to Snape's List to Kill. Daren will show the scroll to Severus soon. He won't order more Syone books but he will talk to some of the professors now and then. Oooh yes Gremane will visit Hogwarts. Remus is going to majorly bug Severus about Daren since he's confined Hermione with his suspicions. Dursely torture is next chapter. Of the late I've been only able to sit on him (sad yes. I so wanted to see him covered in chocolate syrup too.)  
  
Miss Mooney:  
  
Managers at work are evil. Last year one of the managers wanted to boot my mom off because she didn't like her. She fired about three people in two weeks! Brr. The woman is a bitch (excuse my language) who hates my mom. Right now they have a truce thank God. Don't worry about rambling, I tend to do that early in the morning too. (sigh. Insomnia does that to me) Dang I didn't know you were an adult! I'm really shocked. I'm really glad that you enjoy my fic (even if it takes an eternity for me to update) I'm just really self-conscious about my writing style. Don't worry about the Babble curse I'm doing it too and it's only six p.m. (Actually I should make some German Chocolate cake right about now. Though exploding pastries are fun. I can see a whole list of Ron torture coming up...) heheheh.  
  
Uten:  
  
Tom is a nice kid all around, just misunderstood a lot. (sigh. Tom will always remember Daren's songs, they're the type to touch the soul. ) I'm trying to create more of a multi-faceted view on this story so that they tie together to create the bigger picture. This fic will turn out to be what you hope for. Oh Daren is going to have a fun time in his growing zoo and collections. (Mainly from ever cheery Dumbledore.)  
  
Theoddguy:  
  
Right now I touched on how Draco came out physically but next chapter will discuss his powers and what he inherited. (I'll have to make the next chapter longer)  
  
Pris:  
  
Thank you. I hope you got a great laugh from Pickled Weasley. Miniatures will be coming soon!  
  
A reviewer:  
  
I'm glad that you like my story. Next chapter will be more lengthy. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Seeing Beyond the Veil  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
In the depths of the darkness in Daren's mind he somewhat felt aware that his body was in immense pain. It didn't bother him anymore. He had been aware of pain ever since he was a child of one. All thanks to the Dursleys. In a perverted way he thanked them for training him to build up a high tolerance to pain: emotional and physical. However he wasn't completely immune to feeling emotional pain as he was almost with physical pain. The nightmares and memories were testament to that. But he would tolerate them no matter what. Memories served as a purpose and the nightmares, well were just nightmares. Despite that he especially thanked Vernon and his obsession for beatings. He couldn't leave out his cousin either. Vernon and Dudley, the coaches of pain tolerance. He wanted to laugh out loud.  
  
As he pondered in the darkness Daren wasn't aware that his thoughts had opened the door to his suppressed emotions and memories. A tickling of his senses made him turn around but it was too late and the door opened as Daren was swept up in the memories of his past, reliving many of them.  
  
(next scene)  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon."  
  
Severus gripped his son's hands and watched helplessly as his son began to pull defensive maneuvers that only people of abuse pulled out. The cringing, the raising of arms to protect the head, the sudden drawn up knees. A chill washed over him and he choked on held back sobs. This was his son, just found still mysterious to some degree but his son none the less. For the second time of his life he saw the horrors that his son had lived through for most of his life. It didn't help with the fact that he himself had added to his son's grief. He wanted to call out for somebody, anybody to help his son from his pain. But he couldn't. He was frozen there, starting at his son's mumbling and cringing as he gripped Daren's hands trying to stop the boy from raising it over his head.  
  
It was once said that humans were attracted to tragedy. Severus couldn't have agreed more with the author of those words. He himself was caught in the web of tragedy. He was unable to pull away from it no matter how much his mind screamed for him to shout, to tear himself away to get somebody to help his son. Yet he sat there as silent tears coursed down his face. His son was in a coma fighting for his life and reliving his past. Daren didn't deserve such a fate and yet the fates threw him such a destiny, such a burden to carry. The savior of the world the one who would bring light in times of darkness was only a child. A fragile child with many emotional scars and tormented by nightmares that would have driven the strongest willed into the brink of insanity. His mind screamed in anguish but his body wouldn't respond.  
  
(next scene)  
  
Daren brought his arms up to protect his head as Vernon brought down the rod clumsily. Thought the blow was random and ill balanced it was still painful to endure. He had over the years memorized Vernon's beating patterns. It would begin with a simple switch across the palms of his hands until they bled and raw. Just standard corporeal punishment. It would however soon turn into random beating. He was struck anywhere but the face and his chest. His arms and legs were the areas that received most of the punishment. Why Vernon never went for the face and chest was to hide the fact that he beat Daren regularly. Neighbors would become highly suspicious if they saw bruises on Daren's face and even more so if he had a punctured lung. No it would be well concealed beneath long sleeved shirts and jeans. Any professional abuser would say the same thing.  
  
Beatings were limited to only arms, legs and occasionally on the back of the head. Sharp objects were well out of the picture since scars would raise plenty of red flags, as would the blood. No, Vernon was a careful man when it came to beatings even when he was drunk.  
  
The next blow didn't aim itself at his head. This time it landed on his legs. He didn't cry out as he felt pain jolt all over his legs. At an early age he had learned the art of Silence and Acceptance. It made things easier and Vernon would grow bored of beating Daren when there was no response.  
  
When the next blow didn't come, Daren opened his eyes and saw the memory fade away and saw darkness once again.  
  
Kill the spare.  
  
Grey eyes stared lifelessly at him. Into his own emerald colored eyes and spoke to him.  
  
Please bring me back. . .  
  
A harsh sob broke from his mouth as he tired desperately to get away from those grey eyes staring lifelessly into his. The whispers surrounded him. No, no, no, no, no. NO!  
  
The grey eyes vanished and the darkness once again came back. Then colors emerged and Daren saw Sirius falling. NO! Blue eyes bore into his. Daren saw acceptance in them. Sirius's lips were curled into a smile as he disappeared behind the veil. The voices whispered all around him again. So foreign, yet so familiar. Agony ripped at his heart as he desperately tried to forget, to try and push away the scene that he had witnessed for the millionth time.  
  
A loud wail of pain escaped him as he screamed his pain for a man that he had loved, the man who loved him unconditionally who offered him a home. He felt again aware of pain as the scene melted away to be replaced by his nightmares. He felt the Cruciatus curses but was numb to them. The agony and pain from Sirius's death was far greater than that of the curses. Daren could only see the blue eyes and the smile. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks. The voices whispered around him talking of random things. Screaming, yelling, whispering, comforting, hating, dodging, worried, emotionless. He collapsed onto his knees as he reached up towards the descending darkness and cried out why in the darkness.  
  
He felt something wrap itself around his neck lightly and a weight on his shoulder.  
  
= Do not give into the pain, accept it, make it a part of you. =  
  
/Use your gift of silence become it. It was your gift that called us. Use it and rise from your darkness victorious./  
  
"But how?" he whispered with desperation. He wanted to get away from it all to be without it.  
  
= We are here for you. Your heart, your silence. Use them. = Phidella said softly.  
  
Daren closed his eyes as he remembered joyful memories, painful yes but none the less joyful and began to feel warmth enter him and his soul began to heal a little. The darkness evaporated to reveal the Chamber with Tom sitting and reading from a large tome. Daren smiled. Seeing the boy so absorbed in his book made him smile. The darkness of his heart fled as he approached the boy.  
  
"Doing homework?"  
  
Tom looked up at him with joy written all over his face. Daren felt his heart tighten.  
  
Kill the spare. . .  
  
Tom had become a smaller brother to him almost and it pained him that the innocent boy would someday become a monster known as Voldemort. He pushed it away, right now he would enjoy his time with the boy and his innocence.  
  
"Daren!" Tom cried as he launched himself at Daren.  
  
Seconds later Daren felt arms wrap around him. For a boy of thirteen, Tom was strong. All dark thoughts fled and memories disappeared as Daren chuckled and returned the embrace.  
  
"Hey kid how's homework?"  
  
Tom blanched. "Urgh. I hate homework, especially Transfiguration."  
  
Daren conjured cushions and sat down. Tom followed suit. Daren grabbed the book that Tom had been reading and skimmed over its contents. He then noticed that it was a fourth year book.  
  
"Are you a fourth year?"  
  
Tom blushed and sheepishly nodded. "Yeah. You didn't know? It's been almost two years that you've been here for me."  
  
Daren smiled. It was odd how time went by in the Chamber. Maybe each night was actually a series of different nights for Tom.  
  
"I made a couple of friends. Agilis is one of my best friends." Tom said excitedly as he grabbed Daren's hands.  
  
"That's good to hear Tom that you're doing well now. Any problems from your other classmates?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "No. Once I became friends with Agilis they've stopped teasing me, the teachers are treating me nicer all except Dumbledore. He never liked me." He said with a frown.  
  
A frown made its way to Daren's face. "It would seem that he continues to make mistakes. But then again we all learn from our mistakes. Don't pay any mind to Dumbledore, if he doesn't like you then don't make a deal out of it, it'll only hurt you more. People can't help but judge, but don't forget there are other people who are very accepting. Don't give into despair you'll regret making decisions based only on despair. Tom you are a strong child, don't give into your anger or sorrow. Now let's see what your Transfiguration Professor is up to."  
  
Tom came closer to Daren as he read from the book. Together both of them went through several spells and Daren tossed out random questions until Tom could answer them correctly. After a while Tom felt himself succumb to Daren's tenor voice. Unaware of Tom's fluttering eyes, Daren continued to read out of the book until he felt something gently bump his arm. Looking down he found Tom fast asleep and smiled. He shrunk the book and pocketed it.  
  
'Night I don't think you can ride on my shoulder right now, you'll have to follow.'  
  
/Great. You're going to carry the boy again?/ Night asked.  
  
= What do you think you idiot! = Phidella hissed as Night leapt off of Daren's shoulder and flew around the Chamber a bit.  
  
Smiling Daren picked the boy up and made his way out of the Chamber of Secrets, courtesy of Nadie of course. Silently he left the girl's bathroom and made his way down the corridor when he felt a wand at the back of his neck.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Daren knew that it was Dumbledore. Tom stirred in his arms.  
  
"Turn around Salazar!"  
  
Tom woke up groggily to the harsh voice. He froze. It was Dumbledore!  
  
"Professor?" he whispered.  
  
He was gently let down and was pushed until he saw Daren's back. Albus glared at the young man in front of him. Him again. The man with the dark bird and the rainbow colored serpent. He was rewarded with a glare from the young man who had pushed Tom behind him.  
  
"I am not Salazar Slytherin esteemed Professor. I believe that Salazar has been dead for over a thousand years the last time I checked and a ghost isn't able to carry a real form as I can."  
  
"No. That is true Salazar but I won't fall for your tricks. You preserved your memory didn't you?" Albus asked softly as Salazar glared at him a frown marring his inhumanly beautiful face.  
  
Tom could only look between Dumbledore and at Daren. Was it true? Could he have invoked the memory of Salazar Slytherin? But it wasn't possible, memories required souls and Tom was the only soul in the Chambers and his certainly wasn't stolen to invoke Daren to have an actual body. There was no way for a memory to have a body unless it required a sacrifice of the soul. Albus was wrong. Tom made his way from behind Daren until he was standing next to the man and grabbed one of his hands. He got a reassuring squeeze that said, 'everything will be alright.'  
  
"I am not Salazar Slytherin Albus. Nor will I ever be. Salazar is dead. He's been dead for over a thousand years. If I were a memory then Tom here would have already been dead. Do you see him dead?"  
  
"No. But that still doesn't prove that you're Salazar Slytherin!" Dumbledore yelled as he brought up his wand. Daren pushed Tom behind him.  
  
"Get away!"  
  
Tom scrambled back as he watched Dumbledore fire a curse at Daren.  
  
"DAREN! NO!" Tom screamed as a red light went towards Daren.  
  
Daren couldn't find his wand. Wherever it was it definitely wasn't here. His hand grasped nothing but thin air. However that thin air became a violin and a bow. His violin and bow to be exact.  
  
/Watch out!/ Night cried.  
  
Daren jumped aside in time to hear the spell go by and hit the wall.  
  
He looked down at the violin in his hands. The bow...It had a core...Perhaps, perhaps he could use his violin as a type of conduct for his magic. Taking a deep breath he brought the violin up to his chin and whipped the bow across the strings. Dumbledore advanced 'Salazar' as the violin was brought up. Closing his eyes, Daren brought the bow down to play.  
  
The violin began to sing as Dumbledore threw another curse towards Daren. Tom watched in horror as it came closer and closer to his only father figure. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he saw Daren standing there, tall and defiant playing the violin. The music sounded somewhat subdued and hushed. As he sat there crying he felt as if he was at the beach. For a moment he caught a glimpse of sand and water with the sun over the horizon before it was whisked away. The scene in front of him caught him by surprise. A bird the color of the ocean flew in and erected a barrier of water around Daren.  
  
Dumbledore's curse hit the barrier and disappeared. Daren opened his eyes and faced Dumbledore. He continued to play on the violin of his joys, his sorrows, his life. His fingers flew as the earth beneath Hogwarts shifted and groaned. A creature escaped from a cave. Albus couldn't move at all as Salazar approached him playing the violin. The music was heart wrenching but filled with power. He continued to watch as the man approached him with two birds following. One the color of the ocean and the other as black as night.  
  
Something erupted from next to his feet causing him to startle. Albus watched as the 'thing' became another bird the color of mahogany. He had thought that Salazar would retaliate with his wand. No, instead he played a violin that cried out sorrowfully of the oceans and of the earth.  
  
'Where will you go? I am of the earth where things grow and become. Where will you go?  
  
How far will you go riding on what you've been taught to believe? How far?  
  
How deep will you go into the memories of others? How deep does the ocean flow?  
  
How far? Tell me.'  
  
No. This man wasn't Slytherin yet he was. Dumbledore couldn't help but know in his soul that this man was Slytherin and yet something more. How he knew, he had no idea. The man before him was as beautiful as the heavens, as mysterious as the deepest oceans and yet more powerful than the sun. The music crying out was powerful and one that could break the whole world in half and rip the memories of every being.  
  
"Riddle?"  
  
The moment was broken. The three people turned to see Agilis Malfoy standing there in the corridor wide-eyed in fear.  
  
"You."  
  
Albus saw that the man was distracted. As much as it was dishonest, he had to do it to protect the school from Him.  
  
Tom cried out as Daren was hit by a spell. Daren's eyes widened in shock. He saw Tom call out to him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"DAREN! Daren! NOOOOO!"  
  
He looked down to see himself fading away. His emerald eyes locked onto Dumbledore's and one word formed on his lips.  
  
"Forget."  
  
He watched as Dumbledore crumpled onto the floor. Tom ran towards Daren and grasped one of his hands. Yet he still saw Daren fading away like that of a dream. Tears came down, as he held onto Daren as tight as he could, hoping, wishing to keep him from fading away.  
  
"Don't go, please don't go. I can't live without you. Please Daren, please Father don't go."  
  
Daren's heart clenched at being called father. As odd as it was, he didn't care. Instead he looked into the boy's blue eyes and smiled. "I will always be in your heart Tom, never despair, I'll be back someday. Night come over here."  
  
Tom watched as the dark colored bird flew over to Daren's fading form.  
  
"Give Tom here one of your feathers."  
  
A dark feather the color of night fell into his lap. Tom saw in the moonlight that there were violet undertones. He looked up again to see that Daren had mostly faded away. He could only see his face.  
  
"Don't despair. I'll always be there for you in your heart. Just listen to my songs and you'll know. Good-bye Tom."  
  
Like that of a dream Daren completely disappeared leaving behind a devastated Tom weeping as gold colored sparks rained down around him. Tom saw the sparks through his tear blurred eyes and continued to weep as they fell all around him.  
  
'Good-bye Tom.'  
  
He knew in his heart that he would never see Daren again. Never in this lifetime. The only remainder that he had was his memories, the feather and the songs.  
  
(next scene)  
  
Daren once again found himself in the darkness, alone. He heard whispers all around him.  
  
"The Circle of the Serpent has come to pass. The third generation will be the Powers, the most Perfect in His eyes. One will lead them. The One known as Aeturnus Caelum, the Eternal Heaven."  
  
"They will fulfill what I could not have accomplished. The death of Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Why? Why did you give yourself into despair? Why?"  
  
"I couldn't take the pain. You were my only hope."  
  
The voices disappeared. He stared out at the darkness and saw a form approaching him. It changed shape often. It was a leaf then became a bird. Daren continued to watch with a heavy heart at the transformations. Then it dawned to him what it was. It was him the other half of him that was dormant within his soul. It came closer. Daren extended a hand towards it. He wasn't afraid of It he was too weary to feel any emotion at all.  
  
It touched his hand. In front of his eyes the being became him. Except that it had black wings on its back. Then without warning it ran into him. Daren's eyes widened as he felt something enter him. It wasn't painful in the physical sense but rather in the mental sense. He screamed as the Thing entered his body. As soon as it happened it was over. Daren slumped to the ground. Whole he was whole. If he was whole then why did he feel so empty?  
  
His emerald colored eyes closed as he welcomed the darkness.  
  
(next scene)  
  
It was raining... Memories plays through his mind. It was a nice break after the torturing of muggles and Death Eaters, alike. Which tends to grow boring after a while. The weather outside fit his mood perfectly. Days like this made him remember the one person who had been his only anchor. Every now and then, his anger would erupt. Dumbledore, the damned meddlesome fool had ripped away the only one that he has loved the most, his father figure, Daren. He remembered the lessons that Daren gave him in various subjects, such as Charms, Transfiguration and sometimes in Potions as well. He remembered the soft melodies from the magnificent harp that Daren played on, and also remembered Agilis's eager questions on Daren's mannerisms and hobbies. He remembered telling the blond haired sixth year, about Daren. He had happiness for a while, before Dumbledore took it away from him. Took it away by snooping around his private life during the night when he went to the Chamber to spend time with Daren.   
  
"My Lord?"   
  
Red eyes landed on the blond haired man who just entered.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" he hissed.  
  
Lucuis shifted a little bit, before asking, "Why did you just mention the name of Severus's son?"   
  
"Severus has a son?" Lucius froze.  
  
'Damn, the Dark Lord doesn't know about Severus's son.'  
  
"Yes, he does. The boy has recently transferred from Syone. He has been staying with his mother, his entire life, until she died. However Severus never knew until just recently. His name is Daren as well."  
  
"Intriguing. I wonder why he never told me."   
  
"My Lord, Dumbledore has been keeping a very sharp eye on Severus. He informed me that it would be difficult for him to get away from the muggle lover."  
  
"Yes, until then. We'll have to search for Daren."  
  
"The boy? Severus's son?"   
  
The Dark Lord glared at him. "No you fool. There is another by that name, who taught me some of what I know." Lucius shivered. Whoever taught the Dark Lord, must have been very powerful. That name, however rang a bell in his mind.   
  
'Our Lord was a loner in the Snake's house because there was a question about his background. He came to us from a muggle orphanage. However one day, a man as dark and mysterious as our House's founder came into the Common Room, in the dark of the night, carrying our Lord. His hair was darker than the night, his eyes the color of emeralds, with skin as white as alabaster. He was a very frightening man with power all around him, with a young face and old eyes. He would wear robes of Slytherin colors and carried mysterious animals with him. He would come once in a while, and I would watch his comings and going very quietly. I even painted a portrait of him. He is our Lord's father figure and a cousin of sorts. He was the one who told me about the blood that runs in our Lord's veins.'   
  
Lucius knew where he remembered the name. From a portrait in the library, that hung in Malfoy Manor.   
  
(Flashback)   
  
"Daren?" Lucius, who is this Daren? It looks like one of your father's portraits."  
  
Twelve years old Lucius did a double take. There in that dark corner was a gigantic portrait. Severus was studying it with a critical eye. Lucius stared at the portrait. Severus was right, it was one of his father portraits.   
  
The gigantic portrait didn't move, much to his astonishment, but it was magnificent.  
  
A tall, regal man in his twenties, stood in a lavish room wearing robes in Slytherin colors. He was unearthly beautiful. Lucius could see where the man had gotten his unearthly looks. From Veelas and the High elves. Around the man's shoulders, was a Rainbow Serpent. Lucius shivered, as did Severus. As he continued to look at the portrait, he noticed strange phoenix-like birds next to the man. In his hands was a small harp. Lucius's gaze then went up to the face that held ancient emerald eyes behind spectacles that gave the man, both an intelligent and mysterious air. Lucius shuddered again. This man in the portrait was both young and old.  
  
"Must have been one of my dad's friends, or something. I've never seen it. I think dad put the portrait here because it's creepy. Daren, whoever he was or is just creeps me out."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
(End of Flashback)   
  
"Your thoughts intrigue me Lucius. I believe that you know of whom I'm talking about." Lucuis shuddered. He knew of what his master wanted. He then, conjured the portrait from Malfoy's Manor. He watched as his master walked over to it.   
  
"Your father painted this, did he not?"  
  
"Yes, he did." Lucuis replied quietly.   
  
(next scene)  
  
Severus hissed in pain as he stood up from his chair next to Daren's bed. The Dark Lord was calling. Dumbledore who had been with Severus threw a glance at Severus, worry clearly written all over his face.  
  
"Go. I'll watch after Daren."  
  
Severus nodded his thanks as he exited from the Hospital Wing to his office. There he grabbed his Death Eater robes and mask and apparated to the meeting. Quickly he threw on his robes and slammed on his mask. He was glad that he was on time. Voldemort did not like stragglers. He saw the snake like man on the podium before him sitting on his throne. The object next to him intrigued Severus greatly. It was an easel with a covered painting. A quite large one at that too.  
  
"Ah my Death Eaters today is a day of good news."  
  
They all stood still to hear the good news that made their master so very glad.  
  
"I was informed that the Circle of the Serpent shall come to pass."  
  
Severus could hear gasps as the Death Eaters began to talk excitedly to one and other.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Silence met Voldemort. He smiled as he beckoned for the Inner Circle to come to the front. Severus went up with a few others and stood still.  
  
"It would seem that Severus has a son that he never knew about. His son's mother was a fool, I've heard that we killed her on one of our raids reuniting our dearest Severus with his son. I am also informed that the boy is very talented. Now that the Circle is complete I wish for all of those of the Second Generation to bring their firstborns to be entered into my service. They will be my Perfects and from among your firstborns I will choose one to become the Aeturnus Caelum."  
  
Cheers erupted from the Inner Circle and Severus pretended to cheer along with them. But his heart sunk. The third generation.  
  
Voldemort smiled at his followers. Yes, Dumbledore's death was secure.  
  
"You will bring your firstborns when the winter holidays start. Now there's a task that I wish for all of you to participate in." He nodded towards Lucius Malfoy who moved next to the easel. Breaths were held. What was it that Voldemort wanted?  
  
Lucius Malfoy grasped the velvet covering and flung it off of the portrait. Severus's heart sunk. The image upon the painting would forever be burned in his mind. There, in the portrait was none other than his son Daren.  
  
Voldemort looked at it fondly as memories rose. "I want you all to search for the only one who I've considered as a father. I want you all to search for Daren."  
  
All eyes were drawn to the painting. The person depicted was inhumanly beautiful with an air of power. Even in canvas one could almost feel the magic that rolled off of him. None could ever mistake his face, ever.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
Author's notes: I would first of all like to thank my betas that have helped me find some of my numerous grammatical mistakes. Every author needs a beta. Where would the world be without them? I am honored to have had Athenakitty and Menecarkawan beta for this chapter. Love ya!  
  
Okay this chapter is a sad one. Sigh. I hoped that it was a good chapter. To tell the truth I rewrote this chapter the original didn't go with the flow of the story so I changed it. More darker than the original. You know how I said that I wouldn't put my experiences in the story, well I did. It kinda feels good to just let it all out I guess. Healthy for my mind actually.  
  
Yesterday I had a discussion with Kraeg001 and something clicked in my mind when Kraeg001 compared Dumbledore to Zeus. Michelangelo painted God in the Sistine Chapel with Zeus's face. You know the famous painting where God is stretching his finger out to Adam? Yeah, if you look at a statue of Zeus you'll see freaky similarities. How does Dumbledore play into this? Think about it. The beard, the white hair and the personality. He's benevolent like God of the New Testament and like Zeus. But when the wrong buttons are pushed all three are scary when their pissed. God and his fires, Zeus and his lightning and Dumbledore with his fury with spells. Weird huh?  
  
Okay about the next chapter... I'll just let you hang from this cliffhanger. Sorry I couldn't put Exploding Pumpkin Pies in this chapter. I promise next chapter. About updating quicker, urgh I can't really do it that fast since I'm going to an Advanced Reading skills class now. (It's good to be trained for college where you only get five minutes to look at documents then answer questions.) It will improve my speed in reading. I'll try and update. I promise!  
  
Special thanks to Miss Mooney for giving me some ideas when I was a bit stuck of what to do with Weasley torture. Keep an extra eye out for a herm Ron. Yes I'm evil. As for Soo Jeong Wa and the little lacing of your manager's coffee I wish you the best of luck! (Chamomile and primrose oil...Bwahahahahah!)  
  
Talking about Ron...I think I need to get to Dursley torture soon as well as Umbridge torture. Ah ha! She's been hiding in my closet the whole time!  
  
Drags out Umbridge. Opens up Harvard Medical Dictionary.  
  
'Now let's see...Scalpel, saw, scissors...' Sakura grinned evilly down at Umbridge who was strapped to the stretcher.  
  
'I think that we're going to have some fun!'  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers:  
  
Hrei-siesn:  
  
I'm glad that you enjoy my fic. As for making Hermione click, you'll find out next chapter. She'll be snooping around and eventually find out the truth. She's actually becoming very suspicious, but it'll all add up next chapter I promise!  
  
RandomnessDotCom:  
  
Thank you for liking my story.  
  
Lutheyl:  
  
I've noticed that too. I've always liked the name Daren for some reason. Better than Damien or Sebastian (shudders) or Derick. Daren sounds very calm and mysterious. It's a rather nice effect and I like the way the name is said. I like names with soft vowels and less consonants. Consonants are passionate but it's the vowels that reach to people's hearts more. I'm really glad that you like my story. Hehe.  
  
I'm not the weakest link:  
  
Thank you.  
  
Ciara:  
  
Daren's dreaming so he can interact with anybody he wishes from the past as long it doesn't drastically change the future. His body is in the future (or present time) but his mind and soul are in the past. It has something to do with his connection with Voldemort. I hope that I've explained it to clear up any confusion. Yes Exploding Pumpkin Pie from the Weasley twins. Bwahahaha!  
  
Bookwrym:  
  
I'm very glad that you like how I write this fic. To tell the truth I had to rewrite most of the chapter since they either didn't flow or I made Daren look like God. It was difficult but fun to do. I hope that I'll be able to show off some of his powers to some degree.  
  
Makalani Astral:  
  
Severus has been there for Daren. I feel bad for torturing him. Don't worry he'll be okay in the next chapter. Halloween is coming up! Exploding Pumpkin Pies.  
  
Hyperbole:  
  
Heh. I'm really glad that you like my fanfic. As for my little brother I have some hedge trimmers screaming out for blood. Nearly Headless Nick will have a friend to play with! Inner Circle's children will play a critical role in the story seeing that they're closer to Voldemort since they are the Third Generation.  
  
The world and universe is based on the numbers 1, 3, and 5. In all religions three is the perfect number. The trinity. Christianity has God, Son and Holy Spirit. Egypt- Osiris, Horus and pharaoh how acts as the spirit of Horus, you get the idea. Five is because of the symmetry that is presented with it. Most flowers follow the five petal patter or it's multiples. Five has been considered a powerful number in magic and in religion (heck even in math). Well that's enough for philosophy. Next chapter will have the answers.  
  
Lady Lily3:  
  
I agree with you I feel sorry for Tom just about now. I think there will be some reviewers out there who want to kill me... In most Western stories the bad guy is always the bad guy and you hate him. However he is also human. I decided to give Voldemort a more human side so that the readers such as you can sympathize both the bad guy and the good guy. 'Nobody is born evil, they become it through circumstances.' I hope that you liked this chapter, even if I made Dumbledore look like the bad guy...  
  
Menecarkawan:  
  
I love you my lovely beta! Yes you caught my train of thoughts!  
  
Anonymous:  
  
I'm really glad that you love my story. I also hope that this chapter was good.  
  
LateroseYugureyueh:  
  
Tom is really cute. This chapter was really difficult for me to type up since it was so sad. Yes Draco has a crush on Daren but it isn't who he'll end up with. For romance...well that will come soon. (thanks for the cookie)  
  
Uten:  
  
People will soon find out that he's actually Harry Potter, actually more like Hermione since Ron is being such a beep. The public on the other hand will not find out any time soon and neither will Voldemort. I believe that Tom will be devastated. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. (I almost didn't want to type it up since it was so sad. Memories are hard things to deal with.)  
  
Athenakitty:  
  
I love you for being such a great beta! As for the questions, you'll find out as I send you more chapters. Hehehe.  
  
Padawan Jan-AQ:  
  
Don't worry Ron will come into terms with Daren after a bit more bashing. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Miss Mooney:  
  
Pretty swirling lights? I believe that you've been up a bit too long and are hallucinating.  
  
Pulls out Harvard Medical Dictionary. Ah yes solutions to hallucinations. A willowbark tea will do. Comes over, drags Miss Mooney away from the computer, sits her down on a sofa. Ten minutes later Sakura comes in with a cup full of a very strong smelling liquid with an evil smile on her face. Ah yes Willowbark tea will certainly cure hallucinations.  
  
So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As for stealing some of the e- mailed ideas, go on ahead (but hermaphrodite Ron is mine though!)  
  
Theoddguy:  
  
I hope that this chapter was exciting. There'll be more to come. Exploding Pumpkin Pies!  
  
Lady Starlight2:  
  
More exciting chapters are lined up in my head ready to by typed. I hope that this chapter was enough to satisfy your thirst of my fanfic. (  
  
Volleypickle16:  
  
Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Author's Notes: For all of you who have waited patiently for this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you. Forgive me for the delay, this chapter has proven very difficult.

Chapter Twelve  
  
Opening words:  
  
Humanity has a power of choice and of emotion that defines us from all other beings. We are a unique and mysterious species and no two are alike, even DNA can testify to that. Even siblings have different yet familiar DNA patterns. It isn't what's in our DNA however that makes us who we are but our choices and our emotions.  
  
The power of emotion isn't something to be trifled with. It can bring about a whole civilization or destroy the whole world. Today terrorists act out of hate and petty jealousy. Hitler acted out of anger. We are a species driven and run by our emotions. Unlike others who are acting upon instinct, we can control our emotions. But for how long? How far would we go with our emotions?  
  
It is within our power using emotion to do many wonders. Pity and determination can lead to some of the world's miraculous medicines. Anger and fear can turn a simple nation into a ferocious and merciless one. Love and hope can lead the world into the direction of unity and create ties that could cross the universe and change the fabric of all things. Despair can lead to destruction that the likes of creation has never seen but can be redeemed through love and hope. We are beings of power and it is in our choice that can cause changes that are memorable.  
  
However it is in our choice of whether following our emotions or not that can lead to prices that have to be paid. Hitler paid in full with his anger. Lucifer paid because he chose jealousy over acceptance. For every action we choose to take under the influence of emotion and thought has a price that must be paid no matter what. Nothing in this universe is free something must be paid of equal value.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Ever since Daren's collapse, he had done nothing but plague her mind constantly, relentlessly. Every hour she thought nothing but of him, his actions, his quiet mysterious ways. At times she would compare him constantly with her now 'missing' friend, Harry. She had to admit that the two were very similar, the black hair, need of glasses and emerald colored eyes. The comparisons stopped there, that is used to. However his vision had disturbed her mind like a plague relentlessly whispering doubts into her mind. What if Daren was somebody else, was a person who he didn't claim to be?  
  
The what ifs' never stopped. To her they never did. When she first met him she had thought that he was Harry in disguise. Her disappointment had been great when she had found out that he was Snape's son. There were still seeds of doubt in her mind. Yet when she spent time with him she had found that he was eerily silent, talked very intelligently, and never showed any signs of temper or any other emotion but calmness. Nothing could surprise him; nothing could disturb him from his deep calm. His mind was like that of the deep ocean, still and quiet. That didn't stop her mind from whispering.  
  
'What if he wasn't who he claimed to be?'  
  
'What if he was Harry?'  
  
How could that be? He was in hiding, training to defeat the darkness that was rising in the world. The world depended on him and he was taking up his responsibilities. The letters he sent were sparse and still held a voice that was his alone. She had told him about Daren and his reply was that of shock, but in the undertones she could sense some deep pondering. Ever since Daren's collapse Harry had stopped sending letters to her, Ron or Ginny. Not one piece of parchment.  
  
She first thought that he was too deep in his training to spare any extra time to send anything at all but as more days went by she began to worry then doubt. Her mind whirled in confusion.  
  
If he was Harry then why was he posing as the Professor's son?  
  
If he was who he claimed to be then how could he have had such a vivid vision of the Dark Lord when all other Seers couldn't see anything? The only way was to have a deep connection. That was what the books preached, that was what doctors had hypothesized. It was the truth. The only person who had such vivid visions of the Dark Lord had only been Harry, and only he could have seen the break in.  
  
He'd created some parts that made sense to her. A whole new identity to protect his friends, to stay away from his fame, a way to fight without being recognized. Dumbledore must have played a hand in this whole fiasco how else could Harry have gotten those books from Syone?  
  
However Harry hadn't been know to be very high in intelligence, average at best, but brilliant in Defense Against the Dark Arts. If he wanted to he could be a genius in what he did as long as he put his mind to it her mind whispered cynically. Yes it was true if he wanted to then he could be the best that is if he wanted to. Yet his mind was filled with Quidditch and the Dark Lord. No that wasn't the only thing occupying his mind, his mind occupied dark thoughts, dark memories. Ron had told her many times when she was dating him that Harry would always place Silencing charms around his bed when he went to bed. It was no secret that Harry's mind was haunted by his dark memories and darker visions.  
  
Whisperings around the halls were that he saw what no human should see. He saw death constantly, it was said that he saw it on a daily scale. Her thoughts veered shyly away from the thought and went back to the intelligence factor. It wasn't a lie that he had passed the SPAM graduation test. He had hard-core proof. The certificate and the scarf were proof enough. Those were impossible to duplicate even by the most brilliant of con artists. Syone had placed specific markings on them that Hermione had noticed when she had been embarrassingly squealing over them. The Syone books she had borrowed were also authentic.  
  
Only somebody of high position could have gotten them so easily as it was known that Syone was jealous of it's knowledge and guarded it jealously. Headmaster Germane however was well known to be friends with Dumbledore. He was also know to be very strict and never allowed anybody to leave without Syone materials unless they passed certain tests. So Harry could have passed the SPAM graduation test and Germane agree to come up with papers, background, witnesses, and materials.  
  
So Dumbledore provided the books and Germane provided everything else. It wasn't as surprising as she thought it would have been. Harry had a stubborn streak and what he wanted, he got through hard work and determination. Was it possible that he trained himself for a week and took the test by himself? No he would have had a tutor of some sort for the practical practices. Hermione felt a migraine coming on.  
  
She decided to stick with the idea that Harry stubbornly studied under a mysterious tutor, passed the test and got a whole new identity. Why as Snape's son?  
  
That was where it threw the wrench into the whole works. If he was Harry why would he be willing to pose as Snape's son? He hated Snape and vice versa. She had come so far with her thought map and to have some more questions spring up. What if he really was just Daren Snape?  
  
'Then what about his wand?' a voice whispered from the back of her mind.  
  
She admitted that it looked strikingly familiar. She knew it was made of holly and was the same length as Harry's but she had no idea what the core was. That in itself was a mystery.  
  
'If the wand doesn't show itself as neatly then what about his form when he uses it?'  
  
A truth rang in her mind. Daren's style of wand usage was familiar and almost similar to that of Harry's. A sort of light grace. Despite their grace their appearances were very much different.  
  
Daren was about 6'3 and growing and Harry had been at a short height of around 5'9 the same height as her. Daren was lean but well built while Harry looked somewhat thin and awkward. Harry had a temper that could match that of Snape's. Her thoughts stilled.  
  
What if...  
  
No it couldn't be. It made some sort of perverted sense though...  
  
She wiped her thoughts of comparisons between Daren and Harry and focused on comparisons between Harry and Snape. It seemed strange but she had to try it.  
  
Rummaging around in her bag she pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. The first similarities between the both of them were their flaring tempers. She had seen glimpses of it a bit in the past, not enough to make this sort of perverted connection. Last year however had shown the full fury of his temper that matched that of Snape's, now that she thought of it both of their tones were eerily the same. It wasn't their fury that had made her suspect for some time now.  
  
It had been Harry's rare occasions of cynical remarks, sarcasm, intense gazes, glares and his immense knowledge of odd things that sporadically appeared during Potions class or his homework. She had been keeping a sharp eye on his potions homework for a while. Though some of the things had been off she caught that he would explain very thoroughly about a certain ingredient and even rarely another potion that was associated with the one that they were writing about. They were so thorough that she had felt a twinge of surprise. It was so rare that she had pushed it aside thinking that it had been from another book. However she had been deluding herself. The only text of potions that Harry would even look at was the one required for their class.  
  
As for his cynical remarks, sarcasm, occasional sneers, glares, and intense gazes were rare as well and when he did either of those listed things his face would somehow become faintly blurred as if he were a different person. When he had acted that way it had been a shock to her since he rarely even showed that side of himself, most of the time he was quite collected and quiet. When he did show the other side of himself he acted and sounded like Snape, not entirely voice wise but more like the familiar undertones and expression on his face that was vaguely like that of Snape's.  
  
It made sense to her in that way, the familiarity between Snape and Harry. His appearance however didn't answer anything nor did that familiarity. Unless...  
  
Unless Harry was really Snape's son.  
  
More pieces from the back of her mind clicked.  
  
'He smells familiar.'  
  
'My mother was a Muggle born witch.'  
  
'He's a half blood and in Slytherin!'  
  
'You're Snape's son!'  
  
The familiar wand, the familiar movements, the familiar actions, the familiar quiet and silence, the green eyes, the jet black hair, the need for glasses, the vision. It all made sense. The pieces fell into place and completed the picture that was Daren Snape. He was Harry Potter. Both one and the same.  
  
The picture that had been formed by the pieces was that of quiet desperation, of a haunted look that had seen too much in life and death, the silence that had been endured.  
  
A sob broke from her mouth. What had she done? His life was even closer to danger with his true identity. Either way he was going to confront the Dark Lord. Either as Harry Potter or as Daren Snape.  
  
Either way he was doomed to silence.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked quizzically.  
  
"Please excuse me I don't think I'm feeling well." She whispered.  
  
Draco threw her a sharp look. McGonagall caught the look. "Mr. Malfoy please escort Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing."  
  
The room stilled and silence surrounded them as thick and smothering as the summer heat. Draco broke the silence with a curt nod. It would be best not to argue with the Gryffindor Head without the protection of Daren. He rose and helped Granger out of her seat. As she rose she gathered her things and he didn't notice the parchment that she had written on. Daren had drilled it into his head that if he harmed Granger then he would experience a painful death, which despite Daren's gentle personality rang an eerie truth. He had felt his blood freeze in his body at the cool tone that came from Daren's mouth. It had been eerie to hear the normally calm boy to become very cold. There had been no room for argument but Draco figured that it was because Daren enjoyed having intelligent talks with Granger.  
  
At times he would catch both of them debating over a certain spell or potion and other trivial things that he couldn't fathom. He had asked his other housemates about Daren's affinity with Granger girl and he was answered by one of the seventh year Prefects that intelligence always stuck with intelligence despite boundaries, which in itself was true. Granger used to debate with other Ravenclaw students and still did. Daren was also often seen debating as well with other members of the Houses as long as they were intelligent. From that perspective it was understandable the others in the house had accepted that fact which was true despite all things that occurred. Intelligent people couldn't help be drawn to other intelligent people.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Draco snorted as he came out of his musings. "Don't thank me, thank Daren. He told me that if I didn't treat you civilly then he would make me die a painful death. It would seem that he's very protective of his debate circle, not that I blame him. He's an intelligent so it's only natural that he can't help but be drawn to intelligent talks that last forever. I certainly am not going to disrupt him in the middle of an explanation on the uses of dragon parts. He's quite relentless when he's interrupted." He said stiffly. "Besides he's quite a figure when you rub him the wrong way."  
  
Hermione blinked. "Did you just say that you saw him in a bad mood?" She asked as they made their way to the Hospital Wing, her sickness temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Yes. I asked him why he hung out with a Muggle born like you and he told me that you had some good philosophical views and coldly told me that I should be more civil to you since you are intelligent. It would seem that he makes exceptions for intelligent people when it comes to the muggle born or has something to do with his mother. Either way nobody is questioning him as long as he's his father's son and everybody likes him but Weasley."  
  
Hermione absently nodded. "You know Daren and Harry were right about you."  
  
That caught the blonde's attention. Harry Potter? That was one name he didn't like hearing. The boy was so soaked up with fame that it disgusted him. "Potter said something about me? I wonder what he said." Draco sneered.  
  
Hermione eyed him sharply. "It wasn't anything rude mind you. He only said in one of his letters that I should keep Ron from pegging either you or Daren because there was more to a person than what met the eye. He also said that nobody was born evil but became it through consequences. Daren also told me to drop my past prejudices and to actually get to know you."  
  
"Potter actually said that?" Draco asked as his mind whirled. His father had said that anything said by Potter had been nothing but poison, but it hadn't been true. It was about time he stopped listening to his father and listened to himself. "I didn't think that there was much of a mind in Potter."  
  
"You're actually pleasant if somebody actually knew you and when you don't preach about what your father says. As for Harry he got his philosophical mind from the one and only Dark Lord. You too would have a whole new perspective of life if you had that man in your dreams every night and possessing you. Perhaps that was why he didn't waste his time trying to be your enemy but a neutral acquaintance, not quite friendly, but not quite hostile but you didn't understand." Hermione said hotly. Just when he seemed somewhat human he had to go back to being an idiot again. She had no idea what Harry/ Daren saw in Draco Malfoy.  
  
"He was possessed?" There was surprise in Draco's voice.  
  
"Your father didn't tell you? I thought he would tell you of the glories of being a Death Eater since he is one himself. It's not a big secret you know."  
  
"No. I knew that P-Harry had visions but I never knew he was possessed."  
  
Something stirred in Draco and he realized that what he had done in the past was childish and extremely stupid. He couldn't justify himself. He realized that what Hermione said was true. There were whisperings of it for years and everybody saw how Harry looked after his visions. When he came back from the Third task two years ago he seemed haunted. He had never noticed the aura of death surrounding the boy. He had never seen the dark, haunted expressions, he had been blinded by his father's words. He had been blinded by an idea that held no life, no truth.  
  
What was said from Hermione was true, Harry never retaliated unless it was necessary, even then he hesitated. He had an honor that was based on a fact that nobody was born evil. For the first time of his life he felt a deep shame for being such a selfish brat who was blinded by ignorance.  
  
"About three times last year."  
  
They had reached the Hospital Ward.  
  
(next scene)  
  
Severus had come back from the meeting later that night physically and emotionally exhausted. The events occurring around him bothered him deeply. His son was being searched for both as Harry Potter and as Daren. How the Dark Lord knew about his son or his son's mysterious connection of being the Dark Lord's mentor threw him off balance. His mind whirled in confusion over the whole situation.  
  
His eyes landed on the sleeping form of his son. The danger had passed over and his son was now in a sleep and would awaken soon. He had told everything to Dumbledore who stilled at the news and became grim.  
  
What destiny that surrounded his son wasn't going to be easy on those who were touched by him. Everything that happened around him would forever change the fabric of time. It was his power and his silence that did so.  
  
(next scene)  
  
He rose from the darkness that had surrounded him and opened his eyes. At first it was too bright but then the glare of white lessened as he blinked away the brightness and adjusted to the light. It was sometime around noon or so. He noticed the familiar whiteness that was associated with the Hospital Ward. A sense of calm entered him and stilled his chaotic thoughts that began to swarm around his head. He then saw through the ceiling and at the blue sky. Somewhat startled he sat up abruptly and alerted Severus from his deep thoughts.  
  
"Daren?"  
  
He remembered his name. He turned to his father and blinked in confusion. This wasn't his father, this was a person with his fathers voice but with a face that looked like Salazar's, like his own. Then he understood. His father wore glamories.  
  
"You wear glamories."  
  
Severus was startled then calmed. It had been a remote possibility that Daren was able to see through them. If he could see through glamories then it also meant that he could also see through walls and any other object. A Maker's eyes.  
  
"Yes I do. I've always had. However this is not the time to talk about me." He said heavily as he placed up wards. "You are in grave danger."  
  
"Yes I know." Daren said quietly. "I'm guessing that Voldemort is searching for me."  
  
"Not as Harry Potter but as in Daren."  
  
Green eyes locked onto his dark black ones. There was understanding and a terrible patience that shown through them. They created silence. He felt despair, grief and a strange sense of hope. Odd as it was he couldn't help but hope.  
  
Daren smiled faintly at his father's concern. It had only taken a few weeks to turn his father from a bitter man with no life to a person so full of love that it was nearly impossible to believe that his father had once been that bitter man who lived but did not live life. A grief tore through him with the knowledge that his father cared. Yet he was bound to this strange and twisted destiny that was his. Now that he was awake he did not know what other twists would come along the way. The future was uncertain and he knew that whatever he offered would be lies to everybody. Only his love and his truth would be enough to define him.  
  
"I know. I knew Voldemort as a child."  
  
The breath left Severus in a rush that left him grasping for air. "What?" he whispered.  
  
"I knew him. From my dreams that is. Somehow my dreams can take on a reality. I've often dreamed of him as a child who was lost and alone. I often comforted him despite the risks, despite the truth of what he would someday become. Nobody is born evil they become it through circumstances. Most of it is based on emotion that somehow evolves to something else."  
  
Severus nodded. It made sense in an odd way. His son did have Rowena's blood in him so it made sense. Rowena was well known to actually interact with her dreams in a physical sense that others did not understand. Under her tutelage many of her students became world known Seers of great power. It was once said that those Seers could travel through their visions physically and he didn't doubt the claims since some of his ancestors also did the same when Rowena's blood woke in them. However it was Salazar's that had slept until now. His son had broken the silence of the Serpent Lord's blood. That did not help ease his fears it only confirmed them. His son was in danger even as they spoke. As if sensing his fears he son reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Don't worry I'm going to be fine. Besides I can't die."  
  
Anger reared up in Severus's heart. "Die! There is a high chance that you'll end up dead! You are both his enemy and his father figure added with the fact that you're my son!" He roared.  
  
Daren gazed calmly at his father with his emerald green eyes that were clear and full of that terrible silence.  
  
"I can't die because death isn't the answer I'm looking for."  
  
The anger ebbed away in Severus as he looked at his son in confusion. What was he talking about?  
  
"The Aeturnus Caelum. That is the answer." He said evenly.  
  
Fear entered Severus's heart when he heard those words. His son knew. He knew about the Third Generation. Words couldn't enter his mouth to ask how his son knew.  
  
"Tell me about it. I knew that I would be taking up the role as a spy, you knew as well. However I wasn't blind enough to know that you continued to argue with Albus about not making me do what I had to do. Tell me."  
  
Severus sighed heavily. He didn't want to say what went into creating this Third Generation. He didn't. There were even parts that he had left out with Dumbledore and for a good reason too.  
  
"The Dark Lord based his entire servant system to fulfill a sort of legend that was told many years ago about a being who was the bringer of Silence and Darkness. There was also a prophecy of it that foretold the second coming of that being. The Dark Lord found it and decided to invoke the second coming. When he began to gather followers he made sure that they met the specifications of the legend so that they would have children. I am of the Second Generation and one of the keystones to fulfilling that long lost legend and its prophecy.  
  
The legend is the only thing I know. The legend goes like this:  
  
He was of darkness born a being created to serve the powers above. They had made him to carry out their will. A creature of infinite beauty with large black wings. He commanded power over all and was regarded by all as a god and equivalent to that of the powers that created him. Then one day he learned of the truth of his creation. It wasn't that of God's but that of the fallen angel Lucifer who had made him to destroy mankind and had given him the name as the Bringer of Silence and Darkness. That was all of the legend that was ever found since the rest had been destroyed.  
  
However it is known that the Aeturnus Caelum was the Destroyer. The Dark Lord intends to somehow recreate him through a prophecy that was spoken long ago that described how to resurrect him or recreate a being like him. Of all the firstborn children of the Second Generation, one will be the Aeturnus Caelum the Destroyer and the rest his followers."  
  
Blood drained from Daren's face. He then saw them approaching.  
  
(end of chapter)  
  
Author's notes: Don't kill me! Please don't! This was such a stumper chapter that I couldn't find any way to express it! Total times that I've rewritten and retyped it sums up to twenty seven times. Yup that many. My writer's block had caught up to me. Plus I had school! Sheesh I want to get to college as soon as possible and get it over with so I'm taking advanced courses for more credit. Added on top of that my mom was home for vacation so I was banned from the computer. Sniff. People who try to deprive me of my lovely computer find out painfully how much that annoys me.

Since many you were howling about Hermione not finding out, well I've managed to make her find out using logic and deductive reasoning. (Urgh it gave me such a migraine the whole time.) Draco's warming up a bit right now. As for pairings it's not a big part of this story. Thought if you're curious then I'm striving more towards Harry and Hermione, Ron and Parvati, Draco and Ginny. If you don't like it then don't worry because as I said romance isn't going to be the central plot. The central plot surrounds Severus/Harry's relationship as father and son, Voldemort/Harry's complicated relationship and Harry's relationship with his friends and his destiny.  
  
For those who like romance in stories I'm sorry. I try to strive being a good author who tries to get a message across through the story and put emphasis on philosophy, themes, symbols, double meanings and other things that can make this story worth reading to all kinds of readers, those who enjoy reading for fun and for those who read and enjoy picking out hidden meanings and other literature allusions.

Thank you:

Coyote Anais:

The truth is a hard thing to reveal it is like a flower before it blooms. It takes time before the truth can come out. There will be revealings soon in the coming chapters.

Ouroboros Vipertooth:

I'm alive. School was suppossed to be for a full month but I finished my classes two weeks ahead of time. (Mostly stayed up all night to review for the next classes.) I finished early so that I could come back and write my lovely fanfictions and to stay home where I love to be. Don't worry I'll never abandon this fic. Never. I already have chapter thirteen and half of fourteen already typed up though I might change it. My updates will be more frequent since I'm home now.

Ironic-humor:

Thank you for your reguards and I'm glad that you enjoy this fic. I try to reach out to others like myself so that we could relate our personal tales and overcome our pasts. The wise man knows to face his past instead of running from it. As for Harry-bashing, I'm not very keen to it, but they do teach powerful lessons. Wounds heal over time and so will mine. The first step to healing is acceptance of your condition. I'm glad that I was able to reach out to readers like you.

Anatayue:

Thank you for the cookies. Hehe. I love cheesecake though. I must admit, since I can't gain weight I'm rather fond of cheesecake. (New York)

Clutchy:

I hope that you're able to read more of my fic. As for the computer problems I share your problem too, except mine is a 56K modem, don't ask how I live with it. I generally have a good hand with technology. The internet is painfully slow. I'm just praying for my laptop (soon since I saved up my money...)

HecatDeMort:

Thank you.

Rhiain:

I have a rather skewed vision when it comes to writing though I try to make it as elegant as possible. Sorry for the confusion.

Ciara:

Hmm. I'll have to think about your suggestion. Ah so much that I can do with this fic...There are so many possibilities that I believe that this is one of my most complex works ever. Not even my other stories can compare to the twists in this fic. The complexity sometimes frustrates me. This chapter has taken its toll on me though I am somewhat satisfied with it, though I can't help but think I could have done better.

Hrei-siesn:

At the time it wasn't Voldemort who was speaking, it was Tom. Hehehe. My mind has many facets which I tend to work with (not a healthy thing but if you want to get to college fast then it's a useful tool.)

Jiji:

I have to agree with you on Severitus Challenge fics. I'm utterly obsessed. As for one of the best, I'm flattered. It took me by surprise that I would get this many reviews for a first time Harry Potter fic. Though I am sometimes intimidated by the other authors who have reviews by the thousands, I try my best. I hope that you liked this chapter even if it was more of a filler one. Next will prove more shocking and those preceeding it will have twists that will skew some philosophical views.

Makalani Astral:

I hope that this chapter was to your liking. Hehehe.

Jack Sparrow's Only Love:

It was difficult for me to grasp the concept of the relationship of father and son since I've been raised with by my mother from an early age. However I am glad that you like my fic. I hope that in the future there will be more father and son interactions as well as the other intricate relationships that are going on in the plot. (Both sides of the brain are working furiously.)

Rini Syian-jin:

Sorry for the cliffy, I didn't think I could go on since I ran into a mental mind block. Last chapter was supposed to be longer but continuing it was difficult so I stopped it there. Hehehe. I hope you liked this chapter though. :)

IcydRag0N:

Thank you for your praise. As for JK Rowling, she's an exceptional writer and I commend her for creating this lovely series. I was hoping to mix my influence of Patricia A McKillip with her artistry, JK Rowling for her well balanced storytelling, Diana Wynne Jones for creativity, Tamora Pierce for magical creature influence and the subtle voice of Diane Duane to create this fic. I must say that I've been influenced by many authors and writers. Some of them were even philosphers. (Thus the opening words and the summaries hehehe.)

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

I hope that I was able to write a good chapter.

HermioneMalfoyPotter:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Theoddguy:

This chapter was so climatic for me that I wasn't able to think straight for several days. Even now it's a chapter that will stick to my mind like glue. When Voldie lays eyes on Daren all of hell will break loose especially with all the mind games, riddles and twists that are going to come up in the next few chapters.

Hyperbole:

I was hoping to have the message cross to the reader and I'm delighted that it has. There are many facets to a human's life. I've portrayed Tom as nice in this fic because he was a victim who was hounded to becoming what he has become today. The past does affect the future. The past can't live without the present and the future, vice versa. This is a philosophical theme that I've based my fic on. Human nature is something I enjoy writing about. Someday there is redemption for all sinners.

Takuto-kun:

Dreams are a powerful thing. They are a mystery that can't be solved. Scientists have said that it's only our brain working, but I think that it's something more than that. My mother has dreams and eerily enough they come true.As for Dumbledore for being evil, well we all make mistakes we all regret. We are all human as is Dumbledore. We will always continue to make mistakes and fix them, such is the nature of life. I think that I've explained the logic behind the dreams/ going into the past in this chapter. I hope that it now makes sense despite its confusing nature.

EnnuideMorte:

For the philosophically minded this chapter has many symbols that will tell of the future chapters to come. Three for example has played a powerful role in religion. The Trinity (all mythologies and religions have a trinity.) Three also plays a powerful role in magic since it is the prophetic number. Eyes play a big role in this fic as well. The relationships are a real mind twister huh? Hope Daren doesn't get an ulcer from the stress.

Kaireine:

Technically yes even though Dumbledore didn't mean to. Ah the tragic flaw.

Evil Enchantress:

Not a bad idea...The Aeturnus Caelum however is a random factor. The Aeturnus Caelum can't be chosen, just happens. As for being seen...hehehe I have it all figured out.

Uten:

I spent a fair amount of time preparing my fic for that chapter. It was one of my many goals that I storve for. As for starting out this chapter with Severus as the main point of view is what I had planned but then I noticed something was missing so I changed it. The twenty seventh time and I'm still not satisfied with it. Next chapter I hope will be better.

BloodRaider13

Thank you for your praise. It's very encouraging for me. I wanted to give my characters personalities that others can relate to. Daren with his silence and pain, Hermione and her journey for the truth, Draco for self realization, Ron for slow understanding and Severus for learning how to love again.

heala:

This fic has so many mind games and symbols that I have to rewrite the vast majority of my chapters to accomidate for fluid transitions and for portrayal. How it will play out, I have some idea of how it will end. The ending of it all will be very cathartic.

insanechildfanfic:

Thank you.

Verias:

I hope this update was good. (I'm trying to rebuilt for a thrilling twist in the plot.)

Anne:

Sorry for the evil cliffie. I couldn't continue, my mind was in a big menatl block. Sigh. This was a very difficult chapter to wrest into shape. Villians are human as we are. It was the western view that made villians inhuman so that we could easily hate them. The eastern view of villians makes you dislike them but pity them at the same time. You are a very perceptive reader for the obsession spirit. Very perceptive. Bravo!

Lady Lily3:

The truth shall soon be revealed in a couple of chapters. This chapter is only the beginning of the end. The beginning of the end for the illusions...

Ouroboros Vipertooth:

Grandpa Malfoy will appear very soon. Oh so very soon and what's left of the first circle.

Catti:

It would seem that gradually with every chapter that I type the fic becomes darker. I'm trying to make it darker without overwhelming the reader and I'm glad that you enjoy it. I should say that this chapter is the beginning of the end.

athenakitty:

Dursley punishment was in my original outline but I'm reconsidering it since I want the plot to focus on the themes and the character relationships.

Lady Starlight2:

Twists within twists, meaning within meaning. The building up for another climax is coming soon. Oh the twists and mind games...

Miss Mooney:

The first to review for this chapter. Hehe. As for boss bashing well I have a large list of tortures that I can send on over. One of my many talents is to create multiple climaxes within one story. Climax one was last chapter and number two is coming along very nicely. -evil grin- I can't wait to see your reaction to my chapter when all the pieces of the puzzle start to fit together. Weasley torture has ended. Sadly enough to say. I wanted to do so much more but then my story keeps changing on me. Sigh this thing has a mind of its own. Then again all stories do. :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Seeing Beyond the Veil  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Opening words:  
  
Insecurity grips us when we are confronted with a situation that could rock our world to its very foundations. We ask ourselves questions, blame others and slowly destroy ourselves from the inside. Confusion rules us and we continue to blunder in the darkness impervious to our surroundings and unfeeling.  
  
We continue to fall in our insecurities. The only way out is if we put our trust with others only then would we make ourselves come out of the pit of confusion and land on security.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Wearily he saw them coming towards the Hospital Wing, unhurriedly and talking about him. He got out of the bed and unsteadily stood on his legs that wanted to crumple from under him. He noticed that his hospital clothing were a bit too short for him. It only could mean that he had grown taller.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked amusedly.  
  
"Nearly three weeks." Severus said stiffly.  
  
"Really? Well I guess that I have to catch up on homework. Ah here they come now."  
  
Severus turned to see Granger and Draco come in. He swiftly dispelled the wards and turned to the two teens that entered. They stared at him in shock. It was an amusing scene truth be told but not enough to dispel his unease.  
  
"Poppy is out for lunch she'll be back soon though I don't see any of you two injured or ill." He said with sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
Hermione glared at him and saw Daren standing next to his bed looking worn and somehow alert.  
  
"I'm not ill or injured. Hermione here is." Draco said as he jerked his thumb towards the bushy haired girl.  
  
"Hermione?" Severus said quizzically. "She's Granger."  
  
Draco shrugged absently. "She's Daren's friend."  
  
She ignored the barb and made her way to Daren who looked at her with eyes full of understanding and acceptance.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Daren greeted softly.  
  
Something in his expression seemed that of a memory long ago. She couldn't really put a finger on it but it was so familiar, too familiar and only confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"Are you-" She began to ask but remembered that Draco was there. "Alright?" she finished.  
  
Daren smiled. "Of course." With that small pops were heard as birds appeared and Phidella wrapped herself gently around his neck. Three pairs of eyes blinked momentarily.  
  
"It would seem that you've gotten more pets." Draco said dryly.  
  
Hermione threw a quick glance at the clock. "I think you should be going back to Transfiguration, McGonagall won't be too happy..."  
  
Giving her a strange calculating look for a moment, Draco shrugged and left the Hospital Ward. Silence enveloped as Severus then rose from his seat.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you in the office once Poppy releases you from her clutches." He said neutrally.  
  
"Sorry about that I forgot that you had classes."  
  
Severus shrugged it off and smiled faintly.  
  
Hermione's anger rose. "Professor please stay here. There is something I wish to ask." She ground out.  
  
Two pairs of eyes bore into hers.  
  
Numbly Severus sat back down. Why did life have to be so difficult for him and his son? There could be only one reason behind Granger's current state of mood. She was a bright student and Daren had warned him that she would suspect and come for the truth. Of all times to be confronted by the truth it had to be now when Voldemort was going crazy over finding his son either as Daren or as Harry Potter. There was no end to this grief.  
  
Daren placed up wards and stood straighter and braced himself. He had made the choice and now was the time to pay for it in full. Silence was his only defense but even that would be shattered by the truth that he would have to tell her.  
  
"Harry." She whispered. "Why did you lie to us? I can understand where you're getting at but why as Snape's son of all people? You hate him don't you?"  
  
Her anger had ebbed away when she saw the look of patience and terrible silence in those green eyes. At first she had been somewhat shocked that he wasn't wearing glasses but nonetheless his gaze was still as powerful. So also was the patience. She waited for his answer, for his denial.  
  
Severus made a noise of protest in his throat. "What are you talking about Ms. Granger?" He finally said coldly. "Daren isn't Harry Potter you must be delusional."  
  
"You just be quiet! He is Harry! I've known him for enough years to know his subtle nuances, his movements and had been perceptive enough to see what was on his mind!" She yelled angrily. "What I don't understand is why he would be so willing to pose as your son when he hates you more than death itself. Unless he is actually your son."  
  
Color drained from Severus's cheeks. Yes he had anticipated that she would suspect the truth of his son's other identity, but never in his life had he thought that she would actually stumble upon the truth so well.  
  
"So it's true then." She said and turned to Daren. What other name could she have called him by? It was his true name. Her answer was only silence from the boy. "I didn't want to believe it but then all the facts added up and I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be."  
  
"What?" Daren asked softly breaking the silence.  
  
Hermione smiled faintly at his confusion. "For years you showed signs that you were your father's son but I pushed them away. You've always been your true self despite the lies that were well woven. It fooled even me until now. When you took up you real name and face it became so clear to me. You even gave me clues, you kept your old wand despite the fact that you were supplied a new one."  
  
Her words shocked both Severus and Daren to the core.  
  
"How could you have known? Even I didn't see anything that could have related us." Severus said quietly with intensity.  
  
"Oh there were times that I've seen a bit of you in him. It was rare but enough to leave a trail of doubt in the very depths of my mind. Last year even more so. However I continued to push those facts away until now when my doubts became too sharp for even me to ignore. I also have a feeling that Lupin will soon confront you for the truth."  
  
Daren stilled at her words. Yes he thought that Lupin would first confront him before Hermione but it proved that she had pieced things together quicker that the werewolf had. Perhaps it was because he had been her close friend for many years and her open mindedness that allowed her to see through the illusions that had been carefully woven and see the truth so clearly.  
  
"You're not angry that I've lied to you?" He asked.  
  
She laughed at his question. "Of course not. How can I be when you did it for those you loved? You didn't lie to anybody; you were yourself the whole time. You might have a different face a different name but you are always you. How can I be angry when you told the truth the whole time? Yes you kept secrets but everybody has secrets."  
  
"As for you," she said as she turned to Severus. "Don't worry I won't tell Ron."  
  
The dread left Severus's heart as he for the first time saw something in Hermione that he had never seen before. He had been blinded by his bitterness to notice it in the past but she acted very much like Lily.  
  
"That would be for the best Ms. Granger." He replied gently, which caught Hermione by surprise.  
  
Yes she had seen him smile and seen him be human but that was only with his son. He had been polite to her out for Daren's sake but this was the first time that he had been human to anybody but his own son. She smiled at her Potions Professor. He wasn't such a bad person, once you got to know him and get through his icy exterior.  
  
(next scene)  
  
"Ronald Weasley what you are doing is completely disgusting and degrading." Ginny said coldly.  
  
Tonks had gone out for break and left the door unlocked. Ginny had been walking down the corridor and heard sounds of somebody looking for something and found her brother opening boxes and drawers.  
  
Ron jumped at the sound of his sister's voice and turned around to find his sister glaring at him with full wrath in her eyes that reminded him of his mother. He guiltily shoved the scroll behind his back hoping that his sister didn't see it.  
  
"What do you have behind you?"  
  
Damn. He had spent a total of twenty minutes breaking the wards around one of the boxes that were in Daren's drawers. He had to give the Snape much credit for placing such complex and strong wards. However being a brother to a spell breaker had its perks.  
  
Guiltily he showed his sister the scroll. One made of the finest heavy parchment that could have cost around two hundred galleons. The scroll as also very thick, which could have meant that it contained rare spells.  
  
"It's a scroll from Daren's boxes."  
  
"Exactly what are you doing breaking into his things? That is dishonorable. If you don't put that back automatically I will go off and find the nearest teacher and get you expelled!"  
  
"No!" Ron yelled as he backed away.  
  
Full of anger Ginny reached out to get the scroll from her brother's grasp. Her brother had fallen so far from honor that it was disgusting. She had thought that Malfoy would do something like that, but as of late he had made a 180. Both siblings fought over the scroll until it was knocked out of Ron's hands and landed heavily. They both froze as it rolled and revealed its contents.  
  
There were family crests along the top of the revealed part of the scroll. They unfroze. What was Daren doing with a record of family trees? Ron untangled himself from his sister and made his way to the scroll. Ice filled Ginny's veins. She was frozen still, unable to tear her eyes away from the scroll and her brother who made his way to her. Gently he placed it on the desk and opened it up.  
  
Four names caught their eyes and unbound Ginny. Drawn to them she drifted to her brother's side, her argument completely forgotten as those four names blazed in her mind. The names of the founders.  
  
Her eyes followed the names of the families of the founders until it came to a single name that had several dotted lines that connected it to other families. Daren Snape.  
  
Underneath that name was Harry Potter heir of Potter and heir of Black lines.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. Ron was frozen by the words on the parchment. He couldn't tear away from them. He couldn't ever escape them. They would forever be burned in his mind until the day he died.  
  
(next scene)  
  
He spotted Hermione come into the library and pull out parchment, quills, ink and books. Without giving her much thought he went back to his reading. When he finally looked up from his book he found that Hermione had already gone, no doubt finished with her work. Then he noticed that she had forgotten an essay that was on the floor where she had sat. Sighing he went over and picked it up. He stilled as he read what was written on the parchment.  
  
There were comparisons between Harry Potter and Daren, then comparisons between the Potions Master and Harry Potter. His eyes came to her scrawling of clues and he pieced together the conclusion she came to that was written boldly on the parchment.  
  
Daren Snape is Harry Potter, and he is also Severus Snape's son.  
  
She had listed many of the reasons thoroughly and in a way that made perfect sense. She had listed that Harry didn't send any letters ever since Daren's collapse. He knew that Harry sent letters to all of his friends once a week. It had devastated Weasley that letters didn't come from Harry for three weeks. The story of Dumbledore hiding Harry was also weak. Now that she mentioned it there were times that he saw some familiarity between Harry and his Head of House; especially with the sarcasm that came once in a while that was a bit surprising coming from the normally silent Gryffindor.  
  
Saying that he was surprised was an understatement. His father had instructed him a few days ago to give any information concerning about Harry Potter to him. Draco snorted, as if he would listen to his father now. He was almost an adult and he didn't need his father's sick deluded obsessions to rule his life.  
  
If Daren was truly Harry, then he really went to great lengths for befriend him. All those times he was with Daren, he couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging and knowing what he stood for, even though at first he was a bit uncomfortable since Daren had an aura of awesome power. If he was truly Harry, he didn't deserve his compassion. Draco smiled.  
  
It wasn't a surprise. He thought about it deeply. The Gryffindor was always compassionate and believed in second chances. He was willing to forgive and willing to accept changes.  
  
No, he wouldn't tell his father. He wouldn't betray the person who had always shown him something besides that life. He had always degraded and goaded Harry and ignored him constantly. Daren was whom he listened to. If Daren and Harry were one and the same person then he wouldn't lead a betrayal that would cost his soul and mind.  
  
However, he would confront his godfather and Daren for the truth.  
  
(next scene)  
  
It had been several days since Daren returned from the Hospital Ward. He adjusted back to his normal life, though he had missed Halloween, which was said that Ron got Exploding Pumpkin Pies from the twins. It must have been a sight to see. He returned all of his homework and resumed his teaching though nothing was truly the same again. It never had been.  
  
He constantly got love letters from girls all over the school much to his embarrassment.  
  
Shaking his head from his thoughts he came out of his classroom to be confronted by a scene between Ginny, Ron and Draco. It would seem that all three of them looked as if they wanted to kill somebody, perhaps even each other. He then spotted Hermione making her way towards them. She gave him a questioning look. He only shrugged then snapped his fingers. Three pops were heard and Phidella hissed a laugh.  
  
Moments later the three bickering students were covered in water, mud and black powder. Daren smiled as he approached them, Hermoine on the other hand was laughing silently.  
  
"I'm hope that you're done bickering because I feel a headache coming on." He said as three pairs of eyes glared at him.  
  
Sighing he cleaned the mess up and dismissed Marina and Terra. Night, however, landed on his shoulder laughing in his mind.  
  
"We want to know the truth." All three blurted out.  
  
"I also would like to know as well." A light tenor said behind them.  
  
It was Professor Lupin.  
  
"The truth. The truth is an enigma especially in when it comes to my truth and my perception on it." Daren said quietly. "However if you wish to know it then let's go to my father's office where we can discuss the logics of the truth in a more discreet manner."  
  
With that he turned and headed to the dungeons and heard the group following him.  
  
(next scene)  
  
"You failed once again."  
  
"Forgive me my lord."  
  
"There is no room for failure. I said to search for him not to look for records of him."  
  
"My Lord there are no records of him at all, there never was. The only name of Daren that is associated with the magical world is Severus's son. As for the muggle world..."  
  
"Then check there."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"The Aeturnus Caelum will awaken soon. Then I will extract my revenge."  
  
(next scene)  
  
Halfway to the dungeons he felt his back burning and heard screaming in his head. His teeth clenched together and he hissed in pain. They were screams of mercy.  
  
'What can you achieve in killing Muggles to find a memory of me? How much more death do you want? There is only so much time before I break at the voices of the dead that haunt my mind. They have died for my existence and they will continue to die for my existence.' He thought grimly.  
  
He shook off the pain and continued stiffly to make his way to the dungeons. The group behind him noticed his sudden his and stiffening but didn't comment.  
  
(next scene)  
  
Severus looked up to find his son and a group of people behind him that also included Draco. A question rose in his mind and was quelled by his son's eyes.  
  
'They know,' they seemed to say.  
  
Fate was a cruel mistress, as was time.  
  
He placed up wards. "To what occasion do I owe this visit?"  
  
"Cut the riddles, Sev, we're all here for the truth about your son and more importantly you," Lupin said coldly.  
  
"The truth has many facets. It is all of your decisions to either accept something as the truth or as a lie. If you want the truth then justify yourselves before you demand for the truth. If you have evidence then speak it or show it."  
  
"Oh there's enough proof." Ron said quietly. "The scroll of the family tree was enough for my sister and me."  
  
"Silence Weasley. If I recall you're the one who injured my son. You're in no position to demand such things from me."  
  
"Just admit the truth and stop dancing around it." Lupin snapped.  
  
Draco looked back at Hermione and Daren who stood still. The Weasleys were silent as well, watching the drama between the two professors.  
  
Severus sighed. "Your curiosity and uncanny way of uncovering secrets astounds me." He sneered. "So you want the truth I'll give it to you. Daren Snape is my son. That's truth enough."  
  
"What about Harry Potter sir?" Draco said softly.  
  
All eyes landed on him as Daren and Severus grew pale, even Hermione looked sick. Draco saw fear surfacing his godfather's eyes. Daren's held a quiet patience and weariness and Hermione's were filled with terror.  
  
"I don't know wha-" Severus began.  
  
"You want the truth? Then brace yourself because all secrets will stay in this room. Those who are tempted to even leak one word of it will have their memory erased."  
  
A chill went up everybody's spines. The cold chill in the voice held truth to it. It held a promise that was relentless as the sharp winds of the North. What made it more terrifying was that it came out of Daren who's voice was always filled with gentle calm.  
  
Draco shivered at the tone.  
  
"The truth is that I am both Harry Potter and Daren Snape. My father is Severus Snape. He married my mother, who divorced and fled from him when she found out that he was a Death Eater. She fled to James Potter but was already pregnant with me. When I was born, she placed charms on me that would last until my sixteenth birthday. She wove a web of lies so well that it fooled the whole world and myself. When I turned sixteen the charms disintegrated and my father received a letter from my mother.  
  
"Yes, I admit that we were at each other's throats at first, but we soon accepted each other. As for my identity, Headmaster Germane helped out with that. I could have stayed as Harry Potter, but to what cost? Endanger those I loved? Watch them die before my eyes? No, I did not wish for that. I accepted the truth and the burden that came with it. Death on my hands is inevitable. Either way I have to carry the burden of the dead on my shoulders.  
  
"What you think of this is entirely up to you now, since I gave you the truth. Hate me or stay the same, I don't care since I've done what I could for the sake of the world and for your sakes."  
  
He was greeted by silence. He looked away from them and felt his heart heavy with weariness. How long could he keep this up before he caved in? How long? His back still burned and the screams were still fresh on his mind. They were innocent of what was going on.  
  
How long?  
  
"I Draco Malfoy, swear upon my family's name pledge that all secrets in this room with stay secret and I, Draco Malfoy, denounce my father's ideals," he said, shattering the silence.  
  
Everybody stared at him in shock. It wasn't everyday that one saw a wizard's oath, especially from a Malfoy, much less Draco Malfoy.  
  
He smiled at the looks of shock. He had made up his mind. Comes what may. He denounced his heritage, so in exchange he had been granted a freedom to make his own choices thanks to Daren's own choice to show him how to see in a different perspective. That, he would never give up for the whole world.  
  
"This is just too weird." Ron said.  
  
(end of chapter)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Don't kill me! This wasn't that strong of a chapter and yes I know you're all wondering how Lupin was wondering or found out. Daren's scent and Harry's lack of sending letters. As for the revelation of the truth I had to do that in order to get the fic started up for climax number two. The reunion of Daren and Tom. Dumbledore's restored memories. Please don't kill me!  
  
Now updating on a regular basis. (Or trying to) It's so difficult I just want to get to the scene where Daren meets our dear Tom again! I have to be patient. Sigh. I'm typing up chapter fourteen. I want to go on so quickly! Alas, I'm only human and tend to change the chapters all the time. To the point where the original plot is giving me headaches. Well, I'm just letting my mind and fingers take me anywhere I wish to go! Music is a lovely influence. Can't get enough of it. It was actually a song and a memory that made me write this fic. Hehehehe.  
  
Thanks to: (If I missed anyone I'm very sorry!)  
  
My betas who put up with me and my fickle mind. Thank you so much!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Ennui deMorte:  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger! I try to keep those to a minimum but my fingers just love to slip. Sigh. Can't control them very well. As for Dumbledore's reaction, that will soon come up in the next chapter. Hehehe. More plot bunnies running around in there!  
  
Ironic-humor:  
  
Thank you I try very hard to write in a flowing style so that all the pieces can fit together. Don't worry I'll send you chapter fourteen soon! (I can't believe that it's gone this far! My longest fic! I'll have to take off the other ones and revamp them so that people can enjoy them in a more fluent manner.)  
  
Yes I love it when Malfoy is Harry's dad! Discoveries are what makes a person and character grow up. It's like watching a seed become a flower. To tell the truth I never did wrote a story in my life until freshman year in high school with some encouragement from friends.  
  
This chapter is only a filler but I love to build up the plot. Chapter ten and eleven were climax number one. Climax number two is on its way. (I can't wait!)  
  
Miss Mooney:  
  
Don't worry. Hehehe. There will be plenty of other tortures in this fic! Just wait and see! (Dumbledore perhaps?) Boss bashing sounds very refreshing.  
  
Good for the mind, body, and soul.  
  
Uten:  
  
Snape will reveal his son to the Dark Lord in due time. Sigh. I have to rebuild the plot until we reach the climax. My writing style tends to lean towards more of a rollercoaster style. Yes it is a pity that Snape has problems in comprehending his son, but that is a factor due to being away from his son for a majority of his son's life. However when events really get rolling, the two will bond in ways that will blow us all away. (Or so I hope.)  
  
Rine:  
  
Sorry. If I put it off too long then it wouldn't have been Hermione. (I've put it off for the majority of the fic though.)  
  
Yuna:  
  
Please don't look at my other fics! (They're rather embarrassing. My earlier attempts to write. Sigh.) As for the fusion, it was out of the blue but then I went, what the heck, just do it! Thanks for the support!  
  
Clutchy:  
  
Hehe. Thanks. My connection is slow but I'm getting there. I need a new computer...  
  
Makalani Astral: Filler chapter but I hope that I did a good job.  
  
Lizza:  
  
Yes it would work that way as well, but this story isn't really going to be strong on romance. As for Harry and Voldie's relationship, this fic does a good job in doing warped relationships. (Funny huh?) My mind is really warped too. I probably got it from too many poundings in the head...  
  
Elrohir lover:  
  
I updated. I hope that you liked this chapter. (Filler but alas, stories must have filler chapters.)  
  
Shade:  
  
I hope that I was up to your standards. Revelations.  
  
Lady Lily3:  
  
Oh your feeling is very correct. Let me tell you, the next few chapters will be the most warped chapters ever. Evil lurks in shadows waiting to snare the unwary traveler.  
  
Lady Starlight2:  
  
It's finally here! (Sorry about not updating last Friday, mom came home too early.) Grumble. Grumble.  
  
Websurffer:  
  
Cliffies can't be controlled. Sigh. My fingers are way ahead of my brain. (Scary, really.)  
  
Lady Phasma:  
  
Voldie will appear in the next chapter hopefully. Sorry about giving him such a small role here.  
  
Anatayue:  
  
My opinion stands being unbiased in relationships. Romance isn't my strong point but the delicate webs of relationships still stand from the last chapter Author's Notes. The relationships in this story are complicated enough as it is, to throw in romance would really get me off balance. My brother struck again.  
  
He really enjoys making my life a living hell. He deleted this chapter twice! (Gonna kill him. They weren't as good as this one, but still!)  
  
Thanks for the cheesecake! Yummy. (  
  
Athenakitty:  
  
Salazar plays a minor role in this story, but he will appear once in a while at totally random times. He's just the random type of guy.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112:  
  
That must suck, being sick. Don't worry I've been having some health problems myself so it's sometimes difficult to even sit and type chapters. That's probably why I end up retyping most of my chapters over and over again. Don't worry, I understand. (  
  
HecateDeMort:  
  
Thank you.  
  
Sevti Rune:  
  
Happy endings can go in many ways. How it will end I don't know to tell the truth, but I'll assure you that it will be a satisfactory ending. Aeturnus Caelum is a mystery upon itself and will become known. As for humor I'll try and add some more before it becomes dark.  
  
Alfa Wolfcub:  
  
I hope I updated soon enough. My betas need to comb through it and then I need to comb through it after I'm finished with fixing some details. It's a very long and strenuous process. (Mind boggling too.)  
  
Aki no Yumi1:  
  
Thank you. Hehehe.  
  
Anastasia Lillian Snape:  
  
Thank you.  
  
Sodalite:  
  
Sorry about the slow development of the Harry/Severus relationship. (I'm trying to get there. It takes me some time to warm up then really get kicking.) The future chapters are going to play a big role in getting Daren and Severus to stick together especially when Voldie is out there looking for Daren. Also the Third Generation is going to play a big role in the development between father and son.  
  
As for the abuse issue, I was hoping to make some of my thoughts and my experiences clear to those who read those types of stories. Abuse is a serious issue and some authors, though good, sometimes takes the issues too far. My past may have scars but the abuse described in the other fics do more than leave scars. It leaves a person broken forever. I've seen people like that in the hospital. I've been in the ER once when my mother was having surgery and have saw a severely abused child just go blank on them. It's very sad and painful.  
  
I agree with you that mental abuse is also a serious issue. The effects are more damaging than physical at times. I still have a mental block on me. I still shy away from grown men. I remember once when my English teacher touched my shoulder and I whipped away so fast that I shocked him. All because of what my father used to say to me.  
  
It's always been a mantra of mine. The written and spoken word holds power, as does the name. My newest fic that I'll put up will deal with the power of words and how it affects the world. As long as I have this computer and my mind, I hold power. As does anybody else who reads this fic. There are hidden meanings within hidden meanings.  
  
To my dearest (albeit rude) flamer JerseyPike:  
  
If you have issues with my fic go and slander yourself to the ends of the earth. I'm sure that many people who read my fic don't like my heir of founders, a nice Slytherin, and Harry being an ANIMAGUS NOT ANIMAGI (MAGI IS PLURAL) content but they do tolerate it very well. What you didn't have to do was slander my writing skills in the process or how I should write my stories. If you have issues, go take it up somewhere else, where people don't have to listen to your slanderous words.  
  
What you just said was very rude and impolite. Whatever I write is completely up to me as your opinions are completely up to you. However you do not have to broadcast them so loudly and rudely. It would seem if you have problems with my writing you better and go check yours sir or madam because your grammatical skills are utterly dreadful.  
  
Thank you for reviewing and have a nice day. May the Lord give you peace of mind. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Chapter Fourteen

(Opening Words)

People do change despite popular belief. It either takes time, a traumatic event or inspiration. Either way, people can change. We are who we are through our choices.

Chapter Fourteen

Daren looked wearily at them and then left the room. He couldn't take it. Their silent stares, the bewilderment, the pressure. Life had gone back to normal for the rest of the world but him and those involved with his affairs. Out of anger, frustration and grief, he slammed his fist against the stone wall near the Slytherin dorms. Pain shot up his arm, but he didn't care. What use was it? Pain was all he knew. He brought upon himself and others. The months of pushing his emotions down were far too taxing.

Gritting his teeth he forced himself to walk away to somewhere, anywhere.

=Daren?= Phidella asked quietly.

Daren didn't respond. His mind was filled with darkness. He continued his way blindly to the Astronomy Tower, not caring of the looks the students gave him. He ignored all the calls directed to him from behind his back. He was deaf to the world. Walking blindly he felt jabs of pain as his clothes rubbed against his back. He gritted his teeth as he climbed the stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

There the winds beat against his body and screamed a wild cry. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear distant screams, and his back and forehead burned mercilessly.

'Please have mercy! He's but a boy!' a woman screamed as a Death Eater grabbed a little boy by the neck.

Daren's jaw clenched together tightly.

'No! Take me instead, please! Don't harm my little boy!'

He closed his eyes as the woman screamed her last. He saw the boy's throat crushed by the Death Eater's hands and then thrown aside like a rag doll.

'He's a Snape!'

'Daren don't go!'

'Harry please take my body back.'

'SIRIUS! SIRIUS!'

'There's nothing you can do, Harry-'

'There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...He's gone.'

'Please not my son!'

The Death Eaters turned to the next house. All he could do was watch them as they tortured another family. He felt their terror, he felt them being tortured. His body wracked with pain. The pain was unbearable, the screams even more. He dropped to his knees and held his hands against his head. Unable to take it anymore he cast a Silencing Charm on himself and screamed.

Phidella vanished with a small pop.

Unseeing, Daren screamed and cried as the family withered in pain before his very own eyes. He didn't hear the pounding of steps coming towards him, he didn't see the look of shock and horror written on Severus's face. Swiftly, Severus gathered his son up into his arms. The boy calmed down a bit, shakily he undid the Silencing charms.

"So much death. So much. How much more do I have to bear? Tell me. They all hate me now. I can't bear it any longer. Draco didn't have to make that Wizard's Oath. He didn't. So much hate. For what? I can hear them scream. I hear them plead for their children's lives.

"I see their fear, their terror. There are doubts in your mind. I can sense them." Daren said as he clutched his hands tightly.

"Answer me father!" He rasped harshly. "Don't lie to me that you don't doubt me at times!"

Severus watched in bewilderment as his son pushed himself away from him. He could see the pain, the burdens that the boy carried. He also could see the deep loneliness that was in the boy's eyes. He had been so used to his son's calm, understanding ways that he had sometimes forgotten the burdens his son carried. He had been torn again and again but his son had always been calm and made him feel better about the situation every time. This however scared him. His son had been only putting on a brave face for all to see. He was still only a child beneath the mature and adult exterior.

"Please tell me the truth. I don't think I can bear anymore lies. They all hate me for who I am. Sirius lost his life because of me. Tell me the truth." Daren pleaded.

Severus groped for words as his son looked into his eyes and broke down into sobs. He felt the boy grip his arm like a lifeline.

Daren was answered only by silence. The tears became harder to contain. He let them fall freely. It didn't matter anymore. The silence was answer enough. He furiously wiped his tears away, let go of his father and made to stand up, but collapsed. His legs were shaking from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. At this Severus grabbed his son into a fierce hug and brought Daren close to him.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he held onto his son tightly. "I wish I had known what you are going through. Don't try and keep it all inside Daren. I'm always there for you. Please. I'm your father."

Daren felt exhausted. His back and forehead ached but he felt better in the warmth of his father's embrace.

"As for your friends and the mangy Werewolf, I doubt that they hate you. Miss Granger didn't I'm sure that your other friends will understand." Severus said as he helped his son up. "You are going to go to the Hospital Wing with me."

Daren nodded as he leaned against his father for support. "Alright."

Severus smiled down at his son.

(next scene)

The next day Hermione hit Ron over the head in Advanced Charms.

"It's your fault that you swore a blue streak in Professor McGonagall's classroom." She said when Ron grumbled about his detentions with Snape for that evening.

"I didn't know that she was going to hear it!" Ron protested.

"Never underestimate a Professor's hearing abilities." Daren said offhandedly.

"Who asked for your opinion Snape!"

This time it was Draco who hit Ron over the head.

"That's your friend you're talking about. Don't forget he's been your friend for years." Draco growled softly.

"Cut that out both of you." Daren said as he lazily watched his ant tap dance across his desk.

"But he started it!" Draco and Ron exclaimed pointing at each other. The classroom fell silent as they stared at the blond Slytherin and Ron.

Like cats, both bristled and flexed themselves, ready to attack each other. Daren and Hermione shook their heads and together pried the two boys apart. One could almost see sparks fly.

"I don't see why you even try to be civil to him." Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

Daren smiled apologetically at the class and waved his wand. "Silencio."

Chatter and incantations resumed as Daren and Hermione watched the red head and blond Slytherin glare at Daren.

"You're lucky that I'm not going to take off points from Gryffindor and Slytherin or give you two detention. I am a Professor you know." Daren said calmly.

Both Ron and Draco paled and settled with glaring at each other.

He shook his head. Those two were so alike. He gathered up his things and lifted the dancing charm off of the ant. The class was about to end. Daren waited as the Professor came around and collected their ants.

Once dismissed, Daren, Ron, Hermione and Draco made off to their next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Daren's stomach twisted into knots. It was surprising how easily Ron became his friend again but he didn't know what Remus would think. As they entered the classroom, Daren froze as Remus came towards him.

"It's nice to have you back." He said with a smile.

"You mean you're not mad?" Daren asked.

"Merlin no! I had a suspicion though. I was told of the marriage, when you came my suspicions were nagging at me." Remus said with a wink as he went back to the front of the classroom.

Daren made his way to a desk between his friends. Now that was weird. Daren didn't let it show on his face but he was dazed. How can everybody accept it so calmly? His mind whirled. After a few seconds wheeling around in confusion, he stilled his thoughts.

He had a class to attend to and he wasn't going to let his confused thoughts get in the way.

(next scene)

After DADA, Daren and Draco both received a letter from Dumbledore to meet him up in his office. Both boys knew what it was about. They excused themselves from the rest and made their way to Dumbledore's office. Once at the gargoyle statue, Daren spoke the password and together, he and Draco made their way up.

"Take a seat. Severus told me some very interesting news."

Both Daren and Draco stood and eyed the Headmaster.

"You understand the dangers of your position now don't you Draco?"

Draco nodded. He knew what the Headmaster was going to ask and he knew his answer.

"I will be willing to be a spy for you."

Dumbledore stared at Draco. The boy didn't have to offer his services, Severus was more than enough.

"You don't have to. You and your mother can request for an asylum where both of you can be neutral to the whole matter."

Draco shook his head. "If Harry Potter over here is going to be a spy then so am I. I'm part of the Third Generation. My father groomed me for the position of Aeturnus Caelum."

Dumbledore paled.

Daren smiled. "I told him. Don't worry Albus he's trustworthy, he even spoke a Wizard's Oath. I believe that we can take Draco's word. Besides three spies are better than one, and what more than spies who are very close in ranks with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed. They did have a point.

"Also we are part of the Third Generation, there are no excuses for us to back out." Daren added.

"You really don't..."

"Headmaster it's my decision and I'll stick to it." Draco said.

"Alright." Albus whispered. This was going to be difficult, very difficult indeed.

He watched as the two boys left the office. Something in Daren's eyes provoked a memory in him. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it earlier. Something was teasing his mind.

Emerald green eyes, green and silver robes...

A memory surfaced from the depths of his mind. From over fifty years ago...

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he remembered. Daren! What was he doing at Hogwarts over fifty years ago with Tom Riddle?!

Emerald green eyes boring into his.

'Forget.'

Dumbledore stood up so swiftly that he knocked his chair backwards. Fawkes trilled a note of distress.

(end of chapter)

Author's notes: I know it's short! Please forgive me! Hides behind a bush. Don't kill me!

Thank You:

To my dearest betas! Love ya! (Really nice people, gotta love them.)

Reviewers: (For your undying support and encouragement)

Belle:

Sorry, I'll try and fix it once I'm done with typing up chapter fifteen. Thanks.

Sevti Rune:

I was worried about Dray, but I'm glad that you like him. ï 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Chapter Fifteen

Opening words:

Knowledge is a powerful weapon to wield. If you can master it then you can master over everything else. That is knowledge. Humanity has the power of knowledge, however instead of using it for the use of good and promoting life, we have abused it and used it for destruction.

If we continue along that path of destructiveness, soon there will be nothing left of us anymore. Humanity won't be missed because of the fact that we kill each other over such trivial things like race, color, gender, sexuality, and other meaningless things.

Knowledge is a double-edged sword. A curse and a blessing. It is up to use to use it for either creation or destruction.

We were given a power to change the world...knowledge.

Chapter Fifteen:

Dumbledore stared at the door that Draco and Daren had just left through. He needed to talk to Daren about fifty years ago. With weariness, he called a house elf.

"Please find Daren and tell him that I need to speak to him about something. Tell him that it's urgent."

"Yes sir." The house elf said as he bowed before disappearing.

Albus sighed as he rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long evening.

(next scene)

Daren walked around the dungeons eyeing the students he was tutoring. Once in a while he would quietly go around, correcting a few of the students or saying encouraging words. In the back he could hear Draco and Ron snicker. Hermione on the other hand was thrilled to help him with his tutorial sessions for potions. Neville surprisingly enough had enough courage to come down. Then again it was Daren Snape teaching not his father.

"Don't forget primrose oil." He said quietly to a third year Gryffindor.

The class was quite large and consisted of a lot of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs from every year imaginable with a few Ravenclaws who wanted to expand on their knowledge of potions. What really was incredible was the fact that his father allowed him full reign of the dungeons saying something about knocking some sense into the idiots.

As for potions ingredients, Daren had consulted the Room of Requirement. He didn't wish to deprive his father of precious ingredients. Surprisingly enough the students he was tutoring were very well behaved and actually seemed to enjoy the art of Potion brewing. Perhaps it was his father's normally strict and somewhat terrifying presence that stunted their interest in the subject. He himself had been interested in the subject but hated it due to his father's tendencies to put up a good act.

Once he reached the back of the lab he could hear Ron and Draco quietly bickering with each other. Daren was about to go over and pry them apart when he heard a small pop.

A house elf stood up at the front of the room looking around. Daren sighed and went up to the elf.

"Yes?"

"Professor, sir, the Headmaster requests your presence. He says that it's urgent." The elf squeaked.

"Thank you. I will be on my way." Daren said dryly as he nodded to Hermione to take over.

The elf disappeared and Daren swiftly exited from the dungeons. He had a sinking feeling that when he returned from his 'little chat' with Dumbledore, Ron or Draco would be departed from this world. Both were his friends so to speak but he really didn't want to have to bring one of them back from the afterlife just because they couldn't tolerate each other. Daren shook his head. The two of them were so similar in personalities that they could have passed for twins. If only they weren't blind to prejudices! (Or so hooked up on House rivalry and their own pride...)

Daren checked for the time. He smirked. Ron was going to have to put up with his father in about three minutes. Oh the horrors! It was bad enough that a version of Ron was swimming around in a tank, pickled of course. The horrors. Daren could only imagine what his father would assign for the red head's detention. His father wasn't too keen with Ron since the little incident at the beginning of the school year. Actually if it wasn't for him, Ron would have ended up as potions ingredients or something rather more grueling, perhaps fertilizer for Professor Sprouts plants...

His father was quite the intimidator when it came to detentions. He was even worse than Filch.

Daren reached the gargoyle that leered at him. Daren returned its leer with an expression of indifference as he said the password quietly. The gargoyle sprang aside and allowed Daren passage. The door was closed once he reached the top. He lifted the brass knocker and let it ring of his arrival. The door swung open and Daren stepped into the office to see Dumbledore looking distraught.

"Hello Daren."

"Hello Headmaster."

Albus gestured for Daren to sit on a comfortable chair. Daren did so. He had a feeling that the 'little chat' was going to be quite long.

"Lemon drops?"

Daren shook his head. He wasn't very fond of sweets and only tolerated them once in a while.

"You said that there was something that you wished to discuss."

Albus nodded and looked at Daren with intensity.

"What were you doing at Hogwarts over fifty years ago and with Tom Riddle in your arms?" He asked grimly.

"He was but only an innocent child who wanted love. I gave it to him. However you were a tad bit paranoid at the time and banished me from that time frame."

Albus paled. He remembered the child screaming for Daren, the violin, the birds...Dear lord what did he do? His eyes widened at the connections that started to weave together. He had always wondered why Tom Riddle hated him with such intensity. He looked at Daren with horror in his eyes.

"I made a grave mistake." He whispered.

Daren smiled faintly. He had once wished to hate Dumbledore as well for playing with his life, but it was for his own safety. The man cared so much he stalled in telling important facts just to keep him safe. Just like a parent...

"Don't blame yourself for the past Headmaster. It was meant to happen. A bittersweet union and separation. No matter how many times we go back in time to try and fix it, time will always find a way to make things happen the way they do. However there still is hope for Tom. He tasted love, he understands it. There may be hope."

With that Daren rose and nodded curtly before leaving Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore could only stare at Daren's retreating form in silence. Fawkes whistled a gentle note.

'Everything will be alright.' It seemed to say.

'There is still hope for Tom.'

What did Daren mean? Would there really be hope for such a monster?

Hope...

Perhaps...there still is hope after all.

(next scene)

The first snow fell like feathers from heaven. Daren watched as they fell to the ground. It was a nice cold Saturday morning. Phidella hissed at the sight of snow. Night on the other hand was regarding it with faint interest. It was December, and Daren could feel the pressure of the coming holidays that weren't going to be festive at all. His initiation...

He shuddered to think of the black robe and the silver mask that he was presented just a couple of days ago. It was chilling. He grabbed his shrunken harp and made his way out of his room. He passed the common room and made his way out. He needed fresh air, plus going to Hogsmeade sounded like the perfect idea.

As he walked down the hall, he ran into his father.

"Daren?" Severus asked when he saw his son holding his harp.

"Oh hi dad." Daren replied.

Severus looked at his son with worry. "Is something the matter?" He asked gently.

"Oh no. I was just going to Hogsmeade. Perhaps you want to go with me?" Daren asked.

Severus smiled. Why not? He had nothing else to do. "Sure why not. Wait for me here, I need to get my cloak."

Daren smiled as he watched his father's retreating form.

(next scene)

Severus was walking next to his son as they made their way to Hogsmeade. He could hear the screams of the children chasing each other. He caught sight of some of the students walking around conversing or buying treats and Christmas gifts. Speaking of Christmas, Severus wondered what he should get for his charismatic son.

"I've been wondering what in the world are you going to do with your harp?" Severus asked with amusement lacing his voice.

His son shot him a disarming smile that said 'I'm not telling you.' Severus sighed. His son was acting like the Griffindor he used to be. Severus smiled. It was going to be a surprise, but for who and for what?

"I need to pick up a package, several actually from the Owl Post."

Severus stared at his son shrewdly.

"Christmas gifts." Daren said with a glare.

Severus mentally sighed in relief.

"You're not much of a procrastinator are you?" Severus said. It was a rhetorical question.

Daren chuckled as he shook his head. He had set about ordering catalogues from various stores in Diagon Alley. He did it all within the first week of school. The items he had ordered were custom made and very expensive.

"Not really. I prefer to just get things out of the way. Plus you contributed to my more studious nature."

"Dear Lord I can just hear Lily popping out of you. Sometimes I regret waking up that part of you." Severus said in mock horror.

Daren shook a finger at his father. "It's always been there, I was just lazy."

Severus snorted. That much was true in the past. He had seen the potential, but the boy had been so stubborn in using it until now. Daren was a good boy and he didn't have to worry about the boy's grades. He mentally snickered. Daren outscored Granger in several of his subjects including Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

"Well I for am glad that you're not lazy anymore or else you would send me to my grave a bit too early for my tastes."

They reached the Owl Post. Severus watched interest as his son took the packages, shrunk them and put them in his robe pockets. Severus felt a twinge of curiosity, but squashed it down. As they walked out of the Owl Post, his son proceeded in dragging him to the Three Broomsticks.

Then he remembered what Daren told him. His son was...WHAT! Severus looked at Daren.

"You're playing in the Three Broomsticks?"

Daren chuckled. "Why not? Let's spread some cheer."

Severus groaned as his son dragged him into the doors of the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta bustled over.

"Oh Daren! You're here!" She said, beaming.

Daren smiled.

"Oh that podium over there would do wouldn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, that will do. Thank you."

Madame Rosmerta turned to Severus, who watched his son go up to the podium and set up a stand, a stool and then bring his harp to its original size.

Severus watched as his son settled in his stool and then lean against the harp like a lover. The voices of the students and the visitors stopped as Daren closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Silence fell in the tavern as Daren gracefully brought his hands up and struck a chord. A beautiful song erupted from the harp. It sang of happiness, of warmth, of family love, and of life.

The world held its breath as the song poured out and filled everybody with warmth and a promise of happiness to come. It was perfect for the holidays that promised to come. In Dumbledore's office, the old man chuckled as he recorded the song.

The song spiraled up and everybody opened his or her hearts to the warmth of the song.

(next scene)

Voldemort sat in the darkness watching the snow fall outside his window. Soon...Soon he would put his plans in motion. He reached into his robes and held the feather that Daren had given him. A song rose up in his heart. Soon...

Daren...All for Daren.

A small breeze whispered the faint traces of a harp song that held the warmth of Daren. Bony hands gripped the throne in anticipation and anger. Dumbledore will pay.

The Third Generation was coming soon to be initiated and then they would destroy Dumbledore. An evil grin played on Voldemort's lips. Just a bit over a week until he gained his Third Generation.

Ruby red eyes flashed.

(next scene)

Daren leaned against his harp as the song drew a close. The final note hung in the air, suspended in time. A small smile played on his lips. A little hope for the frightened, just a little hope could go a long way. Silence greeted his ears. Slowly, he put the harp down so that it rested on the podium. In the semi-dim lighting, the harp glittered in all of its brilliance. The harp sighed in content.

As if awakening from a slumber, the audience erupted into loud applause. Daren grinned as he shrunk his stand, stool and harp. He pushed his way to the corner where his father stood, smiling gently.

"Oh my. That was beautiful." Madame Rosmeta sighed as Daren smiled.

"Thank you. I hope that I can play in here again some time." Daren said.

"You most certainly can!" She exclaimed as she swept her hand to the audience.

Daren chuckled nervously as he eyed the large crowd. Had he really attracted that many people?

Severus smiled as he gently took his son back out to the streets of Hogsmeade. It was about time for everybody to head back to the castle. Daren caught sight of large crowds of students make their way back to the castle, being herded by the teachers who looked as if they were waking from a stupor.

Back inside the castle. Dumbledore chuckled as he pulled out cards and began to duplicate them. On the card was Daren leaning against his harp, his eyes closed as he played on his harp. On the bottom of the card was a small banner with writing on it.

Daren Music Cards: Christmas Special.

Dumbledore put a stack of them on his desk and called for the house elves.

"I want you to give these to every girl in the school. Be sure to include the female professors as well." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

(end of chapter)

Author's Notes: Five and a quarter pages typed up in the span of thirty minutes. Hah! It's all in font nine. Font nine! Urgh. I have a headache. It's longer okay. LONGER! (Next chapter will most likely maybe come out on Monday, depends on my betas. I'm rather spontaneous about when I'm finished with typing up my chapters...)

Thanks to:

My betas first of all for putting up with such a fickle, fickle author who demands for the fixes to be finished in one day...Gotta love them! Hehehe.

Response to reviewers: 31 REVIEWS! Love you guys!

Thank you:

Volleypickle16, Smellycat-190, Hermione Malfoy Potter, Palmoni, RandiWeasley, Sevti Rune, Raven Darkwyng, Makalani Astral, Lady Lily3, Sweet Sakura Curls, Countess D Lupin, Twin Kats (please don't kill me!),and Sydney.

Athenakitty: Yes, he will spend more time with Sev. Hope you liked the music cards...Hehe.

Ironic-humour: Hope that you liked Dumbledore's reaction. :)

Websurffer: Next chapter I promise!

Shade: Thank you for the compliments. :)

Lady Starlight: Yes cake!

Mrs. Tom Riddle: Blushes. Heh. I play the harp so I'm kinda fixated with it...sadly I own the 85 CG harp. Playing it is very fun. People should try it some point in their life.

Miss Mooney: Draco Torture will come up soon. Prank war between Draco and Ron to lighten up the fic a bit. That sucks. My computer got a virus so I spent some quality time debugging. (not fun.)

Keeara: Glad that you reviewed. Ooh I love that part of the fic too! So cute! Next chapter! I promise!

Uten: Ron still is kind of in shock, but he's getting over it slowly...Kinda dense in the head...

Xdfgxsf: This chapter was longer (I have so many responses...and so many reviewers too!)

Diamond004: I have a really twisted mind so it kinda helps when it comes to originality. I'm also an avid reader of other Severitus fics as well. I hope Ron doesn't betray Harry (poor guy will be traumatized in the coming chapters.)

Semantikos: I updated! I'm also glad that Draco left his father's shadow. I shudder to think otherwise. Poor guy...I kinda like Draco in that sense...

Lostdreamer23: Next chapter! I promise! The building of he climax...hehe

Clutchy: Snicker. I've been told that many times online...hehe.

Opal: Sorry about the shortness, my brain shut down after that. Next chapter!

Stahchild: I have a twisted mind so my mind is going around in circles and circles...yup Harry is really screwing up many things. He's the wrench in the works.

Lunatic-in-training: I swear I didn't mean for it to happen...Okay maybe I did (SPAM!) Talking about spam...Gonna kill those spammers out there who keep giving me junk mail. Hehehe.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Chapter Sixteen:

Opening Words:

There is always redemption for the sinners. Always, if and only if they are willing to redeem themselves.

Author's notes: I've been getting reviews and e-mails of the late asking if I was ever going to abandon this fic. NEVER. I love this brainchild of mine too much. My genius will never go wasted. I put so much effort into it, unlike my other fics. This one keeps me entertained all the time. Yes I know that I'm sometimes lagging when it comes to updating but I will never abandon this fic until I've reached the very end. Contrary to popular belief, I'm a finalist. Don't worry this fic is my child and I intend to stick with it to the very end.

Chapter Sixteen:

"MALFOY!"

Draco ran and hid himself behind Daren, who only could stare at Ron. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, which she tried desperately to hide, but failed miserably.

Standing there in all of his glory was Ron Weasley sprouting fox ears and a tail. Daren's eyebrow rose. It was hilarious and he had a hard time trying to not laugh. His mouth twitched as Ron stormed up to him with fire in his blue eyes.

"Okay. Hand me the ferret." Ron said icily.

Daren stepped aside and Draco yelped in surprise as he tried to fend himself from Ron's wrath. Hermione burst out into laughter as Ron began to chase Draco down the halls, the two of them screaming at the top of their lungs. Students in the halls stopped and stared as Draco ran screaming from an enraged Ron with fox ears and a lovely tail. Laughter erupted. Daren shook his head. This was the third time this week.

His ears caught the sound of a very familiar song. Groaning he turned to face Hermione holding up a card.

"Not you too Mione." Daren groaned as she smirked at him.

"Just wanted to see your face when you saw this again."

Daren groaned again. He seriously needed to get back at Dumbledore. The girls would never stop hounding him if Dumbledore kept giving out those cards. It was very disturbing to have the Divination teacher come up to him sprouting Shakespearean sonnets.

"Put that away please. It's bad enough that the whole school's female population is chasing after me. I think that it's time that we save Draco from Ron's righteous anger." Daren said with a small smile.

Hermione giggled. "I believe that you have a point there."

Ron and Draco had somewhat became rivals. Not the hate and murder kind, but a more 'friendly' fashion. They could be seen blasting each other with pranks. A few days ago Ron managed to turn Draco into a songbird and put him in a cage. Of course, Draco had retaliated today. Revenge was always sweet. The occupants of the castle groaned and laughed at the same time. It was high time that they got pranksters after the Weasley twins had left the spot open. The sixth year Gryffindor boys were funny but not to the extent that Draco and Ron had become.

Daren had heard a remark from Professor McGonagall that Draco and Ron were just as bad as the Mauraders. Daren had worried that Ron and Draco were going to kill each other, but in the end it turned out that they were content in being friends with him and being rivals in pranks. It relieved him and worried him at the same time. More than ever, he had to start taking away house points for the twosome's antics.

All week Draco and Ron had been turning each other into various animals or changing each other's hair colors. He shook his head as he swiftly made his way down the hall, once in a while pausing to ask a fellow student or Professor for Draco and Ron's whereabouts.

Finally after a few turns and a flight of stairs, Daren and Hermione found themselves in the Transfiguration corridors with a crowd of students looking at something.

Daren pushed his way to the center of the attention to find Ron holding a ferret by its tail. Ron still had his fox ears and tail.

"Hello ferret." Ron said smiling. The ferret, who was obviously Draco squirmed frantically.

Daren rolled his eyes. The students laughed.

"Ron I would appreciate it if you handed Draco over to me. You know that magic isn't allowed in the corridors. For heaven's sake you're a Prefect. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for using transfiguration on a fellow student and for using magic out of class." Daren said as Ron tossed him Draco.

"Come on Daren I was only having fun." Ron said smiling.

"Merlin help me." Daren groaned as the students laughed.

He smiled as he put the ferret down. "Draco stay still. You really don't want me to mess up do you?"

The ferret sat still. The students, Ron included erupted into laughter again. Daren waved his wand and spoke the counter-spell. With a pop, Draco reappeared blushing furiously.

"Ron you're next." Daren deadpanned.

Sighing, Ron came up to Daren.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Do you want to see Madame Pomphrey?"

Ron shuddered. Madame Pomphrey was scary when she coddled. Almost like his mother.

"Thought not." Daren said as he returned Ron to his natural form. "Now no more transfiguring each other or else I'll have to send you both to detention." Daren warned.

The crowd laughed, as Draco and Ron muttered, "No sir."

(next scene)

The next morning, Daren wasn't feeling at all cheery, neither was Draco. Soon, he was going to be initiated into Voldemort's service and wasn't looking forward to it. Neither could he stand that thought that Tom had become such a vile creature. He made his way to the Slytherin Common Rooms and found his father waiting for him.

Daren summoned Marina, Terra, Night and Phidella who came to him.

= Greetings Daren. = Phidella hissed.

Daren nodded his head. He gave them instructions to wait for him until he arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked as he watched his son dismiss his zoo.

Daren nodded. "All of my things are in my pockets."

"Good." Severus said as he made his way to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Rooms.

Together father and son made their way up to Dumbledore's office. The reason why Daren and Severus were going to spend time at Grimmauld Place was because of Daren and Severus's spying duties. No doubt Voldemort would have some rather nasty surprises for the winter holidays. The Order members were going to be busy with stopping any attacks that Voldemort would have up his sleeve. Especially with the emergence of the Third Generation.

Dumbledore rose from his desk once Severus and Daren entered his office.

"Hello Daren, Severus." He said quietly.

"Hello Albus." Severus and Daren chorused.

Dumbledore nodded to them and led them to his fireplace.

"The meeting will begin once you reach Grimmauld Place." Albus said as Severus and Daren nodded.

Severus reached over and grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. Emerald flames leapt up.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" He shouted as he stepped into the flames.

Daren followed suit. Soon Severus and Daren landed in the living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Christmas decorations were put up despite the presence of Voldemort lurking in everybody's mind. A smile tugged at Daren's lips. People still had hope even in the darkest of times. He brushed the soot off of his clothes.

Severus eyed the decorations that were put up. Really, the human will was such an enigma. These people still clung onto hope even when Voldemort was out there somewhere planning for all of their deaths. Then again he was one of those people. He spied because he hoped for redemption and for freedom that was in the form of his son. His son who had been promised to the oppressive. Like Moses or Jesus from the Bible. A savior for all of them.

Together, they made their way to a room. Severus opened the door and he entered the room with his son. Apparently the Order members had been debating over something because the room suddenly fell silent. They had obviously been talking about him and Daren judging by the looks they were giving them. Severus sneered at them and took a seat. He gestured for Daren to sit next to him.

Daren stared at the faces of the people he knew were in the Order. Everybody stared at him with something akin to shock and horror.

The door opened and Daren felt relief as the Headmaster came into the room. He watched as Dumbledore took a seat at the head of the table.

"As you see, I have called this meeting for a reason. Soon Voldemort will be initiating new recruits in a few days. Within those recruits will be the Third Generation, the children of the Inner Circle. They are a danger that we have to keep an eye out for. Now all of you know that Severus here is part of the Inner Circle and a reformed Death Eater.

His son Daren has agreed to the proposal of being a spy within the Third Generation since they are Voldemort's crowning glory." A few people cringed. "They were specifically born into their position. Daren, like his father will spy for the Order. The ministry has also agreed to allow him to be a recognized spy."

"Albus! He's but a boy!" Minerva said as she stood up with a look of horror gracing her face.

"Yes I am aware of that. However, young Daren here was very persistent on the matter." Dumbledore said softly.

"But Albus..."

Daren looked at them all. "It was my choice and I've made it. Besides, whether I like it or not I'm still part of the Dark Lord's army. It was a position I was born into." He said calmly.

They adults gave him stricken looks. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was going to be sick. Daren was such a sweet boy! How was it that he was born into this position? He didn't deserve it! His father had gone through hell and now his son had to follow in his footsteps. Life was so cruel. The Second War was taking its toll. Children were forced to suffer the choices that their forefathers made.

Daren smiled faintly at them. It was his choice, his life and he was going to make the best of it for the future. A future without any pain or animosity.

"Severus aren't you at least going to try and stop this madness? This is your son we're all talking about."

Severus shook his head. "I wish I could but I can't. Daren is right. He was born into service, like I was. We are all part of it. My father sold his soul and the rest of the family's to Voldemort. We are all part of this bondage. We can rebel but we can't break free. My only regret is that my son has to suffer for a choice made years ago, a choice that I thought was none at all."

Silence reigned in the room as the Order members took in the meaning of the words that had been exchanged a few moments before.

(next scene)

It was in the middle of night when Severus felt the mark on his arm burn angrily. He got up from his bed and went to his son's room to find Daren already dressed holding a silver mask. Severus shivered. How he hated it. He hated anything to do with the bastard that ruined the lives of many.

"Just a moment, I'll get my things. Send Dumbledore a message."

Daren nodded and swiftly did as his father bid. It was going to be a long winter break. He was watching Hedwig fly away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his father in Death Eater garb and holding a mask. The mask was as white as bleached bone.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked softly as he handed Daren a very potent pain-relieving potion. Daren nodded as Severus grabbed Daren's arm.

With a small pop they apparated away.

Together, Severus and Daren landed in front of a dark estate that towered ahead of them. It was filled with malicious air and promised of nightmares to come. Daren could smell the stench of blood that was soaked to the mansion's foundations. He could already feel the pain and despair that clung to the place. It must have once been beautiful, but now was fouled by the reek of evil.

What happened to the child he once knew? Where had the child gone?

Daren silently followed his father towards the mansion. He suppressed a soft shudder as he picked his way through tall yellow grass that had bleached bones that shone faintly in the moonlight. He caught sight of other Death Eaters migrating towards the mansion as if moths drawn to a flame. As he stepped onto the threshold of the mansion, flames ignited to reveal a cold hall. Already many Death Eaters were present. He caught sight of a few silver masks.

His back burned mercilessly as he walked swiftly with his father. Then they stopped. They were standing in an ordered line in front of a large door. The other Death Eaters drew aside as Daren and his father made their way to a position near the front of the line. Daren found himself facing a Third Generation child.

The doors suddenly creaked open. A gust of cold air blasted Daren.

"Welcome my children."

(next scene)

Voldemort could barely contain his pleasure at the sight of his children filing in. They were all so beautiful behind their silver masks. However there was one that caught his attention. The son of Severus Snape. The boy was tall, the same height as his father but there was something about him that drew Voldemort.

Perhaps it was something about the boy's long dark hair or the way he carried himself. Voldemort didn't know which.

He calmly dismissed it. As the members of the Inner Circle took their places, Voldemort called out the names of the children that would be his. His forevermore. They came up to him one by one. He ordered them to remove their robes and present their backs to him. So far none of them had the mark he was looking for. He presented each child with a necklace that they would wear forever; they acted like the Dark Mark but weren't as obvious as the Dark Mark. Better to have his children pass Ministry inspections than to have them caught and destroyed. He knew their faces.

Voldemort had been a tad surprised that Malfoy's son Draco didn't bear the mark. It was for years that he had Lucius train Draco to be his heir for he had believed that the Third Generation was a failure since Severus did not produce any children. He dismissed the Malfoy and continued his search.

"Daren Snape." Voldemort hissed.

The tall boy made his way towards Voldemort. The feeling that he had pushed aside came back with a vengeance. There as something about the boy that was disturbing him. He stilled his breathing.

Dark strands of hair that were free from the low ponytail fell gracefully around the mask. He studied the boy. The posture stirred a memory in him. His eyes darted to the boy's hands. Slender and long fingered. Where had he seen those hands? Severus?

The boy kneeled before him and kissed the hem of his robes with a silent grace that pushed against Voldemort's thoughts. Why? Why was he so uncomfortable?

"My Lord."

Voldemort stilled. The voice. Something about it struck the deepest depths of his memories.

"Remove your mask." Voldemort finally hissed.

The boy rose and slowly reached his hand up to the mask. Time slowed as the hand slowly undid the clasp of the mask. Voledmort watched in anticipation as the mask slowly moved away from the face.

Emerald green eyes bore into his. The beautiful face that he had seen over fifty years ago as a boy held a soft, sad smile. Voldemort's breath caught in his throat as it constricted painfully.

How? All these years he had been searching... all of these years he had been longing. The object that he had searched for and desired for was standing in front of him.

"No. It can't be." Voldemort said softly.

"This isn't a dream Tom. Over fifty years. Fifty. A long time is it not?"

(end of chapter)

Author's Notes: Yes! Confrontation finally achieved! Whoop! Sorry about not updating sooner. I was caught up with school registration and screaming at the school counselors. They screwed up my schedule big time. Really. One would think that they were missing brains or something. I hope that I can update another chapter soon so please be patient with me. Though once school starts then it'll be a tad bit difficult since I'm in honors and AP classes. I'm so dead...

Thank you:

My betas as always. They really save my life a lot. A writer's best friend. Sniff.

Reviewers: (Love you guys! I'm thinking of putting up a website once my fic hits 350 reviews where all of you can dabble around and stuff. 31 reviews. Love you guys!)

Thank you: Sweet Sakura Curls, hummer, Lady Starlight2, Shadowface, Ciara, Hermione Malfoy Potter, lillinfields, HecateDeMort, Kramedart Trademark, Websurffer, Vollypickle16, Aki no Yume1, Takuto-kun, Makalani Astral, Anno, Sammy Black80, Raskanii (my 275th reviewer!)

Atie: Thank you. My mind loves to be twisted. Now that I look back at my original copy...it's a whole different story. Heh.

Athenakitty: Thank you for your betaing, you catch some things that I can't. As for your questions...you'll see.

Lady Lily3: Hope you liked the ending.

Diamond004: Well, Daren never had a big head to begin with, he uses as little of his Professor privileges as possible.

Miss Mooney: Okay. My mind just had a really bad image. How'd ya like Ron vs. Draco? Don't worry they'll have some more pranks and torments to come. Been typing up Harry as a banker...mom gave me really good ideas hehehe.

Twin Kats: You'll see...heheh.

Tricia: He said he was willing to, but I might not make him take the Dark Mark...

Opal: Hope you liked the ending of the chapter. Next chapter...ah

Cluchy: That's okay. Left over cards hmm...

Stahchild: Twisting minds early in the morning is fun! (I work better on stories in the morning rather than the afternoon. It might be the eggs.)

Nyx Acredula: Hmmm. Maybe I should have Daren spike Dumbledore's drink with blue lotus (works like a natural Viagra...)

ShadowedHand: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Keera: Hmm. Right about now somewhere in the twenties perhaps longer.

Anatayue: Hope the A/N in the beginning answered your fears. Thanks for your undying support. Hehe.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Chapter Seventeen:

Hate me, maim me, blind me but give me one thing. Give me the truth. I don't care what I have to pay, but give me the truth; for it is the one virtue I've searching for my whole life.

-Sakura Saisaka

Author's Note: (Warning:) This chapter is religious orientated. If you have discrepancies, then please don't read this chapter. (It's not that heavy but still alludes to certain religious aspects.) Thank you.

Chapter Seventeen

Small murmurs erupted among the crowd until it escalated into a roar of surprise and outrage. Voldemort could only find himself lost in those emerald eyes that were always filled with warmth. The eyes of the one he loved, the one he adored, the one he found courage in.

Daren's eyes. His emerald green eyes that were that of Slytherin. That of a different world full of promise.

"Daren?"

In Daren's second vision he could see something wound inside Tom's soul. Something far more evil and ancient than that of the Earth's. He suppressed a shudder; he knew what was lying inside of Tom's soul. However there still was hope for Tom.

"Yes." He said quietly as he looked into Voldemort's ruby red eyes and saw Tom looking out of them. The monster that was in the deep recesses of Tom was pushed into a nearly dormant state that would no doubt rouse to torment Harry Potter.

For the first time, Tom heard the deafening roar from his Death Eaters. Daren turned around. Silence fell around the room as the stared at the face that was a twin to the portrait's.

"Silence. You will not show disrespect to my mentor." Voldemort hissed coldly.

The room temperature dropped considerably as the Death Eaters shuffled on their feet nervously. It was a rather odd situation. They had been ordered to find Daren only to find that Daren was actually Severus Snape's son.

"How? How did you find me in the depths of time?" Voldemort asked softly.

"Salazar's methods were guaranteed to work through time. You summoned me from the depths of time and I came to your call. You could have called another, but that call fell upon me. I came and I loved you Tom." Daren said as he smiled down at Tom.

Everybody watched in silence as their Lord stood up.

"Bow down to my mentor. He shall be my equal and deserves nothing less."

Every knee bowed in submission.

(next scene)

The wind touched his face gently as it traveled by him, whispering. Daren stood next to a small lake that glowed with silver light from the moon. There was no sound at all. Then he heard something rustle behind him. Daren whipped around to find a stranger standing in front of him.

What made it disturbing was that the stranger standing in front of him was...him. The only difference was that the stranger had large black wings protruding from his back.

"Who are you?" Daren asked quietly.

"You." The stranger said in a velvety voice.

"That is not possible. I am Harry Potter, Daren Snape. You are just a stranger wearing my face."

"Aeturnus Caelum was once my name. I have been granted a new life, a duty from God."

Daren stepped back from the creature standing before him. The creature created from...

"You were created from Satan and in your grief you destroyed the world when you found out the truth. I am not you."

Emerald eyes bore into emerald eyes.

"Believe what you will. The Prophecy has been fulfilled. My master has created me once again. However unlike the last time, God has given me a duty to seal away my former master until Judgement comes."

"No." Daren whispered. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Me, you. We're one and the same. Satan believed that if he resurrected me then he would once again be able to control me since he was my creator. However, he is mistaken. I was given new purpose and was forgiven. It is our duty to seal Satan away by any means."

"No. You will not kill Tom." Daren whispered fiercely. "He is innocent."

"He succumbed to Satan."

"I don't care, he is innocent."

"Then you are a fool, my reincarnation."

Daren glared at the being. He wasn't anybody's reincarnation. He was himself. "I am my own person and I will do as I wish."

The Aeturnus Caelum smirked as he leaned forward to face Daren. "You still don't understand the burden you carry do you?"

Oh he understood perfectly. He understood that his destiny was to kill or be killed. He knew what he was to do, what the strings that Fate had tied around him. He knew all too well.

"I understand the burden that I carry alone. You are not real."

The smirk grew wider into a malicious grin. Daren nearly winced at the pain as the Aeturnus Caelum poked his chest savagely. "I am real, you can't deny it forever, like you can't deny that your related to Salazar Slytherin or to Voldemort."

Grief welled up in Daren's heart. "No." He whispered looking at the cruel angel that stood before him.

"No," He repeated, "I can't deny my relations."

The angel gently took Daren by his chin and pulled Daren's face up. "Yes. I will not lie to you. Why should I lie?"

"Because, because you are created by the spirit that rests within Tom." Daren said softly as he jerked away from the angel. He didn't want to face the creature in front of him. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't have to believe the angel ahead of him.

"Destiny has a way of being a pain, does it not? The irony that your Tom is the man who has been trying to kill you ever since you were a child, and is the same man that you care for."

Daren stood his ground. "So what. The past is in the past, it is always there, but it doesn't and will not rule me. My past will not dictate my future. Even if I happen to be your reincarnation, which isn't likely, I still will strive to find a way to save Tom. We are kin. Blood of my blood, brother of mine. I refuse to abandon him."

"What of my creator? How will you defeat him? You were born because of me. You were born to take down your creator."

"Take him down and then what? Harm another innocent soul in the process? Is that how God wants it?" Daren snapped.

"N-No."

Daren advanced upon the angel fury running in his veins, smoldering in his heart. He silently marched up and glared at the angel.

"Forgiveness is possible and Tom will be forgiven. As for the spirit that is possessing him, I shall say that he is the one that I have to destroy. I didn't ask for your opinion. The innocent have the right to be spared. Am I wrong?" Daren pushed as he glared at the angel with all of his might.

"Peace. You have proven your worth Daren." The angel said as he chuckled.

Falling back, Daren stared at the angel in partial bewilderment. A test?

"Who are you really?" He asked shrewdly.

"I told you the truth with my name. As for provoking you, I just wanted to test you to see if you were up to par with God's expectations, or shall I say with mine. Good heavens, this is getting confusing."

To say that Daren was dumbstruck was a major understatement. What ever happened to nearly-bloodthirsty-Aeturnus Caelum that he just witnessed? The very same Aeturnus Caelum who claimed to have annihilated the whole planet eons ago, who was the creation of Satan and now a 'messenger of God.'

"Alright question number one. Why are you in my soul?"

The angel was yanked out of his musings to face Daren. "Hmm. I was sleeping deeply within you for years but I suppose your little initiation with Tom has awoken me from my slumber."

Daren shot him a withering glare with the potency of many basilisks behind it.

"What do you have to do with the prophecy?" Daren spat bitterly.

"That will have to do with me, or you. Well in a nutshell us. Your soul is that of mine and my soul is yours. I am you and you are me. Unfortunately, it would seem that our soul is tied with that of the creator's. I'm surprised to say that Satan was successful in creating a soul. Too bad that he did, since I came out the way I did."

"Yes. I can see that." Daren drawled sarcastically. It would seem that the angel was more than he cared to share. He didn't like to be left in the dark, nor did he enjoy being told that he was a godforsaken reincarnation of the freaking destroyer of the world, the almost being who nearly destroyed the universe. He didn't even want to dwell at the thought that he was a freaking reincarnation.

The very thought soured his normally calm mood. 'Great another freakish thing to add to the List of Freakishness.' He thought, dripping with disdain and sarcasm. He loathed being different; he hated being strange, a person who stood out in the crowd. It would seem that Fate loved to screw with him. Then again God had a playing hand in all of this...So it would seem that this wasn't just between him and Voldemort, but of something that was far more ancient and greater than just a small portion of humanity's history.

"Let me get this straight. You're, I'm the messenger of God. I thought it belonged solely to Gabriel the archangel."

"He's the messenger of GOOD NEWS. Michael is the messenger of Death. Ironically enough, we're the messengers of Hope and of Salvation."

"More like annihilation."

"Hey you can't really argue with God up there. We may be created from Satan, but our soul doesn't belong to him. We are our own being, very much like the humans and yet unlike them."

"Are you saying I'm not human?"

"Yes!"

There was exasperation tinged in the angel's voice. Daren groaned as he wished to throttle something right then and there. This really wasn't going well for his mental integrity, as it was already in a state of being declared Swiss cheese. Which, my dear readers wasn't a good thing. Just great. He was a creation of Satan, first he finds out that he wasn't a Potter but a Snape. Then was destined to be the killer or be killed by Voldemort and now he was the freaking 'unhuman' Aternus Caelum whose duty was to be a freaking messenger of God and seal up Satan. Whoop de doo.

"Is it me or does it seem that God enjoys making my life a living hell." Daren said softly.

"Well you shouldn't really say that, but unlike angels, we have a soul, and unlike humans we really can't be killed by regular methods as you noticed. Satan however, can harm us, even to the point of killing us, but then again we would be reincarnated over and over again."

"Oh fun. Thank you very much my dear incarnate but it would seem that I would very much like to kick Satan's sorry butt to wherever he belongs and live the rest of my life alive!"

The angel looked at Daren with a wide grin plastered on his face. "That, my dear reincarnate is why I'm here."

(next scene)

Severus woke up to the ruckus downstairs. It was no doubt that the occupants of Grimmauld Place were ripping open their gifts. The meetings that he and Daren attended to were mercifully devoid of any bloodshed though there were a few drifts of whispers that Voldemort had ordered Malfoy (Senior) to attack relatively small villages. It was confirmed by his son's grim face.

The Aeturnus Caelum didn't show himself within the initiated group, much to the other Death Eaters' irritation. The only Death Eater who seemed happy was Lucius. Though there were times that Severus could tell that his godson wanted to rip the man's head off of his shoulders and stick it onto a nice big pike. The aforementioned Dark Lord had taken into consideration to tinker with creatures and create new ones. Whenever Daren was around the Dark Lord was a completely different person. He was a lot more tolerable and to Severus's horror, he had been appointed to be one of the highest-ranking officers. Peter Pettigrew had been booted off of his position (which was considerably high).

Where Lucius was Voldemort's left handed man, Daren was Voldemort's right-hand man. Severus was always by Daren's side as Daren was always by Voldemort's.

Several days ago, Daren had suggested something so radical to the Order that it blew everybody away. He had suggested that Voldemort was possessed by another soul. A soul far older than that of Voldemort's. I.E. Tom Riddle and the satanic being that ran around with the name of Voldemort was a totally different being. He had been ridiculed by some of the newer Order members, but thankfully the older ones knew better than to question it. It was highly possible since there were times that Voldemort seemed like a normal human being and then at times a complete monster.

He knew that the monster was capable of loving Daren since the Dark Lord doted on his son. It disturbed Severus greatly that such a creature would dare dote on his son. When he brought it up with Daren, he had been stopped by the determined glint in Daren's eyes and realized that the boy loved Tom as a brother.

"He was never like this. He was a gentle child who grew up in the same situations as we did. Can you crucify an innocent child? Tom is still in there somewhere; his soul is stronger than that of the one that's possessing him. I will find a way to defeat it. Can you kill an innocent soul?"

"Daren he allowed himself to walk in that path." Severus said with exasperation.

"There is always redemption. I've seen it in his mind, the very far recesses of his mind where none have gone before and saw something that others can never see. I saw his fear of the demon within him. As a child I saw the darkness and nurtured him away from it. He never knew love until I showed it to him. Once one has tasted love, they can never walk on the path of evil. Evil takes us when we are most vulnerable, when we can't fight back.

"I have been taken by hands of evil. I have cast a Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix in my moment of weakness. I have been under the influence of evil, but I have pulled away from it. He wishes to pull away from it. He wishes to be free to repent his sins. I'm sure you do as well."

Severus swept his son into a tight embrace. His son was right. He was always right when it came to matters of the heart. His brave and beautiful son who held the hope of the whole world in his hands.

Maybe Daren was right. There was still hope.

Smiling faintly, Severus made his way downstairs and was greeted by the Weasleys comparing gifts. He spotted Tonks playing around with a funny hat and patting the werewolf on his head. It was clear that the woman was drunk.

"Merry Christmas."

He found himself facing his son who was smiling at him and holding out a box. It was wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper. Severus hesitantly took it from his son. With slightly trembling hands he opened it.

Nestled in emerald green silk was a silver pocket watch. A snake was engraved onto it with shining emerald eyes. His initials were engraved in curling writing that was elegant and full of grace. He opened it to find his name and his son's inside.

On each of the hour marks there was a different place or word to describe their conditions. Underneath the writing was the actual hours in gold. There were four hands on the clock. Two to tell the actual time and two for himself and for Daren.

Currently it was nine twenty seven in the morning and he and Daren were in Grimmauld Place. He looked at his son and beamed.

"Thank you." He said softly as he drew his son into a bone-crushing hug.

"Aww." Everybody sighed. Severus glared at them and Dumbledore chuckled as he held up a package of socks.

"Hey, thanks for the ring." Daren said.

"How did you know?" Severus asked with amusement.

"Phidella."

"Damned snake."

"She says she loves you too."

The living room of Grimmauld Place erupted in laughter as Severus scowled and Daren snickered behind his hand. Daren shook his head as he went back to his pile of presents and threw his father's to him.

Severus caught the parcels with ease. When he saw his son picking up a rather large one, his eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't."

Daren lowered it and smirked at the older man. "I wonder who sent you the cello." He said innocently.

Severus stared at the large parcel in front of him. It was indeed a cello from the shape and size of the instrument. A small tag was poking from it. He saw that it was from Draco.

"How in the..."

"Don't look at me. Look at him!" Daren said as he pointed at Albus.

"Albus..."

The Headmaster looked up to find a very irate Potions Master heading towards him. He stood up and ran away from Severus's approaching stalk. Roars of laughter erupted.

Moments later Tonks found herself drenched in water, Lupin was supporting wolf ears, Molly was singing some sort of national anthem that wasn't remotely in English and Ron was tap dancing. From the kitchen, the two Weasley twins snickered as they heard the latest victims of their pranks begin to sprout mathematical equations.

The Christmas cheer was spread to all of the occupants of Grimmauld Place. Even the dour Potions Master cracked a few smiles and chuckled at some of the others' antics.

All in all, Christmas was merry affair.

(next scene)

Tom smiled at the gift that he had received from Daren. Simple yet elegant, just like him. Always straightforward and yet so mysterious at the same time. He held the elegant oboe, enjoying its delicate curves and it's soft silver keys against the ebony wood. How Daren knew of his love of the oboe, he would never know.

He brought the instrument to his lips and began to play a mellow song.

Somewhere in the midst of partying with friends and family, Daren heard the music and smiled.

Hope always bloomed in the darkest of night.

(end of chapter)

Author's notes: Ha take that! Sorry about that but my mind is completely fried.

English Three AP is a pain in the rear. Seriously. I hate US History AP too. Lewarne sucks. Chemistry Honors is dragging me under, the counselor thinks that I should be in AP (I shudder to think of it.) School is a curse. Second week in school, breathe...Whaa! It's no fair! My school starts way before the others start! We end very late too! Well enough whining. What did you think? Please review! (It will make me get through my life, seriously.) Don't forget to review Give It All Away my other Harry Potter fanfic! (I only got two. Sniff. It's such a good fic too!)

As for the quotes on the top, I make them up. Please don't steal unless I give you permission. Thank you. (They go into Sandscript and become legally published. So the copyright laws are you know, pissy.)

Thank you:

To my beautiful betas who catch all of my mistakes and guide me the right way. This chapter was tough and a pain in the rear to deal with. (As I'm sure of since I spent forever trying to approach it the right way.) Love you guys! (cries)

To my Reviewers:

(If I missed anybody I am very sorry. I'll try and get you in here.)

Websurffer, Miss Blizzard, Lady Lily3, Hermione Malfoy Potter, Athenakitty, Clutchy, InsomniacBoarder, Semantikos, Makalani Astral, Sweet Sakura Curls, Luvbug080688, Mairii, Opal, Smartchic, Talis, Raven Darkwyng, Right (not a math person wah!), Sky, Scorchy-11, Mysia, Ruthawen Anger's Maiden, Remmi Selicai Lupin, Lady Excel Ilpalazo, HecateDeMort, Shunsoku, M'Lady, FredandGeorgeRmine, Tanya the Insane & Aristarchus the Muse, Darkkatt, Kagome, Mysia

ShadowHand: Heh. Got the classes that I wanted after a screaming match.

Twin Kats: Yes I'm evil. Classes are a pain. If you have Mrs. Russell for AP English...urk not going there.

Stahchild: Your hunches are going to prove correct very soon...

Miss Mooney: Are you trying to get yourself sick?! So how's dorm life? Ron and Draco next chapter, just you wait.

Ephirel: Please don't strangle me! Ooh good idea, I'll have to remember that one hehe. The Order was discussing about Daren's situation and his supposed duty that he's going to perform for the Order...sniff.

Loony Lisa Lovegood: I'm glad that you have won your battle over your past. I wish you the best for your life. (I know it's not an easy thing to talk about, but it's a step towards healing.) Dependency is sometimes a good thing but I have to agree with you. Too much and it gets a bit annoying. As for school. Urk, had to go and had to take tests in all of my classes. Thank God I studied over the summer and passed pretty well (except for the mock AP English exam...wah I could have done better...) Thank you for your support. Sniff I feel so good!

SammyBlack80: I'm taking US History! Thanks for the offer (I might need some help uwah!) Tests every Monday (shudders). Thanks for the luck!

Talon: He lives! No mark yay!

Lady Starlight2: Yummy. Hehe. Thank you!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Chapter Eighteen

(This is a special event chapter to those who love Tom.)

'Another chapter in my life closed. It was painful and I didn't want it to close. I didn't want to let go of it. My dreams, my hope...gone like the wind on a warm summer day. I once held a full, grand magnificent harp and now all I am left with is a string. A single clear, beautiful string that once sung Middle A. The reminder of what I used to have, of what my life used to be.

Yet things change and time goes on, as does life. I still cling to the middle A remembering the sweetness of its simple song. The memory of wrinkled hands guiding mine, the memory of feeling the rush of playing the music of the angels. Even though I know in my heart that I will never return to that cathartic event or part in my life, I still can hope and wish.

As I stand in the empty living room staring at the rug where my harp used to sit patiently, I can still smile and cry tears of bittersweet pain holding the last relic, reminding me of what I used to have. Even without a harp I will always be a harpist, playing with a different harp. Playing a harp made of wind, tears and emotion. Lost but not forgotten, silent but singing...always there, waiting for the day I will return.

Once a harpist, always a harpist.'

-Sakura Saisaka

Chapter Eighteen

Tom Riddle knew what pain was like; he knew the ramifications of what it caused, yet he couldn't escape it. Each day and each night was torment to him, ripping his already fragile soul to shreds. Not even his friends could help him escape from the hellhole that he had fallen into. Nor could he deny the hatred towards the Transfiguration Professor who had forgotten the whole ordeal.

The world became the muted black, white and gray that it used to be before Daren came into his life and shed light on his soul. More than anything, he craved love. He craved for somebody to come and rescue him from the darkness that he was standing upon. The only thing that had made him keep his sanity was the single black feather that was given to him before Daren vanished in a cloud of gold sparkles.

Like a departing dream...

A fading harp note...

In his mind always he could hear the songs from Daren's harp. In the wind he could hear the soft words.

Revenge. He would have his revenge. The piece of parchment in Tom's hands crumpled. The nerve of the man. How dare Dumbledore request him to join him for tea.

How dare he?

The legacy that Daren had left would not go on forgotten. He swore that he would wait for the day when he found Daren once again. His mentor, his light, his father figure.

It was then that Tom had decided to release the basilisk from within the bowels of the Chamber. It was then that Tom had begun to plan the death and demise of his biological father who shunned him and forced him into a life of never ending hell. In Daren's name he would show all these fools what it was like to loose a loved one.

'Let them feel my pain.'

It was then he fell into Satan's trap and became possessed by the monster who had been roaming around the world searching for a soul harboring a darkness dark enough to hold him. Tom at first didn't mind until it was too late.

The monster in him had killed his biological father. As much as he hated the man, he didn't want to kill him in such a bloody way.

'What's the matter Tom? This is what you wanted isn't it?' The voice asked.

'No.' Tom whispered back.

From then it escalated to something he no longer had control over. The demon sharing his body, mind and soul was slowly taking control of his life. In the deep recesses of his mind Tom silently pled for release as he heard the evil words leave his lips and his body commit the atrocious acts of carnage.

The demon in him was playing him like a puppet. Though his mind and soul cried out for freedom, the demon didn't listen. The demon was too strong.

He watched tearlessly as his body slaughtered innocents, his body raped women and tortured little children. His hate towards humanity vanished, leaving only fear and self-loathing. Then there was Harry Potter. A boy orphaned because of the demon. A boy who grew up in an environment of loathing, prejudice, and judgment. Tom felt compassion towards the boy, he wanted to reach out and shield the boy from the evils that the demon forced him to do.

How hard he had tried on that fateful night to stop the demon.

"Stand aside."

How hard he had tried. The demon had fought for control as usual and won. Tom once again was thrown to one part of his mind and he watched as his body murdered the woman and lifted his wand to murder the child.

Tom had rejoiced when he heard the rushing death come towards him. To his horror he found that the demon had taken his soul from the danger of the Killing Curse and once again Tom was a slave to the demon. He was powerless to it.

The mistakes of his choice were going to follow him for eternity.

Tom pitied the small boy who had to face the demon. He pitied him for there was nothing he could do about it.

When he was once again put into a body, he was revolted at what the demon had created. He had truly become the demon. Tom wished more than anything to get away from it but he was tethered to the hatred that had begun this vicious cycle, tethered to the demon who fed off of his soul.

'Just kill me!' He cried out.

Last year he wanted nothing more than to save the boy. The possession had made him see the darkness that also lay in the boy and it frightened him more than anything. The demon reveled in it and used it to his advantage.

He rejoiced when he felt the warmth of love course through him, of course the demon was pained, but Tom didn't care. It was love he was feeling and understood what he had to do. He summoned all of his memories and thoughts of Daren and helped the boy to dislodge the demon.

Tom silently thanked the boy, Harry Potter for showing him a way to battle against the demon within him. With the knowledge of the love that pained the demon, he slowly began to fight. The songs that he heard in the darkness of the night also helped. For when he had heard the first songs in the summer, he knew that Daren was back. He knew.

Of the recent months, he had been able to successfully combat against the demon. However, he wasn't able to dislodge it.

Daren. How he wished for him in the dark hours of the night.

Then like a dream he was presented with a portrait of his father figure. Tall, regal and composed. His dream had come true. Even though the portrait didn't talk, he had a presence of Daren near him. The demon in him had battled fiercely at the sight of the portrait. Tom didn't care. He had a piece of Daren back. The precious moments that he was in his own body was spent fingering the feather hanging on a cord around his neck.

A godsend.

Even more radical was when he was presented to Severus Snape's son. The demon smiled cynically and Tom could feel something dangerous stirring in the demon. He could tell that the demon didn't know what the stirring was for, but he was excited. Tom on the other hand was apprehensive. He hated initiations like these.

Such young children pledging their life for the demon that had complete control of his body, his life. Tom didn't want them to go through the hell that he went through. He felt sorry for his 'followers' for having to put up with the demon in him. If he could, if he was given the choice to go back in time, he would have not followed the path of darkness. Daren had warned him and he didn't pay any heed.

His attention turned back to the tall son of Severus Snape. The height was astounding. It was near that of Daren's. He could hear the demon howl in pain. Tom smiled a mental smirk. Take that.

The grace that the young man in front of him possessed was astounding. Tom couldn't help but compare this silent young man with long inky hair (like Daren's) to Daren. Everything about him screamed Daren though Tom didn't know why.

"Remove your mask." The demon hissed.

The face that looked back at him brought such hope and love in Tom that the demon retreated, howling in pain. Daren had returned to him. His Daren. Yet he was confused. How could Daren be Snape's son? It didn't make sense. The young man in front of him looked the same he did those many years ago. Reincarnation?

Something in him told him that it wasn't the case. He studied the face more closely and it dawned to him why he thought of Daren always being older. It was because his face was that of a man in his early twenties and his height helped accentuate his mature look. But he couldn't help but compare Daren to already being an adult. It was just the air around him that clarified that easily. The regal, composed air around him dispelled any thought of him being any younger than twenty.

Even now, he couldn't help but think of him as a father figure even when Tom was technically much older than him. It was the confidence and the aura of wisdom that made Daren so much older than him.

Those emerald green eyes that bore into his washed away all thoughts of age and he only knew love. In those green eyes he could also see that they were filled with sorrow for him, at what he had allowed himself to become. He felt ashamed of himself, at how far he had fallen. Yet in those intense eyes he found hope that he would be rescued from his hell. Daren would once again rescue him from the demon inside of him. In the far recesses of his mind he heard the demon snarl in anger and in pain.

Tom didn't care. He had found his sanity again and his source of hope.

'All will be well Tom.'

He knew that the day he would be liberated would be the day that he would once again be bathed in the warm love and compassion of Daren.

(next scene)

A small table next to Tom held a wrapped box. Inside of it held a small brooch in the shape of a rapier with a serpent for the hilt.

The sword was made with extreme care and Tom knew that it would be well suited for Daren and that if Daren ever needed it, it would be there to protect him. A small owl sat next to the box looking at it expectantly and back at Tom.

"Take this to Daren Snape in Hogwarts. I trust that it won't be a problem for you." He said.

The owl hooted hesitantly as Tom tied the box onto the bird's leg. He turned away so that the bird didn't have to face the demon that emerged.

Once again back in his own mind he could only watch in satisfaction as the demon tried to touch the oboe only to retract his hand and hiss in pain. Anything touched with love would always burn demons such as Satan. Tom smirked. When the demon was sleeping he would play it again and wait patiently for Daren.

(end of chapter)

Author's note: Please forgive me for the delay. School and griping mothers are a deadly combination. Note to oneself: never get those two factors close to each other. Deadly results. I need Soo Jeong Gwa. Badly. (Goes over to the fridge and grabs a dozen cans and starts guzzling them down.)

Good stuff...

Thanks:

To my betas forever more! The best friends an author can have. Bring out the red pens and do the battlefield some justice!

Reviewers: (Because I can't without them)

Hermione Malfoy Potter, TheMuse85, ironic-humour, Twin Kats, Stahchild, Lady34 (thank you :), lostdreamer23, Clutchy, volleypickle16, Athenakitty (Thanks for the help in the chapters!), Makalani Astral, Lady Lily3, Lady Starlight2, hermoine21, M' Lady, HecateDeMort, Tasogare-no-Tenshi (Hehehe), me, julidecarson (thank you! :)

Tanya the Insane & Aristarchus the Muse- Sorry about the update taking so long. School in general is evil and the PSATs...I really don't want to think about it. (Thundercloud above my head...)

ShadowedHand- Oh no...Please don't look...(I posted them up back in Freshmen year...Urgh. Freshmen writing...blech)

Websurffer- We really needed comedy. Seriously, my demon of a brother once played it...It kinda fits now that I think of it...

Loony Lisa Lovegood- I hope that my quote today was inspiring :) I'm thinking on turning it into a short story and publishing them online. I can also throw in a quote book...Hmm. If I get enough reviews I'm thinking of posting up quotes, and short stories as well as stuff related to this fic.

Dark Avalon- Thank you. I'm so touched (sniff.sniff.) I'm really glad that I got to help others.

Esrinthly- Actually I really don't have any romances going on since romance (sadly) isn't my forte and that I tend to go for story lines where I want to teach something and to inspire.

Sammy Black80- My tests are every Monday (I wish Friday though and he doesn't even collect homework!)

Talis- Romance isn't the main theme in this story. But redemption and love is the main thing that's driving this story on. As for school in August, brr...I'm thinking Korean school systems...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Chapter Nineteen

(Opening words)

Humanity is blind to the horrors that we practice. Even though we preach against the inhumanities of others, we are oblivious to the fact that it is we as well who also commit these crimes.

Colombia and the Holocaust are but very small examples of humanity's cruelty and evil.

Our nature isn't best portrayed by the real life events or by the people of today but of those within the confines of the black and white of a book.

Yes, a novel if you will.

A novel best describes the human nature at it's best and at its worst. The author sees through the minds and the eyes of each character that he or she writes about, thus creating a multifaceted view on the human mind. They are able to predict and orchestrate the actions that the character will take, also creating a window for the reader to peer into to see what lies beneath the thin, flimsy barrier called society.

Society at its best is all wealth, power and glamour. However what it cannot change or redefine is the animalistic nature that lies within our souls.

We are but only held back by a flimsy barrier that prevents us to unleash the dark beast that lies within, waiting to prey upon us when we are weak.

-Sakura Saisaka

Chapter Nineteen

The journey back was a tad more subdued that what was normal from previous years but some still managed to have a few laughs, though it sounded forced. Daren looked at them wearily knowing what was going on in their minds. He knew very well of the events that had happened over the holidays. Three people had died, people who were part of some of his schoolmates' families.

Weariness filled him as he sat down on a bench in the compartment. Hermione sat next to him while Ron took the bench across from him.

"Ready for the mid term finals?" Hermione asked, breaking Daren's wandering thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll do well enough."

"Urgh. How can you talk about the mid term finals? Are you two out of your bloody minds?" Ron groaned.

Both Hermione and Daren smirked at their red head friend. "No. In fact once we get to school..."

"Enough! I give up!" Ron cried out as the occupants of the compartment burst out into laughter.

Daren pulled out his violin and began to play a sad, lamenting tune.

"The both of you are horrible. You're going to ditch me for the loving embrace of the finals."

The mockingly sorrowful music kept playing. Hermione was as red as a boiled lobster as she clamped her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'm starting to believe that you prefer the solitude of those books than in my embrace."

Ron held out his arms theatrically. The violin wailed pitifully. Tears were surfacing Hermione's eyes.

"Oh woe for my friends have deserted me for books!" Ron finished, pretending to sob.

That just about did it. Hermione toppled off of the bench laughing hysterically as Daren smirked and Ron chuckled.

"Oh yes dear Ronickins, we have left you for our loving books."

They all burst out into laughter that could be heard all the way down to the very last car of the train.

It was mid afternoon when the train pulled up to Hogesmeade Station. Doors sprang open as students dressed in black Hogwarts robes poured out of the train. They all made their way to the waiting carriages, chatting with each other of their winter holiday and what they got for Christmas. Daren found a few of the students subdued and knew what plagued their minds. The Dark Lord.

The distinct unease and weariness returned. He easily slid on his mask of calm happiness as they entered the castle. In profound ways he felt relieved to be back at Hogwarts with the knowledge that he was protected. Gracefully, he sat at the Slytherin Table and heard somebody slide in to sit next to him. He didn't have to turn to see that it was Draco Malfoy. He nodded a greeting, sending the pale boy a look that said, 'We'll talk about it later.'

Through half hooded eyes, he watched as the rest of the hall filled up with seated students. At the Head Table he could hear the professors talk animatedly with each other. Only Professors McGonagall and Snape didn't talk. They were content in only glaring at the noisy students. Daren smirked. Of all the things his father did to intimidate the students. Amusing, really.

Dumbledore stood and gave his usual 'speech' about the second half of the school year. Daren leaned sat in thought. Something was disturbing his thoughts. Smashing down his unease and the sudden unsettled feeling that was wrapping around him, he concentrated on Dumbledore's words. As dinner appeared, he set his attention on the food. Halfway through, he got up and left the Great Hall. His mental bells were ringing and a chill ran up his spine.

His whole world spun then righted itself. Weakly, he leaned against a wall to catch his breath. Daren gripped his robes, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. In his ears his breaths were harsh and raspy. Orientating himself, he noticed that he was looking at a man.

The chills that ran up his spine a few moments ago raced up him once again, freezing his body. Small voices in his head told him that the man standing in front of him wasn't human but of a creature that all would have worshiped on the spot. An angel.

Smashing his fist against the wall, Daren stood up despite the lack of breath.

"Pathetic. You aren't created as magnificently as us."

Daren knew what the being was talking about. He took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain in his heart.

"Now what makes you say that I am?" Daren asked. "I am but a mortal."

Anger flashed in the angel's eyes. "Even Lucifer knew not to create you as a lowly mortal. However, you are lower than us for he created you."

"You must be mistaken. My father is Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. I wasn't created by any other means than that of love between man and woman." Daren said as he pushed himself away from the wall.

The angel smiled cruelly. "Eternal Heaven. Spawn of Satan the great demon who came to his own being and possessed Lucifer to create you and to rebel."

Daren glared at the angel. He didn't like the angel at all. There was something foul about the heavenly being.

"Why would you care? There's nothing you can gain from me."

A hysterical laugh escaped the angel as he threw back his head. Daren's ears burned at the sound.

"You really don't know do you?"

Daren froze as he sucked in a shuddering breath, at the same time cursing himself for being so weak. He fought for breath as his mind raced at the angel's words. Know what? He knew already what was there to know. Daren knew that he was a being created by Satan to do as the being wished. That was until he was 'reincarnated.'

"Know what? What is there to know? All I know is that I have to defeat Voldemort."

Suddenly there was warmth behind him and something breathing down his neck. Daren fought harder to breathe as his heart and mind screamed in pain.

"There's a darker secret that lies within your blood. Passed on by your father and your forefathers."

Daren stilled as hands embraced him and untied his hair. He was frozen as the hands removed his robe.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Shh."

The hall became nothing and mirrors came out from the floors and surrounded him and the angel. He struggled in the angel's grasp, but each time he moved, pain seared through his chest. Daren could only watch in silent horror as his shirt vanished. The angel behind him only smiled and stepped aside. There in one of the mirrors, Daren saw his back.

There were arcane black tattoos etched onto his pale skin. Strange symbols twisted upon themselves and made him sick to his stomach.

Two black tattoo wings were outstretched above the twisting symbols. A cold hand placed itself upon his back and pain like none other soared through his whole being. Daren collapsed onto the floor.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered as he heard the angel kneel beside him and run his hands through his hair.

Another wave of pain ran through his back. Oh Lord. Something was pushing up from beneath his back. His mind screamed for it all to be over with. Pain ran through his body. It wasn't like the pain inflicted by the hands of torture or from the Cruciatius Curse, but a pain that made him want to give into it.

"Whether created from Lucifer or not you still would have shared the blood of those above the beings of earth. For you see, your father's blood is His and the same with you." The angel said in Daren's ears.

His eyes widened. "No." Pain consumed him as he felt something rip free from his back. Daren's head buzzed from exhaustion and from pain. "No."

"It's written in your blood."

Daren tried to stand but something weighed him down. Looking at the mirror, to his horror were two, enormous sticky black birds' wings. His hair cascaded around him. He bowed his head in shame and in horror at what he was. A hand rested on his shoulder. Daren looked up to the angel that he didn't like. It was looking down at him with a mixture of pity and resignation.

"You can't change your birth but you can always make the best of what you have. Forgive me for being harsh to you earlier but in order to accomplish the task ahead of you, your full potential had to be awakened. Don't be ashamed of what you are nor of your family. In the end everything will be fine."

"Does my father know?"

The angel shook his head. "No. Nobody knows of that secret though I believe that somewhere in your family tree it says nephilim. As for your wings it is easy to conceal them. I'm very sorry about having to force you to awaken your more dormant abilities."

Daren watched as the hall once again warped. He found himself back in the hall without the angel and breathing normally. Looking down at himself he found that he wasn't blood drenched. He almost thought that it was a dream until he felt the heavy weight on his back. He closed his eyes and wished them to be gone.

A tingle ran up his back and the weight disappeared. He knew better than to say that it was a dream. Every time he said that it was, it always came true. Keeping his face calm, he strode to the Slytherin Common Room to wait for Draco.

He didn't have to wait long before the majority of the Slytherin House came stumbling in a few minutes after he collapsed into a black leather armchair. As the other students drifted to their own room, he waited until he saw Draco step into the Common Room. He rose and made his way back out to the hall with Draco following him.

Not caring to look back, he took a windy path up to a semi-abandoned tower. He listened as the blond Slytherin closed the door behind him. Lazily. Daren set up privacy wards.

Draco watched the wards shoot up, flaring with a bit of color before becoming invisible. He noticed that strangely enough, it seemed that Daren's hair had grown significantly longer than last time and there was an aura of definite power emitting from him.

"Have you heard of any important information from your father? I must say that it's very impressive of him to be acting on his own accord."

Draco leaned against the wall, watching the moonlight bathed Daren with its silver glow. " No. Not as of yet. All I know is that he's obtaining items that not even the Dark Lord is aware of."

Emerald green eyes locked onto steel grey eyes. "That can't be a good sign...So the time draws near."

The phrase caught Draco's ear. Something about the way it was worded immediately sent Draco on alert. Was it another vision of the future? What did Daren know of the war?

His thoughts were interrupted when a there was as soft pop. Draco pulled out his wand but soon put it away when he saw that it as only Daren's snake. The two were conversing in soft hisses before Daren draped the serpent around his shoulders.

"We should be getting back to the dorms before our dear housemates start to get the wrong idea."

(end chapter)

Author's Notes: Did you notice that I didn't use any scene changes in this chapter? Well this is six pages of Seeing Beyond the Veil goodness. Six pages! Hoped you all liked it! Ooh next chapter will be fun! Mid term finals, Tom's gift and the talk of a Valentine Party! (Not to mention a little visit from Witch Weekly...) Oh yes spring is definitely looming up ahead.

THERE WILL BE MORE TOM BASED CHAPTERS! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THEM! (Keep your eyes peeled for Tom and Severus's stories that will come up on the web. Oh, and let's not forget the sequel to this fic...Got you now don't I?)

Real Life just sucks mainly thanks to AP. It's easy to get a HIGH B but extremely difficult to get an A! Argh! I want that A! I need it! For once I'm looking forward to Chemistry since it's getting to be quite a merciful subject. Okay I'm motivated to get through the rest of the week.

Thank you:

My dear lovely, and dedicated betas! Love you all! Hehehe. For all the things they put up with I am forever grateful for.

Thank You:

Athenakitty, Dark Avalon, M'Lady, HecateDeMort, Tasogare-no-Tenshi, me, juliedecarson, Twin Kats, Kaelin Pierce, Lady Lily3, Clutchy, Makalani Astral, opal, HedwigPig, Momma-dar, Takuto-kun, hermione123, ShadowedHand, katanaamy03, No One, Lady Starlight2 (I updated! Hehehe.)

Esrinthly: Well romance isn't the theme in the fic since it's mostly about Daren's destiny and building a relationship with his father. Speaking of which, who will come in the next chapter...

Talis: Don't worry. Tom is more of a son figure than a potential lover. I also live in the US of A where prudes rule. (Thankfully as far away from Bush as possible. Hehehe)

CurlsofSerenity: Daren does have a weakness and it'll eventually play in the plot. A tragic flaw...(oops gave too much away...)


	20. Special Chapter

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Special Chapter:

Opening Words:

We are all heroes, on our own hero journey. At times we help out, like the supernatural mentor and at other times we are the trials that a person must face. We are all heroes. It is up to us alone to make that journey and come back with a better understanding of ourselves and of others. It is our duty to bring back to the world a gift that can help humanity.

We are all heroes no matter what.

And I…well I am the failed hero, but a hero none the less.

And someday I will once again be the path I was meant to be.

-Sakura Saisaka

Special Chapter:

The darkness in his mind burst into a vision of white as he felt himself come into being. Unlike the first few times the transit wasn't as strange anymore. Opening his eyes he found Tom sitting on the steps with a smile of joy. Dropping a book he ran to Daren who smiled and hugged the small boy in turn.

"How's the weather?" Daren asked with a smile on his face.

Tom looked up to Daren with a sparkle in his eyes that only Daren could see. "It's snowing!"

"Well, why don't we go up to the surface to enjoy it?"

Daren felt himself being tugged by Tom as the made their way through the winding passages of the Chamber until they met up with the basilisk, who complied with a laugh at their request.

It was odd how time passed in the past, excuse the pun. Back in his time it was autumn with the air getting colder each day. He surmised that time here moved at slightly faster than in the present, but it made sense. This was the past, not the present.

A small smile graced his lips. Tom was so much like a child that he couldn't bring himself to believe that someday…someday he would become a being so lost in darkness that even he himself could not recognize him. He pushed the thought aside. It wasn't the first time he was haunted by the thought. Nor was it going to be his last. But now, here and now, he could cherish the time spent with the innocent Tom.

The Tom who never knew his mother and was hated by his mother. He had been most likely mistreated in the orphanage. He walked a lonely path that Daren walked himself many times. A scraping noise told him that they reached the girls' bathroom.

Tom smiled as he once again clutched Daren's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. He slowed when he was warned that they must avoid being caught at all costs.

"Night is the best time for Hogwarts don't you agree?" Tom asked softly.

"Yes." Daren said as they passed a hall with windows that filtered in moonlight.

Together with haste and silence finally made it to a lesser-used door to go outside. Daren had learned it from the Marauder's map long ago. Tom gave him a puzzled look. It was understandable since the door looked like a wall.

"It's like the Slytherin Dorms." Daren explained.

Tom nodded in understanding with a small grin growing on his face.

Daren reached out and gently tickled the wall. With a soft giggle the wall vanished to become a path covered in snow. He grabbed Tom's hand and together they went through the passage to winter covered grounds of Hogwarts.

Tom had always envied the other kids for having a loving family, having friends and most of all knew the love he craved. Every year he endured pain at the orphanage with the knowledge that nobody was going to adopt him and his father had abandoned him, calling him a demon child. It wasn't any better in Hogwarts but at least he was treated like a human being, was well dressed and fed properly despite being ignored by others.

However with Daren all of that disappeared. With Daren he had a father figure who actually cared for him and him alone. It was like basking in the warmth of the sun. A feeling that filled Tom with joy. Even though Daren came at night, Tom was never disappointed. It was more than enough for him. Every praise, every word and every touch that came from Daren warmed his soul.

Out here in the silence of a winter night with the snow and Daren, he couldn't ask for more. Looking over to Daren, Tom was rewarded a smile.

"Want to walk with me?"

"Sure." Tom said as he ran to Daren's side. The air was chilly and the warmth coming from Daren was a nice feeling.

Deep green eyes looked at him with slight concern. "You must be cold." Daren said as he took off one of his many robes that he was always dressed in when he came here.

Tom took the offered garment and put in on himself. "Thanks."

The robe was dark green, like Daren's eyes and made of a strange material that was thin but surprisingly warm. It was much larger than his small frame but didn't soil when it trailed behind him, nor did it get wet. The snow under his shoes crunched but didn't get wet. He wondered if Daren put on certain spells to keep him from getting wet.

"You know up there in the heavens is a place where all souls go to before moving on. Sometimes they are reincarnated, at other times they go to heaven. But once they do you can see it, can hear it Tom. People say that each snowflake represents a living being. Each one is unique and each one is a part of a whole. Even though snowflakes melt away, there's always more."

Tom pondered a bit on the meaning of it all. Daren was a kind of man who spoke in riddles but also comforted at the same time.

"Is there no hell? The people at the orphanage said that there was a hell because the bible said so."

A tentative smile came onto Daren's face. "There is a hell. It's not the type that you think it is. It's not a place that all who have done less than favorable deeds go to, we carry it in our hearts. Our hell is grief, sorrow, pain, anger and all that is negative. It leaks out from us and affects those around us. You could say that it's our sin. Up there in the heavens is a cycle of life that goes on and on."

"Well, ready for a snowball fight?"

Tom grinned as he dashed for a small mound of snow. "Ready or not here I go!" He said with a devilish smile on his face as he scrambled to make a snowball.

There were days when the world gave its worst and one had to shoulder it silently. But then there were days when the world just stopped to give you joy beyond words. It was one of those days.

Benignly the moon smiled down at the two. One a young man in silver robes and a boy in a green robe pelting each other with snowballs, laughing without a care in the world. From the distance one could mistake them for father and son. Snow continued to fall on the sleeping world, blessing the two with its kiss.

End of Chapter:

Author's Notes: This was a deleted scene that somehow never made it to the major board. I found it yesterday and thought, 'Well it's Christmas, why the hell not?'

Please don't kill me just yet. School is a cold hearted…I hate to say it…bitch. There I said it. Homework every second of the damned day. Not to mention the weather isn't helping much either. Sigh.

Well I hope you liked this special chapter. It is just so appropriate for the Christmas season. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

Ja ne!

Thanks to all of my reviewers! (Sorry I couldn't recognize you in this chapter. Not to worry, next chapter I promise I'll recognize you guys.) Gingerbread cookies, milk and cake for all of you my lovely reviewers!

P.S: Check out my Bio for those who want to join my Yahoo Group on the Seeing Beyond the Veil arc. And don't forget! Check out the prequel to this fic: Nara. Chapter One of the very first 'book' in the arc is being typed up right now. For those of you who love Tom Riddle will not be disappointed. Well that's all for now!


	21. Chapter Twenty

Seeing Beyond the Veil

Chapter Twenty:

Today I was at the library. For a few months I had been wondering if I had won the art contest that was held in October. They called in November saying that I won and that I would have my art put up on the website. I gave them my permission to put it up. I checked and you know what? It wasn't there. I shrugged and walked on until today…

There on a big, black poster board were four art pieces that announced the art winners. I wasn't one of them…

It hurt. And it told me something.

I wasn't good enough…

But then again I never considered anything today to be real art. Just nice things to look at. They don't evoke any feeling.

They're just nice.

Looking at my drawings and pictures I laugh and cry because they're meaningless, just only nice things to look at. I wanted so desperately to capture the moment.

Looking at the art on that black, foreboding poster board I can see that their art too is meaningless because they're nothing but copies of the same art that I have seen in manga and anime. Up close I can see the trace marks and the Photoshop manipulations.

But it told me something.

As much as it hurt I knew then that the world didn't care about feeling or about capturing the moment. They only wanted to see what was nice.

So. I'll swallow up my grief at the world's death and put down my pencil.

If I can't evoke feeling within such a meaningless world with my pencil then I will evoke it through my words and my song.

-Sakura Saisaka

Chapter Twenty:

From the darkness, a pale hand reached out to the violin case and opened it. Lovingly, it caressed the rich wood of the violin. The lightest whispers of meaningless notes issued from the violin as it was being tuned. Then the bow stopped.

Wind whipped around his face, flapping his cloak before he began to strike the violin with the bow. Out of the violin leapt a song so sorrowful that if all heard it then surely their hearts would break. On the cloak that he wore was a brooch in the shape of a sword.

Somewhere in the distance an answering call just as sorrowful answered the violin. If one could strain their ears they could hear that it was the sound of an oboe.

It wasn't the demon but Tom.

When the song drew to a close, he held the violin in his hands, listening to the wind carry the last of the notes away to somewhere far off where somebody else could hear their music of desperation and of sorrow.

Giving a last glance at the moon, he packed his violin and vanished from the Astronomy Tower.

(next scene)

"Urgh. If they ask me what a Poka is again I swear I'm going to blow." Ron whined as he crawled out of the greenhouses.

Hermione's eyebrow rose. "It's the second time that it was asked. Really Ron it's an important ingredient for several healing potions."

"Hagrid even put it on his test!"

"Now that you think of it. This would actually be the third time that we've been asked that question bar Ron since he doesn't have Advanced Potions." Daren said thoughtfully.

"Eh? Even he asked about it?!"

Hermione nodded. "That's right every subject is connected with each other."

"Sheesh. I just hope that Remus won't ask that question…" Ron groaned.

"Doubt it Weasel. Now Daren here put it on the under grades' mid term final…"

Ron backed away from Daren. "You too! What is up with the Pokas?! It's even worse than Mandrake and Dragon parts! What's so bloody important about Poka in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the outburst. "If you have been answering the question about Pokas correctly then you would know perfectly well why it's so bloody important in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's used for certain types of spiritual magic. I believe Professor Lupin did instruct us about it a few years back but didn't go in depth. Today we'll most likely be testing on our abilities in summoning."

Hermione cocked her head a bit at his explanation. It wasn't like Lupin to teach something so strange. Hogwarts never taught Ancient Magic nor did it teach the art of summoning. Those practices were all but forgotten…Only the universities dared to teach such arts.

"It' s rather strange that he would now be teaching us minimum ancient magic as well as summoning don't you think? He wouldn't, knowing that the School Board would have eggs over that. Besides Lupin isn't the type who would teach it…"

"They did. Dumbledore was able to convince them otherwise. But as for Remus, you're right. I pestered him about it for some time." Daren said as they reached the classroom.

"You WHAT?!"

(Next scene)

He searched through the darkness that was his corner of the mind. A name had appeared out of the blue that left him puzzled and grieved at the same time. Rosette.

Every time he tried to grasp at the face that belonged to the name it always vanished in a poof of smoke making him wonder or doubt whether it was something completely random or something that had eluded him for many years. As he pondered on the name, he suspected that it wasn't quite a wizarding one knowing how they loved to have such frivolous names based in Latin and whatnot.

Rosette seemed so plain, yet so exotic. A muggle one, he concluded. Was it perhaps from the orphanage he had come from years before? Or was it somebody he met at school?

He did not know and it bothered him because deep down inside of his heart he knew that whoever held that name held much importance to his life, almost as important to Daren. The was an urging within him that he could not ignore.

'Find Rosette.'

(Next Scene)

"Daren Snape."

His chair scraped against the stone floor as he rose from his seat. Daren calmly made his way to Lupin, who was standing in front of the class. The vast majority of the students in the class had gone up to summon. Some succeeded, others did not. Hermione, Ron and Draco thankfully were in the category of summoners. (Hermione and Draco being at a higher level than Ron who managed to summon a lion-like creature. Draco got a serpent like being in chains, Hermione a large cat with wings.)

Bracing himself he positioned himself in the center of the room. He gently took the stick of charcoal from Remus. For first time summonings, one had to use a diagram to ensure safety. After the creature was summoned, the summoner made a blood pact with them. Summoners could gain more than one summon creature through pilgrimages to certain areas. Luckily, Hogwarts stood on top of summoning ruins to allow such access. Summon creatures that made pacts were afterwards easily summoned by the calling of their name.

Daren traced the summon markings careful with the four cardinal points since they played a crucial role in the summoning. As his charcoal stick ended the circle, strong winds filled the room. He could hear a few of his classmates cry out in surprise at the intensity of the wind. Then it vanished. Much to his surprise his summon circle was glowing.

"Dear God."

(next scene)

Pink graffiti fell from the ceiling, carpeting the floor with its unholy color. Oh how he hated the color- no scratch that. Loathed the color. It was unholy. It was completely LOCKHART.

"I swear, the Headmaster needs to get some mental help." Draco muttered darkly.

"If you weren't paying attention Ferret, that was obvious ages ago. Though I must say he has really gotten over the top this time." Ron quipped.

"Valentine's Day will provide a problem with all this confetti falling. What if somebody slips or-"

"Or we can go visit Daren who will provide some entertainment." Draco cut in snickering, mentally grateful that nobody else was in the hallway.

Hermione shook her head. When they reached Daren's classroom they were greeted by a rather unusual sight that sent them all into fits of laughter. Standing in front of his desk, Daren was glaring at his room covered in Valentines decorations, his desks slathered with gifts, boxes of chocolates, and singing cards.

"I don't find this amusing at all."

When they recovered some of their composure they took a good look at his face and erupted into more peals of laughter. All over Daren's cheeks were kiss marks, as if some of the other girls tried to kiss him but didn't seem to quite make their mark. They could see for once that his impeccably neat hair was messed and his robes wrinkled.

"I'm surprised Draco that you weren't mobbed by the other girls." Daren said calmly with a hint of annoyance.

Draco gasped for air. "As if. They're too terrified to even try, though my room is piled high with chocolate by now. But you, they can't resist you can't they? You're the walking epitome of what women completely dream for."

"Haha. You're lucky that they don't jump you."

"Holy Merlin! You were jumped!" Ron roared in laughter.

Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter, but it proved futile as a mental image appeared. Oh poor Daren.

"It's not funny!" Daren protested feebly. "If you don't stop, I'll make you eat all of the chocolate. If there's something I am getting to hate quite soon, I must say that it's chocolate."

"Look mate, I used to envy you for being so damned good looking, but now seeing you like this I'm starting to reconsider." Ron rasped out.

Daren hopelessly watched as the others broke out into yet another fit of laughter. Sweet Lord, when would this ever end? "Children. I swear it on high." He muttered softly as he cast a bleak eye at his room.

How in Merlin's name was he going to eat all of this?

"Silencio."

He smirked as their laugher became open-mouthed protests- soundless.

(end of chapter)

AN: No. I'm not dead, contrary to popular belief. Yes you will kill me won't ya? First for the extremely short chapter and another for the cliffie. Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I had homework and harping mother to deal with. (Let me tell ya. Not fun. Plus I found out that my new comp is screwed up. Big time. It can't do internet. But I have good news. I UPDATED MY YAHOO GROUPS. THERE'S PICTURES GALORE, LINKS AND OTHER STUFF, SO GET YOUR REARS IN GEAR IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHEN I WILL UPDATE CHAPTERS. (Don't miss out on the fun especially the fan art hehe...) which we need more of… To get to there, check out my BIO. Ja ne! (Sevie will come next chapter I promise!)

Thanks to:

First of all my beautiful betas m( )m

Thanks to my reviewers:

CurlsofSerenity, HedwigPig, Twin Kats, Sirius Maurader, volleypickle16, Makalani Astral, HecateDeMort, ShadowedHand, Opal, juliedecarson, Lady Lily3, Lady Starlight2, Lydia Blue, Black-Raven3, Arial Moon, Sweetest Thang, moonypadfoot, SheWolfe7, Daughter of Zorro, Sailor Catastrophe, Athenakitty, ironic-humour, Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter, Dark Avalon, Zevrillion, FlyingPixie (sorry about the typo), Selena Snape, and Bellatrix-Vecours

Loony Lisa Lovegood: I'm glad that you like my concepts of God and the Devil 

, I thinkBlu Talisman: The Highly recommend this story is like as it says that puts it up as a type of poll I guess ;) I'm glad to hear that you registered.

Soren Norutsune: The meaning will come soon.

School is a bother when colleges are nowMikibaby: Sorry about that hounding for fresh blood hehehe. So I'll try and squeeze some time into my stuff.

Athenakitty: Nope, sorry. It's a chapter that I scrapped and thought that it did well for the hols.

I really enjoyedIt'sHardToBelieve: Thank you for your wonderful review. it.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

There are whispers in the night that speak of many things. Can you hear them speaking to you at the dead of night?

I can.

There aren't only whispers; there are also wails that reach out to your soul, pleading for release. They claw at you until you fall into them, lost forever in their darkness to never see the light again.

When you have given up all hope and fallen into despair, a hand reaches out to you to pull you out. It is hard to see that hand, but it is there for you when you reach the darkest hour of the night, surrounded by those whispers.

On this side of the crumbling wall, Hope and Despair look the same.

Sakura Saisaka

Chapter Twenty One:

The fire crackled as it gave off shadows that weren't leery, but comforting. Sitting beside the fireplace was Severus. He held a piece of parchment between his hands, but wasn't looking at it.

He had long given up the notion of looking at it for the words written on it blazed in his mind like the noon sun during summer.

'Dear Severus,

I take it that you are doing well at the miserable school with your wonderful son. Of the late there has been something rather odd about our Lord. He goes into these 'fits' and there are some of us who are thinking that our Lord is heading toward a direction that we can't follow him into…'

Severus snorted. The mother of all ironies. The whole world knew as a common fact that the Dark Lord was insane, what made the situation even more amusing was the fact that Lucius had only just started to notice. However, his amusement soon faded. If Lucius believed that Voldemort wasn't going to be of any effect being insane, then he would take matters into his own hands. In more ways than one Severus would have rather played spying games with Voldemort that with Lucius, knowing that the man was worse than Voldemort when it came to manipulations.

The man had everything going for him, wealth, looks and mostly charisma- the three deadliest things that could ever plague mankind. The Dark Lord once had all three but he had lost his good looks after that disastrous resurrection but still retained his wealth and charisma.

'I was wondering if you would join me in breaking away from the Dark Lord since he is going into the deep end. You will have more freedom than he had ever offered to you my dear friend and more power than he had ever given you…'

Severus had enough power with the Dark Lord. He had it ever since he had joined the Death Eaters as a teenager, a prodigy in Potions and in the Dark Arts, though he rarely used them. He was greatly disturbed at Malfoy's invitation and wondered if what Daren had said about Voldemort being a possessive spirit was true.

Perhaps now Malfoy was being infected by that very same spirit. Then again, Malfoy had always been more susceptible to it than he himself had since Lucius always enjoyed blood sports despite his gentle upbringing.

He had to report this to the Headmaster. The future of the wizarding world depended on it.

(next scene)

"If you promise to not to laugh, then I will take off the spell." Daren said as he scrubbed the kiss marks off his face and straightened his hair and robes until they were as pristine as- well as pristine as they would ever be on him which was saying a lot since he looked as if he always starched his clothing.

He turned around to see three pairs of eyes watering up as the three of them tried their best to hold their laughs in. (Not that it would be much of a problem since they were have some technical difficulties with their vocal cords…) Daren shook his head. The spell wasn't going to last long enough and he was certainly not going to hear the end of it. Wearily, he waved his wand and removed the spell and was greeted with soft snorts of barely contained laughter. He had to give them that much for trying to contain their laughter.

Why, why was he of all people always at the butt end of the jokes? Sighing, he banished the chocolate and anything pertaining to Valentine's Day.

"Daren I think you just about banished everything to do with pink or chocolate." Draco drawled. "You know, you're just as fun as your father. Though I must admit, pink looks rather dashing on the both of you."

Daren choked, Ron gagged and Hermione nearly wept tears at the statement.

"Too much information Draco, too much." Ron rasped out.

Daren shook his head. Kids.

"As much as I would like to keep our banter up, it's rather unfortunate that you will have to leave since I have a class to teach. I'm praying to God that he have mercy on me and not have all the girls jump me or give me anymore Valentine's chocolate."

"You know that won't come true Daren, as much as you would like to deny it. Let's just say that you're too tempting for the girls." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

Daren groaned.

Why Lord, why? Hermione had a point there. No matter where he was to go today, he was going to be surrounded by the female population…he froze. Oh no…Oh no…The Valentine's party…

'Dear Lord, have mercy.'

(next scene)

The bell rang and Daren watched the last of his students exit the classroom. The nightmare was almost over. Almost.

His day had been filled with:

Getting chocolate from every female in the school

Being asked out to the Party.

Declining such offers

Having girls cry on him

Getting jumped or surrounded

Trapped in closets with some obsessive girl…

The list went on and on.

Then an idea came up in his mind. The concealing charm. Grinning slightly, he wove the charm around himself until he blended into his surroundings. When he reached the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he stripped the spell off of himself and stepped inside as fast as possible. When the door closed behind him, he dove into a seat next to Draco, with Herimone and Ron sitting behind him.

"Dodged a few more girls eh?"

"Not funny Ron." Daren whispered as he turned to face the front. Draco shot him a smirk, which he ignored. He was never going to live this day down…

"Hello class, today we will be summoning Holy creatures opposed to summoning a random creature as we did from the last test. Now who can tell me what a Holy creature is?"

A few hands went up into the air.

"Ah. Ms. Granger."

"The differences between a Holy creature to let's say a Water creature are the planes that they stand at. The Holy creature stands on the seventh plane while the Water creature stands on either the fourth or the fifth. Also their attributes are vastly different. Holy creatures tend to be one of the most powerful class of summon creatures."

"Correct. The diagrams that we have been working on will be sufficient enough to summon a Holy creature. Keep in mind that they come in all forms since they are made of the human soul and essentially can't be destroyed and are unique to every summoner. Now partner up and begin, be sure to check each other's diagrams for mistakes."

"Now, Daren and Hermione."

The partnering didn't faze Daren much since in order to summon a Holy creature there had to be a balance during the summoning process. They went to the far side of the room (thankfully it was quite a large one to accommodate for what they were doing.) and positioned themselves to face each other. At the same time, both began to draw their diagrams. Once finished they checked each other's diagrams with critical eyes since it was crucial to do so.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Daren said with a smile.

"You know that Professor Lupin will be furious."

"Of course, but this is much faster and safer. All right then, let's begin."

Both reached out and connected their palms together.

"I am the sun who shines to light the path of the warrior."

"And I am the moon who shines the light towards enlightenment."

"By Fire and Wind…"

"By Water and Earth…"

"By the elements of the universe, we call upon those whom dwell on the Seventh Plane who are Holy. Come before us in our calling!"

Fire raced up Daren's back bringing with it incredible pain. He gritted his teeth as his wings began to stir.

'Please don't'

As soon as the fire arced up his back, it vanished. Daren's hands dropped away from Hermoine's. There in front of them were two creatures. The one facing Hermione was a pure white sphinx with violet eyes. In front of him was something he hadn't expected to see. A nightingale.

"Finally something normal. After that little incident with Abbadon, this is a nice change." Hermione remarked, eyeing the small bird in front of Daren who only backed away from the creature, unsure.

A hand yanked him back none too gently, Daren turned to see Lupin with a frown.

"You could have gotten yourselves killed." He hissed quietly into Daren's ear.

"Don't worry it's an old spell that we found in a book, I triple checked it to see if it was safe. Well, at least you don't have 'him' in the classroom."

Remus paled a bit at the mention of 'him.' The creature that Daren had managed to summon still sent chills down his spine and he of all things was a werewolf, but the creature was far more powerful than any being on the Earth. Abbadon the keeper of Hell, a being so vicious that even the angels of heaven feared him, feared even to utter his name.

It was rather intriguing that Daren had the ability to summon from the highest plain in the chaotic neutral area, but yet here with the holy summons, he achieved to summon a nightingale. There was no doubt about it that Daren had inherited that trait from his father.

Not very many knew of Severus's unusual gifts or his background. Most didn't even know the fact that for nearly all of his life, Severus hid behind a mask that concealed him from prying eyes, especially that of Voldemort's. For an insane genius, it was ironic that the crazed monster didn't see through Severus's lies. Everything Severus had concealed revealed itself through Daren. Well, that did not matter.

At least it wasn't Abbadon, the angel with six heads, two large blood red wings and fire red eyes that pierced through the soul, searching for the taint of sin.

At least it wasn't Abbadon…

(End of Chapter)

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I had been sick for the past month with severe bronchitis (which I'm still trying to get completely over.) I hoped that you liked chapter twenty-one.

Abbadon: He's an angel who guards Hell and is the most feared of all the angels due to his fierceness and near demonic persona. Let me tell ya, he's one tough cookie and Daren has a lot of will power just to control the psycho. He likes to torment demons during his spare time and once in a while munch off the head of a passing soul that's been damned.

As for the nightingale, you'll see a significance to it if you're the type of person who is into symbolism.

Also check out the Yahoo Group that I made for this fic since members will get to have the honor of seeing some work that will never be shown here on (such as beginnings of fics that just never took off…and loads of artwork.)

Thank you:

My betas for putting up with me and my inconsistency.

Reviewers:

Thank for all of you who reviewed. Sorry that I couldn't mention all of you this time, but I must say that I love you guys!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Seeing Beyond the Veil

One must step across the threshold, for everything begins beyond the gate.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"For all its worth mate, that's a bloody bird barely the size of my fist. Are you sure that you didn't mess up?" Ron asked as he scrutinized the rather homely creature.

Daren shot the red head an annoyed glance before pushing up his glasses. "It worked. Ever heard of the saying, don't judge a book by its cover?" He asked as he dismissed the summons.

"Yes I've heard of it but seeing how you managed to summon 'him,' I expected that you would at least have something just as awe inspiring."

Draco lightly whacked Ron upside the head. "Don't expect the world to be perfect because it isn't carrot top."

"I resent that." Ron grumbled. "Fine, but it won't mean that I won't let Daren live it down."

Hermione could only sigh. Sometimes there were times she wanted to smack all three boys for being just- boys.

(next scene)

Daren stared at the parchment lying on Dumbledore's desk before looking up to the elderly man. The news was disturbing in many aspects which did not bode well. Even worse was the fact that it had come from Lucius Malfoy…which shouldn't be surprising given the circumstances. Malfoy's insubordination and possible rebellious nature would lead to more complications than necessary. Daren already was up to his eyeballs in trouble so to speak. He just didn't need anymore to add on top of what he already had to deal with.

"It's spreading like a virus…Malfoy already had a disposition to the spirit's nature so it would only make sense to make him the next vessel given that Voldemort is no longer providing stability for it. In order to effectively exist both host and parasite have to have an agreement with each other." Daren murmured softly in thought.

The hatred against the world Tom Riddle once held was nearly gone causing Satan quite a bit of harm given that the being couldn't possess Tom for much longer since equilibrium had been breeched. Once the balance was upset it would force Satan out into the open to try and possess another body before he would be caught in a vulnerable position.

"Parasite? That's an odd way of terming it." Dumbledore said with some amusement.

"It is a parasite. He takes what he needs and then discards the host when he's had what he's wanted. What he doesn't realize on the other hand is that he's just only eventually killing himself. As a fallen angel he lost his ability to retain a semi-physical form having reverted into a spiritual form where he had to take over others' bodies in order to get things done. Over the time however, the abuse starts to take its toll. Nothing is eternal save for God above.

"All things said, everything dies, even the ones with 'immortality.' One misconception of the word is that immortality means escape from death but never specified which death- that death is natural death. Man doesn't see that immortality can't be obtained by human means. We're flawed and imperfect."

A pale hand slammed down on top of the parchment with finality.

(end chapter)

Author's Notes: Sorry for the really late and short update however I'm simply swamped by real life, which has taken over me completely now that I'm ready to head off to college…Huzzah. Not.

Well, I better get on with college apps. I promise a longer update, hopefully if I can find my way away from the real world. ;)


End file.
